


黑之海

by XuanYuanFengLing



Category: red couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 216,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYuanFengLing/pseuds/XuanYuanFengLing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

巴黎时间凌晨两点，这本该是万物皆眠的时间，可弗朗西斯却还是睁着布满血丝的双眼看着手中的文件，他已经很多天没能睡好觉了。  
端起黑咖啡狠狠灌了一口，胃里有些不舒服。凉透了的黑咖啡已经失去了浓厚甘醇的香味，成了一杯酸涩的苦水，连同着虚假的自由一同吞进胃里。  
一切还要从三年前说起。  
三年前，也就是2011年，那头居住在冰天雪地里的北极熊向弗朗西斯下了一个军火订单，订购了两艘“西北风”级两栖攻击舰，这笔价值12亿欧元的高额订单着实让弗朗西斯高兴了一把。本以为那头熊失忆之后家族分崩离析，原本庞大的家业也被挥霍的差不多了，没想到订单刚刚达成，对方就交付了8亿欧元的预付款，弗朗西斯正一边感叹瘦死的骆驼比马大，一边加紧建造船只，眼看着第一艘舰船已经海试结束，马上就能交付，北极熊家却在这个节骨眼上闹出了乱子。  
92年的时候，伊万受伤失忆，无力继续维持家族稳定，他身边的亲信离他而去，他家一个很小的孩子柯利亚被冬妮娅小姐接走代为抚养，这一养就是二十二年。而就在前不久，这个小家伙因为一些事情和冬妮娅小姐大吵一架之后离家出走，跑到了伊万那里，伊万收留小家伙过夜，第二天，冬妮娅小姐家的领导人就带着冬妮娅小姐上门要人。  
小家伙脾气很倔，不肯跟冬妮娅小姐回去，而伊万也有意抚养柯利亚，冬妮娅小姐家的领导人为此和伊万大打出手，结果不言而喻，面对强大的伊万，他们根本做不出什么有效的攻击。  
可对方毕竟是自己的姐姐，伊万不想动粗，于是他们选择了走法律程序，明天，他们就要上法庭争夺柯利亚的抚养权了。  
而此刻，弗朗西斯手上拿着的，却是阿尔弗雷德发来的文件，禁止交付第一艘“西北风”，理由是现在这个敏感时期，不应该再向伊万提供军火支持。  
果然还是来了。  
弗朗西斯揉揉酸痛的头，拿起手机翻出了那个号码发了条短信过去：“你明天真的要上法庭么？那可是你亲姐姐，西北风已经被阿尔扣下了不许我交货，你如果真的赢了抚养权，阿尔不会善罢甘休的。”  
可是短信刚发出去，弗朗西斯就后悔了，巴黎和莫斯科时差两个小时，现在，莫斯科是凌晨四点左右吧。  
然而莫斯科那边，克里姆林宫里，熬夜准备开庭资料的人也没有闲着，手中的文件里是自己和冬妮娅姐姐家经济状况的对比图，有柯利亚亲口承认冬妮娅姐姐家领导人曾对他施暴的证词，还出示了自己失忆前对柯利亚拥有抚养权的证据，并且柯利亚那孩子也有意回到自己身边。  
这场官司已经稳赢了。  
放在桌上的手机嗡的响了一下之后归于平静，伊万捏捏鼻梁拿起手机看了看，是弗朗西斯发来的短信。  
“西北风已经被阿尔扣下了不许我交货”“阿尔不会善罢甘休的”。  
几个法语单词在雪亮的屏幕里显得那么刺眼，怎么哪都有那个混蛋的事？！伊万猛地捶了一下桌子，桌上的咖啡被震得洒出来，溅上了旁边的一摞文件。  
“нахуй！……”  
伊万抽出纸巾擦掉文件上的咖啡，可还是在纸上留下了浅褐色的印记。  
那是一张和中国的天然气谈判协议说明，那份协议已经谈了近十年，可总是因为一些细小的矛盾没能达成。  
“大概还在恨我吧……”伊万笑笑。  
也是啊，历史的伤痕太深，需要太长的时间来让伤口愈合，然而有些伤口，或许直到世界毁灭都无法消除。分裂领土，边境冲突，核武威胁，他对王耀的伤害不比本田菊轻，而自己也同本田菊一样，没能给王耀一个诚恳的道歉。  
可是王耀对本田菊念念不忘，每年都会用各种方式旧事重提，对自己却从来都是闭口不言。  
哪怕是恨也好，想让你记住我……  
这样的想法在伊万脑子里盘旋缠绕，拧成一个死结，握皱了手中的纸。  
现在不是为了这些事情伤神的时候，要先解决柯利亚的抚养权问题才行。伊万捏捏额头让自己冷静下来，拿起手机回了弗朗西斯一条短信。  
而另一边的爱丽舍宫，手机短信的声音吓了弗朗西斯一跳，他没想到会收到回复，毕竟已经这么晚了。  
点开短信，还是那个令人不爽的语气：“我家的事情不需要别人多嘴。扣下这条舰琼斯没有任何损失，而你，违约的话是要巨额赔偿的，生意是自己的，你想清楚。”  
“我当然知道啊！造舰的钱已经花出去了，单单是一条舰的维护费用就够我受的了！可我在北约，不可能违逆阿尔啊！”  
弗朗西斯愤愤的按下发送键，紧接着一串俄语映入眼帘。  
“那是你自己的事情。”  
“putain！”弗朗西斯怒火中烧的回了一句，真他妈的虚假的自由，什么世界大国，发达国家，空挂着一个名号，还他妈不是连做笔生意都要看别人的脸色。  
可发火归发火，弗朗西斯还是很快稳定了情绪：“那你准备怎么办？如果这次你赢了柯利亚的抚养权，阿尔肯定会借此大做文章，你家现在的经济基本依赖能源出口，只要阿尔打压石油价格，你家垮掉就是时间的事而已。”  
“搞错的是你啊弗朗西斯，琼斯把我当眼中钉肉中刺，柯利亚的事不过是他打压我的借口，不管我怎么选择他不会善罢甘休。哪怕我趴在他脚边当一条狗，他都害怕我跳起来反咬他一口。他想我死，可我已经死过一次了，总不能再死一次。”  
弗朗西斯看着短信默默地叹了口气，是啊，这头北极熊已经死过一次了，二十二年前那场灾难，全球最大的国家分崩离析，震惊了世界，即便如此，阿尔也没有放他一马，而是继续落井下石，釜底抽薪。  
“估计明天的官司你稳赢的吧，到时候抢自己姐姐孩子的罪名你是逃不掉的。阿尔肯定会借这个机会制裁你。他能扣下我的单子，也能扣下别人的单子，欧盟和北约铁定是制裁你的成员，你打算怎么办？要去找小狐狸帮忙么？”  
“干嘛扯上他。”  
“这个世界上有胆子又有本事和阿尔打经济牌的，就只有小狐狸了吧，而且哥哥我是觉得，都这么多年过去了，小狐狸也从来没提过那些事，估计早就忘了吧，你们两个人差不多也该和好了。”  
“五百六十一年了，你能忘掉百年战争么？”  
“这个不好比吧，毕竟你们以前关系那么好，东方的红色夫妻，全世界都羡慕嫉妒恨呢。”  
“就是这样才更无法原谅，而且我不想找他。”  
不想找他——这到底是不肯开口向故人求援的傲慢？还是不忍让对方陷入苦战的爱护？亦或者是出于有可能被回绝的顾虑？  
可你还爱着他不是么？  
几个字还没来得及发出去，那边就已经先一步给了他答案。  
“我不能把他拖进来。”  
弗朗西斯看着几个字沉默了良久，然后删掉了那句没来得及发出去的话。  
那头北极熊，就这么自信对方一定会帮助他么？那个深藏不露的中国小子，用短短六十五年时间从那样一个破败不堪的境地发展成全球第二大经济体，五千岁的老狐狸，哪里是粗枝大叶的北极熊能摸透的？  
可是不管他发展的多迅速，变得多强大，对那头熊来说，都是那个需要自己保护的小布尔什维克。你到底有多爱他，即使他的经济命脉比你强横数倍，你都不忍心让他受一点波折？你到底有多爱他，即使过去了这么多年，却依旧不敢触碰那个名字叫他一声耀？你到底有多爱他，就连道歉都害怕碰到你给他留下的伤口？  
你到底有多爱他？  
这并不是疑问句，弗朗西斯都懂，当那个少女被烧死在火刑架上的时候，他就永远不敢再去触碰那个名字了：“你太宠他了。”  
“少多管闲事，先想想两条船怎么办吧，12亿的合同，你要是敢毁约我就让你赔的连玫瑰花都买不起。”  
“啊啊啊！你个恶魔！怎么学的跟小狐狸似的那么斤斤计较了？！看在还有人以为你跟哥哥我是一对儿的份儿上通融通融嘛~咱们西北风组的名字就是从这两条船来的呢~(づ￣3￣)づ~❤”  
“呵，那但愿以后你家军工产业的信誉不会毁在这两条船上了，亲~爱~的~”  
“你叫我亲爱的？！！！啊哈哈哈~哥哥要把这条信息转发给小狐狸！看看他什么反应！！”  
“你敢？！”  
“现在北京是早上九点了吧~”  
“你不会真的发了吧？！”  
“发了啊~”  
“=L=……”  
“(づ￣3￣)づ~❤想知道小狐狸说了什么？~”  
“……想”  
“(づ￣3￣)づ~❤说‘我没有弗朗西斯帅’”  
“我没有弗朗西斯帅”  
“(づ￣3￣)づ~❤说‘弗朗西斯是世界初恋’”  
“弗朗西斯是世界初恋”  
“(づ￣3￣)づ~❤说‘我伊万•布拉金斯基是头大笨熊’”  
“我伊万•布拉金斯基是头大笨熊”  
“啊哈哈哈哈！伊万你这家伙也有今天！好爽快！”  
“你他妈到是说啊！”  
“别急嘛~小狐狸还没回短信呢~~”  
“……”  
“啊……回了……”  
“说了什么？”  
“= =~他说哦~”  
“然后呢？”  
“没然后了啊？”  
“就回了一个‘哦’？”  
“对啊~”  
“弗朗西斯，你等着卖玫瑰花吧！”  
“QAQ哎哎哎？？！！！等等！有话好说啊！！！”  
如弗朗西斯猜的一样，伊万没有再回他短信。不过他也松了一口气，北极熊肯跟自己开玩笑，证明还没有气到那个地步，只希望两艘“西北风”还有周旋的余地，12亿欧元，对自己来说也不是个小数目。

北京中南海，王耀坐在办公桌前，翻着手机里弗朗西斯发来的消息，并不是弗朗西斯用来逗伊万的那一条，而是全部的聊天记录，从第一条“船被阿尔扣下”到最后一条“有话好好说”，当然还包括那句“我伊万•布拉金斯基是头大笨熊”。  
虽然真的只回了一个“哦”，王耀还是在心里把弗朗西斯从头到尾夸了一遍。干的漂亮弗朗西斯！不愧是世界第一书写语言！果然只有你最懂文字的魅力！套话功力全球第一！  
我伊万•布拉金斯基是头大笨熊。  
王耀简直能想象到北极熊一边咒骂着弗朗西斯，一边飞快的用俄语写下这句话时愤愤不平的样子了，他发出那句话只用了三秒钟时间。但是王耀也有些羡慕弗朗西斯，能和那个人像朋友似的聊着天，而自己呢，除了公务，他们之间的闲聊就像记者招待会一样公式化，规规矩矩的，满口外交辞令，谁都不敢越雷池一步，明明外交关系一年好过一年，却总有什么哽在他们之间，如同一条无底的深渊。  
这就是所谓的最熟悉的陌生人么？  
可是弗朗西斯，你又何尝不是只狐狸呢？突然送了自己这么一份“大礼”，是想为两条“西北风”的备选买家铺路吧，可是琼斯不希望船交给俄罗斯，当然也不可能希望交给中国。对西方来说，中俄依旧是那对密不可分的红色夫妻，哪怕他们如今只是君子之交淡如水的关系。  
——我不想把他扯进来。  
——你太宠他了。  
——少多管闲事。  
他并没有否认。  
王耀反反复复的读着这几句话，揣摩着背后隐藏的意味，抿着嘴笑了出来。  
“怎么了小耀同志？收到情书了？笑的这么开心。”  
“呜哇！！！”  
老大的声音突然从背后响起来，吓得王耀差点把手机丢到地上。  
“老大你干嘛呀！突然站在我背后！吓死我了！！”  
“小耀同志，我站在那儿好久了，是你自己看的太专注没注意到我。”大大把手中的公文包放在桌子上，在王耀对面的椅子上坐下。  
“站了好久？！”王耀把手机按掉藏在身后，“老大你偷看我手机啊！咱们可是法治国家！你可侵犯我个人隐私权了！”  
“哦，还真是情书啊。”大大一边说着一边给自己泡了杯大红袍。  
“我没说是情书！”  
“不是情书还笑的那么开心啊？我打个电话问问，看你这一笑是不是把洛阳的牡丹都笑开花了。”  
“老大你够了！！！”  
大大作势拿起了专线电话，被王耀一把按住，他可不想让王豫知道自家兄长没事盯着手机傻笑，他可是全国第一大省，自己庄严肃穆不苟言笑的光辉形象还要继续建立下去呢……  
直到大大轻声笑起来，王耀才意识到自己又被老大逗了！  
“啊啊啊啊！！老大你真是！端庄威严的领导人形象呢？！”王耀快要抓狂了。  
“好了好了，说正事吧。”看着王耀颜艺的脸，大大自顾自的笑了一会儿，这才从公文包里拿出几张文件递给王耀，“这几天俄罗斯那边的事儿你都知道了吧。”  
看到大大没有再和自己闹，王耀也迅速调整好了情绪：“接到些风声，今天上法庭基本只是走个过场，裁决结果显而易见，琼斯扣下了波诺弗瓦准备交付的护卫舰，接下来应该就是联合北约欧盟国家对俄罗斯经济制裁了。”  
“嗯。”大大指了指王耀手中的文件，“这是昨天夜里接到的，美国要就乌克兰克里米亚公投问题决议草案强行表决，明天你去一趟联合国，我们的态度你明白的吧。”  
“明白。”王耀一边翻阅着文件一边点点头，这次的投票，俄罗斯则必然会行使否决权，只要行使否决权，不管怎么样的法案都不能通过。这次投票看似毫无意义，其实是为了试探所有人的态度。然而根本没这个必要，很多事情，只有他王耀想不想，没有他王耀能不能，不过是时间问题而已。  
但是他还是有点担心经济制裁的问题：“老大，投票倒不是什么问题，可是……”  
王耀冲着大大搓了搓手指。  
大大会意的笑笑，又取出另一份文件交给王耀：“别急别急，你为此努力了这么多年，还在乎多等这一时么？”  
王耀接过文件快速浏览了一下，几个惊人的数字敲打着他的视网膜，他惊喜的抬头看向和蔼的长者，感觉心跳加快了好几倍。  
大大握住王耀的手轻轻拍了拍：“小耀啊，这几十年辛苦你了，现在你已经不是二十年前一穷二白的中国了，你那点小心思我们都懂，这次……”  
看着王耀变得隐忍的表情，大大没有继续说下去。  
王耀咬着嘴唇不停的点头，闭着眼睛努力不让眼泪流出来。多少次灾难，多少次动荡，他都咬牙挺了过来，这样的努力发展，不光是为了让自己土地上的孩子们过上好日子，不再受人欺凌。  
他还有一个遗憾，一个小小的私心，一个从未向别人说过的伤痕。  
“好了小耀，去工作吧，这几天有你忙的了。”  
“嗯…老大，谢谢你……”  
二十三年了，终于有机会让自己为曾经的冲动做些补偿了，但愿这一次……

克里姆林宫里，整理好最后的文件，伊万去卫生间用冷水洗了把脸提神。他看着镜子里的自己，通宵过后显得有点憔悴，布满血丝的眼白在他缺少色素的脸上显得异常鲜红，有点吓人。  
今天的官司，柯利亚也要出庭，伊万内心多少有些挣扎，自己到底该不该把这么小的孩子拖入这场纠纷之中，如今的克里米亚事件，已经被琼斯从一个家庭纠纷炒作成了国际问题，自己是不是放弃柯利亚的抚养权让东欧地区恢复平静更好？  
伊万抬起头，紫色的眼睛，白金色的头发，仿佛可以透过镜子中的自己看到那个年幼的孩子，穿着单薄破旧的衣服奔跑在冰天雪地里，带着满身伤痕昏倒在克里姆林宫外。  
就像是数百年前的自己。  
冬妮娅姐姐家里领导人纷争，让那个原本就贫瘠的国家更加的动荡不安，拖欠天然气费用他忍了，以加入欧盟为借口向俄罗斯坐地要价他也忍了，可是现在竟然在拿了这么多好处之后公然拉着自己的姐姐投向自己最大的敌人。  
半个月前，甚至将病榻上的姐姐硬生生的拖到克里姆林宫外向自己索要柯利亚。  
伊万一拳砸向镜子，脆弱的玻璃在他的拳头之下四分五裂，将镜子里的脸分割成几块，细小的玻璃渣也划破了他的手，印出一片血痕，让通红的眼睛又蒙上了一层杀意。  
突然一阵国歌响起，是弗拉基米尔先生打来的电话，伊万把他的来电铃声改成了国歌。  
迅速甩了甩手上的血用毛巾擦干净，伊万接起电话向着柯利亚的客房走。  
“喂，先生。”  
“万尼亚，一个小时之后司机去接你们上法庭，你和小家伙准备一下。”  
“好的先生。”站在柯利亚的客房门外，伊万沉默了一会儿，把抬到半空中准备敲门的手又放了下来，“先生，我真的可以把柯利亚接回来么？”  
“当然。”电话那边毫不迟疑的答到，“你在担心多余的事么？万尼亚？”  
伊万低着头，他的眼睛没有聚焦，不知道在看哪：“没什么，麻烦您打点陪审团。”  
“嗯。”  
扣了电话，伊万敲响了屋门，柯利亚似乎已经等候多时，刚刚敲了两下，小家伙就打开了精致厚重的房门。  
柯利亚已经穿戴好了衣服，白色的衬衣，格子背带裤，黑色的小皮鞋，牵着一只北极熊玩偶。乖巧的柯利亚糯糯的叫了一句伊万哥哥后抱住了他，小家伙身高一米上下，刚好把头埋在伊万腰间。  
奶白色的头发和紫色的眼睛，如果不说，一定会以为两个人是父子。  
柯利亚在伊万腰间蹭了蹭，仰着头望向伊万：“伊万哥哥，今天的官司…能赢么？……”  
伊万笑笑，摸了摸柯利亚的头：“怎么了，柯利亚不相信伊万哥哥么？”  
“不是…柯利亚知道的…不光是冬妮娅姐姐……”柯利亚低下头，“柯利亚虽然年纪小，但也是一个国家，我已经听说了，西方的那些哥哥因为这件事要对伊万哥哥制裁……”  
伊万蹲下身子，用手背蹭了蹭柯利亚满是泪痕的脸：“没关系的哦柯利亚~伊万哥哥可是很厉害的~根本不用怕他们~所以不要哭了好不好？”  
柯利亚低着头，眼泪还是流个不停：“可是为什么啊…为什么他们要对伊万哥哥生气呢？…柯利亚是个小国家，不懂得那些复杂的大国博弈，为什么全世界都在反对柯利亚回家？……柯利亚只是想回家而已啊……”  
柯利亚抽泣着，抬起浸满泪水的眼睛望向伊万，那双紫水晶般的眼睛，和伊万如出一辙：“伊万哥哥…柯利亚给你添麻烦了么？……”  
那张无助又倔强的脸，伊万有那么一瞬间不敢去看。  
一切都是自己的错，吞并他国，把他们强行拉入苏联的行列，穷兵黩武，不顾人民生计一味的和琼斯赌气斗法，野心勃勃，想把全世界都收入囊中。那条延绵六百公里的波罗的海之路，成为了这个庞大家族崩塌的第一步。  
可当自己倒下的时候，才发现需要自己保护的东西原来那么多，自己的人民，自己的家人，以及那个心中的遗憾，然而他却已经没有力量再去挽回什么。  
因为乌克兰的民族歧视，让伊利亚受了二十二年的苦，所以至少这次，至少现在，他想为自己曾经犯下的错误做些什么。  
“柯利亚，你是俄罗斯家的孩子么？”伊万蹲在柯利亚面前，望着和自己齐高的孩子，一脸严肃的问。  
“是，柯利亚是俄罗斯家的孩子。”柯利亚重重的点点头。  
“是俄罗斯家的孩子，就不许哭鼻子知道么？”伊万伸手刮了一下小家伙的鼻梁，“伊万哥哥答应了带你回家，就一定会兑现诺言，制裁我又怎么样？全世界都反对又怎么样？没有人可以阻止孩子回家，任何人都不行，知道么？”  
“柯利亚知道了。”  
伊万奖励似的摸了摸柯利亚的头：“和伊万哥哥去吃早饭吧，等一下我们就要去法庭了。”  
“嗯。”  
牵起柯利亚的手，伊万领着他在冗长的走廊里慢慢的走。  
永远被冰封的极北之地，坚硬而寒冷的冻土层，他一直在寻找伙伴，却被困在这广阔无垠的土地看不见大海。从莫斯科公国到沙皇俄国，从苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟到俄罗斯联邦。  
当他发现自己难以融入亚洲的圈子、也无法和欧洲人平起平坐的时候，他终于明白自己既不属于东方也不属于西方，他只是那个永远无人理解的俄罗斯。一定要与瞧不起自己的欧洲强国平起平坐的执念，是他奋发图强建立庞大帝国的长久动力，或许自己的宿命就是与全世界为敌。  
被制裁也好被孤立也好，这种事情早就习惯了，再多一次又有什么分别？  
伊万摸了摸口袋里那枚五角星的徽章，那一段已经故去的历史。  
你呢？你是否也要站在我的对立面呢？可是不管怎么样，放心吧，我不会倒下，伊万•布拉金斯基不会倒下，俄罗斯不会倒下。  
在抚平那个遗憾之前，他不会倒下。

飞机起飞时的气压变化，让王耀耳朵里一阵嗡嗡作响，他捏捏鼻子，好让耳鸣的感觉缓解一些。  
昨天莫斯科那边的官司已经结束，他现在要前往联合国对克里米亚公投合法性投票表决。  
飞机上升到了平流层，飞行逐渐趋于稳定，王耀打开笔记本。  
今天一早从莫斯科发来了开庭全程录像，伊万甚至没有请律师，只凭自己的法律知识就轻松的和原告律师分庭抗礼，他身穿笔挺的西装站在法庭上，时而娓娓道来时而慷慨激昂的陈述着申辩理由，复杂难懂的俄语从他口中讲出来总是那么悦耳动听，王耀仿佛回忆起了多年前见他站在列宁墓前对着苏联人民演讲时的场景。  
纷飞的大雪，寒冷的空气，却压不住人们的热情，他的声音通过扩音器在莫斯科上空回荡，他富有感染力的脱稿演说将这素白的世界摸上了一笔耀眼的红，王耀也混在人群中，矮小的东方人被高大的俄罗斯族人淹没在人潮里露不出头，只能透过缝隙远远看着他，从他抑扬顿挫的声音里揣测他此刻的表情。  
那时的王耀，一穷二白，伤痕累累，满目疮痍，他搓着冻得发红的双手，和周围的人一起听他描绘着那个仿佛近在眼前的梦，那个所有人都能吃饱饭，所有人都有工作，所有人各尽所能各取所需的美梦。  
他牵起自己的手，温暖的掌心驱散了现实的寒冷，在无情的西伯利亚寒流中带来一抹春色，他要带着自己一起前往那一处理想乡，然后永不分离。  
可是最终，他们没能斗得过现实。  
视频里的原告律师被伊万驳斥的面红耳赤，张着嘴半天说不出一句整话，伊万还是保持着微笑的表情泰然自若，让旁观者都忍不住为原告捏了把汗。  
原本僵持不下的官司，在伊万抛出那份公投结果之后终于尘埃落定，有超过95%的公民赞成克里米亚加入俄罗斯，在民意之下所有霸权和臆想都不得不做出让步。  
陪审团几乎全票通过了法官的裁决，伊万毫无悬念的获得了柯利亚的抚养权，相对的，克里米亚也成功加入俄罗斯并获得联邦主体权利，全场一片欢呼雀跃，任凭法官一直敲着法槌喊着肃静也压不下来。被告席上的小柯利亚开心的抓着伊万的胳膊蹦蹦跳跳，摄像师不失时机的拉近了镜头，给两人一个特写。  
伊万摸着小家伙的头露出一个温柔的微笑，就像曾经他包裹着王耀冻僵的双手为他取暖时那样的表情。  
手指已经不自觉的触摸上了屏幕中的那张脸，带着难以自持的沉醉和痴迷，你也能露出这样的表情不是么？只不过现在已经不是对着我了。  
可是屏幕里的人在一片欢呼声中慢慢把头转过来，像是专门找准了中国记者的摄像机，直直盯着镜头，好像要把它看穿一般。那双漂亮的紫色眼睛里落着星光，浅浅的眉头里揉进了一抹无奈，他盯着镜头看了片刻，然后露出一个像刚才那样温柔的微笑，让所有冰雪都融化在那个微笑里。  
王耀猛地扣上了笔记本。  
心脏感觉很奇怪，或许是气压缘故。  
他想干什么？是随便找了一家记者还是专门看准了中国？他知道自己会去看这段录像么？那个久违的微笑就像是专门做给自己看的，那目光仿佛穿过了镜头直接望向了自己，到现在王耀还心有余悸，感觉被那双眼睛锁定了一样。  
王耀闭上眼睛，可他微笑的样子还是像被刻下一般挥之不去。  
该死！  
他果然还是忘不了他……  
王耀捏捏鼻梁叹了口气，窗外的天空是一片无暇的蓝，他的身下是一片无尽的云海，在阳光的照射下翻着柔软耀眼的暖白，就像他的头发一样。王耀拉下遮光板，将阳光隔绝在世界之外，他有些累，从北京到纽约，还剩六个小时可以睡一下，等抵达纽约，恐怕就没有时间可以休息了。  
躺在休息室里，迷迷糊糊的不知道什么时候陷入了梦境，眼前一片漆黑，耳边响起了熟悉的声音。  
“小耀，我来接你咯。”  
王耀感觉身体很沉很重，连抬一抬手都异常困难，好像有人牵住了自己，想把他带往美丽又梦幻的地方，可是那个地方太过遥远，王耀托着沉重的脚步跟着他向前走，疲惫的双眼看不清方向，只有一个绚丽多彩的光点。  
脚下的路仿佛永远没有尽头，但是手中传来温暖坚实的触感却一直鼓舞着他继续走下去。  
不知道过了多久，仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长，那条黑白的路还是看不到终点，这片没有色彩的世界里，远处永远触摸不到的光是他们唯一的前进方向。  
走着走着，那双手越握越紧，王耀感觉自己的骨头不堪重负的咔咔作响，他用力甩着手想要提醒对方，可不管怎么努力就是挣脱不掉，他有些生气的大喊，可是自己的声音却像是被海水吞没一般怎么也发不出来。  
前面的人突然停下了脚步，世界陷入死亡般的静默，背对着王耀的人慢慢回头，是那张熟悉的温暖的脸，他紫罗兰色的眼睛眨也不眨的盯着王耀，然后露出一个微笑，紧接着鲜血顺着他上扬的嘴角滴下来，可他还是笑的仿佛毫无察觉，就同他一直以来用温暖的笑容掩盖伤口时一样  
王耀惊恐的后退一步，手中的异样感让他下意识的低头去看，自己手中紧握的不再是温暖厚实的手掌，而是一把刀，刀柄上复杂精美的花纹硌疼了掌心，锋利而冰冷的刀刃直直嵌入对方的胸膛，鲜血顺着血槽越流越多，不会枯竭似的将他们脚下染成一片血海。  
他张开嘴笑了，露出被鲜血浸红的牙齿，已然鲜红的手轻轻抚摸在王耀因震惊而扭曲的脸上，留下几抹黏腻的血痕。  
他轻轻刮了一下王耀的鼻子，小声说道。  
“小耀，你自由了。”  
“！！……”  
飞机遭遇气流的颠簸将王耀从睡梦中惊醒，梦里的失重感还徘徊在脚边让人心有余悸。他揉揉模糊不清的双眼，打了个哈欠，头有些晕，拉开遮光板，现在已经是北京时间凌晨零点，可窗外还是一片艳阳高照，王耀调整着手表，把北京时间切换成纽约时间。  
“又要调时差了啊……”  
随着一阵气流颠簸和降落提示，王耀的专机在纽约肯尼迪国际机场降落了，长途飞行的疲惫并没有因为每日坚持的锻炼而减轻多少，他活动一下脖子，骨节咔咔作响。  
王耀一只脚刚踏出机舱门，周围响起一片噼里啪啦的闪光灯吓了他一跳，虽然没有老大来这里时隆重，可机场还是被记者围了个水泄不通，粗略的扫了一眼，至少能看到二十家媒体的logo。  
王耀赶紧收起脸上的疑惑，保持着一贯的外交姿态走下舷梯。  
“嘿！王耀！好久不见！”阿尔弗雷德活力满满的声音从远处传过来，他张开双臂冲着王耀走去。  
用计的人来了。  
“阿尔？你怎么在这啊？”王耀一脸惊喜的问。  
“哈哈！本hero也是刚刚下飞机！听说你是中午到，就在这儿等你啦！”  
两人熟络的聊着天，仿佛多年的挚交，阿尔弗雷德抓起王耀的手用力的握了握，然后马上给了他一个大大的拥抱，周围又是一阵吵闹的闪光灯，记者扛着摄像机抓准机会，将两个好友从亲切握手到热情拥抱的画面毫无保留的记录在了镜头里。  
王耀脸上还保持着一贯的微笑，好像非常乐意接受这个过于亲密的招呼方式。  
看记者的照片拍的差不多了，阿尔弗雷德放开王耀，像好兄弟似的在王耀背上拍了两下，随后又非常绅士的对王耀做出了一个请的手势，二人在一群记者的跟随下有说有笑的登上了摆渡车，俨然一对相交多年的挚友模样。  
三分钟后，全球各大网络媒体上就公开了两人见面时热情握手拥抱的视频和照片，借以展示中美之间密不可分的友好关系，而新闻后的评论更是一片热议，让这个短短几分钟的视频起到了实打实的宣传效果。  
俗话说得好，外行看热闹，内行看门道，弗朗西斯和亚瑟对于这种管用的外交手段早已见怪不怪，张牙舞爪不一定就会兵戎相见，微笑握手也不一定就会干戈玉帛，一个热情拥抱握手的视频，也就骗骗不懂政治的小孩子而已。  
可是当人在局中的时候往往会迷失自我，就像爱情可以成就一个人，也可以毁灭一个人，从莫斯科到纽约的专机上，伊万看着最新发布的视频，两个人亲切拥抱时王耀脸上的微笑，就像一把刀狠狠捅进了他的心脏，那颗全副武装，却在难以察觉的角落里留下一抹柔软的心脏。  
登上摆渡车时王耀稍微歪了一下身子，琼斯那个混蛋竟然扶助了小耀的腰！伊万盯着视频里两人的一举一动，握紧了手中的餐刀。  
“伊万哥哥？……”柯利亚糯糯的声音从对面传过来，伊万从怒意中缓过神，柯利亚正拿着小一号的餐具歪头看着自己。  
伊万松了口气，笑笑，把已经溢满整间机舱的低气压收回来，他放下手中已经被捏变形的餐刀，抽了一张纸巾擦掉小家伙脸上的沾着的酱汁：“柯利亚吃饱了么？”  
“嗯，吃饱了，伊万哥哥。”  
“那和大姐姐去睡一会儿好不好？我们还要再天上飞很久呢。”  
“嗯。”小家伙点点头。  
一旁漂亮的空乘姑娘过来把小家伙带去了休息室，另一个金发的姑娘过来收掉了柯利亚的盘子，站在伊万身旁小心翼翼的询问：“先生，晚餐您还要吃么？”  
不知道厨师是有心还是无意，竟然在这个时候选了中国菜做给自己。其实厨师做的菜已经很美味了，柯利亚的盘子里连汤汁都用面包沾了个干净，伊万看着自己盘子里那份只吃了一口的狮子头——没有小耀做的好吃。  
“嗯。”伊万点点头，现在不是挑剔的时候，还有很多工作要做，没有那么多闲工夫让自己伤春悲秋，从以前有的吃就要感谢上帝，到现在连顶级的厨师都已经满足不了自己味蕾了么？小耀，把我的舌头养的这么刁钻之后，我却已经没有资格再让你负责到底了呢。  
“给我换双筷子吧。”伊万说。

纽约曼哈顿派克大道上的华尔道夫酒店门口，早已清散了闲杂人等，门口停着十多辆黑色轿车，清一色的外交车牌显示着车主人非同一般的身份。  
冗长的饭店走廊里，皮鞋踏在大理石地面上的声音显得格外响亮，其他国家的官员已经来了不少，在一位秘书的引导下，王耀和琼斯并肩走着，王耀一直保持着外交表情，微笑着面对每一个向他们点头示好的官员。  
“呐王耀，咱们上一次见面已经是半年前了吧？”琼斯问他。  
“哦，是么？”王耀随口应着，有些心不在焉，“不太记得了。”  
“我说王耀，这么重要的事情怎么能忘记啊！半个月前我们不是还通电话来着么？都说你活得久，看来你真是老了啊~哈哈哈哈~”  
“是啊，确实没有你们这些年轻人有活力了呢。”王耀笑着应道。  
说话间，秘书打开会议室的大门，王耀和琼斯一前一后的步入了这间不大不小的会议厅。这是酒店专门为特殊人员准备的房间，最高级的隔音层，每次使用前都会有专职人员检查房间里是否有窃听器和摄像头。  
房间里的布置简单却华美，只有两个面对面摆放的单人沙发和桌子，贴着壁纸的墙上装饰着精美的窗帘和挂画，花瓶里向日葵的花瓣上还带着点水珠，在阳光照不进的房间里好像另一颗太阳。  
随着白色的大门缓缓关闭，所有的一切都被隔绝在最后一丝门缝里，装修精美的房间里就只剩下了两个人。  
琼斯舒了口气，把自己扔在柔软的单人沙发上，大大咧咧的翘着腿，冲着王耀扬扬下巴：“坐吧，王耀。”  
王耀毫不客气的坐在了琼斯对面，收起了脸上和颜悦色的微笑，冷下来的表情让琼斯感觉到了一瞬间的寒意。东方的帝王，百年前惨痛的屈辱过后，又一次坐到了自己面前。  
琼斯至今还记得一百一十四年前，他们一行八人踏上了那片富饶的土地，数之不尽的珍宝让他们眼花缭乱，那一瞬间他们明白了这个千年古国何以坐拥万国朝拜。满眼的奇珍异宝令人疯狂，他们不仅将那满城的珍宝掠夺一空，甚至带走了他重要的弟弟妹妹。  
亚瑟带走王嘉龙的时候，琼斯正捆着王耀的双手粗暴的在他体内进出，亚瑟掰着王嘉龙的脸让他面对自己正被侵犯的大哥，王嘉龙的掌心被指甲掐出了血，却只能闭着眼睛什么都做不了。  
被侵犯的王耀一直咬着牙一声不吭，最后像破布一样被扔在一片弥乱的软红帐里，琼斯整理衣物准备离开，一直坐在那里袖手旁观的弗朗西斯摇晃着珐琅彩酒杯中的红酒淡淡的开口。  
“中国是一头沉睡的狮子，狮子睡着了，连苍蝇都敢落到他的脸上叫几声，可中国一旦被惊醒，世界将为之震动。”  
听到这句话的时候琼斯不以为然的笑了，弗朗西斯将自己自嘲为蝇蚁，而琼斯却不会这般自贬身价，他回头瞟向床榻上满身青紫的王耀，刀锋般的眼神一闪而过，狠狠刺向自己。  
然而当琼斯定神去看，王耀已经沉沉昏睡过去。  
琼斯离开的时候，被那个眼神刺穿的感觉和弗朗西斯的话还绕梁不去。  
“感谢上帝，让他继续沉睡下去吧。”  
所以那时，反应极为异常、并且做法完全相反的两个人，弗朗西斯和布拉金斯基。  
在北方冻土被冰封了欲望的布拉金斯基，那个仿佛与情欲一词无关的人没有动宫殿中的任何珍品，却从琼斯上了王耀那一次之后大发雷霆，独占了这位“东方皇后”再不许别人碰一分一毫。  
浪漫多情到近乎放荡的弗朗西斯，面对那个漂亮的连女人都自愧不如的东方美人竟不为所动，他夺走了大量的珍玩字画，却对这片大地上最珍贵的宝物——王耀本人的事绝口不提。  
然而正是布拉金斯基那疯狂的占有欲，让王耀躲过了大半精神上的摧残，被一个人独占，总好过被八个人轮番侵犯不是么？  
琼斯时常会想，若不是本田菊的那一刀砍得太深太重，彻底惊醒了沉睡中的雄狮，如今的东方是否还会腾起这样一条巨龙。布拉金斯基投给王耀的星星之火，终究点燃了那片辽阔的茫茫大地，以至于觉醒之后的王耀虽然一贫如洗，却在朝鲜战场上硬生生抗下了十七国联军的攻击。  
朝鲜战争和越南战争，琼斯很清楚，他的敌人并不是那两个弱小的国家，也不是北极那片广阔的土地，他赢了二战，轰炸了日本，搞垮了苏联，却输给了中国。  
弗朗西斯说的没错，中国是一头沉睡的狮子，一旦醒了，将震惊世界。  
只可惜，上帝睡着了。  
“所以，你有什么要说的？”醒过来的狮子问。  
琼斯笑了笑：“别这么生疏嘛王耀，现在只有我们两个，当做老朋友叙旧聊点别的不好么？”  
“好啊，不过聊之前先把你放在东海和南海的那些海军和小姑娘叫回家怎么样？”王耀毫不客气的顶回去，“还是说你以为和我聊聊天，就能让我站到你那一边？”  
王耀直截了当的把话抛给了琼斯，轻蔑的语气让琼斯的眼角跳了跳，没错，现在只有他们两个，再用不着那些拐弯抹角模棱两可的外交辞令，两人都卸去伪装，当然这也就意味着王耀不会继续给他留面子。  
“我可没这么说。”琼斯并没有接王耀抛来的话，他站起身，走到旁边摆放着向日葵的桌子旁边，端详着盛开的花，伸手抚摸着向日葵厚实的花瓣，“王耀，你觉得这花好看么？”  
向日葵金灿灿的花瓣上还沾着些露水，显然是才布置过来的，为了给某位特定的客人看。  
“……”王耀没有回答，琼斯并不需要他的答案。  
琼斯把瓶子里的五支向日葵尽数抽出来握在手里，散步似的走到王耀面前：“它的花语是什么来着？”  
琼斯皱着眉头一副极力思考的样子，他手中的向日葵好像在微笑，王耀快要被那阳光一样的颜色晃湿了眼，多年前，伊万曾经每天都会送给他一棵向日葵，却从未告诉过他向日葵的花语是什么，而苏联解体后很多年，湾湾才告诉他，向日葵的花语是……  
“沉默的爱。”  
“哦对，沉默的爱！”琼斯恍然大悟似的重复了一句，然后把花束递到了王耀面前，王耀看向琼斯，而对方只是满脸笑意的不说话，王耀伸手去接，可就在手指碰到花茎的那一刻，琼斯松开了手。“真是太幼稚了不是么？”  
五支向日葵蹭着王耀的指尖掉落在地上，几片花瓣不堪重负的脱离了花盘，就像是苏联解体时放在伊万病榻前那一束探病花，直到枯败成了黑褐色都没有人帮他换一换。  
“呐，王耀，你已经一个人二十多年了吧，不觉得寂寞么？”一朵玫瑰花挡在了王耀面前，琼斯笑着，一只手撑在王耀脑后的沙发靠背上，“那头没脑子的北极熊已经没希望了，而你有我的大笔债务，我有你想要的经济市场，我们之间友好合作，互利互惠，不是更好么？”  
“啊，或许是这么回事呢。”  
这个答案有些出乎意料，琼斯甚至已经做好了被王耀一脚踹飞的准备，王耀盯着那朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，地上残败的向日葵和它相比简直相形见绌。  
“可是琼斯，你真的明白什么叫合作么？”王耀话锋一转，将目光对上了琼斯的双眼，“你需要的不是互利互助的伙伴，而是趴在你脚边言听计从的狗，就像现在的本田菊，被你召之即来挥之即去。你当惯了世界霸主，周围的人都该被你踩在脚下，所有不遵从你的人，都不会有好下场，就像南联盟，就像伊朗，就像伊拉克。而你很清楚，我和他，你永远无法套上锁链，所以在你期望的未来里我们只能毁灭，可惜事情不会总向你想的方向发展，上帝也有打盹儿的时候。”  
“……”琼斯被王耀的眼神望的发毛，心中腾起一团莫名的怒火，或是因为王耀露骨的讽刺，或是因为那个眼神中望着动物园里猴子一般的怜悯，琼斯感觉自己的牙齿在嘎嘎作响，从未有人敢于对他抛出这种眼神，“呵……”  
琼斯一把捏住了王耀的下颚，强大的握力让王耀感觉自己的骨头岌岌可危。  
“王耀，我知道你们不是会被套上锁链的人，可你也别忘了，我依旧是这个世界的霸主，就算你们两个再度联手，也别妄想打赢我。我能不动一枪一炮的搞垮他第一次，也能不懂一兵一卒的搞垮他第二次，我会让民主的大旗覆盖在俄罗斯广阔的大地之上，总有一天也会飘扬在中国的每一个角落。而你，我亲爱的王耀先生，祝你们消失的时候，还能抱着彼此的尸体好好哭一哭。”琼斯说着，抬脚踩向那一束破败的向日葵。  
可是比他快了一步，王耀的膝盖猛地顶上了琼斯的肚子，紧接着又是一脚把他远远踹开，巨大的冲力让琼斯瞬间觉得自己的胃仿佛要被吐出来，可王耀并没有停手，两步跳到他身后，琼斯趴在地上干呕刚想起身，就被王耀一个肘击狠狠砸向了后心窝，紧接将他一只手反压在背后用脚踩住，另一只手则以一个人体难以承受的角度扳向身后。  
琼斯几乎是趴跪在地上，眼镜压在脸和地板之间几乎要断了，被王耀的擒拿手制服，空有一身蛮力却施展不出，关节上的疼痛让琼斯额前渗出细密的汗珠。  
“Fuck！”  
“敬爱的琼斯先生，不提公事我们还是朋友，可你非要讨论这些让人不开心的话题。我当然知道我的军事力量在你面前根本不值一提，不过现在只有我们两个人，我至少可以揍你一顿出出气对吧。”王耀弯下身子对琼斯说，把那只胳膊又往后掰了掰，关节咔吧一声，断了一般的痛楚让琼斯猛地颤抖一下，“不过正如您所说的，我有您的大笔债务，而您有我需要的经济市场，现在这点小冲突，想必不会影响我们之间友好合作，互利互助的关系，对么？”  
被压制的琼斯怒极反笑：“王耀，你们中国有句俗语，说会叫的狗不咬人，用在你身上，真是一旦都没错。”  
“哦是么？”王耀歪着头，露出一个人畜无害的表情，“我家里的孩子们可总嫌我光说不做呢。”  
“所以这就是你的答案么？”  
“谁知道呢？世界霸主。”  
说着王耀放开手，重获的自由让琼斯松了一口气，胳膊并没有断，可被人击败的耻辱却席卷而来，王耀拍拍身上的灰，又整了整因为刚才的闹剧而皱起的西装，捡起地上的向日葵，轻轻抚摸着经受摧残的花瓣，将它插回到花瓶里。  
琼斯默不作声的看着王耀做完这一切推开了会议室的大门，那一副淡然的样子永远让人那么生气。  
“对了，琼斯。”王耀回头，“奉劝你一句，本田菊不是狗，他是一条毒蛇，可以在冰层下沉睡千百年而不死，你如果下不了决心拔除他的毒牙，最好还是不要养在身边。”  
说完，王耀离开会议室，将琼斯一个人留在这里，他的肩胛骨还隐隐作痛，被重新放回花瓶的向日葵顶着残缺的花瓣却还倔强的仰头胜放，傲慢的样子让琼斯仿佛想起了那张令人不爽的脸。一脚踹翻了摆放花瓶的桌子，精美的花瓶掉在地上摔了个粉碎，顺便连那几朵让人厌恶的向日葵一起踩了个稀烂。  
琼斯望着脚底彻底破败的向日葵，勾起嘴角露出一个意味不明的笑。  
王耀啊王耀，大国博弈并不是单打独斗，你一个人能打过我，可中国却远不是美国的对手，毒蛇又怎样？只要这条毒蛇现在能牢牢缠住你，被反咬一口那也是你死后的事情了。不过在此之前，我一定要让你抱着那个人的尸体再哭一次才行。  
一边向外会议室外走，琼斯一边掏出手机看了看刚刚收到的短信：“俄罗斯已抵达纽约机场。”  
走出会议室的门，亚瑟正靠着墙站在那里不知道等了多久。  
“亚瑟？你怎么在这儿？”看到出乎意料的人，琼斯愣了一下，然后心虚的低头看了看身上有没有沾着灰，顺便偷偷拽了拽衣角。  
“怎么了？我在这里有什么不对么？”  
“不是！那个…你在这儿多久了？”  
“刚刚过来的时候在门口遇到了王耀，聊了两句就过来了。”亚瑟歪头望了琼斯一眼，“听说你们聊得的蛮开心的，你还送了王耀一朵玫瑰花，交流的怎么样？”  
亚瑟脸上表情看不出喜怒，祖母绿色的眼睛里猜不出的心思让琼斯莫名的发慌，总觉得他的话里别有深意。  
“亚瑟！我们什么都没！……”  
“我知道，汉堡白痴，欠人家那么多钱，人家肯跟你发生什么才出鬼了呢。”亚瑟一脸不耐烦的打断了琼斯的辩解，琼斯望着他，满脸委屈的像是被抛弃的小狗。亚瑟盯着琼斯湛蓝的眼睛看了好久，最后无奈的叹了口气，摸摸他头上晃来晃去的呆毛，“打架了吧，有伤到哪没？”  
突然的温柔让琼斯突然有种找到归宿的感觉，像是受了委屈跑回家的孩子，他哇的一声抱住亚瑟，把比自己矮了几厘米的英国人整个拥在怀里。  
“呜啊~~亚瑟~~~~~”  
“混！混蛋！你突然干什么啊！”  
被紧紧抱住的亚瑟再保持不住绅士的形象，满脸通红的炸起毛来，他本来是想像过去一样以兄长的身份安慰一下不懂事的弟弟，不过似乎事与愿违，反而被弟弟一个拥抱弄得措手不及，毕竟对于琼斯来说，亚瑟早就不是什么大哥哥了。  
“旁！…旁边还有人呢！……”  
“怕什么啊反正都是美国人~”不在意守在不远处的几个随扈或强忍笑意或见怪不怪的表情，琼斯又抱紧亚瑟晃了晃。  
背后传来的私语和笑声断断续续的钻入亚瑟的耳朵，让英国绅士的脸上红的快要滴出血，愈加奋力的挣扎起来，抛出了最终武器暗黑料理作为威胁：“混蛋！再不放手今天晚上让你吃仰望星空味儿的冰淇淋啊！”  
然而这样的反抗对于少根筋的美国人似乎并不奏效，在抛出暗黑料理的威胁之后，亚瑟身后传来一阵似乎是无法忍耐而爆发出的笑声。  
小小的一粒石子丢入了即将喷发的火山口，亚瑟终于爆发了，他回头瞪了一眼几个随扈，然后猛地一仰头，狠狠撞向琼斯的鼻子，然后拖着眼冒金星的琼斯怒气冲冲的进了旁边的会议室，碰的一声摔上门，让整座华尔道夫酒店都抖了一抖。  
会议室里，花瓶碎片还散落在地上，被踩烂了的向日葵也没来得及打扫，花瓶架和桌子倒在地上，还能看出大打出手过的痕迹，显得有些萧条。  
亚瑟把撞晕了的琼斯丢在沙发上，看着满地的狼藉考虑是不是要收拾一下，毕竟两个人打过架的事情要是传出去，会对国际关系造成不良影响。  
“呐亚瑟。”就在亚瑟纠结着应该先把桌子摆好还是先清理地上碎片的时候，身后沙发上的琼斯开口说话了。  
“怎么了？还想被撞一次么？”还在气头上的亚瑟瞪了他一眼，恶狠狠的说。  
可琼斯再没有吵闹，他整个身体陷在沙发里，眼镜拿在左手上，右手手臂遮住了双眼，像是不想让人看到自己在哭一样。  
“亚瑟，如果有一天我像苏联一样垮掉了，你会像王耀守着布拉金斯基那样守着我么？”  
“……”和琼斯一点都不搭调的台词让亚瑟感到一阵茫然，下意识的想要说谁会守着你啊笨蛋，可这句平时轻易就会说出口的话此刻却卡在舌尖，他觉得冥冥之中有个声音在告诉他，此刻他并不应该再伤害这个自己看着长大的孩子，哪怕是开玩笑也不行。  
他迟疑了十多秒，最后问：“王耀对你说什么了？”  
“他说……”琼斯的声音听上去有点沙哑，“他说我不懂得什么是合作，我才是那个没有朋友的人。”  
“总结的挺到位的啊，你个美帝国主义，从来都不听别人好好说话，肆意妄为的跟北边那头熊没什么区别，整天吃三高食品，让你减肥你也不减，明明自己就是个味痴还敢嫌弃我家的司康饼和仰望星空……”  
“……亚瑟”  
亚瑟想要引开话题，但是好像并不成功。  
“……嗯？”  
“亚瑟你知道么？这个世界上所有人都是功利的，我想要朋友，可人人都只想和强者做朋友。他们现在围绕在我周围，仅仅是因为我是世界最强，如果有朝一日我倒下了，他们会毫不犹豫的投奔别人的怀抱，就像曾经的苏联，就像现在的俄罗斯，只要错了一步，那么连你的呼吸都会成为错误，甚至没有人会为你的死亡惋惜落泪，还要落井下石的大喊一声万岁，哪怕你幸存下来，一样会有人拿过去的荣耀嘲笑现在的你。”  
“嘿！快看，这不是俄罗斯么？以前风光的苏联怎么变成这个样子了？怎么？你们的人民终于进化到可以吃钢铁不吃面包过活了么？这么一来靠着苏联的遗产，你们还能活好多年呢！不过希望你们能习惯铁锈味。”  
像是被自己说的话逗乐了，琼斯呵的哼笑了一声。  
“……权威这种东西啊，就像多米诺骨牌一样，只要碰倒了其中一个，苦心建立起的一切就都会一口气坍塌掉。”  
亚瑟没有回答，只是在一旁默默地听着，每个人都有很多面，面对盟国时的活力四射，面对布拉金斯基时的心狠手辣，面对王耀时的针锋相对，以及现在，面对自己时少有的疲惫。  
阿尔这家伙，从来没有给他说过这些。  
“说真的，我真的很嫉妒伊万那家伙，建立了当时最大的国家，即便是暴政，却还是有那么多人为了斯大林的死落泪，就算是家族分崩离析也没有人敢否认苏联曾经的强大，还是在历史上留下那么辉煌的一笔。王耀那家伙，明明当年已经跟那头蠢熊闹到兵戈相向，可俄罗斯重新爬起来之后却还是想着回到他身边，我不甘心，明明我才是胜利者，可为什么被怀念的反而是那家伙！所以我更要夺走他的一切，他的世界荣誉，他曾经的伙伴，他的军工企业。我要让他们明白，这个世界，这个现实的世界，历史和正义都只属于胜利者！  
“那个时候我才不稀罕一贫如洗的王耀，但是我知道他是那头熊的精神支柱。有些人有些事就是这样，平衡了整个世界的只是一片羽毛，只要一股清风的吹拂，一直以来苦撑的信仰就会倒塌掉。然而即便他变小了，变弱了，全世界都在嘲笑他，王耀……王耀那家伙却从来没有放弃过他，过去是，现在也是……”  
琼斯深吸了一口气，似乎在平复混乱的心情，情绪这种东西就像是堤坝中的洪流，一旦开闸就覆水难收：“呐亚瑟，如果有一天我像苏联一样垮掉了，你还能像现在这样陪在我身边么？”  
空气中很安静，静的可以听见白宫外的鸟鸣，琼斯静静等待着亚瑟的回答，可他等来的不是一句“Yes,I do.”或是“No,I don’t.”，而是一记重拳，亚瑟揪着他的领子把他从沙发上拽起来对着他的左脸就是一拳，紧接着又把他狠狠推回沙发上。  
琼斯吃惊的看着亚瑟将双手撑自己肩上，满脸怒意居高临下的俯瞰自己。  
“垮掉？呵，你在开玩笑么小伙子？”  
“亚…亚瑟？……”琼斯蒙了。  
Boy——亚瑟有多少年没这样叫过自己了？久到他已经不记得了，然而看着亚瑟眼中已经变得浓稠的深绿色和那个对小孩子一般老气横秋的语气，琼斯突然有种穿越了时间的错觉。  
“我们这些人里，只有你没资格说‘垮掉’你懂么，阿尔弗雷德？你经历过从钢铁洪流到吃不起面包么？你经历过从大唐盛世到亡国灭种么？你经历过从日不落王朝到英帝国解体么？！只有两百多年的你，从出生就一路平坦的你，连极盛转衰都没有经历过的你，到现在还一直站在顶端的你，有什么资格说垮掉？不过是受了点挫折就开始自怨自艾，你是五岁的小鬼么？！好好睁开眼睛看看吧小朋友，我们这些老人家每天都在努力着夺回过去的荣耀，而你呢？世界极强的位置你才坐了几天就开始担心掉下来了？当年吵着要独立要自由的气势呢？！给我有点出息啊臭小子！你可是从我大英帝国中走出去的国家啊！”  
亚瑟几乎是吼着冲琼斯说出了最后一句话，他双眼发红，胸膛起伏，看不出是悲伤还是愤怒，琼斯忘记上一次看到亚瑟这个表情是什么时候了，是诺曼底登陆？还是独立战争？然而再往前琼斯就不知道了。  
在亚瑟的历史里，琼斯不过是他的十分之一，有太多他的过去，自己全然不知。  
“亚瑟……”琼斯把这位曾经的君主揽在怀里，亚瑟在哭么？他不知道，只是呼出的热气一直扑在肩上，透过西装，贴烫着皮肤，分辨不出有没有弄湿。  
不甘心么亚瑟？明明曾经那样辉煌过。  
“抱歉啊亚蒂，明明什么都还没失去过，却对你问出这种问题……”琼斯对怀里的人轻声说，像抚摸猫咪一样抚摸着亚瑟的背。  
“所以说你还是个小鬼头啊……”亚瑟把脸埋在琼斯肩头，声音闷闷的听不清楚。  
“是啊是啊，和亚蒂老爷爷比我确实是个小鬼头啊~”  
“哼，知道自己是小鬼头就好，不过你放心，等你亲爱的亚瑟爷爷我重新回到世界级强的时候，不介意再把你领回家养几年……”  
“……”  
“可恶……不是我在安慰你这个小鬼头么？…怎么变成你安慰我了啊……”亚瑟愤懑的捏了一下琼斯的腰，“快说点什么啊你个憨八嘎！”  
琼斯抱着亚瑟，怀里的人渐渐平稳了呼吸。左脸上被打的地方还在微微发热，但是已经不再疼了。亚瑟啊亚瑟，你全力的一击，就只到这种程度了么？从日不落帝国到缺少影响力的英联邦，从航母始祖到只有一位“女王”，现如今，连苏格兰想要独立出去。  
“亚瑟，我爱你。”  
“谁！……谁让你说这个了啊白痴！”突然的表白让一贯害羞的人再一次闹腾起来。  
“亚瑟…亚瑟听我说。”琼斯抱紧亚瑟，让怀里的人安静下去，“亚瑟，我绝对不会承认克里米亚的公投结果，也绝对不会允许苏格兰独立。如果他们想要效仿克里米亚，那我就让他们看到克里米亚将来会是什么样的境遇，亚瑟相信我，我绝对不会让苏格兰离开英国，绝对不会。”  
琼斯轻吻着亚瑟金色的短发，在他耳边发誓，多年前就已经作为吊坠佩戴在胸口的戒指被体温暖的温热。怀里的人沉默了，亚瑟什么都没说，只是把放在胸前的手环上了琼斯的脖子，他一贯羞于开口说感谢，不过琼斯明白，这就是他表达感谢或是爱意的方式。  
两人就这样沉默的拥抱了一会儿，亚瑟突然想起来什么似的抬头问：“说起克里米亚，去机场接待北极熊的人派了么？”  
“Oh！Shit！”

虽然同是三月，纽约却比莫斯科温暖的多，飞机降落的时候太阳正好，照在身上暖暖的，初春的风吹在脸上，一丝丝凉意来的恰如其分。伊万脱掉了在莫斯科穿的厚重外套，换上深蓝色的长风衣，小柯利亚似乎还没睡够，从休息室出来的时候还揉着眼睛打哈欠。  
伊万笑着整理好风衣的领子和围巾，看着小家伙一副迷迷糊糊的样子，他走到柯利亚面前蹲下：“柯利亚，还觉得困么？”  
“唔……伊万哥哥，我们到了么？”柯利亚眨眨惺忪的睡眼问。  
“嗯，我们已经到美国纽约了。”  
“美国啊……”柯利亚看看窗外宽阔的机场，脸色睡意换成了一抹暗淡，“就是那个叫阿尔弗雷德的哥哥么？……”  
大概能猜到小家伙在想什么，伊万起身坐到了旁边的位子上，一把将还在出神的柯利亚抱起来放到自己双腿上。  
“柯利亚，你在害怕么？”伊万问。  
柯利亚看看伊万，咬着嘴唇低下头，他从没来过这个地方，可是他知道，其实冬妮娅姐姐家里的战争，有一半是因为这片土地上的人而起，那位他只闻其名不见其人的阿尔哥哥，告诉了冬妮娅姐姐一种叫做民主的东西，于是冬妮娅姐姐家里出现了纷争，开始打仗，开始有人流血，有人死亡。  
柯利亚还小，很多东西他并不懂，比如自由经济，比如民主政治，但是在他的记忆里，有些国家因为这些变得繁荣强盛，有的国家却因此而遭遇灭顶之灾，他不明白为什么同样的东西会引起天壤地别的反差。  
或许即使是大人也不懂，否则又怎么会有那么多人为此丧生？  
“柯利亚，不可以害怕哦。”伊万摸着小家伙的头让他靠在自己怀里，“柯利亚，要记住，虽然你还小，但你不可能永远躲在东欧那一片小地方，你也要发展也要强大，你以后也要成为世界型都市，张开怀抱迎接来自天南海北的朋友，游玩或者投资，参观或者学习，你也要学着穿上西装打着领带飞往世界各地，和不同国家的人来往，伊万哥哥可以保护你的安全，可是地区发展终究需要靠自己，明白么？”  
柯利亚并没有太听懂，可还是乖巧的点点头。  
“现在，伊万哥哥带你去见这个世界上最厉害的几个哥哥，但是这些哥哥不承认你是个有主见的孩子，他们认为你应该听从大人的安排，而不是自己做主。所以你要坚强，你要向他们证明，和伊万哥哥回家是你自己的选择，你要向他们证明，你虽然是个孩子，却明白自己要的是什么。”  
柯利亚靠在伊万怀里，这个自己曾经无限憧憬的兄长，数百年起起落落却一直挺直脊梁在前方引导着他们这些贫苦的兄弟姐妹，在冰雪里替他们挡住最猛烈的寒风，然后给予他们温暖的怀抱。因为是先驱者，所以总是受伤最多，即使被世人孤立被历史诟病，却依旧如同向日葵一样追寻着太阳。  
然而对于柯利亚来说，伊万才是太阳。  
柯利亚伸出胳膊攀上伊万的脖子，孩子短小的双臂刚刚好能环绕一圈，他把头埋在伊万的颈窝，这个怀抱，还是和以前一样温暖。  
“还害怕么？”  
“不怕。”柯利亚摇摇头。  
又在伊万怀里窝了一会儿，柯利亚一脸倔强的摸了摸发红的眼角，挣脱怀抱牵住了伊万的手，“伊万哥哥，我们出去吧。”  
小家伙的手掌太小，只能握住伊万三根手指，他吸吸鼻子，语气里满是坚定。  
伊万摸摸柯利亚的头：“恩，走吧。”  
牵着柯利亚走下飞机，机场四周一片空旷，不远处停着俄罗斯驻美大使馆开来接他的车，没有美方派来接机的代表，更没有围着凑热闹的媒体记者。  
伊万一阵莫名其妙，就算是想给自己难堪也应该通知媒体来啊？让记者拍摄下自己独自走向专车的落寞模样，然后在标题上大大的写上“俄罗斯受西方冷遇，专机抵达伦敦无人迎接”，这才是舆论战的正确使用方式啊。  
可连让自己出丑的记者都没有，这又是唱的哪一出？  
“呦~伊万，好久不见，想哥哥我了么？”  
刚想迈开步子往前走，一个熟悉的声音突然让伊万收住了脚，顺着声音寻找，才看见弗朗西斯踱着步子从飞机背后绕过来，他今天穿着一件暗红色的大衣，黑色的衬衣让脸上轻浮的笑显得多了丝深沉。  
“弗朗西斯？你怎么在这？”没有去看弗朗西斯，伊万四下张望着，希望能找到藏在角落里的摄像头，可是看了一圈却没有任何收获，最后还是把注意力放回到了来人的身上，“琼斯人呢？怎么连记者都没叫来？”  
“阿尔啊~我出发前路过酒店的会议室，看到门口站着中美的随扈，就顺嘴告诉了小亚瑟~”弗朗西斯撩了一下耳边的碎发，别有深意的一笑，“这个时候两个人应该正在亲亲我我吧~”  
用柯克兰拖住琼斯么？真是好大的人情啊，法兰西你也不是省油的灯呢。  
“哎？这个小家伙就是柯利亚？”注意到了伊万身旁的小家伙，弗朗西斯立刻来了兴趣，走到柯利亚身边上下打量着这个纷争的源头。  
第一次见弗朗西斯的柯利亚有些害怕，偷偷往伊万身后躲了躲。  
“柯利亚，这个怪蜀黍就是法兰西。”伊万把柯利亚从身后牵过来，让他站在弗朗西斯面前，“来，打个招呼。”  
弗朗西斯弯下腰，冲小家伙伸出一只手：“我叫弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，你好啊~”  
柯利亚回头看了看伊万，伊万拍了拍柯利亚的肩膀，小家伙这才鼓起勇气，学着弗朗西斯的样子伸出手握上去：“你好…我是克里米亚，我叫柯利亚·布拉金斯基……”  
“请多关照哦。”  
“请…请多关照……”  
小家伙软糯的声音很好听，和柯利亚握了手，弗朗西斯又顺手捏了一下小家伙软绵绵的脸颊，“真是个可爱的孩子啊~我都想把你抢回家了呢~”  
被弗朗西斯这么一逗，柯利亚慌乱的低下头，红着脸躲到了伊万身后。  
“哈哈哈，好可爱！这个害羞的样子真是和你小时候一模一样啊北极熊~”柯利亚怯生生的样子让弗朗西斯玩兴大起，拍着伊万的肩膀一个劲儿的笑，“我说这孩子是不是你和小狐狸生的~你们什么时候生的？~这小家伙怎么跟小狐狸长得一点都不像啊？~该不会是你劈……啊疼疼疼疼疼！！！”  
聒噪的声音本来就惹得伊万不爽，口不择言的牵扯到了不该说的人，更让他一阵头痛，伊万猛地掐住弗朗西斯拍在自己肩上的手，顺便送上一个灿烂的微笑：“弗朗西斯，你刚才是想说劈腿么？”  
“QAQ哎？？？我这不是还没说出来…疼疼疼疼疼！”  
伊万笑着加重了手上的力气：“^L^~☆说起来弗朗西斯，上次你乱发短信我还没找你算账呢，今天又没事找事你这样真的好么？”  
“啊啊啊！！！哥哥我错了你放手啊！！！QAQ”弗朗西斯奋力的挣扎着，奈何现在国力衰退，他的力量根本不足以摆脱伊万的桎梏，“啊啊啊！你个暴力的北极熊！再不放手我就去找小狐狸告状让你顶着香炉扎马步啊！！！”  
弗朗西斯的话让伊万的表情迅速暗淡下去，总是能戳到别人的痛点的这个毛病一直令伊万颇为不悦，一个精明的假ky和一个实力强悍的真ky哪个更危险？他不知道，不过前者一定活得更久就对了。  
盯了弗朗西斯几秒钟，伊万还是选择了放手：“哼。”  
在飞机上窝了一肚子的火气无处发泄，伊万故意从口袋里取出手帕嫌弃的擦了擦手，不再理会弗朗西斯，牵过柯利亚的手就向使馆停车的地方走，“柯利亚，我们走吧，不要和这个变态怪蜀黍说话。”  
见伊万脸色有些冷，柯利亚乖乖点了点头：“哦。”  
甩了甩红肿的手，弗朗西斯撇撇嘴跟了上去：“ㄟ(▔Д▔ㄟ)我说北极熊，你这家伙区别对待的也太过分了吧~你看哥哥我的手都被你掐红了。不过话说回来~看你反应那么大，小狐狸不会真的让你顶着香炉扎过马步吧~(｡—∀—)ﾉﾞ”  
伊万牵着柯利亚头也不回的向前走，弗朗西斯聒噪的声音响在耳边。  
顶着香炉扎马步啊，那是多少年前的事情了？  
第一次是自己还小的时候吧，因为不懂事，打伤了比自己大的孩子，被作为兄长和憧憬对象的王耀用戒尺打了手心，然后顶着香炉扎马步罚了一刻钟，等头顶上香炉里的香烧完了，已经双腿发麻站都站不住，最后还耍赖趴在王耀怀里哭鼻子，硬是让王耀把自己抱回了宫中。  
到后来，虽然自己早就长得比王耀高出一头，可每次惹王耀生气的时候还是会乖乖接受惩罚，从一刻钟的短香，到一个时辰的长香，甚至到后来可以烧一天一夜的盘香，有时王耀还会让自己提着装满水的木桶，或者干脆直接躺在自己平伸的双臂上，当然每次王耀用这一招的时候，两个人都会莫名其妙的把马步扎到床上。  
后来次数多了，他就干脆把这种体罚当做王耀别扭的邀请，当然含蓄的东方人打死也不会承认，总是当场红着脸炸毛。  
“喂，北极熊，你在想什么啊笑的一脸诡异，口水都要流出来了！”  
不和谐的声音打断了记忆，伊万站在车前瞪了弗朗西斯一眼，打开车门让柯利亚做进去。  
“柯利亚，你先去车里坐着，等我一下可以么？”  
“好的伊万哥哥。”  
伊万摸摸柯利亚的头，关上了车门。  
“好了，弗朗西斯，到底有什么事？”此刻只剩下伊万和弗朗西斯两个人，总算是能讲一些敏感话题，柯利亚还小，伊万并不想让他这么早了解这些。  
弗朗西斯收起了脸上的玩世不恭，缕了一下头发笑笑：“也没什么，只是给你说一下，明天的投票结果已经私定下来了，当然，我们这边全是赞成票哦，不过有你的一票否决，法案肯定也通过不了。”  
伊万索然无味的听着，早就猜测到的结果而已。  
“╮(╯o╰)╭哎，常任理事国就是方便啊~结果一点悬念都没有，真是没意思呢。”  
“怎么，你还想来点刺激的？”  
“有刺激的啊~不就是小狐狸那一票咯~”弗朗西斯意味深长的一笑，声音突然变得冷静而低沉，“要知道他现在可是世界天平中最重要的那个砝码，可是他到现在都还没表过态，对所有人来说都是个未知数，他如果偏向你，那整个北约和欧盟都再对你毫无办法，可如果他偏向了阿尔那你就死定了，你明白么？”  
不知道有没有听进弗朗西斯的忠告，伊万只是低着头不说话。  
“现在阿尔那边担心王耀公开支持你，肯定会拿他做文章，而你，每只要一牵扯到王耀就变得冲动易怒。不久前网上的视屏你看过了吧，我老实告诉你，阿尔他就是为了做给你看的，为了激怒你。”说着，弗朗西斯往他掌心里塞了一张小纸条。  
伊万莫名其妙的看了弗朗西斯一眼。  
“小狐狸的房间号，这可是哥哥我费了些功夫才弄到的。”  
“你从哪弄到的这个东西？！”伊万吃惊的看着弗朗西斯。为了保证国家元首的安全，他们下榻的房间除了要仔细排查之外，还会选择多个房间让元首和随扈随即入住，想要弄到具体的房间号，这可不只是费了“些”功夫而已。  
“这个号是我亲自弄到的，没经过第三个人的手，总之今晚去和小狐狸好好谈谈，你跟他之间已经经不起误会了，知道了么？”  
如果说这个世界上最猜不透的是人心，那伊万最难以掌控的就是王耀了吧，和一个人敌对比和一个人交心似乎容易的多，不爽本田菊可以直接回绝他的会面邀请，顺便每天派轰炸机给他打招呼，讨厌琼斯可以当中嘲讽他拿洗衣粉滥竽充数，再用洲际导弹的照片给他们当圣诞节贺卡。  
可是王耀，该拿他怎么办，又能拿他怎么办呢？  
虽然弗朗西斯总是或明或暗的撮合着他们，伊万也不止一次向王耀发出过暗示，可王耀却总是一副不温不火的样子。  
除了本田菊至今无法被接纳，王耀将自己和所有人的关系都称为伙伴，而伊万，只是这么多伙伴中无足轻重的一个。  
“再说吧。”伊万看着手中的小纸条，疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，“不过弗朗西斯，你这样给我通风报信真的好么？被琼斯那家伙知道了可不会有你好果子吃。”  
“所以我这不是亲自跑来了么？”弗朗西斯拍拍风衣口袋里的手机，“大意了，电话之类的一直被监听着，前天晚上的短信全都泄露了呢。”弗朗西斯自嘲的笑笑，“北约啊，呵……真是嘲讽呢。”  
然而伊万并没有回应，也没有像以往一样嘲讽他“吃了人家的狗粮总该给人家看门”，而是打开车门进去。车门砰地一声关上，让这场有头无尾的对话戛然而止。  
“哎哎哎？北极熊你就这么走了？连句再见也不说？把哥哥我一个人扔在这儿？”弗朗西斯不满的敲敲车窗，“我们好歹是同路啊，不送我一程么？”  
伊万犹豫了一下，摇下了车窗玻璃：“我送你可以，不过你还想在北约混么？以后所有的联系都走大使馆，你好自为之吧弗朗西斯。”  
黑色的奔驰绝尘而去，留下弗朗西斯一个人在原地，望着汽车离去的方向，自言自语说着不知道要讲给谁听：“呵，这家伙，关心人都不能坦率一点，活该追不到小狐狸啊。”  
再说啊，你把那张纸小心翼翼收起来的样子，可一点都不像你的语气那么随便呢，看来今天这张纸就算值不了12个亿，也至少能把船拿回来了。  
弗朗西斯闭上眼睛，任凭温暖的阳光照在脸上，早春的空气本该干净清爽，可惜身处机场，周围都满是汽油和钢铁的味道，闻起来就像没有硝烟的战场。  
万一明天小狐狸真的投了赞成票，希望你也能像现在这么淡然啊。  
——俄罗斯。  
弗朗西斯迎着阳光伸伸懒腰，法国使馆的车从远处角落里驶来，司机下车对弗朗西斯附耳说了什么，两人揣测着时间，不失时机的赶在大批记者抵达之前撤离了现场。  
当接到消息的记者们赶来时，硕大的专机停机坪已经空无一物，琼斯在客房里看着派去的人发来的短信，疲惫的摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁。  
先是和王耀的私人会面中没落下好处，紧接着又错过了布拉金斯基的航班，他需要尽快做些什么好扳回一局，王耀与布拉金斯基不同，虽然自己与他私下的关系不好，但两人面子上还留了很大余地，现在唯一的不定数就只剩下王耀，就算不能让他站在自己这边，也绝不能让他成为北极熊的助力。  
什么事最容易让人失去理智？恐怕莫过于愤怒和嫉妒了吧。  
琼斯想了想，给王耀和新闻部各发去一条信息，然后带着胜利者的微笑将自己扔回柔软的沙发上。  
已经在酒店客房里休息的王耀被短信吵醒，本以为是大大有什么指示才突然发来联系，可看到的却琼斯那个让人烦躁的名字。  
“这混蛋又TM搞什么鬼？！”  
手机被狠狠摔在床榻上，借着柔软的床垫弹起老高之后摔在了地上，王耀赤着脚踩在厚实温暖的地毯上，向后躺倒在床上看着顶灯发呆，虽然这些年经常往返于世界各地，可每次调整时差的时候还是格外痛苦。  
自己有多久没去莫斯科住过了？大大上任的第一年就去了俄罗斯访问，可那次绝好的机会，自己却鬼使神差的没有同行。  
王耀还记得自己远在千里之外的北京盯着电视直播，蠢熊与大帝并肩而立，一脸期待的等在克里姆林宫外，然而当随行人员打开中国使馆的车门，只有大大一人从车上下来，那一刻紫色眼睛里瞬间蒙上的阴霾还是没有逃过摄像师专业的拍摄角度。  
那层阴影一闪而过，紧接着被公式化的微笑和礼貌所取代，一行三人在摄像机的跟随下进入克里姆林宫，他们踩着厚厚的红毯，身后是庄严而神圣的两国国旗，《俄罗斯我们神圣的祖国》与《义勇军进行曲》先后奏响，王耀抱着方枕蜷缩在沙发上哼唱着“兄弟民族的古老联盟”，伫立在国旗前的伊万却迎合着“我们万众一心”的节奏。  
直到最后，三人的身影被华丽厚重的大门隔绝，王耀还呆呆望着电视机里插播的“洗洗更健康”的广告，然后在心里咒骂着自己的怯懦。  
那一次的外交访问与以往不甚相同，明确的表示了中国今后的政治倾向将偏向俄罗斯而非美国，这明明是一次绝好的机会，能够让两人心平气和的坐在一起聊聊过往，可王耀却临阵脱逃了，他不敢见他。  
二十三年前，日渐激化的矛盾让两人最终兵戎相见，王耀只是一时气愤，他当时并没有意识到那个在边境线屯兵百万的人原来已经如此不堪其累。伊万一次又一次的强硬做派让王耀越发愤怒，他在最关键的时候掣肘，世界第二大社会主义国家倒向美国，让原本已经摇摇欲坠的苏联雪上加霜。  
中国的离弃几乎成为压垮苏联的最后一根稻草，和琼斯握手言和的王耀还来不及回头看看，伊万已经在自己的身后带着满身血污重重倒下。  
他曾说，面包会有的，牛奶会有的，一切都会有的。  
可当王耀回过神来，抱着刚出炉的黑面包站在空旷萧条的病房外，消毒水的味道已经被潮湿的霉味取代，病床前摆放的向日葵不知道放了多久，干枯成了深褐色，好像一碰就会化成粉。  
曾经强硬的人此刻戴着氧气面罩躺在不甚干净的病床上，只有娜塔莎一声不响的坐在他身旁，窗外的阳光透过窗照在娜塔莎和伊万的头发上，让两人看起来好像冰雪做的雕像，泛着清冷的白光。  
那双和伊万一样冰紫的眼睛划过王耀的脸，王耀感觉手脚发凉，身体不住的打颤，那目光就像带着剧毒的刀刃欲将他凌迟而后快——他并不是来探病的，而是被老人家派来讨要被侵吞的领土的。直到那双眼睛注视的方向重新落在伊万苍白的脸上，娜塔莎又回到了方才安静坐着的状态，好像刚才怨毒的目光只是一场噩梦，当王耀回过神来已经出了满背的冷汗。  
他最终没敢走进病房，那是他五千年来屈指可数的几次落荒而逃，面包和牛奶掉落在地上，最后被当做垃圾清扫掉。  
这么多年过去，大家从枕戈待旦到握手言和，领导人换了一代又一代，曾经的记忆也被新时代的血液渐渐冲淡，然而鲜红底色上的五星和永远飘扬的镰刀斧头却无时无刻不提醒着王耀，是自己一手促成了苏联的垮塌，是自己给那座摇摇欲坠的大厦撤去了最后一块砖头，是自己让他变成这样的。  
在琼斯搞垮伊万的功劳簿上，有他王耀光荣的一笔。  
于是王耀再一次逃了，就像站在病房外时那样狼狈，他在大大眼皮底下，在专机关闭舱门的前一刻，不顾空乘人员的阻拦打开应急门跳了出去。大大少有的生气了，一个接一个的电话像催命符似的打到手机上，而王耀却静静地盯着手机屏幕上闪烁的来电显示，不静音也不挂断，就是听着铃声不肯去接。  
最后本该两人同去的专机上只坐了大大一个人，而王耀则窝在家里关了自己三天禁闭。  
“……真是蠢透了……”  
王耀叹了口气，把手机从地上捡起来，琼斯那家伙，要请自己共进晚餐，明摆着是要作秀给别人看的，可是即便已经看穿了一切，却找不出推诿的借口，如果不去，一定会被当做不友好的话柄拿去大做文章。  
他们之间的争斗，就算没有了销烟和战火也终究无法停止，区别不过在与过去是武斗，如今是心战，而心战，注定是有心的人才会落败。  
“又他妈被当棋子了……”  
看看时间，距离晚饭还有一个多小时间。王耀对着镜子照了照，镜中的人还带着长度跋涉的疲惫，就这样去赴宴恐怕有失体统，应该还来得及洗个澡换身衣服。  
王耀在浴室里冲着热水澡，而酒店之外，俄罗斯已经到了。  
机场距离酒店差不多一个小时的车程，抵达酒店的时候柯利亚已经在后座上睡着了，伊万把小家伙抱出来的时候轻手轻脚的没有吵醒他，在随扈的带领下到一早安排好的房间里休息。  
调整时差是件辛苦的事，柯利亚在套房卧室里睡着，伊万独自坐在外屋，看着手里的纸条发呆，按照酒店的布局来看，这个房间就在自己楼下。  
伊万当然知道弗朗西斯的用意，其实即便没有这个人情，他也并不准备用那两条船为难弗朗西斯，毕竟一直以来都是弗朗西斯和贝什米特两个人出面从中协调。  
伊万也明白此刻中国的态度对俄罗斯国内人民今后的经济生活有多大的影响，可对方为了避免和自己的单独会面甚至逃掉了习先生上任后第一次外交访问，而且在这个尴尬的时间点去找他，会不会让他觉得自己仅仅是为了求一次施舍？  
不论是王耀还是伊万，这恐怕都是最难以接受的事情了。  
6035……6035……  
伊万叹了口气，小心翼翼的把纸条收回口袋里，明知道这个数字已经铭记于心，却还是不愿意销毁这个弥足珍贵的情报。  
道理他都懂，可是……要去么？……  
万一他根本不在，或者正在会客，这样冒失的闯过去岂不是很唐突？果然还是先打个电话吧……对，先打个电话。  
伊万心虚的给自己找着借口，掏出手机翻找着王耀的号码，想要把时间延长似的，从繁杂的号码库中慢慢寻找着那一个特别的备注。  
可是拖得再久还是会找到的，何况那个号码藏得并不深。  
他盯着那个熟悉的备注和号码，犹豫着挣扎着到底要不要按下去，房间里安静的让人发慌，他按灭了手机焦躁的来回踱着步子，挣扎了十多分钟，才平复住躁动不安的心脏，他坐回沙发上深吸了几口气，按下那个号码。  
伊万闭上眼睛，手机抵在耳边静静听着。  
快点接通吧…不…还是打不通的好……想听到他的声音…可听到之后又该说些什么呢？……  
——你好，请问是王先生么？  
——耀…你还记得我么？…  
——小耀~你想我了么？~^L^~☆  
他想好了所有可以开口的方式，可是却难以从中挑选一个，或许然而现在这样考虑真的很蠢，因为他明白当听到对方声音的那一刻自己可能连一句“你好”都难以利落的说出来。  
真是糟糕啊，明明可以坦然的面对百万雄师，却害怕听见你熟悉而冷漠的声音。  
“滴……滴……滴……”  
等待接通的过程简直是种煎熬，一边期待着电话赶快接通，一边却害怕听见对方的声音，然而时间慢慢过去，一颗悬着的心也越沉越深，鼓足勇气拨通的电话换来的却是一串空洞的忙音。  
在浴室洗澡的王耀还在发呆想着事情，直到铃声停止了他才意识到刚才听到的声音是自己的手机在响，随手抓过浴巾一裹就冲出浴室，可当他拿起手机时屏幕上只剩下还没黑掉的未接来电提示，备注是一个莫名其妙的符号和语气词，“→_→哼”。  
刚准备回拨，琼斯的电话却不早不晚的打了过来，王耀轻啧一声，骂着这混蛋赶巧都这么欠扁，最后还是无奈的接通了电话。  
“喂。”冰冷的语气带着些怒意，可电话另一头的人倒是毫不在意。  
“嘿！王耀！发给你的短信看到了么？今天晚上本hero要请你去共进晚餐哦！是不是很感谢我啊！哈哈哈哈！！！！”  
“……”  
真想把没炸过的臭豆腐塞他嘴里在把他扔进虾酱缸发酵个三天三夜然后丢进黄浦江喂鱼！  
“嗯，看到了，晚上七点我会准时赴约的，把地址告诉我吧。”王耀淡定的说。  
“不用不用！你坐本hero的车一起走就行了！这可是亚瑟才有过的待遇哦！是不是很感动啊！”  
王耀差点捏碎自己的手机。  
“嗯……感动，替我谢谢你全家。”  
“王耀你真是太客气了！哈哈哈！那么先这样吧！待会儿……”  
啪，没等琼斯说完，王耀按掉了电话，吵闹的魔音还在脑子里盘桓不去，中了毒似的一遍又一遍重复，本想把手机摔在沙发上，可抬起手的瞬间，仅存的理智又让他记起刚才没接到的电话，糟糕的心情突然好了一点，王耀搓了搓脸，轻咳了几声清清嗓子，然后按下回拨键。  
“对不起，您所拨打的用户正在通话中……”  
我次奥！到底要不要这么赶巧！王耀在心中默默地将琼斯诅咒了一万遍，在坏人好事这件事上他真是前无古人后无来者了！  
扣了电话，王耀愣愣的坐了十几秒，头发上的水滴下来把皮质沙发打湿了一片，不甘心的再次打过去，依旧是正在通话中，直到第三次关掉同样毫无起伏的提示音，他的手指悬在绿色的拨号键上，终于还是没有第四次按下去。  
此时，伊万刚刚结束了大使馆打来的电话，说有事要他尽快去一趟大使馆，大帝要和他专线联系。  
伊万看看手机，把它塞回了口袋里，楼上和楼下，紧紧一墙之隔，只可惜两人听不到彼此叹息的声音。  
房门内的王耀身上还草草的裹着浴袍，湿漉漉的头发披在背后把浴袍打湿了一大批，凉凉的贴在背上说不出的难受。他回到浴室继续刚才被打断的清洗，已经冷却的身体再次被热水暖起来。  
迅速洗完了澡，等王耀换好衣服的时候，电话又一次响了起来，依旧是琼斯。  
好烦！老子现在不想听蓝蓝路白痴的声音啊！！！王耀在心里毫无形象的大喊，脸上却异常淡定的接通了电话。  
“喂。”  
“王耀！车已经准备好了！你什么时候下楼？”  
“哦，给我十分钟。”  
又整了整仪容，王耀出了门。  
另一边的伊万给隔壁房间住的随扈交代了几句之后就赶往大使馆，然而电梯门刚刚打开，伊万看到王耀几乎和自己一起从旁边的电梯里踏出来。  
两人回头相视了一眼，脸上的表情仿佛在五秒之内经历了春夏秋冬，最后定格在一个惊讶却窃喜的浅笑。  
“伊万！…刚才……”  
“那个……小耀……”  
两个人几乎同时开口，却又被突然出现的声音强行打断了。  
“嘿！耀！不是说好十分钟的么？”  
那个最不该出现的人挑选了最巧妙的时间出现了，原本堂皇肃静的酒店大厅里没有因为琼斯毫无绅士风度的行为而变得违和，反而被他起伏有度的声线染上了些活力。  
这个人总是有一种莫名的感染力。  
不大不小的声音把所有人的目光都集中到了他那里，王耀和伊万也不例外。  
伊万脸上闪过的惊愕和瞬间降低的气温丝毫没有逃过琼斯的感官，正如同刚才选好时机喊的那句话一字不差的钻进伊万耳朵时一样。琼斯远远的冲着王耀招招手小跑过来，到二人面前的时候还不忘挂上灿烂的笑容。  
不过比琼斯更加让人忌惮的，则是门外一群错过了俄罗斯的专机后，又赶往这里寻找新闻的记者，就像一群寻找腐肉的秃鹫，赶也赶不走。  
“抱歉让你久等了。”王耀礼貌的和琼斯握了握手。  
“哈哈！既然你诚心道歉了那我就勉为其难的原谅你吧！”琼斯大大咧咧的笑着，丝毫没有介意几个小时以前王耀还差点在会议室里卸了他的胳膊。  
不过他们就是这样的关系不是么？前一秒相互捅着刀子，后一秒用带着彼此鲜血的手握手言和，他们总是穿着黑色的西装，这样渗出血的地方就不会让人看到，武力和金钱将整个世界捆绑起来，表面的和平之下却暗涌着难以复加的黑暗，或是全球性的经济危机，或是一小时打遍全球的核弹头，如果我死了，就要带着全世界一起下地狱。  
真正的恐怖并不是鲜血淋漓，而是在人看不见的阴影里。  
和王耀握了手，琼斯才将目光投向他们旁边仿佛局外人的伊万：“嗯？俄罗斯？你已经来了啊，我还以为明天到联合国之前你都不敢露面呢。”  
王耀还能泰然自若，可伊万却连最基本的微笑都变得难以自持，周围散发出的寒气硬是压过了温暖的中央空调：“连你这种看不懂国际法的人都敢往联合国跑，我有什么不敢露面的？”  
琼斯嘴角一抽，他承认，论嘲讽力他真的比不过那头熊，斯拉夫人最典型的就是聪明，反应快，思维敏捷，可弱点是缺少心机，所以才经常在辩论中抢占口头优势，却在真正的外交战中处于劣势，不过无所谓，反正只要能惹他生气，自己就赢了不是么？  
琼斯冷哼一声，没有再理会伊万，一把牵住王耀的手：“耀，北极熊不欢迎我们，我们还是先走吧，弗朗西斯专门给我解释了一家做的不错的法国菜，总是吃中餐你也该换换口味了。”  
大胆的举动让王耀蒙了，尝试着想要把手抽回来却失败了，没料到琼斯会使用这种简单粗暴破绽百出的离间方式，更可笑的是从蠢熊脸上的表情可以明显感觉到他信了！  
三十年前晚上一起研究的孙子兵法和三十六计都被你就着伏特加下酒了吗？！  
“等等！伊！……”  
咔嚓。  
不远处的闪光灯硬生生的打断了王耀接下来要说的话  
王耀真的很想给琼斯来上一脚，然后带上那头熊随便跑到什么没人的地方，可周围的摄像机像一个个黑洞洞的枪口，被刽子手扛在肩上指向自己，无时无刻不提醒着他此刻站在这里的是中国而不是王耀，他的任何一句话一个表情都会被当做目标和素材，任由别人配上一段带有误导性的文字之后大肆宣扬。  
是制造危机的《美俄争夺中国，新冷战即将打响》？  
还是挑拨离间的《俄罗斯欲拉拢中国遭冷遇，重现苏解危机》？  
亦或是将会影响西方资产投资方向的《中国背离美国，西方市场或考虑冷静投资》？  
断章取义的新闻，先褒后贬的评论文章，半真半假的纪录片，所有媒介无孔不入，舆论战之中，还没有人是美国的对手，然而那些假设之中，中国最无法承受的正是西方资产的撤离。  
“既然你们有约，那我就不打扰了。”伊万没有给王耀多说什么的机会，或许他也再说不出什么了，“祝你们有个愉快的夜晚，明天见。”  
“布拉金斯基先生，你这句话什么意思？”王耀莫名的心头火起，冰冷的望向伊万。  
“没什么，就是字面意思。”伊万强压住怒火，毫不示弱的瞪回去。  
什么东西哽在喉咙让人恶心。  
——愉快的夜晚，刺耳的让人想吐。  
不知为什么，这个时候的伊万反而能笑出来了，他扬起嘴角，表情和动作那么泰然自若，从容不迫，非常有风度的冲着王耀和琼斯点头致意，之前的低气压丝毫不见，仿佛此刻琼斯牵着的是自己的亚瑟而非他的王耀，他绕过一群争相拍照等着看好戏的记者独自走出宾馆大门，坐上俄罗斯使馆的车扬长而去。  
琼斯被他的冷静弄的一头雾水，在自己的计划中，伊万应该会当众发难然后和极力控制局面的王耀大吵一架才对，王耀对他来说就是这种会让大脑失控的人不是么？  
“嘶……”手上突然传来一阵疼痛，“王耀……”  
“琼斯先生。”王耀报以微笑，那只被琼斯牵起的手正用力的握着，白皙的手上几乎能看到暴起的青筋，“现在，我们可以走了么？”  
看着王耀隐忍的表情，琼斯突然懂了，他换上旗开得胜的微笑对着王耀一伸手：“请。”  
开往俄驻美使馆的车上，伊万面无表情的坐在后座，车窗外的街景飞速的后掠，他脑子里很空，却也很乱，像是一团乱麻找不到头绪。头很晕，鼻腔里一阵阵发酸，心口莫名的抽搐，四肢像被蚂蚁啃噬一样。  
伊万曾为他们的会面设想过无数种可能性，或是被打，或是被骂，或是继续当做最熟悉的陌生人那样不冷不淡的问好，可这一切他都能忍受，因为他明白错在自己，王耀赌气也好发火也好，他还都有挽回的余地。  
他唯独没有想到的是，万一对方的身边已经没有位置留给自己该怎么办？  
是自己太傻了，现在的小耀早就不是以前那个需要自己保护的小布尔什维克了，如今成长起来的中国是一呼百应的东方巨龙，不知道多少国家都觊觎着中国这块经济蛋糕，王耀又怎么会还想从前一样默默地等着自己？  
布拉金斯基先生，布拉金斯基先生？…他竟然叫他布拉金斯基先生？……  
然后伊万突然笑了，笑声不大，被锁在窄小的车里。  
司机莫名其妙的不敢说话，或许是悲伤的味道太过沉重，他还是从那笑声中品出了苦涩。  
“停下，我要下车。”伊万说。  
“布拉金斯基先生，您？……”司机小声的询问。  
“我说我要下车。”伊万的声音不大不小，压迫力却是十分的。  
不敢再多问什么，司机把车停在路边：“布拉金斯基先生，使馆那边不是有急事等您回去么？”  
“不用多管，我会解释的。”  
伊万下车关门，头也不回的把司机一个人丢在那里，天色已经晚了，路灯早早的亮起来，橘红色的让冬意未散的夜里多了一点暖意，只可惜灯光照不亮的地方，深埋着的寒冷还是无以复加。  
自己是不是太任性了？伊万不知道，明明是关键时刻，自己却不顾大帝的命令四处乱跑，可是胸口实在是太疼了，连呼吸都仿佛有针扎进血管里，疼的他恨不得把那该死的心脏挖出来换一块冷冰冰的石头进去，或许那样的话，就可以变得不在意了吧。  
伊万走到无人的街角，把自己藏在寒冷的阴影里。  
“王耀啊王耀，幸好刚才的电话没能打通啊……”  
我真的不知道，万一接起电话时听见的是别人的声音，我该怎么办才好……

这个世界上最痛苦的事情是什么呢？  
大概就是你看穿了一切计谋，明明有化解的机会，却被人生生打断，之后自己也一脚踩空掉进陷阱了吧。明明是那么粗陋的离间计，竟然成功的一石二鸟，连自己都没忍住怒气。  
祝你们有个愉快的夜晚……这他妈什么意思？！  
“王耀，放弃吧，这里可是美国，你以为我会让你的短信顺利发到那头熊手机上么？”  
第二十次发送失败后，王耀强忍下怒火，冷着脸色按灭了手机：“去年那个年轻人把事情曝光之后，我还以为你会收敛一点，没想到还是这么肆无忌惮。”  
琼斯抬头嘲讽的望了王耀一眼，把口中的食物吞下又喝了一大口红酒，才慢悠悠的擦擦嘴道：“王耀，你觉得那些市民的生活，在我监听前和监听后有什么变化么？”  
这个专门为双人约会设计的房间里，透过窗就能看到远处车水马龙的街道，盘中精心烹制的迷迭香烤小牛肉一丝未动。  
王耀盯着琼斯没说话，他当然明白琼斯想要说什么，普通市民的生活根本不会受到监听的影响，早上吃了什么，下午去了哪里，昨天和谁调情，今天用了什么体位，这些对政府根本无关痛痒，哪怕是有谁骂几句执政党，也不会对下一届选举有什么致命影响。  
那人们在意的到底是什么呢？是他们一直口称的自由民主么？可是根本体会不到的东西是否存在又有什么区别呢？  
“这个世界本就没有绝对的自由，绝对的隐私，绝对的民主，不同之处只在于当事者本人有没有感觉到约束，就像缸中之脑绝对不会知道自己只是个容器中的试验品一样。爱德华那孩子只是太天真，以为世界上应当有绝对的正义。”琼斯一笑，摇晃着杯中的红酒，“明明所有人都可以安静和平的生活，又何必非要去看血肉模糊的真像呢？他想当英雄，他是个真正的美国人，可惜他用错了方式，就算是英雄也应该听命于政府才对。”  
王耀脸色一沉：“政府难道不是为了人民而服务的么？英雄为了人民争取权益有什么不对？”  
“政府为了保证普通民众的生命财产安全，筛选可疑信息避免危险发生，这么做又有什么不对？你知道靠着这个监听我提前解决了多少恐怖袭击？让多少人免受无妄之灾？！”  
“杜绝犯罪固然重要，但总不能建立在侵害民众权益的基础之上，难道为了打击恐怖组织你还要牺牲普通公民吗？那你和那些凶手有什么区别？！”  
琼斯啪的一声击案而起，这一下太过突然，将王耀的话生生吓回了肚子里。  
巨大的声响过后一片寂静，两个人对视着谁都不肯退让，高脚杯翻倒在桌子上，残留的葡萄酒把精美的桌布染上一片浅红，就像琼斯此刻充血的眼睛。  
“哪有政府会故意去加害自己的公民？可是没办法…普通人想要隐私想要自由，这个世界却没有那么和平，总有危险潜伏在你看不见的地方，贩毒、凶杀、军火交易、拐卖人口、反动言论、恐怖袭击，这些埋藏起来的东西不动手挖要怎么才能发现？难道要等炸弹炸响血流成河之后再去后悔当初为什么没早点察觉么？”  
泄了气似的，琼斯瘫坐在椅子上，双手撑住额头，让那张总是阳光灿烂的脸埋藏在阴影里。  
“你以为我想么？……你以为我愿意么？……三千人…三千人啊…他们明明没有做错任何事…却在和平年代里失去了生命……”  
琼斯低垂着头，王耀看到他的肩膀在发抖，不知是因为愤怒还是悲伤。  
那场灾难，并非是天灾，而是人祸，一场由两个人造成的恐怖袭击，两架飞机，六百亿美元的经济损失，三千多条人命。或许就是从那时起琼斯才开始改变的吧，变得不再那么张扬，不再那么开朗，不再那么随心所欲，多了些深沉，多了丝心机，更多了些猜忌。  
可这种改变，又何尝不是一种无奈呢？  
琼斯沉默了很久，直到渐渐平复了情绪，才打起精神抽出几张纸巾擦着桌上的红酒渍。  
“你我都明白信息监控有多重要，你生气的不过是我也顺手监控了你们，根本不是在为普通公民鸣不平，你敢说，你就从来没有监控过你本国人民的信息么？”  
王耀把红酒一饮而尽，无可辩驳。  
琼斯叹着气摇摇头，没有再追问，累了似的摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁：“那孩子呢？现在怎么样？”  
“在他家，安排了影守一直保护着。”  
“保护？”琼斯哼笑一下，“你确定你说的是保护不是监视？”  
“有什么可监视的？那孩子还能去哪呢？只要跨出俄罗斯国境线一步就会被你们抓回去，现在听从克里姆林宫的安排才是他最安全的选择吧。”  
“也是。”  
“你呢？”王耀切了一块快凉了的牛肉，“你还恨那孩子么？”  
“我没恨过他，他做了一个真正的英雄该做的事情。”琼斯若有所思的看着窗外，硕大的城市，被五颜六色的灯火勾勒出脉络，一片和平安详。  
“他是个再平常不过的公民，和大多数人一样向往着自由平等，我不能强迫他接受我的观念。何况监听本身也不是什么聪明的做法，这只是我唯一能做到的方式。没有战争没有流血的世界谁不想呢？就像你，还留着那个梦，梦想着没有阶级、没有剥削、没有压迫的世界，可是你也明白，那个理想即使全人类共同努力一百年、两百年也难以实现……”  
“所以我就该放弃？抛下我的镰刀锤子跟着你走？”王耀打断了他。  
“当然不是。你现在使用的方式不就很聪明么？半个地球的资本主义都快被你买下来了，照这样下去，将来说不定真的会完成共产主义理想呢。”琼斯笑笑，给自己和王耀又把酒添上。  
“他在一本回忆录里说，如果不是那么早就固执的选择了集体经济，说不定苏联现在已经买下全世界了，又哪需要在担心是社会主义还是资本主义？。”王耀接过杯子喝了一口，“我现在走的这条路，又何尝不是他用血指引给我的呢？”  
“真悲哀啊。”琼斯叹了口气，“如果我们只是普通人，说不定还能当个朋友。”  
王耀摇摇头，没再接话。  
就这样沉默了半晌，王耀把杯子里剩下的酒喝完，扯出一张纸巾擦擦嘴：“今天我也算给足你面子了，你自己慢慢吃吧，我走了。”  
说完就拿起外套起身离席。  
他还要抓住那头熊好好说清楚，要赶快回去才行，有琼斯的监控打电话是别指望了，他不知道俄罗斯的房间开在了哪里，不过就算今天在电梯口守个通宵也要等到那头蠢熊回来。  
什么叫他妈祝你们有个愉快的夜晚？说的好像我有不堪的交易似的！  
“这可不行啊，王耀。”  
琼斯的声音从身后传来，似乎有些沉重。  
刚走出两步，王耀突然感觉一阵眩晕，甚至来不及找个东西扶，双腿一软跪了下去。  
“我艹……”王耀全身无力的趴在地上，支撑着身体的双臂已经开始不自主的颤抖，他听见身后的琼斯推开椅子慢慢走到自己面前蹲下，黑色的皮鞋擦得锃亮，甚至可以印出自己的影子，“琼斯…你他妈真是……”  
“抱歉啊王耀。”琼斯脸上并没有计谋得逞的笑意，反倒是自我厌恶般的沉重，“如果明天俄罗斯得到你的支持，那下一个想要独立出去的就是苏格兰，我答应了亚瑟绝对不会让苏格兰离开他，所以王耀，拜托你明天就在宾馆里好好休息吧，事后我会尽我所能做出补偿。”  
“补偿？我先卸了你的腿再给你说句对不起你觉得怎么样？你就不怕我把你做的事情说出去么？？”王耀狠狠瞪着琼斯，身体和麻醉药抗争，让他的额头渗出一层细密的汗珠。  
“你不会的王耀，你总是这样的，哪怕委屈了自己也要顾全大局。”琼斯没有理会王耀那可以杀人的眼神，把他从地上抱起来，靠在椅子上坐下，“王耀，你还记得那年南海上坠机而亡的孩子么？我发誓那是一个意外，我本以为你会和我动手，你们国民的愤怒，我远隔着太平洋都能感受到，可是你却忍下了，当做什么都没发生似的继续和我做生意。从那时候开始我就知道你变了。是因为苏联死让你学会了害怕么？还是因为那位挥斥方遒的老人家不在了，所以你也变得再没有朝鲜战场上舍弃一切的勇气了么？”  
琼斯盯着王耀的眼睛，像是希望从中得到些答案。  
可是很遗憾的，王耀没能扛过药性，已然昏睡了过去。  
“王耀，抱歉了。”  
在王耀身上摸索了一下，琼斯从他大衣口袋里翻出手机，拿数据线和自己的手机连上，迅速破解了开机密码，如果能搜到他最近的收发的文件，说不定可以预判出中方下一步打算如何对待俄罗斯和西方的问题。  
然而手机刚刚打开，他就发现手机上安装的软件、信息、通讯记录在迅速的自我销毁，不过短短五秒，手机中的资料已经全部清空，什么都不剩下。  
“……”  
看着已经清空回档的手机屏幕，琼斯瞪了一眼昏迷不醒的王耀笑笑：“我还真是小看你了，爱德华那孩子带走的数据，恐怕也快被你们破译了吧。”  
把只剩一个空壳的手机丢到一边，琼斯坐在椅子上愣了一会儿，从自己的手机上翻出个号码拨了出去。  
放养了那么久的蛇，也是时候用一用了。

“您要点什么先生？”  
“恩？……”伊万一愣，才从静默中回过神来。  
调酒师彬彬有礼的站在吧台里面冲着他微笑，酒柜上琳琅满目的酒瓶在灯光下泛着柔和的光晕。  
“伏……”伊万改了口,“姜汁柠檬苏打水，加冰。”  
听到客人改口，调酒师有些惊讶：“听您的口语，似乎是东欧人吧，您竟然不喝酒的吗？”  
“喝酒误事，戒了。”伊万漫不经心的回答。  
“不过偶尔喝一杯，也是不错的选择不是么？”  
伊万摇了摇头：“不了，还是苏打水吧。”  
“好的先生。”  
这里是一间清吧，装修清雅又很有格调，去年弗朗西斯带他来过一次，今天不知道怎么的就鬼使神差的走到了这里。  
调酒师哗啦哗啦的摇晃着调酒壶，今天店里没什么人，钢琴版的卡农充斥着整个房间，橙黄色的温暖色调让躁动的神经安静了许多。  
“您的姜汁柠檬苏打水，请慢用。”  
“谢谢。”  
淡黄色的饮料里可以看见些气泡，玻璃杯上挂着凝结的水珠，伊万喝了一大口，冰凉的刺激让大脑清醒了不少。  
“先生，您是有什么心事么？”酒保擦着酒具随口问着。  
“嗯……是有一些吧……”伊万摇晃着玻璃杯，冰块随着晃动轻轻碰撞着杯子，叮叮当当的很好听。  
“看您这样子倒不像是工作上的事，难道是失恋了？”  
酒保有一搭没一搭的开着玩笑，伊万看着杯子上的水滴发呆，暗恋真的算得上失恋么，从他们决裂到现在已经过去二十三年了，上司们早就摒弃前嫌，可他们却迈不过心里的那个槛，自己是因为愧疚，可王耀呢？是因为恨么？  
“我有个很爱很爱的人……”伊万说，“几年之前我们因为一些事情反目成仇，那件事对他造成了很深的伤害，哪怕时过境迁，我还是没能得到他的原谅，直到今天我又碰巧遇到了他，却发现他的身边已经有了别的人，我曾经以为他是还在恨我，今天我才明白，其实他只是不爱了……”  
“那您呢？您还爱他么？”酒保注意到了他说的是‘He’。  
“已经不重要了吧。”  
“那……”但酒保并没有提出异议：“您还爱他这件事，又对他说过么？”  
“我本来想说的。”伊万叹了口气，一口一口喝着甘甜的饮料却浸不透苦涩的心，“可是我没能控制住自己，说了不该说的话。现在，我已经不知道该怎么开口了。”  
“您有没有想过或许……”  
“有什么不知道的？”随着一个平淡到没有起伏的声音传来，打断了酒保接下来的话，“直接像您曾经那样告诉他不就好了？”  
伊万一愣，目光顺着声音的方向追去，其实不用看也知道，这个永远听不出喜怒的声音，是本田菊。  
这位不速之客一步一步慢慢的向着这边走，他右手上名存实亡的手铐随着步伐晃来晃去，碰撞的哗哗作响。  
“就像您曾经那样，不顾饥饿的的人民强行推行农业集体化，哪怕造成乌克兰大饥荒的灾难；就像您曾经那样，不分黑白的肃清残杀所有您看不过眼的人，哪怕那人只是上班迟到了几分钟；就像您曾经那样，不考虑对方感受的侵犯主权甚至在边疆重兵设防，哪怕耀桑是如此的信任于你。”  
本田菊站在伊万旁边，他脸上带着平和淡雅的微笑，暗淡的眼睛里看不出焦距，额前的碎发在脸上投下一片阴影：“您不是一向这样我行我素从不过问他人的么？尊敬的俄罗斯先生。”  
伊万盯着来人没有说话，思考着自己的位置被透露出去的原因，他从口袋里掏出手机，GPS不知道什么时候已经被自动开启了，愤愤的关上亮起的小按钮，在心里暗骂了一句琼斯。  
“在我们这一大群人当中，唯独你没有资格对过去评头论足，一点一点推进的新安保法，让你连自己战败国的身份都忘记了？”  
本田菊淡淡的听着伊万的嘲讽，不喜不怒的坐到了他旁边的空位上。  
没有再看本田菊一眼，伊万继续喝着自己的苏打水。不得不承认，如果他家这些年的领导人能有本田菊本人一半的宠辱不惊，或许他还能更加敬重他一点。  
“不请我喝一杯么？布拉金斯基先生？”  
伊万脸上的不悦毫无掩饰的流露出来，他一直不喜欢这个人，这并不是因为百年前曾败给本田菊一次，世界格局早已今非昔比，现在的俄罗斯有自信在几分钟之内将那个小虫般的国家从地图上抹去，然而本田菊给人的感觉，还是那么不舒服。  
如果用什么东西来形容，有人将伊万形容成北极冰川，冰冷坚硬却会被温暖融化；有人将王耀形容成太阳，温暖明亮却只可远观而不可亵玩；琼斯是茫茫大海，看似心情都写在脸上实则深不可测；柯克兰是郁郁森林，静谧苍翠也有猛虎于心；弗朗西斯是片待开采的矿山，常被诟病华而不实却不知道其中蕴藏着多少无价之宝。  
可本田菊呢？  
他更像是一个幽深的洞穴，你能听见水滴答滴答的敲打岩石，你能听见穴居生物窸窣爬动，你甚至可以听见自己的心跳，却唯独看不到任何东西。因为这里是阳光之外的地方。  
从口袋里掏出张整钞丢在桌上，伊万没打算多留片刻：“自己去点，恕不奉陪。”  
“您还真是一点情面都不讲呢。”本田菊并没有再去点别的东西，而是拿起伊万没喝完的苏打水喝了一口。  
伊万的眉毛立刻拧了起来，对方的举动让人莫名的不爽，明知道他是挑衅，却还是会掉进陷阱里。  
就像被困在伸手不见五指的洞穴中一样。  
“你到底想干什么？”伊万一把抢走玻璃杯重重磕在吧台上。  
“竟然是苏打水啊，布拉金斯基先生什么时候开始戒酒了？”本田菊冲着伊万浅浅一笑，没打算正面回答他的问题，  
不得不承认，本田菊是个漂亮的人，或许是兄弟的关系，他的眉宇间与王耀有两份相似，可是他们又是那么不同的人，王耀的眼睛里能看见太阳和天空，而本田菊的眼中，甚至找不到目光的焦距。  
“两位先生，吵架归吵架，请不要砸坏东西啊。”酒保抓准时机打断了二人的对峙。  
伊万捏了捏眉心，穿上大衣要走。  
“布拉金斯基先生留步，您是要去俄罗斯使馆么？正好在下也受命去拜访弗拉基米尔先生，不如我们一路？”  
难怪先生要让自己去使馆打专线电话，果然连自己的手机也被监听了么？  
“我回酒店，和你不同路，请自便。”  
不愿意再多待一秒，伊万转身离开了清吧。  
“那还真是不巧了，布拉金斯基先生路上小心。”看着伊万离去后晃动的门帘，本田菊淡淡一笑。  
“先生，您还想要点什么么？”酒保问。  
“和刚才那位先生一样，谢谢。”  
“好的，您稍等，我去仓库再取些姜汁。”  
酒保离开吧台，本田菊低头看了看表，时间卡的刚刚好，祝愿你今天有个愉快的夜晚，亲爱的俄罗斯先生。

华尔道夫酒店门外，伊万的车刚刚停稳，因为明天的联合国会议，附近交通管制，伊万着实费了些口舌，的士司机才肯送他到这里来。  
站在门外，伊万考虑着要不要给使馆打个电话过去，感觉一定会被大帝骂的……  
“滴！……”  
随着一声鸣笛，一辆黑色轿车停在了伊万旁边，车灯刺得人眼睛疼，伊万眯着眼睛退到了一边。  
熄灭了车灯，伊万才看清，这是美国使馆的车。琼斯开门下车，然后将车里昏睡着的王耀抱出来。  
王耀的衣服上有些皱褶，头发似乎重新梳理过，他脸上微微泛红，唇齿间带着些酒气，他的双臂挂在琼斯的脖子上，昏睡着靠在对方怀里，累了似的轻声呓语。  
伊万记得，他当然该记得，每次欢爱过后王耀都是这样一副样子，昏昏沉沉的把布满红痕的身体塞进自己怀里，小声叫着自己的名字，温顺的像只兔子，  
一瞬间，伊万觉得全身上下像过电似的麻了一遍。  
大脑终于难以控制，他冲到琼斯面前一把揪住他的领子：“你个混蛋！你竟然敢碰他？！你他妈竟然敢碰他？！”  
琼斯被拽的晃来晃去，可还是小心翼翼的没有让王耀从怀里掉下来。  
琼斯盯着伊万充血的眼睛，那双瞳孔已经被愤怒染成深紫色。  
“放手。”琼斯冷声说。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，放手。”琼斯一字一顿的警告，伊万揪着他领带的手在微微发抖，当然那并不是出于恐惧。  
酒店门口的侍者和保安向着这边张望，可是没有一个人敢过来阻止这场徘徊在悬崖边缘的战争，毕竟哪有人敢出头给狮子和老虎劝架呢？  
“呜……”  
琼斯怀里的人被打扰了安眠，皱着眉头发出些不悦的声音。  
王耀的睡颜让伊万的心里一阵一阵的疼，他松开手，琼斯轻蔑的瞟了他一样：“现在已经不是二十多年前，这个人也不再是你的小布尔什维克了，你以为现在他的事还与你有关么？”  
这些东西伊万当然知道，可是当这样的事实从别人口中说出来却比自己想着更加刺痛灵魂。  
“识相点吧，俄罗斯，你们早就回不到过去了。”  
琼斯撞着伊万的肩膀走过去，伊万的头很晕，被这么一碰竟然一个趔趄，眼看着就要倒下。  
“喂……”  
突然身后一个人扶了他一下。  
伊万本该回头看是谁，可此刻面前却有更加精彩的事情吸引了他的目光。  
酒店大厅里，亚瑟面无表情的站在琼斯面前，琼斯定在原地，看看自己怀里的人不知道该放下还是继续抱着。  
伊万这才回头，身后的弗朗西斯冲着他一撇嘴，拍拍他肩膀奔赴修罗场。  
琼斯几次张开口，可解释的话就是讲不出来。  
“亚瑟……”  
亚瑟伸手止住了琼斯接下来的话，没有再给他任何说话的机会转身离开，而从始至终，他都没有说一个字甚至一个语气词，在他转身之前，也再没看过琼斯的眼睛。  
“亚瑟！”  
琼斯想要追过去，可他还抱着王耀，此刻手中的筹码变成了累赘，弗朗西斯走过来，琼斯回头狠狠望向他，有可能破坏他计划的人，除了弗朗西斯再不会有谁了。  
弗朗西斯无辜的耸耸肩，表示此事与自己无关，可是对方又怎么会相信呢？  
如果眼神可以杀人弗朗西斯觉得现在自己已经被打成筛子了。  
把王耀丢给弗朗西斯，琼斯瞪了他一眼再不敢耽搁，向着亚瑟离开的方向追了出去。  
琼斯使劲的按着电梯，可上面的数字就是停留在9一动不动，愤懑的捶了一下墙，他还是选择冲向不远处的安全通道。  
十一层楼，琼斯只用了一分多钟就冲到了亚瑟的房间门口。  
“亚瑟，拜托…开开门……”他冲得太猛了，即便是每天坚持锻炼现在还是喘得厉害。  
并没有敲多久亚瑟就打开了门，一个人站在门内，一个人站在门外，亚瑟低头看着地面，琼斯却不知如何开口。  
“进来吧。”亚瑟淡淡的说着，似乎完全没有生气的样子。  
可琼斯怕的就是他这个样子，淡漠的，好像从此自己再与他无关。没有等琼斯的反应，亚瑟自己转身往屋里走。  
“亚瑟！”琼斯从身后抱住他，“并不是你看到的那样……”  
“我知道的……”亚瑟说，“我知道的。”  
亚瑟闭着眼睛，紧紧攥着双拳：“可是就算我知道你只是想要刺激俄罗斯，就算我知道你没有做不该做的事，看到你那样抱着别人，心里还是难受的要死……”  
琼斯还是紧紧抱着亚瑟，他没有说话，他不知道该说什么。  
“我也真是太弱了…没有钱，也没有力量，王耀有大把大把的钱援助伊万，伊万也能给他提供优质的石油和天然气资源，而我呢？就连想要支持你都做不到……日不落帝国，可能真的再也回不去了……”亚瑟自嘲的笑了，那声音听得琼斯心里一阵一阵的疼，他感觉他好像能够明白几分钟前自己死对头心里的感觉了，就像是被人一刀接一刀的捅着心脏，明明已经千疮百孔，却看不见一丝血迹。  
“亚瑟求你，别这样说，对不起，对不起，我发誓以后不会了…我发誓……”  
琼斯扳过他的脸，亚瑟回应着那个吻。  
心战。  
心战……  
有心之人才会败北，而他自己，又何尝不是败北之人？

大厅里，弗朗西斯还抱着王耀站在原地，不得不承认，王耀实在太重了，以自己现在的国力完全撑不住这个人，他的双手快断了。  
“对面的北极熊先生，请问你掉的是金色的小狐狸，还是银色的小狐狸，还是我抱着的这个红色的小狐狸？”弗朗西斯冲着走快步走来的伊万喊。  
童话故事的玩笑似乎并不受用，伊万用眼刀剜了一眼弗朗西斯，一把抢走他怀里昏睡的王耀横抱起来：“都是我的！”  
“好好好，都是你的。”弗朗西斯揉揉酸疼的双臂，“怎么样，要我帮你打电话还是按电梯？”  
“电梯。”  
弗朗西斯别有深意的一笑：“然后呢？”  
“……七层。”伊万犹豫着说出了自己住的楼层，让他就这样把王耀还回去，他舍不得。  
王耀还是一脸熟睡的样子，他睡着的时候总是这样，像个大孩子似的。如果不是弗朗西斯在旁边，伊万觉得自己现在就要忍不住吻他了。  
替伊万按了电梯，弗朗西斯自觉地退了出来：“好了，你们趁机会好好聊聊吧，等眼前的事情解决了，再一起去喝两杯。”  
“嗯，谢谢你了，弗朗西斯。”伊万破天荒的向他道了谢。  
弗朗西斯也没有再调侃他，只是淡淡一笑：“到时候可不许只喝苏打水啊，那家店里可不经常备着姜汁呢。”  
伊万心领神会地点点头，看着电梯门慢慢合上，分隔开两个世界。  
层数慢慢跳着，伊万看着怀里的王耀，丝毫没有要醒的样子，他低下头，把额头和他抵在一起。  
这具身体，刚才已经被琼斯碰过了么？每一寸皮肤，从里到外的……都被别的人触碰过了么？……  
明明还是沙俄的时候就发过誓再也不许别人碰他的，可如果是你自愿让别人碰你，那我还有什么资格说三道四呢？…  
伊万还记得，他曾经为了得到王耀而参加的那个残忍而愚蠢的侵略战争，富饶的俄罗斯土地从不缺少珍宝，唯独渴望温暖和阳光。他还记得当他赶到那个寝宫的时候，那里已经人去楼空，只留下昏迷不醒的王耀，静静躺在软红帐里。  
他的嘴角乌青，脸上有个鲜红的掌印，他的身上满是青紫色的伤痕，他的腿间是红白交错的血和精液。  
他来晚了，他知道他不是未经人事，他知道他也曾荒淫无度，他知道他有后宫佳丽三千，他知道他也有娈童面首无数，可是他更加知道，那般高高在上的他，也是第一次被人这样粗暴的压在身下吧。  
他终究没能成为他的第一次。  
伊万觉得那个时候自己疯了，他骑着马狂奔到太和殿，其余的七个人还在谈笑风生的吃着晚餐，一边细数着这次的收获一边讲着难登大雅之堂的笑话。什么优雅的绅士，多情的诗人，快乐的牛仔，傲慢的帝王，天真的少年，统统不见了，有的只是一群穿着体统却啃噬着生肉满嘴鲜血的豺狼虎豹。  
包括伊万他自己。  
见伊万走来，他们还举杯和他打着招呼，琼斯一手拿着酒杯一手拿着酒瓶走到他面前，问他是不是刚刚去品尝了美人的滋味，伊万扬起一脚踹向他胸口把他生生踹出几米之外。  
突如其来的袭击让琼斯猝不及防，他从地上爬起来大骂着疯狗，还来不及打开枪扣，已经被伊万的顶住了脑袋。  
面对莫名其妙的变故所有人都是一惊摸上了腰间的枪，亚瑟的枪指着伊万，路德维希的枪指着亚瑟，本田菊的枪指着路德维希，费里西安诺的枪指着本田菊……场面乱成一团，只有弗朗西斯一个人还坐在原位默默地喝着红酒。  
“我记得来之前我说过吧，其他东西我都可以不要，唯独王耀这个人，给我留下。”伊万一字一句的说，“而你呢？你的脑子里全都被没营养的食物塞满了所以不记得了么？阿尔弗雷德？！”  
“呵……怎么？明明是个侵略者，却还想上演情深意重的戏码？你难道妄想那个人能爱上你？醒醒吧疯子！”  
“那也轮不到你这个脱离了大英帝国还想上他的蠢货来向我说教。”  
“你！…你他妈乱说什么？！”一旁的亚瑟脸突然红了脸。  
“难道不是？就连他当着你的面跟别人做你都愿意忍，你们还真是相爱呢。”  
“信不信我现在就开枪打烂你的脑袋？！”  
“那你走的时候可别忘了打扫这个白痴的尸体！”  
“你他妈的敢开枪？！”  
“你要不要试试看？！”  
两个人越吵越凶，被压在地上的琼斯对着伊万一记肘击，伊万吃痛松手，琼斯一个翻身对着伊万侧腰又是一脚，被伊万用小臂挡住，顺势抓住猛地一甩，将琼斯整个人撞向红漆石柱，亚瑟见势冲着伊万的背一记侧踢，伊万一个趔趄，琼斯已经从地上爬起来一拳打在伊万脸上，伊万吐出一口血水反手就是一击，揍飞了琼斯的眼镜和一颗牙齿。  
亚瑟红了眼睛，掏枪打开了保险栓。  
“亚瑟！”  
“英格兰先生！”  
“亚瑟柯克兰！”  
“英国你想干什么？！”  
“嘭！……”  
枪声之后一片寂静。  
伊万还直挺挺的站着，亚瑟却愣在了原地。  
伊万的手堵住了亚瑟手枪的枪口，子弹穿过他的手掌留下一个灼烧到乌黑的血洞，冒着一缕缕的白烟。  
那时的亚瑟还是日不落帝国的一代霸主，不到一秒的迟疑之后，就全然顾不伊万还继续堵着枪口的手啪啪啪的又是几枪直到打光了所有子弹，而伊万竟然面不改色的任由子弹一次又一次穿过血肉模糊的伤口，直到枪管被灼烧的发烫，空气中甚至能闻到皮肤被炙烤的焦糊味，他却连眉头都不曾皱一下。  
“喂……”  
亚瑟还是有点被吓到了。  
“我再说最后一遍，其他的东西，你们随便抢，我不管，唯独王耀这个人，不许再碰他。”  
说完，伊万一把抢过已经打空了弹夹的手枪扔到琼斯面前，滚烫的枪管烧掉了他手掌一层皮，而那个精铁打造的枪管，已经被伊万硬生生捏变了形。  
他离开了太和殿，留下一群人在狼藉的大殿里沉默不语。  
伊万回到养心殿的时候，王耀已经醒来，他赤裸着身子走到殿外，任由射进体内的精液混合着血顺着大腿流下来。  
“耀！……”  
王耀顺着声音望去，那个已经长大了的孩子跑到他身边一把抱住了自己，他任伊万抱着毫无反应，像个没了灵魂的傀儡。  
“耀，是我…是我啊…我是万尼亚，万尼亚长大了，万尼亚回来了，你看着我啊………”  
然而他的眼睛里已经看不到他了，从国灭家亡山河破碎的那一秒开始，他的眼里就再也看不到任何东西了。  
之后伊万将王耀带回了自己的领事馆，王耀成了一个真正的木偶，每天不说话不吃饭，靠着被伊万强灌进去的水和食物勉强维持生命，后来伊万给他带来了鸦片，他终于笑了，于是他一边吸食着慢性毒药一边任由伊万舔舐他的皮肤，进出他的身体，把他压在身下挥汗如雨，他堕落着感受着欲仙欲死的双重快乐，唯独那曾经耀眼如阳光的双眸，如今再也融不进光明。  
伊万每天除了公事就是一遍又一遍的和他做爱，没完没了的，就像是想要抹掉他曾被别人染指的痕迹。  
王耀越来越消瘦了，那双曾经弯弓射雕横扫千军的手甚至端不起一碗茶，那双曾经征战血海沙场踏遍万里河山脚甚至支撑不住鹤脚般的腿。  
然后某天夜里，暴雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣，回光返照似的，王耀说话了。  
他用枯枝般的手掌轻轻拍着伊万的背，用沙哑的嗓音轻声说：“不哭，万尼亚乖，耀哥哥在这儿，不怕…耀哥哥在这儿…万尼亚不哭……”  
伊万哭了，哭的像个孩子，哭的像窗外倾盆不绝的大雨，哭的像这片被自己踏出鲜血的残破疆域，他抱住王耀那副仿佛一把就能捏碎的身体，哭的昏天黑地。  
这不是他要的，这形同枯槁的身体。  
这不是他要的，这支离破碎的山河。  
这不是他要的，这失去光彩的双眼。  
这不是他要的，这没有灵魂的躯壳。  
然而太晚了，他没有更多时间弥补过去，日俄战争爆发了。  
长久的君主统治让这个庞大的北方帝国从根里腐烂了，身体病的有多重，只有伊万自己知道。不擅长海上作战外加上层愚蠢至极的指挥，让军队奔赴远海，还没抵达交战地点就损失了过半的兵力，最终在对马海战中宣告战败。  
败给弹丸小国成了伊万上百年的耻辱。  
他带着满身的伤痕离开了中国，将王耀独自留在了那个空旷寒冷的领事馆里。  
那场战败之后他终于不堪重负的倒下了，君主依旧昏庸无道，恶疾已经深入他的骨髓难以拔除，他卧病十年，他的指甲变得乌黑，他开始看不清东西，几乎每天都在咳血，他开始想念王耀，自己战败离开，王耀会怎么样呢？那片土地开始任由日本践踏了么？  
继自己之后，王耀又被别的人侵犯，被别的人凌辱了么？  
可是自己又能比本田菊好到哪去呢？  
国家会死么？会的吧，伊万觉得自己就要死了，如果远方的王耀也和自己一般活的如此痛苦，不如就这样一起死掉吧，不要在这个污浊不堪的世界里苦苦挣扎了，哪怕死后他们前往的都不是同一个地方。  
你会去天堂么？但我知道我一定会下地狱。  
然而历史没有给他逃避痛苦的机会，俄国二月革命爆发，红色浪潮席卷了整片欧亚大陆，他被人那个长着络腮胡子的人从病榻上强拽起来，那个人用鹰爪般的手搬着他的肩膀问他：“你想死还是想活？”  
“我想死……”伊万说。  
“你就没有什么愿望？你就不想看看以后的世界？你如果死了，你背负的土地和人民怎么办？难道要他们陪着你一起消亡？”  
“我已经背负了上千年，征战了上千年，杀伐了上千年，我累了…我想死……”伊万浑浊的双眼已经看不到任何东西，哀莫大于心死，他想他已经死了。  
“好吧，你死后，我们会在这片土地上建立新的国家，新的政权，会有人接替你替你走下去，现在，你还有什么遗憾没完成么？”  
“遗憾？…遗憾啊……”那天窗外下着大雪，就如同南国春风里飘落的梨花，“我想他…我想见他…那个叫王耀的人…我想见他……”  
伊万哭了，他从地上挣扎着站起来，华美的皮草挂在他的身上像一副沉重的镣铐，拖着他无法前进，他一次又一次向着南边的方向站起来又倒下，他看着自己撑在地上的手臂，瘦弱无力，干枯的毫无血色：“我不想死！我想去见他！我想去见他！”  
“那就听我的，站起来！跟我走，我带你去见他。”  
四月提纲，十月革命，剥皮取髓，碎骨拔毒，人民在积极发展改革，而他，没有人知道他经历了什么。  
四年之后，伊万以苏共代表的身份，随尼克尔斯基一起前往中国上海，出席了中共第一次代表大会，然后在那个法租界的小楼里，再一次遇到了他。  
他们都隐藏了身份，在座的人只知道他们是对方派来的代表，没人知道他们到底是谁。  
王耀变了，不再是那个骨瘦如柴形容枯槁的样子，他的眼睛里终于不再是一汪死水，他还是那个王耀，那个能用眼神包容整片天空的王耀，那个能用笑容驱散乌云的王耀。  
“好久不见。”王耀伸出手。  
伊万握上去：“好久不见。”  
叮！……  
电梯铃声让走马灯似的回忆戛然而止，伊万叹了口气把自己从深渊里捞出来。  
怀里的人皱着眉蹭了蹭，露出衬衣领口下白皙的脖子，伊万仔细盯着看了看，确信没有找到类似吻痕的东西之后，他忍着酸痛的手臂抱紧王耀松了一口气，走出了电梯。  
王耀重了，身体结实了，虽然看起来还是很纤细，但是明显能感觉到衣服里面的不是以前瘦削的骨头，而是线条流畅的肌肉，伊万好多好多年没抱过他了，如果不是他身上令人安心的味道和那张熟悉的睡脸，伊万都不敢相信自己还有机会像现在这样拥抱他。  
伊万想吻他，很想很想，但是他害怕一旦吻下去就无法控制自己，再等等吧，等到他醒过来，他有好多好多话想对他说，何况现在光是能这样抱着他就已经幸福的要炸掉了。  
抱着王耀走到自己那边开好的几个房间，腾不出手，他用脚尖敲了敲门。  
“布拉金斯基先生。”住在这个房间的随扈很快开了门，看到伊万抱着的人明显愣了一下，“这位是……王先生？”  
“小点声。”怕吵到王耀，伊万小声叮嘱着，“我们还有空房么？”  
随扈识趣的点点头压低了声音：“有的，旁边这间就是。”  
拿出房卡开了门，伊万抱着王耀进屋。随扈把电卡插上，刚想开灯却被伊万制止了。  
“别，他睡觉怕光。”  
随扈讪讪的收了手，看着伊万摸黑把王耀抱进了卧室，轻手轻脚的安放在床上，小心翼翼的就像是照顾刚出生的小猫。他知道自己国家和那个南方邻国关系匪浅，不过连对方睡觉怕光都知道他倒是有些意外……  
随扈不自觉的挑了挑眉毛：“先生？”  
“嘘。”伊万冲着身后的随扈做了个噤声的手势，退出卧室轻轻掩上门。  
“先生？这……”随扈在外屋指指卧室的门。  
“我去看一下柯利亚，你在这守着，我十分钟后回来。”  
伊万没有做什么解释，安排随扈在这里守着自己就出了门，高大的俄罗斯青年被上司一个人丢在黑魆魆的屋子里，不敢开灯，也不敢多话，无趣的掏出手机打着游戏。  
幽暗的房间里只有他手机屏幕这一处光源，游戏打到兴起，没注意到卧室的门已经被人悄悄打开。  
伊万回到自己房间时，柯利亚正在吃着晚餐，如果换算成莫斯科时间，现在已经凌晨十二点。  
“伊万哥哥。”柯利亚软软的叫了一声。  
“感觉还习惯么？”伊万走过去坐到柯利亚身旁。  
“嗯。”柯利亚乖巧的点点头，“伊万哥哥，那个……明天，有柯利亚说话的机会么？”  
小家伙突然问这个问题让伊万有些意外：“怎么这么问？”  
柯利亚放下餐刀低下头：“我……我有些话想对冬妮娅姐姐和那个叫琼斯的哥哥说……”  
“柯利亚不会害怕么？当着那么多大哥哥大姐姐的面？”  
“不会的！”柯利亚抓住伊万的袖子，“这些天柯利亚一个人的时候一直在想，想了很多，但是柯利亚是个不起眼的小国，如果不是现在这个状况，根本不会有人注意到我……所以伊万哥哥，明天，可以让柯利亚说几句话么？我保证不会乱讲话的！”  
小家伙抬头望着兄长，请求中带着坚定。  
伊万摸摸小家伙的头：“好啊，不过……”  
碰！……  
没来得及说完，屋外的一声闷响让他的话戛然而止。  
“伊万哥哥？”小家伙抓着伊万袖子的手不由得握紧。  
“等着我。”  
担心王耀有事，伊万嘱咐一句就跑出房间。  
屋外走廊里，王耀休息的房间门大开着，刚刚被自己安排守着王耀的随扈捂着肚子倒在墙边，因为刚才的声响，旁边住着的随行也陆陆续续出门来看。  
“怎么回事？！”伊万问。  
“先生……”随扈强撑着站起来，“我不知道，突然就被王先生攻击了……”  
“……”  
事情发生的莫名其妙，是王耀醒来后以为自己被劫持了么？  
“小耀？……”伊万毫无防备的走进未开灯的房间，没想到刚刚靠近，就感觉到阴影里一阵强劲的腿风扫向面门，他下意识的抬起小臂护在面前，立刻有一条腿像钢管一样击中了胳膊，将他生生踹飞撞到身后的墙壁才停下。  
伊万一惊，扶着墙勉强站稳。  
“先生！”  
刚刚走进房间就从门里飞出来撞上走廊的墙壁，从未见过自家上司被人踢飞，所有人都是一愣顿时慌了手脚，紧接着哗啦一片开枪栓的声音。  
“谁敢动枪？”  
“可是先生……”  
“收起来。”伊万冷声喝到。  
伊万活动活动被震得发麻的手臂，他总算知道为什么自家体型剽悍的随扈会捂着肚子靠在墙角了。  
他真的是强大起来了呢。  
“小耀？”  
伊万冲着黑魆魆的屋子里叫了一声。  
“滚…开……”黑暗里传来王耀的声音，听起来似乎在痛苦的忍耐着什么。  
“先生，王先生下手可真狠啊，你该不会是把人家强绑过来的吧……”听着屋里传出的声音，同行的随扈小心翼翼的问。  
“换你你敢？”伊万瞥了说话的随扈一眼。“不过也没征得他同意就是了……”伊万的语气变得暗淡，他一心想着等他醒来有很多话想对他说，却忘记了或许对方根本没打算听自己说话呢。  
“带镇定剂或者麻醉药之类的了么？”伊万问。  
“没有，我们一般直接打晕……”随扈想了想，然后别有深意的一笑，“先生，闹别扭的话，用这个药比较好~”说着从口袋里掏出一个玻璃小药瓶，“一次两粒~效果很棒~”  
“什么东西？……”大个子随扈的语调听起来阴阳怪气的，伊万一时没明白对方的意思，他的目光移到那个装着些蓝色小药丸的玻璃瓶，然后隐约懂了这是什么东西，没好气的冷冷瞪了一眼，让那个战斗民族的大个子愣是把接下来想说的话咽了下去，讪讪的把小药瓶收回口袋里。  
然后还没表态，随扈们就看见自家上司的脸蓦的红了，本来就缺少色素的皮肤红起来特别明显：“…都回去吧，去照顾柯利亚，今天晚上我不在那个房间睡。”  
“是，先生。”  
一干人吹着口哨识趣的回了房间，说实话，伊万并不喜欢用种东西，如果要依赖药物才能拥抱，那该是多悲哀的事。  
强迫自己冷静下来，伊万走进黑魆魆的屋子，他想开灯，可是摸到墙壁才发现没有插电卡，刚刚没入阴影的眼睛无法适应黑暗，除了微弱的喘息声他感觉不到任何东西。  
“小耀，是我，伊万。”伊万谨慎的往前走着，他并不敢保证对方是愿意心平气和的坐下来和他好好谈谈，还是直接一脚踢断自己几根肋骨，他知道现在的王耀能做到，而自己却无法对他下手。  
然而等不到回答，一记飞踢已经擦上了他的右耳耳廓。他弯腰躲过，那一记飞踢击中了旁边的墙壁，只听碰的一声，水泥碎屑飞散，厚实的墙壁像豆腐一样被生生削去一大块，露出里面的水泥和钢筋。  
“小耀！你冷静点！是我！”  
“闭…嘴……”黑暗里一个黑影蜷缩在地上，似乎在微微颤抖。  
“小耀！…你……”  
还不等伊万的话说完，又是一击侧踢直击他的侧腰，这次他没有躲，硬生生接住了能踢断墙壁的一脚，王耀比他灵活，如果不用这种方法他根本扑捉不到对方。  
似乎只是凭借瞬间爆发的力量来攻击的，一脚踢过去之后王耀就瘫软了下去，伊万一把抓住他的脚踝，把他整个人猛地拽向自己，几乎没费什么力气，王耀就被他圈在怀里。  
“放…放开我！……”  
“小耀！冷静点！”  
“不许…你用那个名字…叫我……”  
“……”没料到对方会这样说，伊万心里猛地疼了一下，改口问。“王耀你怎么了？”  
“你自己…干的什么…你他妈不知道？……”王耀还在挣扎着，可是药效还没退，外加刚才的几次攻击几乎抽干了他所有力气，“艹…你他妈还放了致幻剂么？！……”  
致幻剂？  
他紧紧箍着王耀把他拖到窗边，借着月光强行扳过他的脸面对自己，黑暗中，那双晶莹的眸子在月光下熠熠生辉，伊万看到那双眼睛里闪过一丝柔软和疑惑，迟疑了几秒，王耀猛地摇晃了一下脑袋挣脱伊万的钳住自己颌骨的手，那双眼睛里瞬间换上了凌冽的恨意，像一把刀，让人胆寒。  
伊万愣住了。  
王耀，从未用这种眼神看过他，哪怕是他们在珍宝岛兵戎相见时也不曾有过，反感的，厌恶的，憎恨的，全都毫不留情的写在眼睛里。  
“我再说最后一次！别他妈再用你的脏手碰我！”一个肘击撞向伊万腹部，紧接着反手一巴掌扇上了他左脸。  
伊万松开了手，没有支撑的王耀噗通一下倒在地上，月光照着他，让他看起来像一条搁浅在海滩的人鱼。  
你宁可匍匐在地，也不肯让我再多碰你一下……  
“王耀，看来你比我想象中的还要恨我。”伊万说。  
“滚…出去……”  
“我还以为…这么多年过去了，你至少肯坐下来听我说两句话……”  
“闭嘴！…别让我听到…听到那个声音……”  
“既然已经这么恨我了，干脆就让你恨个彻底吧。”  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！！！……”  
“………………好，我闭嘴。”  
伊万再没有发出任何声音，他走到王耀身旁，不顾他的反抗，解下皮带反绑住他的双手，将他扔到床上，又拿来衣柜里的逃生绳绑住了王耀的双腿，解下领带蒙住他的眼睛。  
王耀终于不再闹了，累了似的躺在床上大口呼吸。  
伊万俯下身子，捧起王耀的脸吻下去。  
可等待他的当然不是缠绵的回应，王耀猛的咬住他的下唇，血腥味在口腔中四散开来。  
“嘶！……”  
伊万蹭了一下嘴角，有血。他没说什么，王耀说了不想听见他的声音，他安稳似的吻了一下王耀的额头，退出了房间。  
伊万敲开了隔壁的房门。  
“先生？”那名先前随扈打开门，看见衣衫不整的伊万和他下唇上的伤口愣了一下：“你这是怎么了？”  
“拿来。”伊万开门见山的摊开手。  
“先生？……”先前主动拿出药的随扈现在反倒有些不太乐意的样子，他从口袋里掏出小药瓶放在伊万手中，“先生，您强迫王先生了？”  
伊万晃晃手里的小药瓶没有回答：“一次两粒？”  
“先生！”随扈叫住伊万，“王先生不是在跟你闹别扭，是真的不愿意么？”  
伊万看着对方笑了笑：“有副作用么？”  
“……第二天多喝些水，基本没有副作用。”  
自嘲的笑了笑，冲着随扈向墙角扫了一眼：“摄像记录，处理掉。”  
“是，先生……”  
伊万回到房间的时候，王耀又一次昏睡了过去，他的嘴角还粘着伊万的血，像涂了唇红似的妖艳。伊万轻轻吻着王耀，熟睡中的人不会反抗，不会咒骂，不会咬人，可同样的，也不会回应，不会叫他的名字，当然也不会说。  
我爱你。

王耀做了一个梦，一个很长很长的梦。  
他梦见了他亲爱的万尼亚，那个柔软的像小毛团一样的孩子。  
他梦见他在一片茫茫雪原中发现他，把他带回家，照顾他教育他。  
王耀觉得自己有时候就是一个说一不二的暴君，他能给予的爱和宠信都容不得半点忤逆，他记起了自己对那个北方异族的奴役与践踏，那个孩子不过是他在横扫欧洲时带回家的战利品之一。  
他记得那孩子在得知族人被奴役后的反抗，他不再撒娇，不再亲近，不再张着双臂冲自己软软的喊“耀，抱抱”。  
于是他给他套上了枷锁，不给他食物，将他扔进昏暗无光的监牢，他的族人每年贡奉大量的珍宝以保全那个孩子岌岌可危的生命，而自己还是依旧如常的过着莺歌燕舞的生活。  
他是恨着自己的吧，他应该恨自己的吧，两百多年暗无天日的噩梦，当自己再一次改朝换代，他的族人终于带领着诸多公国脱离自己的掌控将他从昏暗监牢救出来的时候，那条为幼年的他打造的镣铐已经嵌入了皮肤，在他脖子上留下永远无法抹除的伤痕，而自己，竟然已经认不出他的长相了。  
那个原本连话都还说不利落的孩子，那个原本自己一只手便可抱起的孩子，竟然在枷锁之下长到了及腰的高度。  
王耀站在高高的城楼上，看着漫漫的车队带着紫眸的少年在满目硝烟中远去。他看见少年骑在高头大马上，远远地回头望向自己，王耀突然想起来了，想起了孩子冒着风雪送给他的向日葵，想起了孩子用冰块为他雕刻的肖像，想起了孩子用结结巴巴的汉语对他念着“君生我未，生我生君已老”。  
王耀不知道少年的目光里是否带着憎恨，但是这一刻，他才真正把那双紫晶般的眼睛刻在心里。  
不懂得珍惜的人，注定会受到惩罚吧。  
不管有何种理由，对外的侵略永远都没有正义可言，他曾经引以为傲的蒙古版图，却是无数欧亚小国亡族灭种的噩梦，这样浅显的道理，竟是自己被八国践踏时才懂。  
他是恨自己的吧，他应该恨自己的吧，从出生后不久便遭受了那样残酷的命运。  
当王耀赤着身子走到大殿之外，任由精液和血顺着腿往下流。  
那个已经长大的孩子重新回到自己面前，他长高了，壮实了，早就褪去了稚气，王耀认不出他了，可还记得那双紫色的眸子，那双在漫漫销烟中回头望向自己的眸子。  
王耀以为他会杀了自己，此刻的王耀只想求得一死来洗去耻辱。  
这八个人里面，王耀唯一有愧的人就只有他了吧，过去这么多年，终于轮到你回来报那一箭之仇了么？那么要死的话，至少死在你手上，也算这长达五千年的生命里，从没亏欠过谁。  
可是他没有，他紧紧抱着自己，重复着那个名字自己好多好多年没有叫过的名字，万尼亚。  
他哭了么？王耀没看到，当自己被按在对方胸口的时候，他隐约看到了那条围巾之下遮挡着的永远无法消除的伤疤，那条他赋予他的伤痕。  
但是王耀哭了，只是他的眼泪已经干涸，只能逆流到心里，把沉重的胸腔淹没，把自己溺死在泪海里。  
之后的记忆变得模糊不清，日子恍恍惚惚的过，仿佛分不清白天黑夜，他像是麻痹了自己，甚至感觉不到时间的流逝，任凭曾经的少年占有和侵略，他想要自己么？自己的国土，自己的人民，自己的全部，那就给你吧。  
王耀累了，不想反抗了，他已经无法听到土地上的人们撕心裂肺的呐喊和哭号，什么屠杀百姓，割地赔款，都随他去吧，这具身体的心血已经被时间熬干了，就这样吧，就当我死了。  
就当大清朝死了吧。  
直到有一天的雨夜，雷电炸响，像是被惊醒了似的，他猛然想起了家里的孩子们，想起了梅梅，想起了嘉龙，想起了濠镜，想起了小菊，想起了勇洙，想起了万尼亚，想起他们甜甜的笑脸，想起他们围绕在自己周围，亲昵的喊着自己哥哥。  
他们都是好孩子，很好很好的孩子，但是从什么时候起，一切都变得不一样了？  
小孩子都是怕打雷的吧，自己总是吓唬他们说天上打雷是因为有坏孩子不听话要受罚，所以每次打雷的时候他都会把几个孩子聚集在身边，告诉他们哥哥在这不要怕。  
今天又打雷了，可是孩子们都去哪了？  
于是他用干枯的手掌拍着身边唯一孩子的背，轻声安慰。  
“不哭，万尼亚乖，耀哥哥在这儿，不怕…耀哥哥在这儿…万尼亚不哭……”  
后来呢？后来，万尼亚不知道为什么和小菊打起来了，明明是两个那么乖的孩子，为什么要打架呢？可是现在以哥哥的身份阻止你们，你们也不愿意听了吧。  
当伊万败退的时候，已经是第二年的秋天，屋外的叶子还没黄，却被飒飒的北风生生扯下来，搬空了的俄公馆，除了冰冷的空气什么也不剩下，王耀枯瘦的身体再也撑不起厚重的朝服和层层叠叠的朝珠，他扶着墙艰难的走向屋外，长长的衣摆托在身后，初秋的阳光洒下来刺痛了眼，他已经无法看清今夕是何年。  
之后又过了多久，王耀不记得了。  
他只记得无数的人在寻找他，喊着他的名字，以为只要找到他，就能找回大中华曾经的荣耀，可是那么多人喊着他，从他身旁擦肩而过，都没能认出他，抓住他，扛起他。  
后来，后来，有人终于在死人堆里发现了他，把几乎只剩一口气的他扒出来，他依稀记得那个那个未到知天命之年的孙先生，不许随从协助，一个人扛着枯木般的自己，把他带回来官邸。  
孙先生为他治病为他疗毒，让他脱掉了那身繁复华丽的皮囊，换上了朴素笔挺的中山装。先生说创立民国，平均地权，先生说驱除鞑虏，恢复中华。  
当王耀躺在病榻上忍受病痛的摧残，先生握紧他的手说别怕，这片土地上千百万中华儿女的存亡，从来不需要他一个人扛。  
孙先生像是一个慈父，在王耀最痛苦的时候将他解救出来，王耀明白，自己之所以能够打破五千年的时间壁垒从远古一路走来，就是因为孙先生这些在乱世之时挺身而出，同他一起并肩作战的人。  
七年之后，中华民国成立了，王耀终于褪去了封建主义的皮囊。  
后来过了些年，他听说俄国爆发了十月革命，建立了人类历史上第二个无产阶级政权，那时候王耀还不懂什么叫布尔什维克，但是他有点好奇，或者说有点想念，那个在硝烟中回头、在殿前抱着自己哭的大孩子。  
他开始私下里学习那种叫共产主义的东西，他开始读《资本论》，开始读《马克思恩格斯》，开始读《列宁全集》，他在北大的图书馆认识了一个年轻人，两个人意气相投一拍即合，直到21年的夏末，两人一同前往上海，参加了那个当时毫不起眼的中共第一次全国代表大会。  
然后，他又遇到了他。  
目光交汇的瞬间，王耀看到他眼中闪过的光，像是深夜寒冬中亮起的一盏橘色灯火，他穿着笔挺的大衣，胸口带着金色五星徽章。  
他变了，他的眼神变得清澈，他的眉间少了丝阴诡，他的笑容少了些戾气。  
他没变，他还是那个驰骋万里杀伐专断的沙皇，还是那个追求自由真诚浪漫的诗人，还是那个用小手捧着雪做的小熊送给自己的天真孩童。  
王耀没想到这么不起眼的会议竟然会遇到他，在那个年代里每天成立和解散的党派两只手都数不过来。而伊万也没有想到会遇到王耀，当时所有的领袖都不看好中国，列宁同志也是因为最初的约定才放他来这里见中国一面。  
那一场会议两个人都心照不宣的未曾提起过往，直到有人闯入那个小小的茶楼打断了会议，与会人员被迫更换了会议地点，转移之中，王耀和他又走到了一路。  
“你长大了。”  
“对不起……”  
那是两个人除了好久不见之外说的第一句话。  
“都过去了。”  
“你瘦了。”  
这是第二句。  
那之后是长久的沉默，久到会议结束，他们在那条小船上握手作别，王耀同那位叫润之的青年一起回了北京，而伊万独自回了莫斯科。  
之后的梦变得模糊不清，记忆也混乱的分不清时间先后。  
他看见伊万在他面前数着蒙古公投的票数，珍宝岛的子弹擦着自己的脸颊燎断了头发。  
他看见伊万扶着自己托枪的手瞄着准心，带自己学习复杂难懂的俄语念着共产主义。  
他看见撕碎的协议像雪花一样飞了满天，火车带着所有未完成的承诺离开中国。  
他看见本田菊在自己面前签下投降书，背后的伤口在流血，他趴在伊万怀里没命的哭。  
这么多年深入骨髓的记忆一起涌出来，错乱的时间轴让王耀想不起来自己到底身处何方，分不清梦和现实，他好像梦见琼斯将自己带回宾馆关进了陌生的屋子，他逃离的时候却被琼斯逮了个正着，他费力的睁开眼，看到近在咫尺的熟悉的脸，万尼亚的脸。  
他梦见自己和久违的双唇接吻，他可以看见那双紫色的眸子浸在如水的月光里，可紧接着那张脸变成了琼斯，他惊慌的想要躲避，却发现自己竟然连一根手指都无法动弹。  
他狠狠地咬下去，那种触感真实的不像梦，甚至能品尝到血液腥甜的味道。  
然后他被恼羞成怒的人粗暴的捆住了双手，王耀好像一瞬间回到了百年前，梅梅在自己面前哭的声嘶力竭，八张狰狞的面孔扭曲成恶鬼将自己围在中间，嘉龙咬着牙紧闭着眼泪水流了满脸。  
他看到自己回到了战场，建国六十余年只是浮华一梦，抗战没有结束，六十年的安泰只是过劳昏睡中的臆想。他独自站在满是废墟的战场，没有美国飞虎队，没有苏联援华，没有国共合作，更没有中国共产党，有的只是硝烟和尸体，在他的身后堆积成山。  
他张张嘴，他想喊，想喊载之，想喊润之，想喊翔宇。  
可是不行，这些人，这些在他最艰难的时候同他一起走来的人已经不在了，现在只剩下他一个人，没人任何人可以依靠。  
只剩他一个人了。  
他又一次成为了那个腐朽到骨子里的大清朝，任凭外族的侵略和践踏毫无还手之力，像块破布一样被丢弃在凌乱的软红帐里。  
他不要这样……他不要这样！  
他说过要恢复中华的！他承诺过要民族复兴的！  
他说过不许别人再碰他的，他发过誓不许琼斯那混蛋再碰他的！  
突然一阵异样感将他从噩梦中扯回来。  
王耀猛地惊醒，他大口的呼吸，愣了好几秒才反应过来。  
可紧接着身体传来陌生又熟悉的异样感几乎将他扔进了另一个噩梦，眼睛被什么蒙住了，嘴里也塞了东西说不了话，自己的衣服被人解开，胸口和腹部完全暴露在空气里，裤子已经被脱了个干净，有人正在…正在给他扩张？！…  
艹！……  
这是王耀脑子里闪过的第一个字。  
他突然奋力挣扎，可是双手被反绑在身后，双腿也给捆了个结实，有人握着他的脚腕把他的腿高高抬起来，羞耻的地方毫无保留的暴露出来。  
王耀弯曲膝盖向着前面的人猛踹过去，黑暗中只听见一声闷哼，这一脚不轻，感觉应该是踹到了头。  
王耀仔细听着耳边的动静，被踹的人走到自己旁边，王耀已经做好准备承受对方恼羞成怒的巴掌，可等来的却是一个温暖的拥抱。  
对方赤裸的上身和自己暴露在空气中的皮肤紧贴在一起，对方的手指正伸进衣服安慰似的描摹着背后的狰狞的疤痕，这个动作太过熟悉，让王耀一瞬间以为自己还被困在永无休止的梦魇里。  
他挣扎了一下，对方却抱的更紧了，紧接着王耀感觉到对方微微颤抖着。  
“小耀，这样告诉你，你一定会觉得我蠢透了吧，明明都把你脱光了摆在自己面前，我自己却硬不起来呢……”伊万自嘲的苦笑着，“被我这样抱着感觉很恶心吧，听到我用那种称呼叫你，也会觉得恶心吧。其实你不用说我也知道的，你恨我这件事，我还是有自知之明的。”  
那个熟悉的声音让王耀的头皮像炸了一样麻了一遍，身体猛地抖了一下。  
“我知道你不想听见我的声音，但是就这一次，算我求你，听我说完行么？反正以后也没机会了，就算是忍我最后一次行么？我真的…真的有很多话想对你说……”  
等等！什么意思？什么我恨你？什么最后一次？这头蠢熊突然说什么？！  
已经没时间在意自己身处的窘境，王耀奋力扭动身体想要对方解开桎梏，没想到这一挣扎反而让对方抱得更紧，连一点活动的余地都没有了。王耀在心里骂自己一句蠢货，这种时候顺着对方的意愿才对啊！  
王耀不敢再动，只能耐着性子等这头自怨自艾的熊说完，再找机会暗示他给自己松绑。  
感觉到王耀不再挣扎，伊万这才慢慢开口，他的声音缓缓地，低沉沙哑，与其是说给他听，不如说更像是自言自语。  
“对不起…都怪我太蠢了，明明是想让你喜欢我的，却老是干这种让你越来越讨厌我的事，结果不管是沙俄还是苏联还是现在，你终于连着我的过去和未来都恨起来了吧。”  
真是的，说什么傻话……王耀在心里腹诽。  
“其实我没想到过了这么多年，竟然还有机会能抱到你，今天把你抱起来的时候，突然所有的遗憾和难过都不见了，心脏里被填满了一样。”  
蠢熊，跟弗朗西斯那家伙混久了，倒是越来越会…说情话了……  
“本来我在电梯里的时候就想吻你的，但是我害怕自己一旦吻下去就再也控制不住自己了……”  
装，继续装，说的你以前没有偷偷干过这种事似的，苏联的时候……  
“然后我就想，再等等吧，至少等到回房间，至少等到你醒来，我想等你醒过来，我有好多话想给你说，我想说对不起，我想说我想你了，想说你睡着的样子还是那么可爱，想让你在我怀里醒过来，然后问我抱了这么久，重么，累么，然后我说，不重，不累，小耀的话，就算是四十亿我也抱得起来。”  
……吹牛…四十亿，说得轻松……  
“我走出电梯的时候，想着小耀躺在我旁边看着我，想着和小耀接吻，想着小耀再叫我一声万尼亚，我想着想着，一直等到你醒过来，结果就这么把最后那一点机会也错过了。”  
错什么过，现在不是已经醒了么……  
“果然还是我太贪心，以为你没和琼斯发生什么，就妄想你还能喜欢我，早知道我应该在电梯里偷偷吻你一下，然后老老实实的把你还回去，这样至少我还能给你留个好印象，我自己也能因为亲到你开心好多天……”  
我不是故意踹你的…你别……  
王耀愣住了，他没工夫再去腹诽对方不明所以的话，他感觉到……  
伊万…哭了？……  
他没有流泪，只是他的身体在颤抖，他的声音低哑的听不出原来的声线，他滚烫又紊乱的鼻息洒在肩头，是那种只有痛哭时才有的温度，只是所有的眼泪都流到心里，最后溺死自己。  
你在说什么？我听不懂！  
王耀无法再保持冷静，他用力的摇头，他想告诉伊万自己没放弃过他，想告诉伊万自己还爱他，他想说今天在大堂的时候只是赌气而已，可是被塞住的嘴巴讲不出话，只能从喉咙间挤出意义不明的声音。  
“小耀，你有话想说么？”伊万在王耀耳边说着，亲昵又沉醉的蹭着他的脸颊，“可是我不想听，如果让你说话，你一定会骂我吧，如果现在吻你，你一定又会咬我吧，如果把你的眼罩解开，你一定会用刚才的眼睛告诉我你恨我吧，那样的眼神，我没勇气再看一次了……”  
我没有！……  
“小耀，为什么啊……为什么要说出来啊…你让我滚的时候…你不许我叫你的时候…你不想听见我声音的时候…心脏好疼，疼的要裂开一样……”  
我没有！！！  
“你恨我也好想骂我也好，拜托了不要让我知道，就算是装傻也好……求你…不要让我知道……”  
我没有！我没有啊！！！  
王耀几乎是嘶喊着从喉咙里扯些毫无意义的声音，他的脸涨得通红，奋力的挣扎让皮带在手腕上勒出伤痕，他想否认，他想说话，他想用自己的双手拥抱他，用自己的双眼看着他，用自己独有的声线在他耳边说“我爱你”，可是王耀做不到。  
“小耀！小耀！不要挣扎了！会受伤的！会受伤的……”伊万紧紧抱住王耀，用怀抱压制着王耀自我摧残似的抵抗。  
王耀垂下头大口的呼吸，毫无意义的反抗让他感觉前所未有的疲惫，整个人像只泄了气的皮球，无力的瘫软下去，他的耳朵还贴在伊万的胸口，一下一下的传来心脏跳动的声音。  
真是只蠢熊啊，万尼亚，真是蠢死了……  
“小耀，你听得见么？心跳的声音，那里，很疼啊……”  
哪里是心跳的声音，王耀在心里叹息着，他听到的，明明是心碎掉的声音。  
“不过小耀，其实我今天还是挺开心的，毕竟终于又抱到你了……苏联那时候的事，对不起，我想你了，你睡着的样子还是那么可爱。你重了，结实了，不过你放心，只要你愿意，别说十四亿，四十亿我也抱得起来。”  
“对了，今天还吻到你了……虽然被咬了……小耀咬的真狠，到现在还疼着呢~”  
“本来我还想着破釜沉舟强上了你，可是心脏疼的受不了，集中不了精神。我还厚着脸皮找自己随扈要了一瓶药，那种药……不过还是算了吧~今天晚上想就这样抱着你，抱一整夜~明天一早我就把你还回去，保证以后再不给你惹麻烦。”伊万在王耀肩头蹭了蹭，就好像他们还是曾经那对深爱的情侣，“然后明天，小耀的那一票，想怎么投就怎么投好了，要是我真的扛不住经济制裁……能拜托小耀在你的史记里给我留几行字么？……骂我的也行！”像是怕被拒绝似的，伊万连忙接上一句，“如果不能活在你心里，至少让我活在你的历史里吧。”  
如果可以哭的话，那条蒙着眼睛的领带已经湿透了吧，王耀无力的摇着头，他不要他成为历史，他已经无法承受第二次苏联解体那样的打击。  
你的心脏疼么？可是我的心脏又何尝好受呢？  
“好了好了，小耀乖，不写就不写吧。”伊万拍着他的背，曾经这样的动作总是能让他安静下来，“对不起啊小耀，我又强人所难了么？……”  
王耀安静的靠着伊万怀里，伊万轻轻拍着他的背，他耳边响着有节奏的心跳，就像六十年前蜜月期的那个十年，爱的毫无保留，伊万给了他能给的一切，王耀给了他发自肺腑的信任。  
欢爱过后的亲吻，两人相视而笑，听着彼此的呼吸入眠，早起第一眼看到对方的笑脸。  
如果不是被束缚着手脚，王耀真的有种回到了过去的错觉。  
“小耀，我好想吻你……”伊万抱紧怀里的人，下唇上的伤口还在隐隐作痛“万尼亚好想吻你……”  
王耀沉默了，他不再嘶喊，也不再挣扎，他觉得好累，好想干脆在这个温暖的怀里睡去，他的胸膛剧烈的起伏，大口的呼吸，明明没有堵住鼻子，他却觉得自己像一条脱水的鱼，马上就要窒息而死。  
这漆黑一片的视野，仿佛永远盼不到天明，所有的声音因为视觉的缺失被无限放大，屋外的鸣笛，机械表的转动，自己的心跳，耳边的呼吸，还有一丝……找不到源头的、有规律的嗡嗡声？  
这是什么声音？……  
伊万抱紧怀里不再闹的人，他听见自己的手机在响，可他不想去接，他轻轻吻着王耀的脸颊，他现在只想安静的和这个人过完最后一夜。  
突然，怀里的人唱起了歌，他深吸一口气哼起那个熟悉的调子。  
La do mi do re do xi mi re la……  
Do mi so so la xi fa mi……  
莫斯科郊外的晚上，伊万曾在那里教会他这首歌。  
伊万一时间不知作何反应：“小耀？……”他试探着问。  
夜色多么好，令我心神往，在这迷人的晚上……  
王耀继续哼唱着，悠扬的旋律在静谧的夜里格外清晰，直到一段唱罢，伊万撑着王耀坐起来，他捧着王耀的脸问，语气焦急又慌乱：“小耀…小耀？你有话想对我说是么？！”  
王耀点点头。  
“……你在生气么？……”  
王耀摇摇头，可马上又反悔了开始用力点头，点了两下，又犹豫的摇摇头，最后自己也不知道是不是在生气，干脆泄气的向前倾过去，赌气的靠在他肩头。  
“小耀？……”伊万抱紧他，“如果我给你解开，你会走么？”  
王耀往伊万怀里靠了靠，轻轻摇摇头。  
伊万不知道王耀有几分是真话，但还是选择了相信，伊万吻了一下他的鼻尖，去掉堵住他嘴巴的手帕，他的双唇因为缺水而干枯苍白，王耀没有睁眼，他蹙着眉整个人瘫倒在伊万身上，捆住双手的皮带刚刚被解开，他就攀着伊万的肩膀一口咬下去。  
“嘶……”  
这一口咬的好狠，他仿佛用尽了身体里仅存的心力，颌骨微微颤抖着，鲜血从皮肤里溢出来，铁锈味沁满了口腔。可是伊万一声不吭，就这样默默忍受着牙齿研磨骨头的疼痛。  
不知道咬了多久，直到肩膀上的疼痛慢慢麻木了，王耀觉得下颚开始酸痛了才松开口，这一口咬的很深，几乎要看见骨头，鲜血顺着伊万的手臂流下去，滴落在床单上，晕染出一片黑红。  
“你的话说完了么？现在听我说……”王耀靠在伊万肩头，他沙哑疲惫的声音响在伊万耳边。  
“你说的没错，我恨你……”  
“小耀……”  
“我恨你我恨你！……我恨你八国联军侵华…我恨你侵吞我三百三十万国土…我恨你屠杀我黑龙江七千百姓！我恨你分裂我蒙古大地！我恨你撕毁协议！我恨你边境冲突！我恨你支持印度！我恨你珍宝岛战役！我恨你恨透了你！我恨不得你死一万次以解我心头的恶气！”  
王耀越说越激动，他的声音和他的身体都在颤抖。  
伊万没接话，他自己曾经做过的事，他都懂。他知道王耀只是在发泄，想要一吐心中的不快，王耀总是习惯了沉默，把什么事都埋在心里，可是积得多了，就成了毒瘤，一点一点折磨着自己。  
他们之间，终归是需要这样一场开诚布公的坦白，哪怕每一个字都像刀扎在自己心上。  
伊万只能选择抱紧那个颤抖着的身体，至少他该庆幸此刻王耀的手还停留在自己背后。  
“可是你去我中国领土随便找个孩子问问！他们有谁不知道苏联对华援助帮助我建设工业？！又他妈有几个人知道你曾经向我新疆丢过一颗原子弹？！那件事…我甚至没有让他们写进教科书……我气我恼我愤恨我不平！可是没办法啊……没办法啊…唯独你…唯独你……启蒙教育的影响总是根深蒂固，我不想让家里的孩子们恨你……”  
王耀的声音闷闷的，带着些鼻音，如果是别人一定以为他在哭吧，可是伊万知道，王耀是不会哭的，朝鲜战争结束之后，他就再也没哭过了。伊万知道，他都知道，可是愤怒和嫉妒总是那么容易就冲昏头脑，让人做出追悔莫及的事情。  
伊万摸着王耀的背，上面还残留着那个狰狞的疤痕。  
“你怎么就不能等一等我？等我强大了，等我有钱了，等我能和你并肩作战了，我不想只站在你身后当那个被保护的弱者！我没有了曾经的万国来朝，可我依旧是中国！五千年来从不曾向任何人卑躬屈膝的中国！过去不会！现在更不会！对本田菊不会！对你也不会！我有我的傲骨！可我更知道滴水之恩涌泉相报！我想给你最好的，可你为什么那么着急？！为什么偏偏要来抢？！  
“我只是讨厌你的强硬…我想让你长个记性，可我没想到你已经病成那个样子…我刚一转身你就那么倒下了，连回头的机会都没留给我……  
“你知道我看着你被琼斯骗的团团转的时候有多难过么？可是你已经不记得我了，连我们的基本外交都断了，我的声音你根本听不到……  
“世界上哪有那么巧的事啊…在你们最需要钱的时候一个大订单砸下来，在你们为难半成品舰怎么办的时候有人高价回收废旧钢铁……你以为冬妮娅小姐真的傻到看不出琼斯的计谋么？可是没有办法啊！因为没有钱啊！你倒下之后已经没有人再撑得起这样的国家了！你知道在我听到“瓦良格”被拆掉的时候有多心痛么？！那是你全国工程师百年的心血积累啊！  
“可是我太穷了…没有钱帮助你继续完成建造，也没有能力把它从切割机下解救出来…只能眼睁睁的看着它从世界第一的核动力航母变成一堆废旧的破铜烂铁，被琼斯用低廉的价格买走，就像割我自己的肉一样疼……  
“那个时候我就发誓，我要挣钱，很多很多的钱，我要成为这个世界上最大的经济体，让所有钱能解决的问题就都不再是问题，当有人再因为钱而无可奈何的时候我能助他一臂之力。因为我的北边有一只只会造武器不懂得理财的大笨熊，脾气又臭又爱和别人结梁子，他上一次倒下的时候我什么都做不了，只能看着他任人宰割，我真的……真的不能再看他倒下一次了……”  
伊万的心被这些话狠狠捅了一刀，他是伊万·布拉金斯基，他以为自己独自一人绝世而独立，他以为自己没有朋友孤助无缘，他以为冰冷的冻土层可以连同心也一起冰封，他从不知道自己抚慰着的肩膀，在扛起那个庞大国家的时候竟然还夹杂了这样微不足道的愿望。  
“……对不起…我不知道……”  
啪的一声，一个响亮的耳光打断了伊万的话。  
“你当然不知道！”  
这一耳光来的毫无防备，伊万只觉得一阵疼的耳鸣，热辣的感觉还没过去，紧接着又是一巴掌扇上了另一侧。  
“你他妈只知道冷战！只知道军备竞赛！只知道摆弄核武器！只知道呈口舌之快！你什么时候才能改改你该死的臭脾气？！你能不能静下来一次好好听人说话？！沙俄时是！苏联时是！现在也是！名字换了那么多个！怎么脾气一点都改不了呢？！说句软话会死么？！圆滑一点会死么？！明明有一万种解决办法为什么你非要选最糟糕的那一个？！你都已经摔过一次了怎么还不知道改？！你一定要让我看你再死一次才甘心么？！”  
王耀一边骂着一边扇着伊万耳光，每一下都那么重，每一下都掷地有声，扇到自己的手都要麻了，可是伊万还是安静的承受着，一声不吭。  
王耀又一次高高的抬起手，伊万闭上眼睛等待着手掌落下来，可是这次，他在黑暗中等了很久，脸上的掌印传来一阵阵刺痛，可那只手都没有再落下。  
伊万睁开眼睛，王耀咬着嘴低垂着头。  
“小耀？”  
“求你…求你……别变成历史……别让俄罗斯像苏联一样成为历史……”  
赌气似的，那只抬起的手还是落了下来，轻轻地，覆盖在那张被自己打的发红发肿的脸上。伊万握住他的手，冰冷的指尖碰在发烫的脸颊。  
“世界可以没有俄罗斯…可是王耀……王耀不能没有万尼亚啊……”  
有温热的液体顺着指缝滑下来。  
王耀用手涂抹着伊万脸上的泪水，抱怨着这个不争气的大男孩：“你真是个白痴…被欺负的是我，想哭的应该是我才对吧…好好的战斗民族流什么廉价的眼泪啊……”  
“可是小耀……”伊万抓着王耀的手腕，眼泪流了满脸，哭的像个孩子，“为什么不让我碰你…为什么要让我滚…为什么咬我…为什么要用那种眼神看我……你从来没那么瞪过我的…还当着那么多人的面叫我布拉金斯基先生…你从来没那么叫过我…我还以为以后都失去你了…心脏好疼啊……疼的要死掉一样……”  
王耀抬起另一只手心疼的着那张被自己打红的脸，然后低下头把声音压得像蚊子叫：“我…我被琼斯下药了…还以为……”  
“下药？！”上一秒还哭的像个泪人的伊万，下一秒就像火药桶一样，听到“下药”两个字立刻点火炸了，他的表情瞬间沉下来，冷的好像把西伯利亚的寒流都带进了屋子，他阴沉着脸拿起衣服就准备穿戴。  
“你干嘛？又不听人把话说完是不是？？”王耀脱掉西装丢过去，西装刚好挂在伊万头上，“小熊崽长本事了，你现在去找琼斯是想挑起三战？回来坐下！”  
“可是……”  
“嗯？？”王耀不容置疑的挑挑眉。  
看着王耀手腕上的勒痕和胸前的吻痕，伊万自觉理亏，抹了一把脸上的眼泪，放下衣服走回床边，没想到被王耀猛地一拽，整个人倒在床上，紧接着被对方翻身压住跨坐在了大腿上。  
这个姿势相当暧昧，王耀身上除了一件松松垮垮挂在胳膊上的衬衣之外再无他物，伊万看着衬衣下隐约可见的吻痕一时间不知该作何反应：“小…小耀？……”  
王耀盯着他看了一会儿，俯下身子趴在伊万胸口：“我没想弄伤你的…我本来是想赶快回来和你说清楚的，可是琼斯那个混蛋竟然在酒里下药……我做了个混乱的梦，梦见你又梦见他，我猜我是半梦半醒的时候把你当成那个欠钱不还的债户了，脑子还没清醒，身体就无意识的反抗了，下手肯定很重吧……”  
伊万揽住王耀，抱紧了没说话。  
“你也是！要上就上堵什么嘴？明明一句话的事非要害我受那么长时间罪。”王耀撑起身子伸手捏了一下伊万的鼻子。  
“还不是因为小耀骂我又咬我…我还以为小耀讨厌的是我…我还以为这辈子都要被小耀讨厌了……”  
“抱歉……”王耀俯身看看他下唇上的伤口，轻轻摸了摸：“还疼么？”  
王耀的头发垂下来扫在脸上痒痒的，伊万委屈的吸吸鼻子：“…疼。”  
王耀凑过去，吻着他舔了舔那个伤口：“还疼么？”  
“疼……”  
王耀又吻了一下。  
“还是疼~~~”伊万脸上的泪还没干，他盯着王耀的眼睛，已经抿着嘴笑起来。  
“我看你一点儿都不疼。”王耀别扭的捶了一下，“还想给我下药，你们都是哪学来的毛病动不动就下药？”  
“没想给小耀吃……我打算自己吃的……”  
“你那个体力还吃药？！你是真想让我明天缺席么？？”  
“不是体力的问题…我以为你讨厌我…心里想着这件事根本硬不起来……”  
那个委屈的表情看的王耀心软下来，他捏了一下伊万的鼻子，冲着他伸出手：“拿来。”  
“小耀，这个在你们那边可是违禁物品……”  
“所以才没收啊。”  
看对方没有放弃的意思，伊万从旁边衣服口袋里摸索出那个小药瓶交到他手上，眼看着王耀打开瓶盖，取出两粒含进口中。  
“小？！……”  
还不等伊万震惊，王耀已经封住了他的嘴，撬开他的牙齿把其中一粒送到自己口中，伊万感觉那粒小小的药丸在两人舌间摩擦融化，不知道是不是药效太好，仅仅这一吻就让他心中燥热，下身已经涨得发疼。  
唇齿分离的时候牵出一根银丝，王耀气喘吁吁的撑起身子俯视着还一脸震惊的伊万，意犹未尽的舔舔嘴角：“明天还有事今天别过火了，第一次吃这种东西，一人一粒，怎么样？”  
“小耀你不会是想上我吧……”  
王耀舔了一下拇指摩擦着伊万的下唇，勾起嘴角笑了：“不然呢？”  
不等伊万反应，王耀已经解开他的皮带。王耀俯下身子，粗壮的下身蹭着他的鼻尖从底裤中弹出来，原本只是出于对他大打出手的歉意，但王耀果然还是个男人，一不小心就会用下半身思考，久违又熟悉的味道扑面而来，让他忍不住浑身发抖，是伊万身上独有的味道。  
他伸手握住了那根巨物，缓慢的上下撸动，他轻轻舔了一下顶端，一股腥咸的味道。  
伊万抖了一下，紧接着他就感觉自己的下身被柔软温暖的口腔包裹，那个舌头时不时的挑弄着顶端的出口，将他原本想要说的话全部封在喉咙里，只换来一声满足的叹息。  
去他的谁上谁！等享受完了这几十年才有一次的服务再说！  
王耀并不喜欢为伊万做这种事，这倒不是因为羞涩或是不愿意，而是因为对方尺寸想要含住真的非常困难，他感觉那个顶端已经摩擦到了自己的喉头，可是却只吞入了一半而已。他把巨物从口中退出，从根部向上舔弄，巨物在手中一跳一跳，热的发烫。  
伊万的呼吸已经逐渐粗重起来，王耀的技术没比以前好多少，因为缺少练习，甚至可以说是生涩笨拙，毕竟当惯了王者，又怎么会屈尊去为别人做这种事呢？  
但是王耀很认真，认真的亲吻，认真的舔舐，认真的吮吸，认真的像是在做一项不容出错的物理实验，伊万就是对王耀这样认真的样子无法抗拒。  
当王耀一丝不苟的将伊万的下身用唇舌抚慰个遍，他再次含住了他的顶端。伊万看着伏在自己腿间的人，王耀闭着眼睛显得有点紧张。  
“可以么小耀？”伊万抚摸着他的脸颊问，“千万不要勉强哦。”  
王耀知道他是什么意思，轻轻点点头。  
紧接着王耀就感觉自己的头被猛地按下去，口中粗壮的东西直顶到喉咙，虽然有了心理准备，可这样的突然进攻还是让他一阵难耐，差点呛出眼泪来，他握紧床单，任凭那根凶器在口中肆无忌惮的出入，而自己竟然因为这熟悉的气息和声音愈发兴奋起来。似乎已经无法忍耐，伊万撑着他的头动的有些粗暴，王耀感觉自己的双唇都要被那个炙热的温度烫坏了。  
最后几下莽撞的挺进，伊万连忙抽离对方的口腔，可还是晚了一步，王耀笨拙的舌头不听话的触碰到了前端的出口，紧接着那个已经肿胀的肉柱颤抖一下，浓稠的白浊液体飞溅出来，带着腥咸的气味射在了王耀脸上，就连口中也没能幸免。  
“小耀？！”伊万比王耀先一步慌了，他从床头柜上抽出纸巾去擦王耀脸上的液体，可对方却一副慢条斯理的样子。  
“好多……”王耀舔了一下手指上溅上的液体问，“上一次是什么时候？”  
王耀的喉结动动咽下了口中的东西，看的伊万一阵口干舌燥：“两个多月前吧……”  
“和谁？？”  
“…你……的照片……”  
“这些年一直都是？”王耀眯着眼睛问。  
“对啊，一直从一而终守身如玉的……”  
“嗯，汉语有长进。”  
王耀满意的笑笑，掰着伊万的脸吻了下去，柔软的舌头侵入口腔，带着特殊的味道，两个人的唇舌纠缠着，伊万闭着眼睛搂紧了王耀的腰背，这样强硬的小耀有些陌生，手里抱着的腰身也与曾经略有不同，可是那个熟悉的温度和发尾扫在肩头的触感，不知怎么的就让眼眶一阵阵的发热。  
可是不等伊万感慨，他就感觉纤长有力的手指顺着精壮的腰线摸到了大腿和臀部，目标竟然是……  
“！！……”伊万猛地抓住那只想要抚摸自己后穴的手，“小耀…你是闹着玩的吧…”伊万脸色有点难看。  
王耀淡淡一笑，他脸色发红，瞳中已经染上了异色：“不是已经说过了，今天我上你。”  
不等回答，王耀已经贴过来咬住了他的喉结，王耀的呼吸粗重，似乎被情欲冲昏了头。  
“等等小耀…我恐怕不太合适吧…你应该也不会想看我这种体型的人，满脸是泪的扭动的样子吧……”  
“你这么一说我反而有兴趣了~”说着王耀吻着伊万的脖子，在浅色的皮肤上留下一串吻痕。“万尼亚的声音很甜，叫起来一定也很好听吧……”  
今天的王耀很反常……  
“小耀原来是药物敏感的体质啊……”伊万叹了口气沉默了一会儿，扣住王耀的手腕压在头顶，安抚的吻着他的脸颊，“小耀乖，我可以让你上，但是你现在这样会弄伤自己，我会负起责任让你舒服，所以别闹了好不好？”  
“我知道怎么做，要负责任的话就躺好让我上……”明明还没有开始，就已经有汗顺着王耀的脸滑下来，他的下身已经挺立起来，戳在伊万的小腹上留下一片湿润，他盯着伊万的脸喘着粗气，抬腿就是一脚，没想到反而被对方抓住，直接抬起来压到了耳侧。  
“下次。”伊万盯着王耀的眼睛，“下次，没有这个药的时候，如果小耀还是想上我，我就躺好让你上。”  
“……说话算数？”  
“算数。”  
对方真诚的语气让王耀不知道怎么回答，他此刻恨死了自己这该死的柔韧度，双手被压住动弹不得，后穴完全暴露出来，多少年没有这样过了，羞耻感涌上来反而让下身溢出了些透明的液体。  
“小耀乖，舔湿。”伊万把手指抵到王耀唇边  
王耀泄愤似的咬下去，伊万没有出声，咬了一会儿，王耀妥协下来，乖乖含住手指，舔着指腹上被自己咬出的压印，舌头不自觉的缠绵挑弄起来，引得伊万一阵燥热。  
对方抽离了手指，紧接着后穴挤入异物的感觉让王耀的身体软下来，之前还壮志林云想要反攻的气焰，此刻全都化成了想被填满的渴望，他的身体已经等不了了。  
“够了…快进来……”  
“不行，太紧了，直接进去会受伤的。”伊万的手指还搅在王耀的后穴里，那里很紧，是那种很久没被碰过的紧致，三根手指缓慢的摩擦，可这完全无法抚平内心的渴望和焦躁，“别急，马上就能舒服了……”  
伊万的声音在耳边响着，一边平复着神经，一边又渴望被声音的主人占有，不知怎么的，王耀突然想起了曾经欢爱的时光，伊万的声音变得低沉性感，叫着他的名字，说着让人脸红心跳的词，王耀无法想象为什么对方可以用那样禁欲似的表情说出那些话，而他自己却不争气的听着那些淫秽话语全身发麻。  
小耀，全部吞进去了哦……  
小耀，呻吟的声音很好听呢……  
小耀，我要射在你身体里咯……  
小耀，流出来了~  
“你真是个混蛋！……”  
“小耀？…我……”王耀突然的咒骂让伊万摸不着头脑。  
“都是你的错…都是你的错！……我怎么也是世界前三…竟然被你用这种姿势压着，最该死的是我竟然不反感！竟然会觉得是你的话就算被上也没关系……”王耀不甘的抱怨，还在搅动的手指让他气喘吁吁，“这些年…我就连自慰都要想着你的脸…想象着是你在和我做才能高潮……  
“都是你的错！…老子也是男人啊！…怎么办…怎么办啊…我要坏掉了……”  
“小耀……”  
语言是有魔力的东西，有时像刮骨的钢刀，有时像暮春的阳光。  
而此刻对方的话像是一瓶浓郁的催情药，王耀叫着自己的名字撸射出来的画面莽撞的冲进脑子里，伊万感觉自己的下身猛地涨疼起来。  
“小耀乖，都是我的错，都是我的错。”伊万吻着王耀皱紧的眉头，像哄小孩子似的轻声问，“很难受是么？先去一次好不好？”  
王耀盯着伊万染成深紫色的眼睛，咬着下唇，听话的把手搭上了他的脖子，伊万扶着下身，对准小穴挤了进去。  
后穴被撑开的感觉让王耀忍不住抱紧了伊万的脖子，巨物慢慢的侵入，可以清晰的感觉到对方怎么进入穴口，怎么将里面的皱褶全部撑开，怎么将顶端顶到了最深处。  
两个人都满足的舒了口气。  
紧接着填满后穴的巨物缓缓退出来，然后再一次挤进去。  
“啊！！伊万！……”  
王耀猛地瞪大了眼睛，这次伊万没有全部进去，只进入了三分之一，刚好顶在体内那一块硬币大小的地方，竟然一下就找到了，剧烈的快感让他猛地颤抖，一下惊叫出来。伊万缓慢抽动着，每一下都完美的碾上那一点，王耀绷着身子不敢动，此刻的感觉太过美妙，错过任何一下都会难过的想哭，这样直接顶撞前列腺的方式只能仰仗对方的技术，主动的迎合反而会影响对方的发挥。  
那该死的让人上瘾的好技术。  
王耀紧咬着牙，感受着每一次碾压带来的销魂蚀骨的快感，他的指甲抠进了伊万的背，他的身体在颤抖，紧绷的神经让全身的皮肤都敏感异常，任何轻微的触碰都会变成快感，让他距离高潮更进一步。  
仿佛是摸准了他的节奏，体内碾压的力度和速度逐渐加快，王耀已经没有力气咬牙，媚到融化的呻吟从喉间飘散，撩拨着伊万的理智和神经。  
再也无法容纳的快感倾泻而出，王耀长吟一声挺着腰射了出来，身体舒服的发麻，他的大脑一片空白，可是埋在后穴的下身没有退出去，反而借着高潮之后的不受控制的收缩抽弄起来。  
“伊！…呜！…万尼亚……”  
“抱歉小耀…我忍不了了……”  
身上发麻的快感还没退去，伊万就揽着王耀的腰把他抱起来坐在自己身上，刚才那一番技巧让王耀获得了极致的高潮，可伊万自己却没能得到快感，现在他已经无法忍耐了。  
刚刚的高潮让小穴的紧缩度又增加了几分，痉挛般有节奏的收缩是只靠对方的控制无法做到的，伊万被夹的有点疼，可快感更胜一筹。  
“小耀…天哪好紧…好舒服……”  
“你……啊！！……”王耀张嘴想说什么，可呻吟声却提前溢了出来，高潮的余韵未退，后穴就再次被侵犯着，他不敢收缩的太紧，怕弄疼了对方，可王耀似乎低估了伊万，埋在体内的巨物仿佛一根滚烫的铁棒在后穴肆无忌惮的出入，在高潮的基础之上叠加的快感让他的大脑已经昏昏沉沉，才因射精而疲惫的下身又有模有样的立了起来。  
头好晕…后面好热…好舒服…身体要化掉了……  
“万尼亚…就是那里…嗯……舒服……还要……”王耀昏昏沉沉的扭动着腰配合着下身的动作，被填满的满足感和高潮时的快感略有不同，可每一种都让人无法自拔，何况还是和心爱的人一起。  
“耀……我的耀……”  
伊万的鼻息扑洒在王耀颈间，下身被包裹被吮吸的感觉让他的声音变得粗重低沉，王耀紧搂着他的脖子，上身紧贴在一起，王耀胸前两粒充血发红的小肉珠时不时刮蹭着他，撩拨的心里一阵阵发痒。  
伊万舔舐着王耀脖子上细滑的皮肤一路辗转到胸前，含住了一直在勾引自己的小红豆。  
后穴传来的摩擦和胸前触感仿佛串联在了一起，王耀抱紧了那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，感受着对方的唇齿在自己胸前啃咬，小红豆传来轻微的疼痛，却因为小穴连接处的摩擦全部融化成了快感。  
“嗯……万尼亚…这边也要…”他抓起停留在腰间的手按在自己胸前蹭了蹭。  
伊万不可置信的抬头望向王耀，突然停下的动作让王耀一阵发蒙：“万尼亚？……”王耀张着嘴喘息着问。  
他的眼睛里酝着些水汽，迷茫却清澈，确信了王耀的眼中印着的是自己，伊万吻了一下他的唇角，继续埋头在他胸前欺负着渴望爱抚的小红豆。  
揉捏，吮吸，啃咬。下身紧紧交合在一起，王耀的配合让每一次的插入都顶到极限，伊万不知道那个窄小漂亮的臀部如何吞下自己吓人的尺寸，他害怕剧烈的冲撞会弄伤王耀，王耀叫的声音很大，腰扭的很用力，表情有些痛苦，他以前从未这样过，伊万有些担心他的身体会不会被自己弄坏掉。  
突然一阵嘹亮的音乐响起来，让沉溺在肉欲中的两人猛地一惊。  
那个熟悉的曲调，是俄罗斯的国歌，伊万的手机铃声，专门设定给上司的铃声……  
不用想也知道是谁打来的，先是放了先生鸽子，又没接第二个电话，先生终于火了所以自己打过来了么？  
伊万现在真想给自己一耳光。  
怎么办？如果不接，那就死定了，可是再看看怀里的人，发誓再不落泪的眼睛里竟然已经溢出了水光，不难想象刚才那一下停顿给他带来了多大的痛苦。  
来不及多想，伊万抱紧王耀的背，猛地加快了冲撞的速度，王耀的声音比刚才又大了一分，嗓音中甚至有些沙哑，手机铃声还在响，好像不接起来就绝不会停，几乎能够感觉到此刻电话那头的人有多愤怒。  
伊万努力的集中精神，又顶撞了数次之后，在王耀近乎哭喊的呻吟中，两个人一同射了出来。终于得到释放的王耀软绵绵的躺倒在床上大口呼吸，伊万赶在铃声停止的前一秒接通了电话。  
“先……”  
“你干什么去了？！”  
不大却冰冷的声音带着压迫感传来，伊万背后一阵发凉。  
“先生，抱歉…今天出了点状况，我……”伊万努力平复着呼吸，脸上还带着情欲过后的红晕，“我现在和王耀王先生在一起。”  
“让中国先生接电话。”  
“？？！……”先生竟然知道自己和王耀在一起。“他…他现在不太方便讲话……”伊万看了看自己身上的精液和瘫倒在一旁喘息的王耀，一阵莫名的心虚。  
“是不方便讲话还是你不让他讲话？”  
“这……”  
“你害怕什么？”  
伊万语塞，先生恐怕是知道了自己把王耀带回房间又发生了冲突，以为自己干了不可挽回的事，可现在这个样子，他可更加不敢让先生知道了……正在他两难的时候，王耀撑着身体坐起来，捏了一下伊万的鼻子接过电话。  
“您好弗拉基米尔先生，我是王耀。”王耀用流利标准的俄语打了个招呼，他声音有点沙哑疲惫，但语气镇定自若，让伊万一时间怀疑刚才差点被自己弄哭的人到底是谁。  
电话那头也是出乎意料，不过大帝似乎很快就弄明白了其中的缘由，两人随便说了几句无关紧要的官话，王耀就把手机还给了伊万，然后又疲惫的躺下去，他刚刚坐着的地方，精液流出来把床单打湿了一大片。  
“喂?万尼亚，你在听么？”  
“哦…在听……”大帝的声音把伊万的注意力拉回到电话这边。  
“你和王先生在一起的话就好说了，稍后他会把具体的情况告诉你，明白了么？”  
“好的先生，今天给您添麻烦了。”  
“没关系，把事情处理妥善就行。”大帝没有再说什么，扣电话之前又嘱咐了一句，“你们别太晚。”  
接着留下一串忙音。  
最后那句别有深意的嘱咐，让伊万盯着电话半天没回过神，这……算是默许？？  
“小耀~~”把手机丢到一旁，伊万兴奋的向着昏昏欲睡的人扑过去。  
王耀翻了个身，勾住伊万的脖子主动吻上去。  
“小耀？”伊万看着王耀，他的眼神清澈而温柔，已经没有了之前那种深沉的情欲。  
“说好的，做过之后要好好接吻。”  
还是苏联的时候就说好的。  
伊万摸了摸王耀的脸颊，王耀的眼睛里映着他影子，伊万俯身轻轻吻住柔软的双唇，仿佛拥有了全世界，他闭着眼睛，不知道自己的表情有多温柔。  
“小耀，我想你了。”  
“我也是。”  
“小耀，我爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
“小耀~我还想要~~”  
“……来吧。”  
接着伊万分别以“刚才被先生打断了根本没尽兴嘛~”和“我们都这么久没见了人家很想小耀啊~”为由，又要了两次，在浴室里榨干了王耀身体里最后一滴浊液。  
被抱回床上的时候，王耀已经昏昏欲睡了。  
那股麝香味还没散去，闻的人头昏脑涨，王耀找了个舒服的姿势窝在伊万怀里，因为时差的缘故，他现在还不太困：“真是败给你了，本来以为现在国力强了身体好了，结果还是差点被你弄晕过去。”  
“哪有~小耀的身体明明还很精神呢~”伊万用下巴蹭了蹭王耀的头发，手伸进浴袍里乱摸。  
王耀也没说什么，让他由着性子吃豆腐：“不过这些年琼斯他们对你各种打压，我还在担心你的国力会不会已经被掏空了，看你这样，我倒是安心了。”  
“为了证明我现在国力强盛，我们再来三次吧！”  
“别闹。”知道伊万只是在开玩笑，王耀捏了捏他的腰，突然想到了什么，王耀抬起头“对了，先给你说好啊，明天我要投弃权票的。”  
之前还笑嘻嘻的伊万脸色瞬间沉下来。  
“别这个表情，先听我说完。”王耀戳着伊万的嘴角把他的表情拽成笑脸，“保持住不许动。”  
王耀拿开手，伊万皱褶眉头，嘴角还听话的停留在刚才上扬的角度。  
“噗哈哈哈~这个表情好奇怪~~~”  
“明明是小耀让我保持这个表情的！竟然还笑？~要是不说清楚原因，明天小耀还是缺席吧！~~”一边说着，伊万挠上王耀怕痒的侧腰。  
“哈哈哈！别！！好痒！！停！！！”王耀扭着腰躲避着，伊万坏笑着完全没有要停的意思。  
两个人幼稚的闹了好一会儿，伊万才趴在王耀身上，把脸埋在肩头。  
“怎么？生气了？”王耀摸摸那个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“小耀每次都是…态度模棱两可，从来都是外交辞令，根本不知道你在想什么…要不是这样，我之前也不会…也不会以为你讨厌我……”  
“我这也是没办法啊……”王耀还是第一次被人当面这样说。  
“我知道那是你们的生存之道，我理解你们的中庸，但是至少对我说两句实话不好么？…我也想听你公开的说一次你是站在我这边的啊……”  
听着伊万闹脾气似的语调，王耀笑笑：“怎么过了这么多年，反而变成爱撒娇的小孩子了？”  
“是小耀老是说自己是五千岁的老人家，我们都是小鬼头的……”  
“顶嘴？”  
“没顶嘴，我说的是事实。”  
“还说？”  
“……小耀欺负人……”伊万闷声抱怨着，像个受委屈的孩子，磨蹭了许久，伊万才别扭的开口，“小耀……为什么要弃权啊？这样的话…不就跟以前一样了么？…以前的那些条约，我从来没想过要你低我一等，我认为那是作为共产主义的一员应当做出的牺牲，而你却觉得那是不平等条约，你这个想法我到现在都无法理解……小耀，很多事情如果你不说我就不明白，你就不能坦诚一点么？……”  
“那你现在乖乖的不要闹，听我说完好不好？”  
“嗯……”  
“你先老实告诉我，柯利亚的公投结果是真的假的？”  
“一半吧，真实结果并没有93%那么高，除去水分的话，可能在70%左右。”  
“当年蒙古你也用这招了吧。”王耀问。  
“那时候不是为了给国民党施压扶持中共么……”  
“嗯？”  
“……”伊万撇撇嘴，“对不起……”  
“总之我的立场是不能直接投反对票支持你的，否则将来如果梅梅那边也搞公投这一出，我就没话说了，所以这次我只能弃权。不过你不用担心经济制裁的事情，天然气的合同今天早上定下来了，我们接受之前说的价格，合约三十年，新线路的开发费用我们承担40%……”  
伊万猛地撑起身子。  
“怎么了？”王耀轻轻揉了揉他皱起的眉头。  
伊万盯着他看了一会儿，突然扯掉王耀浴袍腰带，冲着红痕点点的白皙皮肤吻下去。  
“等！…啊！~”突然挤入身体的手指让他的声音猛地上扬，带着些甜腻的愉悦感，“不要了！明天要起不了床了！”  
“小耀想要么？”伊万轻咬着他的耳朵，湿润的舌头扫在柔软小巧的耳垂，带着诱惑低语。  
“…………想…”  
“这就够了。”

伊万睁开眼睛的时候，天色还泛着灰白，王耀睡在身侧，像只温顺的兔子，伊万盯着他看了很久，摸了摸他的脸颊和睫毛，轻的就像触碰梦中的泡沫，又俯下身子羽毛一般轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，软软的，暖暖的。  
原来不是梦啊……  
伊万突然松了口气，不知怎么的眼泪就流出来了，不受控的，止也止不住。  
他捂着眼睛，沉默了很久，直到眼泪流尽了，才蹑手蹑脚的起了床。  
王耀醒来的时候身旁空荡荡的没有人，昨晚的记忆清晰又模糊，他呆坐了好一会儿，身上的浴袍滑到腰间，胸口的吻痕还清晰可见，他拢了拢浴袍赤脚下了床，打开卧室门的时候，伊万刚推门进屋，他已经打理整齐，手里提着一件熨烫笔挺的西装。  
“小耀？刚想叫你起床呢……”  
王耀愣了一下，突然扑过去抱住了他。  
“哎？！”被王耀一扑跌在地上，王耀趴在他胸口，他手里还提着王耀昨天穿的西服，  
“小耀怎么了？”伊万一手提着西装一手拍着王耀的背，怀里的人埋着头不说话，只是轻轻摇了摇头。  
“做恶梦了？”  
还是摇摇头。  
伊万没再问，他抚摸着披在背上的微凉长发，压在身上的人有些重，拥抱的感觉真实而温暖：“小耀，洗漱之后去吃早饭吧。”  
王耀点点头，又搂紧了伊万的脖子。  
“小耀乖，天亮了就是大人了哦。”  
王耀撑起身子，发梢垂下来扫在伊万脸侧，闭上眼睛吻了过去。  
今天，联合国炸锅了，王耀昨天晚上彻夜未归，到现在还不知所踪。  
中方的保镖和大使怒气冲冲的杀到美方要人，昨天就是琼斯把王耀拐走的，可美方也矢口否认，声称琼斯也是一整晚没见人了。  
使馆的长官一边擦着汗一边往中南海打电话，去联合国开个会，他竟然把人给弄丢了……  
大大接到电话的时候正在喝茶，他不咸不淡的说：“小同志还是太年轻，怎么一点都沉不住气呢？你去俄罗斯那边找找，要是俄罗斯那边还找不到人再给我说出事了。”  
今天，联合国炸锅了，他们在伊万·布拉金斯基的卧室里找到了王耀，在亚瑟·柯克兰的卧室里找到了阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯。  
中方的人集体冲到七楼不顾俄方阻拦，几个人扭打成一片，贴身随扈小张同志趁乱摸走了备用房卡踹开了房门。  
穿着浴袍的王耀正把衣着整齐的伊万压在客厅的地毯上进行着一个缠绵悱恻的深吻，  
“东风快递！”  
猛地一惊，唇齿分离，牵出一条细长的银丝。  
两个黑头发的人已经愣在原地不知所措，伊万第一时间翻身坐起来把王耀抱住，用身体把视线挡了个严实。  
来人看着相互抱着的两人，大脑当机了五六秒才深深一鞠躬：“对不起，走错了！”  
然后同手同脚的走出屋子“嘭”的一声顺手带上了门。  
屋门外，中方的人赔笑着给俄方的几个随扈挨个发辣条，俄方的人一脸恨铁不成钢的表情接过辣条叹着气。这事儿后来被官方强行压了下去，一直不曾外传。  
紧接着没过多久，就有消息称，中方要收购华尔道夫酒店，并于14年底正式归于中国安邦保险集团名下。  
据知情人士透露，这次收购还有些隐情，以下是某位重要人士的原话。  
“特么的谁敢把消息透出去？！滚去把这个酒店给老子买下来！谁特么敢走漏风声就给老子卷铺盖走人！凸(艹皿艹 )”  
不过当天因为卧室房间被破坏的太严重，工人进去维修的事还是不胫而走，于是有传言说，那位平时稳重端庄的王耀先生私下里相当狂气，每次行事之前要先和自己那位高大的俄罗斯爱人打一架，谁打赢了谁在上面。  
后来伊万脖子上时不时出现的吻痕进一步验证了这一猜想，当然也有不肯透露姓名的好事者去找当事人问过，却被对方一句“管好你自己的玫瑰花吧”挡了回去，而王耀被问及时总是笑而不语，这样模棱两可的回答，导致很长一段时间亚瑟看王耀的眼神都带着莫名的敬佩，眼睛旁边都能看到闪亮的小星星。  
不过这都是几个月以后的事情了。

王耀和伊万两个人从房间里出来的时候已经是半个多小时以后，伊万开门走出来，王耀躲在他身后半天不肯露头，别扭了半天却被告知中方的随行丢下一句“交给你们了”之后就一个不留的回去了。  
王耀从伊万背后跳出来大骂他们不靠谱之余，还有一种“嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水”的错觉。尤其是俄方的人对他毕恭毕敬的态度，让王耀不由得想到一个词——压寨夫人。  
早饭是在柯利亚的屋子里吃的，伊万带着王耀过去时小家伙正趴在桌上写着什么东西，听见门铃响声跑去开门，正准备扑到哥哥怀里的时候，看到了伊万身后跟着的东方人，柯利亚明显瑟缩了一下。  
“柯利亚，来给你介绍一个大哥哥。”伊万牵着柯利亚走到王耀面前。  
“哥哥？”柯利亚盯着王耀的长发和眉眼看看，他不太擅长辨认东方人的长相。  
“是啊，是哥哥。”王耀走到小家伙面前弯下腰伸出了手，“你好，我代表中国，我是王耀。”  
柯利亚看着王耀琥珀色的眼睛，突然觉得有阳光洒进屋子，他握住王耀的手，暖暖的：“耀哥哥好，我是克里米亚，我叫柯利亚。”  
“嗯，今天要加油啊。”王耀轻轻摸了摸柯利亚的头。  
柯利亚没有害怕也没有躲，粉嫩的小脸上腾起两团红晕，王耀看到他冰紫色的眼睛里透出了似曾相识的光，这个样子，和伊万第一次见王耀时一模一样。  
一开始伊万以为只是小家伙怕生在害羞，直到柯利亚伸手冲着王耀要抱抱的时候才发觉事态不对，王耀一向对小孩子没有抵抗力，何况柯利亚还那么可爱，王耀乐呵呵的把小家伙抱起来的时候，伊万瞬间有如临大敌之感。  
这小子不愧是跟自己一个姓，就连玩的手段都一模一样。不过怎么说也是自己玩剩下的，伊万一眼就看穿了他的心思，王耀刚开心的把这个长得和自己小时候有九分相似的小毛团抱起来，就被伊万一把抢了过去。  
“干嘛不让抱啊，我又不会抢柯利亚走。”王耀轻轻捏捏柯利亚软绵绵的小脸。“是不是啊柯利亚？”  
“嗯！”柯利亚点点头，然后一脸委屈的看向抱着自己的伊万，“伊万哥哥，我想让耀哥哥抱。”  
伊万表情复杂的看了一眼柯利亚，然后带着别有深意的目光望向王耀：“我不是怕他被抢走，我是怕你被抢走……”  
柯利亚没太明白，倒是王耀噗的笑了出来：“你怎么还和自己家的孩子吃醋啊？”  
“谁让小耀是熊崽杀手？不防不行。”伊万看着满眼憧憬的柯利亚撇撇嘴，“而且熊崽还都是自投罗网的……”  
“都把猎人吃了还装无辜？”王耀把柯利亚抢走抱在怀里，“猎人饿了，快去弄早餐过来。”  
伊万委屈的望了一眼，王耀得意的挑挑眉毛，两人眼神交流了几番，伊万才向柯利亚嘱咐道：“柯利亚，伊万哥哥去叫早餐，马上就回来，你先和王耀哥哥待一会儿。”  
“伊万哥哥？……”柯利亚在害怕，他几乎没有接触过外人，更别说和王耀这样一个地位非凡的大国独处一室，小家伙唤了一声揪住伊万的袖子。  
伊万摸了摸柯利亚的头：“不用怕，王耀哥哥是这个世界上对我最好的哥哥，对你也会很好的。”  
“那和娜塔莎姐姐比呢？……”柯利亚问。  
伊万笑笑没说话，捏了捏小家伙的鼻子走出房间，王耀一直沉默着，直到伊万经过他身边的时候像对待小孩子一样摸了摸头，他才如梦方醒的抱着柯利亚坐到客厅的沙发上。  
那句话，有多少是说给自己听的呢？  
茶几上放着一沓信纸，密密麻麻的写着俄语，字迹稚嫩却很工整，柯利亚见王耀注意到了自己的东西，脸上微微一红，把信纸收了起来。  
“柯利亚？那是你写的发言稿么？”王耀问。  
柯利亚点点头。  
“能给我看看么？”  
柯利亚抬头看看王耀，对方眉目间柔和的线条让他放松了警惕，思考了一下，把信纸拿出来。  
小孩子的文法看起来有些拗口，还有几处语序错误，可是这样稚气的话，却看得他鼻子发酸：“柯利亚，我能在你的发言稿里加几句话么？”  
“嗯？我是不是哪里写错了？”柯利亚抓抓头发。  
“没有，你写的很好。”王耀摸摸小家伙的脸颊，那双冰紫色的眼睛望着他，他突然有点分辨不清此刻自己面对的究竟是谁，“只是……王耀哥哥有些说不出口的话，希望你帮帮我，我会把这些话写出来，如果你觉得哪里不对，可以把它丢掉。”  
柯利亚望着王耀点点头，虽然王耀的眼睛看着他，但柯利亚总觉得那双眼睛里印着的不是自己，他不明白为什么会有这样的想法，可能是身为孩子的敏感吧。  
王耀弯着腰在信纸上写着什么，好多年没有手写过俄语，已然有些提笔忘字，看来分开的真的太久了。  
伊万端着早餐回来的时候，柯利亚正好读完王耀写的稿子，他坐到王耀身边，伸手向柯利亚要稿子来看，却被王耀一把蒙住眼睛推开。  
“嗯？”  
“没关系，我帮你看过了。”  
“小耀……”伊万把蒙住自己眼睛的手拿下来吻了一下，“就算是对内，独裁也不是好习惯哦……”  
王耀也回礼似的学着对方的样子吻了一下伊万的手背，然后抬头微微一笑：“不信我？”  
伊万觉得自己真的败得很彻底，不知道以后还有没有翻盘的余地，他叹了口气，拿起一杯茶递到王耀面前：“那还能信谁呢？”  
王耀满意的接过茶抿了一口，然后很没形象的呛住咳嗽起来：“咳！…咳咳…不是说了！咳咳……我喝茶不加果酱的么？！”  
“啊啊啊！我拿错了…这杯是我的……”伊万一边拍着背一边给王耀擦着嘴。  
柯利亚坐在旁边小脸烧的通红的咬着蒸饺，他突然觉得，这个早餐真的很好吃，但是自己是不是换个地方比较好？

中国奉行独立自主的和平外交政策，根据事情本身的是非曲直自主地、独立地判断国际问题，决定自己的立场和政策；不以意识形态和社会制度划线，不同任何国家和国家集团结盟。  
由于不能大摇大摆的坐着俄使馆的车前往联合国，伊万还是亲自把王耀送回了中方人员所在的房间。  
王耀在心里把不结盟政策默念了十遍，可是自家随扈们看着自己时那种欣喜的表情，总让他有一种回娘家的感觉……把你们那眼神收敛一点啊喂！  
其实随扈们还是挺无辜的，毕竟他们是把王耀当成主攻那一方的，怎么能把自己国家当成下面的那个呢是不？  
为了装作并没有私下结盟的样子，伊万和王耀一前一后驱车前往了联合国大厦。  
不过今天引起骚动的另外两个人和他们比起来就正大光明的多了，伊万带着柯利亚刚到达联合国门口的时候，就看见琼斯和亚瑟先后从英使馆的车里钻出来，亚瑟别扭的甩掉揽在腰上的手，琼斯那个厚脸皮的家伙又笑嘻嘻的凑上去，两个人别扭了几番，最后亚瑟还是默许了留在腰上吃豆腐的爪子。  
伊万皱着眉撇撇嘴。  
自己好歹也算是正宫啊！足足追了四百年！四百年啊！都吃干抹净了！这样那样的都做过了！凭什么不能公开关系啊！谁管脸皮厚不厚！他也超想趴在王耀身上当巨型挂件啊！  
他才不嫉妒呢！哼！  
伊万隔着车窗骂了一句臭不要脸，开门下了车。  
来到休息室的时候，柯利亚被带到了别的房间，小家伙回头看了看伊万，跟着不认识的叔叔离开了，伊万一个人站在窗边，手里拿着这次投票的文件材料，这里刚好可以看到会议大楼门口。  
中方的轿车驶过，红色的小旗在车头哗啦啦的飘扬，伊万还记得，那个旗帜在最初版设计稿的时候，是有一个小党徽的。  
可惜被删掉了。  
伊万嗅嗅自己指尖，还残留着王耀发间的味道。  
其实从过去到现在，他们从来都没有真正平起平坐过不是么？哪怕到了关系最好的现在,我却反而像是你的原材料附属国一般，即便你从未这样想过，确也是不可辨驳的现实。奴役或被奴役，利用或被利用，我们终究是两个国家。  
王耀下了车，和早了自己几步的弗朗西斯握握手，每个人都是端庄的国家形象，他们身上有鲜血，有污秽，有伤痕，却用所有美好的东西将黑暗隐藏，只留下一个灿烂的微笑，不光欺骗敌人，更是为了守护家人。  
伊万猛地咳嗽起来，胸口的刺痛让他不得不撑着墙缓缓蹲下身子，有血顺着他的捂住嘴的指缝流出来，他忙用文件接住，免得血滴在地毯上被人发现。那不是鲜红的血，深红中还带着些黑，他病的太久了，甚至不知道还能不能治愈。  
伊万去卫生间把血洗净，血水顺着白瓷水池流进下水道，抬头看看镜中的自己，除了嘴角的血，看不出任何不适的样子。  
不知道是不是制裁已经暗中开始了，竟然会咳得这么厉害。可这副强硬的样子，还要继续维持下去不是么？  
昨天晚上在浴室的时候，王耀探过他的脉搏。  
伊万不懂那种神秘的东方医术，只是王耀在捏过他的手腕之后面色沉重的看了他一眼，然后趴在他胸口一言不发，浴室里雾气缭绕，伊万躺在浴缸里，拿热毛巾帮王耀擦着背，除了水声和换气扇的嗡嗡声一片寂静。  
王耀知道伊万的身体状况，那是从苏联时就留下的病根。平时到还好，一旦出什么事就会突然大病一场，可他什么都没说，当然也并不准备做什么。  
或者说，只是无能为力而已，毕竟同为大国，可在盛世助你安泰，却无力在乱世救你一命。同为大国，互相协助的同时也在暗中角力。同为大国，甚至彼此的强盛都会成为生存威胁。  
哪怕他们只是想毫无杂念的牵着手，却终究冲不破民族和政权之间的隔阂。  
伊万无法形容自己到底是如何痛恨着又感激着自己这样特殊的身份，他痛恨着无法由自己掌控的命运，却又感激着这样冗长的生命给了他期待未来的可能性。  
一旦死去了就什么都做不了了，所以不论是沙俄覆灭还是苏联解体，他都咬牙挺了过来，这一次他也会挺过来的，这一次他也必须要挺过来，他知道这样很狭隘，但是他不想再放开那双手了，再也不想了。  
伊万洗净口中的血水，对着镜子整了整西装和领带，把沾上血的文件烧成灰随着下水道冲走。  
看看时间，可以去会场了。  
或许是王耀身上带着特殊的魔力吧，伊万还在门外就看到王耀和琼斯正谈笑声风，亚瑟和弗朗西斯、路德维希握着手，不远处早早等候在会场的记者已经了第一轮的报道，闪光灯和无时无刻不紧追着的镜头让人避之不及。  
刚一踏入会场伊万就成了全场的焦点，原本略显嘈杂的会场瞬间鸦雀无声，在场所有人的目光都锁定在他的身上，伊万若无其事的在众人的注视下走到俄罗斯所属的席位，一路上没有和任何人说话打招呼，甚至在经过王耀身侧的时候连视线都不曾偏移一下。  
他拉开椅子坐下，认真翻阅着手中的文件。  
伊万明白，接下来是一场孤立无援的战斗，他将在这个会场上独自与全世界对抗，没有任何人能帮助自己，哪怕是王耀。现在所有人都在等着看他的笑话，他任何一个举动都可以被肆意夸大之后刊登在新闻头条上成为人们茶余饭后的谈资。  
那又怎么样呢？从不承认苏联政府到美苏冷战，从对苏武器禁运到北约围堵，他还不是这样自己闯过来了？  
伊万低头看着手中的会议流程，四周渐渐从寂静中复苏，响起各种语言混杂的私语声。  
“见到老朋友都不打个招呼？”  
一个小时前才听过的声音突然在头顶响起，伊万抬头看见王耀伸到自己面前的手，他冲王耀挤挤眉毛，不理解对方为何一改低调的作风，在这种敏感时期当众向自己示好，而王耀只是满眼笑意的望着自己，搞不清楚他想做什么。  
“我的手都酸了，小毛熊闹脾气了非要摸摸头才行？”像是专门说给周围的人听，王耀并没有刻意压低声音。  
“小耀别闹。”伊万被逗笑了，站起身和王耀握握手，周围立刻响起一阵噼里啪啦的闪光灯，或许他应该庆幸没有人拍到自己看着王耀时那温柔到溢出水的眼神。  
不远处的琼斯沉默的望着这边，手中的碳素笔不停的旋转，几个人向他投去求助的视线他也都视而不见。  
王耀和伊万寒暄了一会儿就回到了自己的席位，这个小插曲并没有影响到接下来的会议流程，但这颗小小的石子投入湖水之中，在所有人心中荡起一层微不可查的涟漪。  
毕竟没有人敢和钱作对不是么？  
会议一开始是冗长又无趣的开场白，伊万无趣心不在焉的在纸上写写画画，几国代表分别上去读一段事先写好的演讲稿，就连王耀也是那一套早就听腻了的说辞。  
我督促各方冷静行事，不要做出不利于和平发展的行为，伊万撑着头望着王耀一脸正直的说着废话，想起昨天晚上两人的种种就忍不住勾起了嘴角。等不痛不痒的陈词滥调说完之后他已经在稿纸上完成了一张王耀的素描头像。  
周围有些安静，旁边的助手推了推伊万，他抬头顺着助手手指的方向，看到自己久病的姐姐冬妮娅缓缓走上了演讲台。  
冬妮娅比伊万上次见她时更加瘦弱了，原本就缺少色素的皮肤在病痛的折磨之下愈发苍白。  
那群混蛋为了给自己施压，竟然连久病的姐姐都从病榻上强行带来了……  
伊万阴沉着脸色，铅笔在他手中断成两截。  
冬妮娅的捂着胸口咳嗽几声，拿着演讲稿缓缓读起来，她的声音轻飘飘的，说两句话就会咳嗽几声，好像随时都会昏倒在这演讲台上。伊万目不转睛的盯着自己的姐姐，那篇演讲稿里无不充斥着对自己的声讨，武力干预乌克兰，粮食禁运，自己如何强行带走柯利亚，乌克兰东部冲突区域的人民如何生活在水深火热之中。  
怎么样的谎言最有说服力？恐怕就是真实的谎言了吧。  
避重就轻的片面说辞，都是真相却也是最蛊惑人心的谎言。  
不管乌克兰西边地区的人民受到了北约怎样的资助，将这一潭水搅浑的人也是北约，妄图奴役所有人的奴隶制劣根还是一点都没有消除掉。  
直到冬妮娅读完了三页长长的稿子走下台回到自己的席位，伊万一直盯着自己的姐姐，而冬妮娅却一眼也没有看自己。  
看着冬妮娅和琼斯点头微笑，伊万觉得胸口一阵阵的刺痛，他的头很昏很疼，他感觉很累，他取出手帕捂着嘴咳嗽几下，又把手帕收回口袋，口中一阵腥甜。  
“大家好…我…我……”  
稚嫩青涩的声音传来，伊万硬生生将口中的血水吞下去，他抬起头，演讲台上的柯利亚正局促的低着头，个头小小的孩子，要踩着事先准备好的小凳子才能够到话筒，他的目光闪烁，怯生生的望着自己寻求帮助。  
伊万微笑的望向柯利亚，轻轻点点头。  
得到了哥哥的鼓励，小家伙揉揉鼻子，展开了演讲稿。  
“大家好，我是克里米亚，我叫柯利亚·布拉金斯基。”  
虽然那份演讲稿王耀看过说没有问题，可伊万还是觉得紧张，他真担心柯利亚一开口读出“我方秉承不干涉别国内政的原则，敦促各方冷静处理，以和平友好的方式解决问题……”  
伊万看看王耀那边，王耀正静静望着柯利亚，脸上的表情淡淡的，看不出在想些什么。  
伊万只能让自己放宽心，静静听着柯利亚读稿子。  
“我是一个黑海北边的一个小小的半岛，因为太过弱小一直被欺负，也因此不曾长大。直到两百多年前伊万哥哥把我带回家，从那之后我就有了布拉金斯基这个姓氏，不管是沙俄还是苏联，我都一直跟着伊万哥哥，就算是后来伊万哥哥让冬妮娅姐姐照顾我，我也一直保留着布拉金斯基的姓氏没有变过。  
“那时候的我们住在那个名为苏联的家里，身边有冬妮娅姐姐，娜塔莎姐姐，托里斯哥哥……大家都很照顾我，虽然伊万哥哥有时候脾气不好会发火，但他一直都是爱我们的，我以为以后的日子都会这样下去。  
“冬妮娅姐姐，你还记得二十三年前么？姐姐带领着家里的人民公投宣布独立，带着我一起离开了苏联的家，伊万哥哥后来大病一场，可你却没有去看他。  
“你说伊万哥哥对你不好，可是你对伊万哥哥做过的事，柯利亚这些年也都看见了，你对伊万哥哥就真的好了么？伊万哥哥留着你那里的武器装备和制造技术，你宁可让它们变成废铁也不肯还给伊万哥哥……  
“冬妮娅姐姐，你可以公投脱离苏联，为什么我就不可以自己选择离开你呢？柯利亚现在只是做了你当年做过的事而已啊。”  
柯利亚读着稿子，望向台下的席位，冬妮娅低头用手绢捂着嘴轻声咳嗽，面色苍白的不去回应柯利亚的视线。  
柯利亚抿着嘴，四下望望，所有的人都直勾勾的望着自己等待他接下来的发言。视线扫过今早才认识的哥哥，王耀正冲他微微一笑，柯利亚的小脸微微泛红，他停顿片刻，换了换手里的稿子。  
“从二战结束直到现在，某些西方国家一直不遗余力的针对与自己有别的政府，过去是苏联，现在是俄罗斯，他们打着冠冕堂皇的口号宣传所谓的民主自由，肆意干预他国政治扰乱地区局势，九九年科索沃战争的时候，怎么不曾想过维护主权国家的领土完整？”  
与刚才的风格完全不同的演说词刚一读出来，台下立刻躁动起来，刚刚才松了一口气的伊万突然愣住，这种台词绝不是柯利亚这个孩子能写出来的，这个语气……  
伊万向王耀投去询问的目光，可对方只是浅笑的望着演讲台，好像根本没注意到一样。  
哗啦！  
台下的琼斯猛地推开椅子站起来，响动不大，却让在座的人都是一惊，台上的小家伙咬着嘴唇不敢再读，自从冷战初期，他就下意识的畏惧着那个总是一脸乐观的哥哥。  
“琼斯先生，您内急么？或许我们可以等你回来，免得你听漏了重要的演讲。”伊万冲琼斯笑的一脸无害给柯利亚解围，他身后的助手捂着嘴偷笑。  
琼斯瞪了伊万一眼，脸色难看的很。五常之中两个是他的人，王耀习惯了左右逢源，整个世界就只有伊万和他那个见谁都冷冰冰的妹妹敢写这样的演讲词，可是他们此刻却找了这么一个乳臭未干的小孩来读，摆明了是在羞辱自己。  
“琼斯先生还不去解决个人问题么？”伊万又追问了一句。  
亚瑟皱着眉冲琼斯这边使了个眼色，琼斯身后的助理拽了拽他的袖子，一支笔滚到了他脚边。  
“哈哈哈，我的笔掉在地上了，抱歉抱歉~”琼斯抓抓头发冲周围的与会人员歉意的笑笑，弯腰捡起地上的笔冲众人晃晃，重新坐回席位上。  
“哦，这样啊，我还以为……”  
“咳咳。”  
伊万还想继续嘲讽，却被一阵轻微的咳嗽声打断了。王耀清清嗓子，拿起旁边的矿泉水喝了一口。  
伊万撇撇嘴，吐吐舌头停止了进一步的嘲弄，隔壁席位的弗朗西斯饶有兴趣的打了个小小的口哨，立刻被伊万一个眼神瞪了回去。  
“柯利亚，继续读吧。”王耀安抚着台上的柯利亚。  
柯利亚轻轻点点头，继续往后读。  
“二十三年前，让他们惶恐不安的苏联轰然解体，几乎整个东欧倒向了北约和欧盟，他们撺掇原苏联成员国加入北约，一次又一次的给俄罗斯施加压力。一边宣扬着俄罗斯威胁论，一边毫无底线的挤压着俄罗斯的战略空间，俄罗斯已经无数次做出退让，可他们反而更加得寸进尺。  
“无论政权、政权、体制如何不同，即便是在你们眼中与世界格格不入的俄罗斯，也拥有在这个地球上发展生存的权力，在你们加剧俄罗斯地缘政治压力的同时，是否设身处地的为他考虑过？在你们叫嚣着经济制裁的同时，有没有为这片土地上世代生存的人民考虑过，你们的人权你们的自由平等哪儿去了？  
“俄罗斯有着独特文明和历史，你们不曾去了解他体谅他，而是以一种看待异类的眼光审视着这个庞大的国家，可俄罗斯不是怪物，如果不能成为朋友，也至少不要成为敌人，如果一定要赶尽杀绝，某些国家面对的将不只是俄罗斯这一个对手。”  
这个语气一猜就知道是谁，伊万比琼斯还要吃惊，他看着王耀的侧脸，场上一片哗然都充耳不闻，此刻他心里和眼里只容得下王耀那张淡然恬静的面孔，却有莫名的感情堵在胸口让他胃一阵阵发热，好像有什么马上要冲破胸膛。  
柯利亚换掉手中的稿子，恢复了之前那种孩子该有的稚嫩的辞藻。  
“琼斯哥哥和北约的哥哥们，柯利亚虽然弱小，但也有两百多年的记忆，我不是什么都不懂的孩子，我明白自己想要什么。我都知道的，你们说如果伊万哥哥敢带我回家，你们就会联合起来制裁伊万哥哥，可伊万哥哥还是愿意接纳我，伊万哥哥说没有人可以阻止孩子回家。  
“伊万哥哥，柯利亚知道自己给你添麻烦了，如果我真的回到伊万哥哥身边，接下来一定会有各种各样的困难等着我们，但是柯利亚是俄罗斯的孩子，我不会再哭鼻子，不管有怎样的困难，我都会和伊万哥哥一起走下去，克里米亚与俄罗斯同在。”  
柯利亚念完了所有的稿子，小心翼翼的把稿纸收起来。  
台下一片寂静，没有人出声。  
柯利亚有点局促，站在台上不知道怎么办才好。  
王耀第一个鼓起掌，星星点点的掌声汇聚起来响在会堂里，最后汇聚成一股响亮的洪流，而琼斯一直沉着脸色冷眼旁观，不曾发声。  
热烈的掌声让小家伙的脸上一阵发红，伊万走上台一把抱住他。  
伊万莫名的想哭，他现在似乎明白了早上王耀不让自己看这份稿子的原因，不光是为了隐瞒王耀自己写的那一段批判，也是为了柯利亚稚嫩又真诚的演说。短短几分钟，伊万觉得自己好像突然拥有了这么多年来一直渴望的温暖。  
不管是王耀还是柯利亚，都用自己的方式选择了站在自己这一边。  
“谢谢你柯利亚，谢谢你。”  
“伊万哥哥？”柯利亚小声的询问。  
伊万放开小家伙，看着他的眼睛：“柯利亚，你做的非常好，伊万哥哥要谢谢你。”  
小家伙甜甜的一笑，学着伊万的平常的样子伸手摸了摸伊万的头。  
一只手抱着小家伙，伊万站在演讲台上环视四周，最后目光停留在了王耀身上。  
“谢谢。”伊万说，“我想北约的朋友们早就已经有了决定，我没有什么可说的，直接投票吧。”  
说完伊万领着柯利亚下台回到自己的席位，让小家伙坐在自己腿上，平静的等待着接下来的命运。  
琼斯一直都讨厌他这样的傲慢，明明一无所有却总是无所畏惧却又高高在上的样子，不管是战场还是会场。  
投票阶段，首先是赞成票，毫无疑问的一边倒，却因为俄罗斯的否决权失去意义，整场会议下来，除了中国没有投反对票以外没有任何意外发生。  
如果柯利亚的演讲稿不算在其中的话。  
会议结束散场，伊万私下张望，找到了正打算离开会场的冬妮娅，他让助手带着柯利亚，自己跑过去拦住了她。  
“姐姐。”  
冬妮娅听到了伊万的声音，迟疑了一下没有停住脚步。  
“冬妮娅姐姐。”伊万又叫了她一声。  
冬妮娅停在原地，却没有转身。  
“冬妮娅姐姐。”伊万走到冬妮娅身后，冬妮娅只是背对着他站在，一句话也没有应。伊万抬了抬手，还是选择了放下，“冬妮娅姐姐，事情发展到现在这样是我始料未及的…柯利亚演讲稿里的话别放在心上，那些不是姐姐你的错……  
“姐姐，你应该清楚，拉拢你只是琼斯对付我的手段，如果我倒下他立刻会抛弃你，我不明白为什么明知道这一切你却还是选择站在他那一边。武力干涉的事情，我非常抱歉，可是我没有权利撤回乌克兰的驻军，你再等一等，我会说服先生的，只是需要时间，不过你放心，我还在的时候琼斯他们会不遗余力的对你好的…所以…姐姐，好好照顾自己。”  
伊万看着眼前瘦弱的人，这个人曾经在最寒冷的时候给了自己温暖和家，如今却瘦弱的好像风中的一片枯叶。  
“如果在北约过的不好，就回来吧，我会一直等着你的。”  
“万尼亚……”沉默了许久的冬妮娅终于开口了，她转过满是泪痕的脸望向伊万……  
冬妮娅跑开了，伊万还留在原地，脑子里满是冬妮娅刚才的样子。  
她哭着说：“万尼亚……对不起……”

与会人员散场，王耀正留着自己的席位上和助手小声说着什么。  
“啪！”  
拍击桌子的声音打断了他们的谈话。  
王耀撇撇嘴，没有回头也猜到了这个不懂礼貌的家伙是谁。  
“王耀！你老实交代！刚才台上那个小鬼读的稿子根本就是你写的吧！”  
熟悉又聒噪的声音如期而至，王耀对助手小声说了一句：“你先回去吧，稍后我自己回酒店。”  
“王耀你这家伙！不许无视本hero！！！”  
不理会耳边喋喋不休的吵闹，直到目送助手离开王耀才慢悠悠的回头看向那位不速之客：“我说琼斯先生，柯利亚的演讲稿跟我有什么关系？就算只是揣测也请拿出证据来，否则我有权利指控你诽谤。”  
这幅有恃无恐的样子让琼斯一阵火大：“少来这套！什么叫不止俄罗斯这一个对手？！敢这么叫板的除了你还有谁？！”  
“你有证据么？”王耀歪头一笑。  
“一口一个为俄罗斯着想、站在俄罗斯的角度，还老说我假民主假人权这不就是你么？！”  
“你有证据么？”依旧是那句话。  
“还有动不动就提苏联解体之后俄罗斯的压力，现在就只有你还对苏联解体耿耿于怀吧！”  
“你有证据么？”  
“You wretch！”  
王耀淡淡一笑，把琼斯憋得满脸通红，软硬不吃的老狐狸真是比吃软不吃硬的北极熊难搞一百倍，琼斯恼怒的一拍桌子，“那头蠢北极熊听到小鬼读稿子的时候看你的眼神！眼珠子都要掉出来了！”  
听到他说伊万，王耀耸耸肩：“既然你这么说的话，我姑且承认那个稿子和我有关吧。”  
“啊哈！！”琼斯发现新大陆一样眼睛突然亮起来，手舞足蹈的晃着手里的录音笔，“王耀！！！你终于承认和俄罗斯结盟了！终于能把你列入制裁对象了！！！太好了！我这就回去修改防御大纲！！”  
王耀嫌弃的望了他一眼：“我说阿尔肥雷德先生，你的联想力能别这么丰富么？只不过是那份演讲词里有一句好像是借鉴了我家一个记者的评论文章而已，我家三观正的记者多少都有点讨厌你的，你还……”  
“小耀~~~~~~~”  
“呀！”王耀的话还没说完，就被一只巨大的白毛熊从身后扑住。  
“小耀不要和没营养的垃圾食品说话，会变笨的~”伊万双手环在王耀肩上，趴在他背后充当着巨型挂件，他早就想这么做了，可惜刚才记者太多。  
“哎？！等等！”被这样公开的亲密接触吓到，王耀一下慌了手脚，挣扎着想要推开黏在背后的人形挂件，可对方就是抱紧了不肯放，“快放开！别被人留了照片！等回去再…”  
“记者都走光了，就剩几个熟人没关系的~”人形挂件抱着王耀蹭蹭，语调中带着愉悦的尾音。  
“哦…好吧……”王耀微微红了脸，默许了对方挂在身上的动作。  
果然就算私下里很放肆，当着外人的面亲密还是会很不好意思……  
“所以王耀，这就是你的选择？”为了提醒他们面前还有人似的，琼斯不合时宜的打断了两个人的感情交流。  
伊万瞬间沉下脸色，眼睛里带着可以冻死人的寒风望向对面的琼斯：“我都来了你就识相点快走开不行么？有记者在的时候我已经忍住不骂你了，现在还想讨打？”  
“哈？！有种来啊！”琼斯也不是沉得住气的人，对方不过两句挑衅就已经解了西装扣准备撸袖子开打。  
“好啊，在我家周围军演，又搅乱冬妮娅姐姐家，再算上昨天你给小耀下药，今天卸你一条腿算便宜你了！”伊万放开抱着王耀的胳膊，把手指骨节按得咔咔作响。  
王耀默默瞪了两个人一眼，冲着旁边席位上逗柯利亚玩的亚瑟和弗朗西斯喊：“亚瑟，今天晚上去我房间吧，顺便请你吃个饭。”  
“好啊，你打算自己下厨做点……哎？……”亚瑟随口应着，没注意到王耀话里的意味，刚一回头被王耀脸上邪魅的微笑吓了一跳，好吧他必须承认，王耀这样眯着眼睛压低眉头的表情真的很唬人。  
“不行！”  
“不行！”  
还不等亚瑟回答，就有两个声音否决了这一提案。  
撸着袖子的琼斯老老实实穿好西装跑到亚瑟身边抱住他一只胳膊，伊万又重新挂回到王耀身后充当人形挂件，弗朗西斯撇着嘴继续逗柯利亚玩。  
“王耀你个臭狐狸还想对亚瑟下手？！”  
“我的小耀才不会对生化武器感兴趣啊！”  
“你们两个贵庚啊？多大了还打嘴仗？？”亚瑟一脸嫌弃的教训着两个只长个子的世界级强，“王耀你也是，五千岁的人了和两个小屁孩闹？”  
“抱歉抱歉，没办法我又管不住你家那只傻鸟。”王耀歉意的一笑，“不打扰你们了，我还有别的日程就先走了。”  
说完王耀起身，带着身上的挂件准备叫上柯利亚离开会议厅。  
“王耀。”琼斯叫住他，“这头好斗的蠢熊早晚有一天会连累你，而我这边有你想要的技术和市场，你想好了？真的不要再考虑考虑我G2的提议？”  
伊万先一步转身望向琼斯：“我自己的事情不会拖累别人，更不需要你这个四处挑起战争的世界警察指手画脚。”被当面指责拖累的伊万眼神冷的可以冻死人，“当年我一病倒你就立刻和小耀反目，现在又怂恿本田菊在东海折腾，还一次又一次派巡逻机侦查南海，要不是先生不许我干涉，我早就直接给你打回去了！你还有脸提G2？！”  
“伊万。”王耀牵住伊万的手阻止了他的步步紧逼，伊万回头看看王耀，满脸不悦的住嘴，转身想走却被王耀一把拉住。  
王耀望向琼斯那张与平日的开朗阳光截然不同的脸，那种只有记者的镜头之外，他们这一群人面前才会看到的表情，冷静，睿智，深不可测。  
“既然你问了，那我就亲口说一遍吧。”王耀握紧伊万的手，那只手在很多很多年之前，还小小的可以被自己包裹在掌心里，而现在却已经完全相反了：“俄罗斯不是怪物，他只是想要生存琼斯先生。如果不能成为朋友，也至少别成为敌人，如果一定要赶尽杀绝，那你面对的将不只是俄罗斯一个对手。”  
王耀盯着琼斯的眼睛一字一句的重复着，那双原本还有些抗拒的手收紧了，把王耀的手紧紧包裹在掌心里。  
“再不济，我还可以让你还钱对吧？”王耀冲琼斯人畜无害的一笑，眼看着琼斯的脸色千变万化之后停留在一个冰冷的微笑上。  
王耀和琼斯的目光针锋相对，一切尽在不言中。  
“那么，我就先告辞了。”片刻的沉默之后，王耀礼貌的一笑。  
可是刚一转身他就撞进了一个温暖的怀抱，伊万什么也没有说就只是在众目睽睽之下紧紧抱着王耀，他的头埋得很低，眼睛淹没在阴影里。  
“万尼亚？”  
伊万没有回话。  
王耀有些疑惑，伊万从不会在人前这样，刚准备退开些看看对方怎么了，伊万突然直起身对着会堂里余下的几人大喊：“小耀向我表白了！！今天我请客喝酒！！！阿尔肥死混蛋不许去！不醉不归！”  
“王！王耀表白？”  
“哎？~王耀哥哥表白了？”  
“纳尼？！王先生表白了？？”  
“哎？？！……这么一说确实…很像表白……”  
“哟哦哦哦~~~小狐狸表白了？？怎么昨天晚上过的不错一炮泯恩仇了？~”  
“弗朗西斯炮你大爷！！”王耀推开伊万，一把抓起桌子上喝了几口的矿泉水瓶丢过去精准的砸上弗朗西斯的鼻梁，弗朗西斯应声倒地趴在地上捂着鼻子，旁边的柯利亚好心的蹲下去戳了戳他：“弗朗西斯叔叔你还好吧？”  
“凭什么没有我？！亚瑟去我也要去！！！”被特意排除在外的琼斯不满的大喊，说着往亚瑟身上扑。  
“王耀你这家伙！说表白的是你男人你砸我干什么！”弗朗西斯捂着鼻子从地上爬起来指着王耀发牢骚，“还有为什么其他人都是我哥哥只有我叔叔？？”  
“小耀心疼我当然不会砸我了你个裸奔变态！西北风什么时候交货？！！”  
“你也是！表什么白！我什么时候表白了！”  
“不行！西北风不许给他！我们说好了制裁这头该死的北极熊的！”  
“投票你输了凭什么制裁我？！”  
“我们投的是克里米亚独立票，又不是制裁票！就要制裁你你能怎么样？！”  
“什么？！你懂不懂国际法？！”  
“我是世界的hero！我说什么就是什么！”  
“去死吧脂肪白痴！”  
“你才去死冰酒罐子！”  
没有了记者、随从、官员、上司的联合国会议厅里，也没有了一贯的庄严肃穆，剩下的一群人闹成一团，一点也看不到镜头前装模作样的姿态，柯利亚身旁和颜悦色的马修抚抚眼镜，轻轻摸了摸小家伙的头：“啊…今天的世界会议也很顺利啊…哈哈哈哈……”  
柯利亚抬头看看这个不认识的哥哥，眼前的这些人似乎没有他平时在新闻和报纸中看到的那样死气沉沉。  
包括他的伊万哥哥也是，他从不知道，原来那个在风雪和黑暗中开辟道路的人，除了坚实的背影和温暖的怀抱还有这样的一张面孔。即便是八年抗战的王耀和本田菊，四十四年冷战的伊万和琼斯，百年战争的亚瑟和弗朗西斯，到如今台前幕后争执不休，没了外人的时候却也可以坐在同一张桌前喝酒。  
或许这就是国家吧，因为经历的太多，活得太久，从陌生到熟悉再到疏离，从死敌到同伴再到反目，没有永远的敌人也没有永远的朋友，所有一切的爱恨都在执政者的指点江山之间变得不再重要。  
柯利亚看着和琼斯吵闹的伊万哥哥，他一直畏惧也怨恨着那个害的苏联分崩离析的金发哥哥，可是现在看着伊万哥哥的表情，柯利亚知道，那眼神中有厌恶，却没有憎恨。  
没有怨恨总是好的吧，但是柯利亚却有一阵莫名的想哭，他明明是一直为了伊万兄长恨着那个人的，可作为当事人的伊万却似乎毫不在意的样子，如果可以无视夺亲之痛，如果可以无视血海深仇，那他们这一群人除了活着还剩下什么？  
柯利亚摸了摸被小心翼翼折起来放进口袋的演讲稿，跑过去扑住正在和琼斯吵闹的伊万。  
“柯利亚？”  
“伊万哥哥！这个哥哥要抢走冬妮娅姐姐…还在阿迪勒哥哥家里捣乱……为什么你不生气？为什么还和他很要好的样子？”柯利亚抬头看着伊万，他想要一个解释，一个孩子可以听懂的理由，“伊万哥哥，你不恨他么？……”  
可是很遗憾的，伊万给不了他答案，他只是摸了摸小家伙的头，说：“你还小。”  
会议厅短暂的吵闹过后，剩下的几个人也陆续离开了会场，王耀罕见的坐了俄罗斯的车回酒店，以无声的方式宣告了此刻中国的立场。柯利亚和他一起坐在后座，一路无话。  
到了酒店门口，小家伙一个人开门跳下车跑回自己的房间，伊万在后面喊他也不理会。  
“柯利亚生气了吧。”王耀关上车门。  
“他是觉得被背叛了吧。”伊万看着小家伙跑去的方向摇摇头，“可是我和琼斯那家伙，不过是平常的成王败寇，无所谓善恶，更没有恩怨可言。”  
“可是这些东西，让一个小孩子明白还是很难吧。”  
“何止是孩子啊。”伊万关上车门走到王耀身旁，“即便是你，不也原谅不了本田菊么？”  
“这话从你嘴里说出来，听着特别刺耳呢。”王耀看向伊万，没有否认，“咬过我一口的小熊崽。”  
“这可不算~”伊万凑到王耀耳边轻轻吹了口气，“我们只能算是扯平哦~把小熊崽拐回家圈养的怪叔…噗！…”  
一个肘击打断了伊万的话，王耀面色和善的望着他把指节按得咔咔作响。  
“好了好了~不说就是了嘛，小耀真小气……”伊万揉揉肚子，“小耀准备什么时候回国？”  
“明天中午的飞机，和琼斯还有个生意要谈谈，你呢？”  
两人缓步走到电梯口，指示灯叮的亮起来。  
“明天一早。”电梯里，伊万解开袖口的扣子露出手臂，白到发光的皮肤上有一块银币大小的乌青，“琼斯那边的制裁从昨天就开始了，我得早点回去，要是倒在他的地盘就太丢脸了。”  
“嗯。”王耀点点头，“那今天晚上还要去喝酒么？”  
“当然要去了。”伊万扣好袖口吻了一下王耀的额头，“小耀今天可是向我表白了呢，不庆祝可不行。”  
“明明是想逞强，还要把我当借口。”  
“小耀，我是真的很开心哦。”伊万抱住王耀，“你不会理解的，你当众说的那些话对我来说有多重要。”  
“我知道，我知道的，所以才说的。”  
“小耀？”  
“我到了。”电梯门叮的打开，露出铺着地毯的冗长的走廊，伊万牵住王耀的手。  
“小耀，多留一会儿吧。”  
“快点回去安慰柯利亚吧，我们还有一整晚的时间呢。”王耀笑笑，看着一位脸上的表情从疑惑到惊喜，踮起脚吻了他一下，“晚上见。”  
在电梯里耽误了好一会儿，伊万还是把王耀送进屋里才会自己的房间，柯利亚已经一早回来了，窝在被子里蒙着头不说话。  
伊万坐在床边拍着卷在被子里的小家伙：“柯利亚，明天一早我们就要回去了，后天就送你回克里米亚，要快点回去稳住局面才行，你身体也开始不舒服了吧。”  
柯利亚从被子里露出一双眼睛望向伊万：“嗯…肚子有点痛…”  
伊万把小家伙从被子里拖出来放在腿上，柯利亚不再闹腾，乖乖靠在兄长怀里，伊万按着他的肚子轻轻揉揉：“在生气吗？”  
柯利亚不说话沉默一会儿：“伊万哥哥…我不懂，你为什么不恨琼斯哥哥？他把你害成这样，还总是给你找麻烦，我好讨厌琼斯哥哥，可你却不在意的样子……”  
“不是的哦，柯利亚，其实我也会恨琼斯，非常非常恨他。但现在这个世界，不管什么样的矛盾，哪怕我和你害怕的琼斯哥哥，我们之间还是避免不了各种各样的合作，我们用着他们的谷歌，他们买着我们的运载火箭，缺了任何一环这个世界都会翻天覆地。”伊万叹了口气，“历史不是为了让我们去恨谁，而是指引我们不要重蹈覆辙，告诫我们落后就要挨打。所以即便我会恨，却不能让私情变成发展的阻碍。对于曾经伤害过你的人，只有变得强大，才是最好的复仇，懂了么？”  
柯利亚没有说话，过了好一会儿才抱着伊万点点头。  
“还有哪儿不舒服么？”  
“头疼…”柯利亚拽拽伊万的衣领。  
伊万给柯利亚揉揉太阳穴，小家伙靠在兄长怀里没一会儿就睡熟了，他的下眼睑上有淡淡的黑眼圈，这些天也没有休息好的样子。  
伊万把小家伙放在床上盖好被子，不到一个小时的时间里，胳膊上的乌青就扩大了一点，虽然只是个皮外伤的程度，但要说一点都不难受也是骗人的。伊万靠在床上翻着手机新闻，眼皮一阵发沉，没多久也睡了过去。  
那是个温暖又美好的梦，漫天飞雪中的篝火，带着牡丹香味的春风，和向日葵花瓣一样金灿灿的阳光，没有战乱，没有纷争，让人沉醉的不想醒来。  
万尼亚……  
“万尼亚？”  
“嗯？……”  
嘴唇上有柔软又温暖的触感，伊万迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，一双金灿灿的眼睛近在咫尺。  
“小耀？……”伊万以为自己在做梦，一把抱住近在咫尺的人，把脸埋在对方颈窝接着睡。  
“！……万尼亚！”王耀压低声音推了推，“快起来…嗯！…别舔！……”  
被吃了豆腐的王耀摸上伊万的后颈用力掐了一下，一阵疼痛把迷迷糊糊的人唤醒，伊万这才揉揉眼睛看清近在咫尺的脸：“小耀？……”  
“嘘。”王耀捂住伊万的嘴，“别把柯利亚吵醒了。”  
伊万点点头，舔了一下王耀手心。  
“你！……”王耀猛地抽回手。  
“嘘，别把柯利亚吵醒了。”把刚才的话原句奉还给王耀，伊万坏笑着吻住他，毫不在乎旁边还有个熟睡的小孩子，在王耀口中肆意的攻城略地。  
王耀紧张的不敢出声，生怕惊醒了旁边的柯利亚让他看到这个香艳的场景，只能任由对方的舌头在自己口中搅动出色气满满的水声。他推推伊万，直到呼吸不过来对方才放开他。  
终于获得了自由，王耀气喘吁吁的瞪着满脸笑意还不忘舔舔嘴唇的伊万：“臭狗熊！”  
“小耀怎么过来了？”  
“不是说了晚上喝酒么？我来叫你啊。你们的那几个随扈心也真大，连房卡都给我了，也不怕我进屋把你吃了啊。”  
“你昨天不就把我吃进去了？再吃一次也无妨啊。”王耀别扭的哼一声，掐了掐伊万的腰。伊万低头看看表：“已经五点了啊。”  
“是啊，你睡得可够久的了。”  
“有点累，就多睡了一会儿。”伊万抱住王耀蹭蹭颈窝，“昨天晚上都没怎么睡呢。”  
“还不是你，累的我手指都没力气动了，什么经济衰退啊都是骗人的。”  
“本来就衰退了，换到以前你连喊的力气都没了。”  
“找打？”  
“好好好不说了。”吻了一下王耀，“我们起来吧，我还要稍微收拾一下，睡着了没脱西装，现在都压皱了。”  
“嗯。”  
两个人轻手轻脚的从床上爬起来，走出房间悄悄掩上门。  
柯利亚悄悄睁开眼睛，他好像听到了不得了的东西，虽然不是很懂，但是总觉得很害羞，小家伙拿被子蒙住红的发烫的脸。  
算了，还是继续睡吧……  
屋外的伊万没有放过这短暂的时间，抱着王耀又是一阵拥吻，王耀真有点担心以后会瘫在这头熊的床上。在王耀的不断的催促之下，伊万总算换好便装出了门。  
伊万在不远处的一家酒店订了包厢，两个人没有坐车，步行慢慢的往酒店那边边走边逛。  
“如果不是琼斯那个讨厌的性格，我倒是还挺喜欢美国的。”  
“是啊，牵着小耀的手在街上走也不会被指指点点的呢。”  
“那你应该更喜欢英国才对啊，我家的孩子都管亚瑟叫大英腐国呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈，他们两个真是天生一对儿，说不定再过几年琼斯他家也能全国实行结婚法了呢，这么一想还真有点嫉妒呢……”  
“他家又没有人口负增长。”  
“……人口问题我也不想的啊，小耀把你家的孩子借我一半用用吧，我家要是有那么多人口也能一瞬间解决经济问题了，十年国民生产总值翻几倍什么的根本不是事儿啊，人口红利什么的真是太美好了。”  
“你想的美，我还愁人口老龄化呢。”  
“小气……”  
“哼~你让家里的孩子戒烟戒酒了人口出生率自然上去了。”  
“不行，要是让我拿那些孩子戒酒，他们非要起义不可。”  
“也是。”  
两个人一路聊着走到了酒店，在街角的时候王耀看到一家焗龙虾汉堡，硬是拉着伊万吃了两个才走，隔壁花店的店主还送了他们一束漂亮的百合花。  
王耀嗅嗅带着甜味的花香：“果然各家的孩子还是友善的对吧。”  
“对啊，就是琼斯太讨厌啦。”  
早了他们一步的琼斯在酒店门口拉着亚瑟冲两人挥挥手：“喂！！你们两个太慢啦，不是说好七点汇合的么？该不是怕自己酒量不行想逃了吧。”  
“乱说什么你，我是给你时间做准备，免得两杯就不省人事了。”  
“该死的北极熊！今天晚上谁先醉倒谁就穿着裙子给大家跳舞怎么样？”  
“好！算我一个，你到时候可别想跑！”王耀表示不能对不起杜康的名号，决定凑个热闹。  
几个人吵吵闹闹的进了酒店，不久之后路德，费里，本田菊，弗朗西斯和马修几个人也先后到了包厢，原本是阿尔和伊万两个人的赌约最后变成了全体的混战，几瓶白兰地和伏特加喝干了之后，弗朗西斯又毛遂自荐的跑去女装店买了条高叉露背的连衣裙。  
必须要承认，在选服装的眼光上来说弗朗西斯绝对是无可挑剔的，不得不提前退场把穿着连衣裙的亚瑟抱回房间的阿尔这样想着。  
差不多闹到了凌晨，还算清醒的王耀叫了车把醉醺醺的几个人送回酒店，带着点私心，王耀牵着有些迷糊伊万在街上吹着凉风。  
昏黄路灯之下的街道，昨天还是伊万一个人在走。  
“哈哈，阿尔肥那个白痴，竟然敢跟我拼酒量…没让他穿上裙子真是太可惜了~”有点上头的伊万脸上粉粉的，笑的像个大孩子。“亚瑟的酒品还是那么差，才喝两杯就开始闹腾了。”  
“嗯！连让他换上裙子都没反对，我还拍了照片，等明天他酒醒了就更好玩了。”王耀兴奋的翻着手机相册，被里面的照片逗的几乎要笑出眼泪。  
“什么照片？不会还有我的吧？”  
躲过伊万伸过来的手，王耀灵巧的转身，又给他拍了一张：“我的手机里可有国家机密，不能给你看。”  
“什么国家机密啊，真那么重要你才不会喝酒的时候带着呢。”伊万一把抱住王耀把手机抽走。  
“还给我！”王耀挣扎着，但是喷在脖子上的热气痒痒的，让他没心思反抗。  
“别动，看镜头。”  
“啊？”王耀下意识的转头看向自己的手机，咔嚓一声，闪光灯有些晃眼，画面定格，照片里的自己疑惑的望着镜头，身后的人正温柔的看着自己，那双紫色的眼睛闪闪发光，就像深夜里照亮前路的月光。  
“小耀，这是我们第一张合照，可别删掉了哦。”  
温和的带着热气的声音从耳后传来，王耀盯着照片看了一会儿，笑了：“嗯，不会删掉的。”他接过手机，把照片设成手机壁纸，“万尼亚，今晚去我房间吧。”  
伊万趴在王耀肩头，像只温顺的大型动物：“嗯，想一整晚抱着你，什么都不做。”  
“真的什么都不做？”王耀偏头看看他。  
“假的。”  
“臭北极熊，就知道你会这样。”王耀噗的笑了，伸手揉了揉靠在自己肩上的毛茸茸的脑袋。  
伊万眯着眼睛享受着宠溺，意味深长的凑到王耀耳边：“小耀小耀，路上没人了哦。”  
但是王耀没听懂他的意思：“是啊，怎么了？”  
伊万笑了一下，一把把他横抱起来，突然双脚离地的王耀抱住了伊万的脖子，伊万抱着他在无人的街道上一阵小跑，王耀一边惊呼着慢点儿一边笑的气喘吁吁，一直跑回到酒店门口，王耀红着脸推着伊万的胸口想下来自己走，不出意外的被对方拒绝了。  
“嘘，闭眼装睡。”伊万小声说。  
“又打什么歪主意啊？”  
“没什么。”伊万笑笑，“就是想把你抱回去而已。”  
王耀说着恶趣味，还是听话的靠在伊万怀里假装酒醉。  
昨天也是这样，伊万抱着他珍贵的人，在众目睽睽之下回到自己的房间，不同的是今天王耀是醒的，不是他从琼斯手中抢来的，而是王耀心甘情愿的，以一人而非国的身份躺在自己怀里。  
不过二十四个小时，一切都变得不一样了。  
伊万感激着自己的莽撞，如果不是昨天擅自的将王耀带回自己的房间，可能他们现在还会是君之之交淡如水的关系。  
被抱进酒店的时候王耀总觉得有尖锐的目光盯着自己，只是短短几步路，他的脸比喝醉时更红了几分。好心的侍者帮伊万按了电梯，一路把他们送到了楼上，王耀一直紧闭着眼睛不敢动弹。  
他听到了房间开门的声音，随扈小声的和伊万说着话，小柯利亚带着睡意的声音叫着伊万哥哥，他们说了什么根本无心去听。  
直到被轻轻放到床上，伊万在他耳边小声说：“小耀，可以睁开眼睛了哦。”  
王耀红着脸悄悄睁开眼睛，满满的微笑撞进视线里，他伸手捏了捏伊万高挺的鼻梁：“不是说去我房间么？怎么把我抱到熊窝里来了？”  
“被你家孩子看到你被抱回去，会不好意思的吧。”  
“被你家孩子看到也不好啊……”  
“那怎么办？看都看到了。”伊万俯下身子，一边轻啄着他的耳垂一边应着。  
王耀眯起眼睛轻咛一声：“看都看到了……”他攀上伊万的脖子，把自己送向那张浅色的唇。  
舌尖相触的瞬间就变得一发不可收拾了，伊万温柔却又迫切的将舌头顶入王耀口中，还带着些酒气的唇舌有着让人沉醉的甘甜味道，伊万觉得自己醉了，因为人，而非酒。  
他的手生疏的摸索着王耀的衣扣，他太久没有碰谁了，连解开衣服都显得笨手笨脚，当微凉的掌心终于如愿以偿的服帖上滚烫的皮肤，整个人都被这具火热的躯体点燃了。  
他们一边亲吻着一边褪去彼此的衣服，可唇舌却一刻也不曾分离的纠缠在一起，仿佛是彼此的水和鱼，一旦离开了对方便会窒息而死。  
王耀渐渐被吻得喘不过气，那只在他口中肆虐的灵巧舌头不停的向着更深处探寻，几乎要触碰到他的喉头，妄图挖空他的身体。好在敞开的领口救了他一命让他得以呼吸，伊万扯开了他的衣领咬上了他的喉结，像只掠食动物一样轻舔啃咬着薄薄的皮肤，在一片凝脂般的洁白之上留下点点的落梅。  
“昨天晚上那么多次…今天怎么还这么饿？……”王耀仰着头大口喘息，展平了身体让伊万能够更轻易的亲吻到自己。  
“没办法啊……耀…我实在是太想你了……”他把全身的重量压在王耀身上，此刻他身下的终于不再是冰冷的床单，而是那具他梦寐以求的躯体，皮肤的触感和温度，都丝毫不差的传递过来，“可惜我不是诗人，俄罗斯的太阳陨落的太早，除了一遍一遍的和你做爱，我都不知道该怎么让你知道我的心情……”  
“现在已经知道了……”王耀抱紧了伏在胸口的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，柔软的嘴唇和粗糙的舌头触碰着胸前那粒小东西，他难以抑制的叹出了声，带着满足与渴望。“呐，万尼亚，我想上你……”  
舔弄着小红豆的舌头猛地停住，王耀得意的笑了，挺起胸膛将自己送到伊万的唇边：“你可是答应过的哦……”突然被吮吸了一下，愉悦而甜腻的声音从他的喉间溢出来。  
伊万撑起身子端详着王耀的眼睛，伸出手抚摸着王耀的脸颊，指腹轻轻触过眼睑和纤长的睫毛：“好。”说着他抓过王耀的手毫不迟疑的按上自己硬邦邦的臀部，他引着王耀的手指，不可避免的触碰到了股缝和后穴。  
两个人同时颤抖了一下。  
倒是王耀先慌了神：“等等！别……我……”他抽回手，眼神闪烁的不敢直视才被自己触碰了的人，脸色比刚才还要红，“你躺下…我自己来…”  
伊万没有拆穿他的小心思，轻啄了一下他的鼻尖翻身躺下，抱起王耀让他跨坐在自己身上：“小耀想怎么来？我现在可是饿了急了，别让我等太久啊。”  
王耀被他的眼神看的心虚，明明是他躺下了，可是王耀却总觉得自己才是要被吃干抹净的那一个，他不满的从旁边那一堆衣服里拿过伊万的领带蒙住他的眼睛。  
“嗯？”仅有的一点光亮被遮蔽，伊万伸手想摘下蒙住双眼的东西，可就连双手也突然被什么东西交错着捆在了头顶。“小耀？”  
“万尼亚，这个领带我明天还要带，不许挣断知道么？”  
伊万笑了，应了一声便任由王耀对自己为所欲为。  
至于后来的事，便不是外人可以知道的了。  
第二天一早，王耀是在自己的房间醒来的。昨天夜里伊万把他送回了这里，两个人安静的相拥着，也不说话，就只是听着彼此的呼吸和心跳，他很累，可是倔强的不肯睡，如果说小别胜新婚，那如同他们这边阔别的又算什么呢？  
他的思念，又何尝比伊万来的浅。  
或许是压抑的久了，一旦爆发出来就像喷发的火山一样势不可挡，王耀蜷缩在床上，那里还残留着伊万的温度。他嗅着自己的发梢，那里还残留着伊万的味道。他抱紧双臂，那里还残留着伊万的触感。  
他触摸着自己的身体，每一处被抚慰亲吻过的皮肤，那让人全身发麻的触感仿佛历历在目，而此刻仅剩下的冰冷床榻和空荡荡的怀抱，让他越发觉得冷得发抖。  
直到五感慢慢淡去，天色渐渐亮起，王耀打起精神从床上起来，洗漱完毕之后出了门。随扈已经在门外等候多时，一见到王耀就说：“王先生，俄罗斯先生已经回国了。”  
王耀点点头：“嗯，一早就回去了。”  
他有些恍惚，甚至有点怀疑现实和梦境，一夜过去，他还是又一次的相思成疾。

这一次的联合国会议之后，中国和俄罗斯原本低调的关系被彻底挖出来摆在了明面上，虽然这早就是个公开的秘密，但说出来的感觉还是会有微妙的不同，自然也是有人欢喜有人忧。  
原本计划和琼斯一整个上午的会晤也被迫缩短到了一个小时，即便是双方坐在会议桌前对着旁边的摄像机，琼斯还是忍不住时不时的低头看看手机。受到了这次克里米亚公投的影响，刚刚有些沉寂的苏格兰再次掀起了公投独立的热潮，亚瑟也是一早就急匆匆的赶回了伦敦，要尽快和自己那个不安分的兄弟斯科特·柯克兰好好谈谈。  
“喂……”王耀在会议桌前小声提醒着对面只顾低头看手机，完全没注意到已经轮到自己发言的琼斯。  
“嗯？” 意识到自己失态，琼斯立刻堆上满脸的笑意，“哈哈哈抱歉啊，今天早餐没吃饱，快要饿昏头了呢！”  
王耀作势看看表：“哦，都这个时间了，我们聊得也蛮久的了，不如今天就到这里，其他相关的细节我们再找机会详谈，你看如何？”  
“好！就照你说的吧！”  
顺着王耀递过来的台阶，琼斯很是乐意的结束了这次会议，出于礼节的将王耀送出会议室后就急匆匆的走掉了。坐在黑色的轿车里，王耀隔着玻璃看看不远处铁青着脸色扣掉电话的琼斯，能让世界级强露出这种表情的，估计也就只有某人和他的生化武器了吧。王耀揣测着亚瑟和琼斯吵架的理由，手机突然嗡的响了一下，他低头看看，是当事人之一来了短信。  
“耀，你去年给我提到过的亚洲地区的发展投资银行计划，最新的企划书再给我发一份。”  
是说亚投行的企划啊，王耀勾起嘴角一笑，动动拇指发回去一个字。  
“好。”  
车队缓缓开动起来，载着他回到那座即将划归自己名下的酒店。  
琼斯啊琼斯，如果我拔掉了亚瑟，你还能一直这样乐呵呵的装傻么，对我围追堵截釜底抽薪了这么久，差不多可以开始算算总账了。  
“嗡……”  
手机又震了一下，屏幕亮起来，王耀低头看看，是通知自己回国时间提早的信息。锁屏壁纸上，是昨天夜里伊万给他们拍的合照，那双紫色的眼睛透过屏幕温柔的望着自己。王耀轻轻摸了摸屏幕上的那张脸，眼里的温柔和他如出一辙。  
他们还需要发展，他的根基还不够牢固。亚瑟，你可别在这个关键时刻做出什么动摇世界的举动，现在这微妙又脆弱的平衡，可是经不起一点风浪了啊。  
王耀回国当天开始，以琼斯为首的对俄经济制裁就开始了，俄企股价暴跌，卢布瞬间贬值，A股受到影响也大刀阔斧的大起大落了一把，连王耀也不得不请假在家休息以应对突变的身体状况。  
王耀在第一时间用连到彼此卧室的直连电话打了过去，因为太久没有使用先听到了一阵礼貌又生硬的女声，紧接而来的却是沉稳却疏离的语调，那是为亲切的先生，可是坦白的讲，由于苏联解体之后和俄罗斯关系相对疏远，王耀对这位领袖的熟悉度还不如那位毁誉参半的斯大林。  
听到那个意料之外的声音，王耀一时忘记了该说什么。  
“你好，弗拉基米尔先生。”  
这个直连电话直通到两人的卧室，是他们从很久之前保留下的特权，即便是后来住所改迁过多次，这条电话线路还是一直保留着，由电话由大帝来接，就意味着此刻伊万已经病重到不能和他说话了。  
“Здравствуйте,Г - н Ван .”  
对方用俄语说着“你好，王先生”，王耀这才想起来电话那头的不是他的万尼亚，听不懂自己说的汉语，在心里嫌弃了一下自己，换成了俄语和对方交流。  
“ Здравствуйте, Г - н Владимир .”王耀斟酌了一下，还是问出来那个毫无意义的问题，“请问，伊万现在怎么样了？”  
“我十分希望你放宽心，可是很遗憾王先生，万尼亚的情况并不好，即便是你，我现在也不能允许他起来听电话，希望你理解。”  
王耀心头一紧，当年苏联解体时那种撕心裂肺的痛楚再次涌上来，短短二十二年，难道真的要他再承受一次这样的痛苦，然后目送他离开么？  
“……弗拉基米尔先生，如果有什么可以帮助的事，请务必告诉我。”  
“这次订下的天然气合作项目对我们来说就已经是最大的帮助了，等到签订合同的日子，万尼亚无论如何也会随我亲临现场的。”  
话里的意思再明白不过了，口头上的关怀对于此刻的伊万毫无用处，他需要的是更为实质的东西，钱。  
“我明白了，我们一定会如约完成合同签订仪式的。”  
又客套了两句之后，王耀压制着内心的躁动扣下了电话把自己缩在柔软的大床里。  
在此之前他就不止一次的催促过大大，希望尽快签订天然气合同，拖得越久伊万就越是危险，可大大却总是一副不紧不慢的样子，只是一直推脱说还有细节需要详谈。王耀很明白，大大在等，等对方退让，主动降低价格，每一位优秀的政治家，同时必定是一位优秀的经济学家，先前他们希望可以用低于欧洲的价格购买天然气，可是一直没能达成一致，现在机会来了。  
西方的制裁让俄罗斯经济一夜之间走到了悬崖边缘，虽然还算厚的家底让他不至于土崩瓦解，但一直被极力打压的石油价格依旧让他不堪重负，长此以往，很难说伊万会不会再来一次类似苏联时期的解体。  
自己真的是在帮他么？还是又一次回到了从前利益至上的时候呢？国家利益不该讲感情么？那心脏里隐隐作痛的感觉又该如何是好呢？  
王耀抓起外套出了门，直奔中南海而去。  
到办公室的时候，正巧碰上了主持天然气合作计划的小赵拿着档案袋走出来，而他手中的那份合同，应该早就核对封装好只等着五月下旬拿去签字了。王耀冲着他伸出手，小赵把档案袋交给王耀的时候有些迟疑，他打开档案袋直接翻到了价格那一页，果然比先前降低了。  
把档案塞回小赵手里，王耀直接推门进来办公室。  
“老大！”  
大大正在伏案看着文件，他抬头，小赵手里拿着档案袋掩上门，王耀脸上带着温怒的表情。猜到了其中的缘由，大大摘下从未被外人见过的老花镜揉揉眼睛，恐怕就只有这种时候才会让人想起，这位日夜操劳的长者早已是耳顺之年。  
“怎么了小耀同志？不好好在家休息又跑来工作了？”  
“老大，不是早就定好价格了么？怎么都说好签字的时间了却反悔了？？”王耀的脸涨得通红，语调也比平时高了不少，“万尼亚现在已经倒在病床上了，我们怎么能在这个时候出尔反尔落井下石啊！”  
“王耀同志。”大大的脸色微微一沉，“你知道我们的制度，更改价格是会议做出的对我们利益最大化的决定，如果你总是夹杂太多私人感情，我是有权关你禁闭的。”  
“我才不在乎关禁闭，明明什么都订好了，万尼亚被制裁了却突然变卦，他现在急需这个合同来稳定局势，可我们却要擅自更改价格，这要我怎么和他解释？”  
“他们不需要解释，卢布贬值的时候他们就应该有了合同有变的心里准备。”大大站起来让王耀坐到一旁的沙发上，“不管是九十美元买他们三十美元一桶的石油，还是现在和他们签订这个建国以来最大的合同，甚至包括以后协助他们开采能源，作为不能摆上台面的盟友关系，我们的都已经做到仁至义尽了。”  
“可老大，你最应该清楚，我们不是只普通的盟友而已啊……”王耀扶着额头努力平复着情绪。  
“没错，你还记得，你们连普通盟友都不是。”  
王耀沉默了，他无力反驳大大的话，他们有着公开的不结盟政策，不管有再多互助再多合作，他们依旧连普通盟友都算不上，他找不到任何名正言顺的理由去帮助他，就连像琼斯和亚瑟那样大大方方并肩站在一起的资格都没有。  
静默了良久，王耀突然淡淡的说：“老大，我讨厌你。”  
“……”大大没有答话，  
“这么说可能不太贴切。或许应该说，我讨厌你们所有的执政者。铁木真让他变成了我的阶下囚，尼古拉二世让他成为了践踏我的元凶，明治天皇让我的弟弟永远死在了甲午战争，杜鲁门让我没办法再惦念飞虎队的恩情，赫鲁晓夫让我们好不容易建立起来的情谊付诸东流……  
“你们为了所谓的世界格局随意改变着我们的交往对象，今天和本田菊反目，明天和阿尔弗雷德建交，我当然明白这是发展需要，可是即便是我们也是有心的啊，我身体里的一半爱着他们，一半恨着他们，在心里纠缠在要把我撕成两半。  
“血迹还没干，硝烟还未散，一首喀秋莎都还没来得及唱完，我们之间成百上千年的恩恩怨怨，不是只凭几条新闻就可以改变的啊……”  
“小耀啊，在你眼里，政治就是这样的东西么？”  
王耀低头掩着面，不做声的摇摇头。  
“执政者们，有一部分被称为政客，有一部分被称为政治家。有人说政客和政治家的区别在于会不会违背自己的‘信仰’去获得政治利益，他们的信仰归根结底都是国家。而于我来说，活在你这片土地上的普通人民，远比你自己内心的私情重要。我明白违背本心很难，但你也应该知道现在的中国还不够强大，你还没有随心所欲的资本。”  
王耀沉默着，从衣服口袋里掏出一个斑驳的东西，那是一块怀表，一位全世界都耳熟能详之人的遗物，国人总是对他们那一代褒贬不一，唯有他无人敢有微词。  
“老大，不久以前，也有人对我说过类似的话呢，中华崛起，民族复兴，总之一切的一切都是为了这个民族这个国家。”王耀把那块伤痕累累的怀表握在手心里，它本该和其他遗物一起保留在淮安城北的桃花垠，却带着历史的尘埃和硝烟一直陪伴在王耀身边，“老大，你有什么愿望么？”  
大大摇摇头：“愿望啊，是要靠做的，不是靠说的。”  
王耀终于笑了，看着手里那块被摩擦的发亮的怀表：“我有愿望，我的愿望是家里的孩子们能每天安安心心的工作，考虑着明天吃点什么，放假了去哪玩，虽然总会有抱怨和不满，但总能平平安安的生活在这个世界的每个角落，不用再像以前一样受其他国家的眼色，不用处处低人一等，不用为了活命而卑躬屈膝。  
“所以我才选择了他们，选择了共产主义，为了那个遥不可及的理想，我们一直都在坚持，在奋斗。不过短短九十多年，好不容易从那个支离破碎任人践踏的年代到了现在在世界占有一席之地，我却因为自己那点私欲把最初的愿望抛弃了呢。  
“老大…我们能实现共产主义的对吧，我们能实现的对吧，没有阶级制度、没有剥削、没有压迫的时代，我们不再有斗争，世界上不再有国家，我是不是就可以安心的像一个普通人一样过自己的生活了？”  
“会的，共产主义会实现的，只是这个时间会很长，几百年，甚至几千年，在此之前还会有更多艰难和痛苦等着你，你要有耐心，你要坚强。我终究只是一个普通人，不过百年的生命，但是继承理想的人还有千千万万，如果你走累了，他们会推你一把，如果你走偏了，他们会把你拉回来，然后陪着你一起走下去，直到社会主义真正实现的那一天。”大大拍拍王耀的肩膀，“不过在此之前，小耀同志，我会在我的任期之内尽量加强和那边的关系，让你们有机会多接触多交流，毕竟身体才是革命的本钱，心理健康也很重要嘛。”  
“老大，谢谢你。”王耀点点头，“我还有一个小请求，这次易价的事情我想亲自去解释，如果他还是当年那个不计报酬教我用枪的人，那一定会理解的吧。”  
两天后，合同的价格更改幅度确定下来，王耀再一次打了电话过去，他有点紧张，带着些考试不及格却要家长签字般的忐忑。这次等待他的不是女接线员生冷的语调，对面“喂”了一声之后开始轻轻咳嗽，似乎是被人扶着喝了些水之后才能正常开口说话。  
“小耀好巧，听说你前几天打过电话，我才刚刚求先生让我和你说句话，你就打过来了呢。”  
伊万的语调听起来很愉悦，但疲惫沙哑的声音听得王耀鼻子一酸，险些捏坏了手里的听筒。  
“万尼亚，现在怎么样了？”  
“没事的不用担心，偷偷告诉你，我有四千亿美金和一千吨的黄金储备哦~”对面的人想要笑笑，可不幸的咳嗽起来，“回来之后有点不舒服，就睡下了，结果一睡就是好几天，连柯利亚回家都没能起来送他呢。小耀能这么关心我我很开心哦，我还说服了先生和国家杜马，免掉了你们的开采税，下次合同里会补上这一条。怎么样小耀我是不是很厉害啊？下次见面要给我奖励哦~”  
电话那头的人滔滔不绝的讲着，像个做了好事的孩子似的等着表扬，那个淡漠又傲慢的俄罗斯人，恐怕只有面对王耀的时候，才能像这样开心的一口气说那么多话。  
“万尼亚，我有件事情要和你说。”王耀打断了他，“昨天我们讨论决定，由于卢布贬值严重，我们担心你们的经费不足以支撑初期的开采工作，所以合同的价格要下调，新的价格和明细会在今天中午十二点发给你们，如果你们有异议或者需要推延合同签订日期，我们都可以再做商定。”  
电话那头沉默了数秒，然后咳嗽起来。王耀咬着牙不吱声，直到伊万渐渐平复了呼吸才开口。  
“对不起万尼亚。”  
“没关系的，卢布暴跌的时候我就已经有点心理准备了。只不过这样的话，免除的开采税可能就要泡汤了呢……”伊万的语调里带着些歉意，“都怪我沉不住气那么早就告诉你，让你失望了吧…对不起…”  
王耀莫名的失语，心头堵得难受：“你是不是傻？！发火啊！骂我啊！嘲讽北约蔑视欧盟挑衅琼斯的熊脾气跑哪去了？！”除了交恶的那段时期，不管对别人再怎么嚣张跋扈目中无人，他在国际会议或公开场合都不曾对他说过一句重话，“为什么是你道歉啊…你让我怎么办才好啊…”  
“小耀，你在说什么呢，我们可是国家啊。”  
“我知道啊…大道理什么的我都懂啊……”王耀对着电话咬着牙，不想扣也不想说话。  
想啊，快想啊，有什么办法，可以不触及双方底线又能互惠互利的东西，你最缺少什么，他最需要什么，卢布贬值，A股下跌，石油美元，打压油价……俄罗斯最紧迫的不是制裁而是油价下跌，这是他们最重要的经济来源之一，如果有办法稳定油价就可以保全他们，同时也能够保证将来自己能够得到稳定的石油供给。  
有什么办法，可以让石油价格摆脱琼斯的控制，让掌控权握到自己手里……  
王耀…王耀…快想啊……  
一个大胆到冒险的想法闯入他的脑海，他被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳，但随即还是问出了口。  
“万尼亚，人民币结算，你敢陪我么？”  
对面吃了一惊，不自觉的压低了语调：“你想挑战美元垄断？”  
“嗯。”  
伊万突然笑了起来，笑声很轻听不出情绪。  
谁掌握了能源谁就掌握了世界，美元作为世界上价值最稳定的纸，自然而然的成为了石油结算的唯一货币，正是如此，琼斯也就拥有了随意左右世界石油价格的能力。当他想要针对石油进口国时就抬高油价，想要针对石油出口国时就降低油价。  
当年冷战时期琼斯就靠着打压油价狠狠阴过伊万一把，苏联解体之后，王耀成了他的主要针对对象，早些年王耀急需用钱曾做过一段时间的石油出口生意，就是因为琼斯压低了油价使王耀几乎没能挣到什么钱。后来经济起步，王耀开始需要更多的能源来支撑发展的步伐，琼斯又在这个时刻抬高了油价，导致他不得不在能源上投入更多成本。  
而到了现在，琼斯故技重施，原油价格从原先的一百一十美元一桶骤降到六十美元一桶，还有继续走低的趋势，伊万在石油出口上的收益越来越入不敷出。  
那么如何才能打破这种铁壁一般的垄断呢？那就是用自己的货币来结算交易，如果不使用美元，自然轮不到琼斯说话。然而这其中的风险也是巨大的，因为一旦人民币贬值了，那么这个差额带来的巨大损失将由石油出口国——也就是伊万完全承受。  
王耀并不是心血来潮想到的法子，他们很早之前就有过这个想法，但从未对外人讲过，他们深知此刻时机尚不成熟，而把这个存在已久的设想付诸行动，却无异于一场豪赌。赌赢了，打破美元垄断，人民币逐渐成为世界级货币，同时保全俄罗斯，进一步牢固三足鼎立的局势。赌输了，琼斯做空人民币，A股暴跌中国经济重创，俄罗斯经济崩盘，琼斯自此铲除王耀和伊万两大威胁。  
当然琼斯也不会全无代价，王耀持有他一万两千亿国债，这笔巨大的累赘同时也是制约他的一大利器。但是他和伊万一样是个疯子，发起狠来没人知道会做出什么事，如果琼斯破釜沉舟，结局会怎样就很难说了。  
“小耀，他们都说中国人是个保守又谨慎的民族，我看他们真是太小看你了。”  
“别笑了快说啊！”王耀心慌了，催促着他快些答复。“行不行一句话！不行拉倒！”  
伊万顿了顿：“好，我接受，先生和国家杜马那边由我去说服，中南海那边就拜托小耀你了。”  
“你可想清楚了，要是琼斯一点一点的做空人民币，到时候你们……”  
“小耀。”伊万没等他说完，“我相信你。”  
“……嗯，相信我。”

当天下午，王耀将自己的想法告诉了大大，大大的反应和伊万一样，先是沉默了一会儿，然后笑了，但也仅此而已，只是说再讨论，之后便石沉大海了无音讯。  
紧接着，筹备已久的亚投行项目紧急启动了，王耀忙的脱不开身，而伊万那边，也像故意让他着急似的只打过一个电话，而内容却是国家杜马还在讨论中。  
王耀当然明白此刻自己要做的就是沉住气耐心等待，可越是这样强迫自己冷静心里就越是焦躁。王耀又做噩梦了，梦见自己的双手被鲜血染红，他的血就和他的拥抱一样温暖又让人安心。他的心脏在自己手上挣扎着跳动，最后归于平静。  
王耀不知道自己是怎么了，或许是失去太痛了，多少年了，一直都是天朝大国的他，早就习惯了众人匍匐在脚下，他强盛时可驰骋欧亚大陆，他悠久时可横贯上古千年，他早就习惯了孑然一身，即便身旁有再多的弟弟妹妹也无人能够在身侧与之同行。  
可是就是这么可笑，一个曾经的阶下囚，自己几乎不曾在意过的毛头小子，明明是践踏了自己的凶手之一，却莫名其妙的和自己紧紧捆在了一起，他不是第一个妄图占有自己的人，却是第一个曾真心帮过自己的人。他让早就看淡了世间炎凉的王耀突然发现，原来这个世界上真的有人可以如此纯粹的爱着自己。  
王耀至今还记得他眼里的热切，就像飘扬在空中的鲜红旗帜一般燃燃不息，那个时候王耀就知道，他是爱着自己的，爱的那么强烈，火一样烧净了所有的私心杂念。  
可是一场大雪浇灭了所有的理想，也浇灭了他眼中的火光。  
伊万从曾经那个天不怕地不怕的毛头小子长大了，也学会了那么一点心机和淡漠，也多了些克制和隐忍。  
“我们都是国家啊。”  
这样的话，曾经的伊万是断然不会说的。  
王耀知道他还爱着自己，但是那种爱却再也没有了曾经的不顾一切，是太痛了么？毕竟那曾是最辉煌也最惨烈的时刻，不管是他，还是他们的爱。  
他们终究是回不到从前了。  
王耀捧了一把冷水扑在自己脸上。  
如果回不到过去，就想想未来吧。  
王耀擦干脸上的水珠，掏出手机，给航空部挂了个电话。  
万尼亚，我现在有点懂了，你那时候的占有欲——现在的我，似乎也有那么一点想要占有你的念头了。可国家终究不能融合，我却越发的想要得到你。你已经用行动证明了强扭的瓜不甜，那么不如让我们换一种两厢情愿的方式吧。  
当天夜里，一架毫不起眼的私人飞机从首都机场起飞。  
飞机是在十天之后的凌晨四点到达伦敦的，凌晨五点，当保镖引着那位不速之客来到白金汉宫的时候，亚瑟已经在会客厅喝着红茶看着报纸等待他了。  
“好歹是网络最发达的国家之一，怎么还在看满是油墨味儿的报纸？”  
亚瑟抬眼看了看声音的主人，保镖识趣的关上了门。  
“一堆0和1组成的东西，服务器一关就化为乌有了，哪比得了印在纸上的东西实在。”又喝了一口红茶，亚瑟放下茶杯慢悠悠的翻了一页报纸，“倒是你啊，不觉得这些年和那个白痴一样，网络发展太快了么？”  
“那位仁兄拼命往前跑，我总不能落下，好不容易把谷歌赶出去，不快点发展怎么行？”来人坐到了亚瑟旁边，拿起给自己准备的那杯红茶抿了一口，“我说亚瑟，你什么时候才能把你那旧贵族的矫情劲儿收一收啊？”  
亚瑟瞪了王耀一眼：“哼，你能放下五千年的身段和那群毛头小子混成一片，我才觉得奇怪呢。”  
“要与时俱进才行啊，闭关锁国的罪我早就受够了。”  
亚瑟沉默着又翻了一页报纸，才慢慢开口：“别跑题，什么重要的东西要你连夜亲自来送。”  
“你不是知道么？”王耀把手中的文件袋丢到亚瑟腿上，“不然怎么会亲自在这里等我？”  
亚瑟合上报纸拆开档案袋，取出里面厚厚几沓文件，亚洲基础设施投资银行几个字豁然在目：“我知道又怎么样？你就不怕在我这而撞见不该见的人？”  
王耀眯起眼睛冲亚瑟笑笑：“那我就说，我是来抢人的。”  
“他不会相信的。”亚瑟继续低头看着手中的文件：“他知道我对矮子没兴趣。”  
“说好的不人身攻击呢！你个自律人形生化武器。”  
“你这才是人身攻击啊混蛋！不许侮辱我大英帝国的美食！”  
和王耀吵了一句嘴，亚瑟就把注意力放回到了手中的文件上：“王耀，这些签名……是真的？”  
“这种时候伪造签字毫无意义吧，不信你可以自己打电话一一核实，虽然我不建议你这么做。”  
塞迪克·安南，任勇洙，古夫塔·穆罕默德·哈桑，路德维希·贝什米特，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，提诺·维那莫依宁，费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇……  
“十天时间，你竟然游说了这么多人？”亚瑟盯着那几个属性的签名。“你这个奸商到底耍了什么花招啊？”  
“别老是奸商奸商的叫我，论经商我可比不过你们资本主义国家，几船鸦片就把我的国库掏空了。你还不叫英格兰的时候我就开始重农抑商，再精通又能比你们高明到哪去？”王耀闭着眼睛慢慢揉着太阳穴，这几天日夜不停的奔波，只在飞机上休息了片刻，他觉得自己现在只要有张床就会睡死过去了。  
“你以为这六十五年的风雨巨变，只靠商人的算盘就能敲出一座座摩天大楼？那可都是我们家的孩子用手一砖一瓦盖起来的。我家孩子可能没你或者琼斯家的孩子有创造力，但是他们更加踏实勤奋，正巧又出了那么几个有些经济头脑的……”  
说着说着，王耀突然勾起嘴角笑了，他凑到亚瑟面前弹了弹他手里的文件：“呐亚蒂，要不是那位老伙计改了国籍，说不定你已经是我的人了呢，弗朗西斯和路德维希都同意了，三驾马车就剩你了，还不快点签字投入我的怀抱？”  
“喂……你小心我给北边那头熊打电话把你带走了，你知道后果的。”  
王耀一顿，不屑的翻了个白眼：“那头小熊崽早就被我攻陷了，我还会怕他？”  
亚瑟上下打量了一下王耀，目光落在了他下意识捂住腰的手上：“胡子混蛋已经为了明年的投资项目把你们给卖了。怎么样王耀，战斗民族的技术没有退步吧，久违的sex之后你整个人都精神了不少，看来确实是满足你了呢。”  
“我艹…你要不要说的这么直接…”庄重的老仙人没忍住用汉语爆了粗口。  
“真受不了你们东方人的矫情，分手就分手了顺带着还禁欲，我说你这些年该不会把火气全都放在发展上了吧。”得了便宜的亚瑟还不忘再补上一句。  
“打人不打脸骂人不揭短，亚瑟你再这样友谊的小船可要翻了啊。”  
被无情拆穿的王耀咬着牙脸上一阵红一阵白，那只熊恐怕是他少有的弱点之一了。让大嘴巴的弗朗西斯知道那么多信息真是个败笔，王耀阴沉着脸在心里给那个红酒白痴默默记上了一笔，不知道还在爱丽舍宫里起草文件的弗朗西斯会不会突然打个寒战。  
“不过王耀啊，我其实真是打心底羡慕你们两个人呢，你们不在一起的时候，可以独挡半边天，你们在一起的时候，又好像没有人可以替代。”  
亚瑟疲惫的长长叹了口气，王耀沉下脸色，总觉亚瑟的状态不太对劲。  
“王耀，给你透个底吧。上个月，就是投票之后，阿尔亲口对我说，是他授意高盛银行掩盖了海格的债务，也是他亲手拟定了那个该死的汇率，让海格的债务成了一个永远填不满的无底洞。他让我离开欧盟，他说这个世界上不需要不受自己控制的经济体。虽然我早就知道，但是从他嘴里亲口说出来，还是难受的不行……”  
“所以你才突然决定加入我的企划？”  
亚瑟没有否认：“那天联合表决之后，斯科特突然要求公投独立，我急着回去，他拦住我说不用担心他会处理，但是希望我能够脱离欧盟跟着他一起，他说的那么诚恳，我都快要分不清那是恳求还是威胁了。”亚瑟从西装胸前的口袋里取出一支钢笔，在文件上用漂亮的花体签下了自己的名字。“其实就算你不来游说我，我也会加入的，现在三驾马车已经拉不动那个无底洞了，除了你这里，我已经没有别的路可以选了。”  
亚瑟把签好字的文件封装好交到王耀手上：“真是羡慕你们啊，不受盟友这个虚名的束缚，却比真的盟友更惺惺相惜，连现在的产业结构都相辅相成，真让人嫉妒啊。”  
王耀苦笑：“我又何尝不羡慕你们，能光明正大的并肩站在一起呢？我就连想要帮他，都只能用这种曲线救国的方式。” 别人的总是最好的，人类那点贪得无厌的毛病，看起来我们也幸免不了呢。王耀接过档案袋，心里的一块石头总算落了地，他又喝了一口茶，起身理了理西装和领带，“事情办完了，我告辞了。”  
亚瑟也不送，又拿起了满是油墨味道的报纸哗啦哗啦的翻着，皱起的眉间写着无奈与沧桑，可和王耀比起来，他毕竟还是个年轻人。  
“王耀，五月下旬，叫那头熊给阿迪勒那边照应一下，还有你家西北边，当心点。”  
“哪的消息。”王耀停下了脚。  
“来源你别管，我也不能保证准确度，但防患于未然总是好的吧。”  
“……你要倒戈？”  
“别想那么多王耀，无论如何，至少现在他还是我最重要的盟友，而我能提供给你们的也不过是这种不会影响他战略布局的小讯息，不过多少能让你家少死几个人是吧。”亚瑟低头看着报纸，又翻了一页，“要是不幸说中了，就当买我个人情吧，我要一个副行长的席位。”  
“成交。”  
当王耀拿着签满了名字的文件回国时，距离先前定好的的合同签订日期已经时日无多。王耀刚下飞机，接他的车就已经到了。  
王耀走下旋梯，气氛似乎不太对，黑色的轿车稳稳地停在了面前，车里的人开门走下来。是外交部长。  
“王外长……”  
外长板着脸，走到王耀面前才气愤的斥责：“无组织无纪律！”  
王耀自知理亏，主动交出了那份重要的文件：“对不起王外长，没有申请审批就擅自跑出去，我已经拿到了十五个意向创始成员国的签字，如果不能考虑我之前提出的人民币结算的方案，那让他加入亚投行和一带一路的计划也是可以的，等和俄方的天然气合同签完之后，我愿意接受处分。”  
外长接过文件袋打开看了看，然后谨慎的将文件收好：“王耀同志，前天的时候我们已经定下了新的合作方案，可你擅自外出没能征求你的意见，还让那边以为我们没有诚意，原定于后天在圣彼得堡的签字仪式延期至五月二十一日，圣彼得堡你就不要去了。同日在上海举行的亚洲峰会，由你负责出面，并且从今天开始到五月十九日，这三天时间里没收你的移动电话并暂时切断直连电话以示处分。”  
“什么？”由于王耀的特殊身份，他们的所有电子设备都不允许连接网络，计算机也只能连接内网，如果没了手机和直连电话，他甚至无法联系到伊万，一直不给回应，连重要的签字仪式都不出席，那边会怎么想？他好不容易游说了那么多人加入亚投行，才有底气邀请他一起发展，如果不能将这个消息传达给伊万，那这一切不就没意义了么？  
“外长！能先让我给万！…给布拉金斯基先生通个电话么？只要五分钟…两分钟就好…”  
“你还想泄露更多国家情报么王耀同志？”  
“不，我只是想传达一下邀请他加入亚投行的意愿，绝不会说多余的话。而且我得到情报，五月下旬可能会有恐怖行动，要让他们做好防备才行！”  
“王耀同志你没听明白么？这几天里不许和俄方联络，就是对你的处分。”  
“我……”  
“好好冷静一下，回去写份报告交上来。”外长给王耀打开了后座的车门，没再给王耀辩驳的机会，王耀坐上车，车门嘭的关上，驶离了机场，一路无话。  
回到中南海，不出意料的被老大教训了一顿，要求王耀回去后写一份检讨书和出访报告回来，回到家里的时候，直连电话里已经连滴滴滴的忙音都听不见了。深夜里，敲完最后一个日期，王耀扣上了电脑。  
“艹…没保存……”  
虽然有自动保存功能，可惜内容还是少了很多，盯着屏幕上闪烁的光标，王耀把自己丢在床上不想去管它。  
今天下午训话的时候，老大问他。  
“王耀同志，你为什么这么着急呢？”  
对啊，为什么会这么着急？急着联络，急着游说，急着确认，他很不安，很慌乱，他急于得到一个答案，一个准确的答案，好让自己彷徨不安的心得到一丝慰藉，可是他很明白，任何承诺都是靠不住的，就连签在纸上的协议也是如此。  
那自己为什么还会如此迫切的想要一个答案呢？大概是因为……不信任吧。  
不信任国家杜马？不信任万尼亚？还是不信任老大？  
似乎都不是。王耀张开手掌看看掌心中的那颗痣，他不信任的，好像是自己。为什么这么不自信啊王耀，明明已经是世界第二大经济体，为什么这么不自信啊中国，明明已经成为了世界一极。  
他不是都说了？  
“小耀，我相信你。”

之后的三天，王耀安分了很多，他闷头在办公室里写着亚投行的规划和人民币结算的研究报告，似乎是完全接受了三天的禁闭生活。  
这三天，他回忆了很多，思考了很多，不知道是不是因为和伊万和好，让心头压着的巨石落了地，他也开始能够冷静的考虑今后的事情。  
他又想起了很久之前亚瑟问过他的问题，那时候苏联才刚解体不久。  
亚瑟问他，有没有想过，假如当初没有追随伊万的脚步走上共产主义那条路，现在会是怎么样的结果？如果没有伊万给他的帮助对他的引导，现在是不是还会这么坚定不移？  
王耀说，没想过。  
因为共产主义这条路，不是历史的偶然，而是无数还清醒的中国人选择的道路，在那个时间那个年代，当他亲眼看着不抵抗的军队在撤离时抢走了百姓仅有的钱粮，当灾区瘟疫肆虐伏尸遍野而官员还在一层层瓜分着赈灾饷，当他已经断了一臂而民国政府还在报纸上粉饰太平。  
王耀就已经明白，那时候的他除了共产主义，已经没有别的希望了。  
这条路很难，没有路标，没有方向，巨石嶙峋，荆棘丛生，亚瑟习惯了掠夺，他没有尝过被殖民的滋味，自然不会明白王耀是怎么从濒死的边缘，从血污中艰难的站起来。  
起来不愿做奴隶的人们，把我们的血肉诸城我们新的长城。  
这句话对于亚瑟来说，不过是一句歌词而已。  
所以他才会偷偷避开国民政府的视线，接受了一个图书管理员的邀请，去上海参加当时毫不起眼的中共一大。他说不上是因为润之的个人魅力，还是俄国十月革命的光辉太耀眼，亦或是对国民政府的绝望，才让他隐姓埋名宁可在民间流浪。总之他还是去了，并且在那次会议之后，见到他之后，坚定了自己转向共产主义的决心。  
后来他脱离了民国政府前往了苏联学习，作为一个普通爱国青年混迹在外派的学生队伍里。  
这是王耀第二次来到这里，第一次是元朝的铁蹄践踏欧亚大陆的时候。  
那时正是冬天，莫斯科的雪，很冷……  
他和其他人一起住在外派学生宿舍里，从最基本的俄语开始学起，他有俄语基础，学的很快，作为最优秀的一批学生安排给了老师和教授单独指导。  
俄罗斯人似乎是天生不爱笑，带他学习的老教授更是如此，那是一位博学多才又严肃认真的老者，修着整齐的大胡子，王耀私下里听同学说那位老教授是最好的一位，不久之前才特意从一线研究所调派来，专程单独指导王耀进修。  
王耀跟着那位不苟言笑的老教授学习了监听破译，情报侦察，战斗搏击，枪械构造，坦克飞机的驾驶，把他当做得意门生倾囊相授。一切都那么顺利，没有人发现他的真实身份，只是把他当做了一个天赋异禀的好学生。  
直到有一天王耀接受一个带有实战训练性质的接头任务，任务本身毫无危险，却在中途出了变故。一群德国的特工卷进了这场小测，原本简单的情报交接演变成了一场混乱的枪战，他左胸中枪，失血昏迷。  
王耀当然不会因为普通的枪伤死掉，但是远离国土本源的他也不再有超越常人的恢复力，他昏睡了两天，浓重的消毒水味熏得头疼。他睁开眼睛的时候是深夜，旁边亮着一盏昏黄的灯，心电监控仪里滴滴滴的响。  
王耀动了动手，牵动了什么东西。  
“王耀？王耀？？你醒了？”  
“嗯？……”  
熟悉的声音，太熟悉了反而一时反应不过来是谁。  
王耀下意识的应着，紧接着一个拥抱，把他紧急抱住，这个拥抱是……  
“伊万？……”王耀沙哑着嗓子。  
抱着自己的人没有说话，只是加重了这个拥抱。  
过了好一会儿伊万才放开王耀，他抹了一把脸，然后笑笑说：“抱歉，失态了，我去叫医生。”  
伊万匆忙的跑出了特护病房叫来大夫，交代了几句之后就坐在了病房外等待结果。  
王耀托大夫把伊万叫进来，他有话想说。那么个大个子，战战兢兢的走进来像是等着老师训话的乖学生。  
“伊万，又见面了。”王耀靠着床头坐着，冲着他笑笑。  
那张熟悉的脸，那个熟悉的声音。“王耀，我…”伊万突然失控的哽咽了，他低着头躲避着王耀的目光，只想赶紧逃离这个地方，“对不起没什么事我先走了……”  
“伊万，能留下来陪我一会儿么？”王耀轻轻牵住了伊万的衣角。  
“你知道…我要是留下会对你做什么吗？……”  
“我知道，陪我一会儿吧。”  
伊万终于无法忍耐，他又一次抱住王耀，比王耀刚醒过来时抱的还要紧还要用力。是离别的时间太短了么？不足以冲淡他对王耀的爱，还是爱的太深，超越了时间的界限？  
其实王耀不知道，灵魂是有记忆的，他的脚从火车上下来踏上这片领土的那一刻，伊万就知道他来了。伊万正吃着晚饭，还有一大堆文件等着他去看，心脏突然抽搐了一下，然后眼泪突然就落下来滴进了红菜汤里。  
伊万请求自己的老师亲自带了王耀的课，虽然一直暗中保护着，却没有再给他更多的特权，伊万知道王耀不喜欢特殊待遇，直到王耀在任务中受伤，因为特殊的体质，对普通人的救护方法对王耀没有效果，伊万不得不出面将他带到自己的特护病房救治。  
被捕的德国特工交给了克格勃，伊万带着私愤嘱咐过，结局可想而知。伊万抛下了手头的工作，给王耀输了血，守在床边直到他醒来，可是他害怕见清醒的王耀，害怕看见那双干净又坚定的琥珀色眼睛，他怕自己见到他会失控，而事实证明他的确没能控制住自己。  
伊万还是忍不住拥抱了他，相隔十八年的拥抱啊。  
王耀抬起没有挂水的那只手回抱住他。  
“你还恨我么？……”伊万问。  
“恨。”  
你爱过我么？伊万问不出口。  
“但是我想…我多少是喜欢你的，至少不讨厌。”王耀轻轻揉着淡金色的碎发，指尖有些凉，“我啊，活的太久，经历的太多，怎么会有你这样的人啊，爱啊恨啊都激烈的让人无法呼吸。可是你又那么纤细，只不过是好久不见，你竟然就这么哭出来了。”  
“对不起…我……”  
“不必道歉，这不是责备。”王耀拍了拍这个大孩子的背，结束了这个拥抱，“伊万，现在的我恐怕已经没有资格在自诩为你们的兄长了，濠镜被别人欺负了我没能帮他，嘉龙被人带走我也无能为力，小菊…本田菊他捅我一刀，还抢走了梅梅，可现在的民国政府却还在粉饰太平，他们抛弃了孙先生的三民主义，而我对此却毫无办法……我这个大哥…我……”  
“耀…”原来王耀这样的人也会哭啊。伊万用手擦着王耀脸上的泪，懊悔、不甘、自责的泪。  
“伊万，帮帮我…除了领土除了主权，你有什么要求，都可以提出来，我现在还一无所有，但是以后我会慢慢还给你……”  
“我想要你。”  
王耀愣了一下，他盯着伊万看了一会儿，抬手就要解扣子。  
“不是这个！”伊万按住他的手停止了他的动作，“不是这个…耀，你不明白么？我想要的不是这个……”  
“我明白，可是你想要的我给不了你，至少现在…我做不到……”  
伊万笑了，他帮王耀系好扣子整理好衣领，又用手指顺了顺他被弄乱的头发，然后捧着他的脸慢慢靠近他。  
王耀下意识的躲了一下，伊万没有吻上去，只是这么近近的贴着：“耀，谢谢你没有骗我。如果现在不行，那就慢慢来，我会努力让你爱上我的，现在，只希望你给我个机会接受我。”  
伊万隔着空气吻了他，离的那么近，彼此交换着呼吸。  
“不过耀。”伊万抬起头，“这么问可能有些失礼，你……”伊万盯着王耀的领口不知道该怎么措辞。  
被看的不自在，王耀拽着被子挡住领口：“你别误会！我不是谁提这种要求都会！…都会……我只是不讨厌你碰我…至少……不会觉得恶心……”  
王耀越说声音越小，他头垂得很低，头顶的视线盯得他心里发慌。  
“那我可以理解为，你其实喜欢我？”  
“我刚才说了…多少是有点喜欢你的……”  
“耀。”  
伊万再一次捧起他的脸，这次王耀没有躲，他以为还是像刚才那样神交一般没有触碰的亲吻。但对于伊万做的事王耀总是会猜错。  
伊万恶作剧似的轻轻吻了一下他的唇角，然后从床边站起来笑的像个孩子。  
王耀的脸唰的红了，他捂着自己的嘴角不知所措：“你！…你干什么？！……”  
“这是我们俄罗斯人打招呼的方式，小耀要入乡随俗哦。”  
“骗人！教授他根本没说过这个！”  
“嗯……那就是我跟你打招呼的方式。”  
“哪有这样打招呼的？！”  
“小耀刚刚醒过来，要好好休息才行，不然我又要吻你了哦。”  
王耀撇着嘴躺下，拿被子蒙住发烫的脸。  
天哪，为什么会有这样的人，爱的那么热烈又那么克制，他们早就不是纯洁的关系了，沙俄时的侵略，他的身体早就被他从里到外都碰过了，可是刚才那样隔着空气的亲吻和落在嘴角轻吻却让他的心脏疯狂的跳了起来。  
大夫来拔了针头，病房里熄了灯。王耀裹着被子躺在病床上，身旁不远处是伊万的陪护床，即便是没有灯光，王耀也能感觉到那双亮晶晶的紫色眼睛正笑眯眯的望着自己。  
“你…你别看了……”王耀压低声音说。  
“哎？小耀怎么知道我在看你啊？”  
“我感觉到了…你别看了，我睡不着……”  
“哦…好吧……”伊万闭上眼睛，“晚安小耀，做个好梦。”  
“晚…晚安……”  
王耀闭上眼睛，拿被子蒙住脸。这里是伊万专用的特护病房，好像就连消毒液也去不掉这里渗透着的味道，被这个味道包裹着，竟然莫名的感到安心。  
王耀，你完蛋了……  
之后的日子里，伊万一直照顾着王耀，因为特护病房距离克里姆林宫很近，伊万吃饭时间一定会赶回来陪着王耀，王耀有轻微的洁癖，擦洗身体之类的事也都由伊万代劳，开始的几天还会别扭，不过伊万的手很老实，除了拿着毛巾擦洗之外不做多余的事，王耀渐渐的也习惯了他的照顾。  
伊万通常都会在病房里过夜，除了几次忙的太晚怕吵醒王耀，就在门口的长椅上睡着了，晚上王耀起夜，把他拎回了陪护床。  
大概过了半个月，王耀已经痊愈出院了，因为身份暴露，他不能继续和其他学生一起在学校学习了。  
斯大林和朱可夫接见了他，他们正在发展共产主义阵营的势力，王耀的到来对他们来说也是一个值得庆祝的好消息。那位不苟言笑的老教授继续给王耀进行单独的指导教学，只不过学习内容不再是单纯的技术学习，更多的还有政治和军事上的统筹规划。  
伊万每天会接王耀下课，再把他送回公馆，老教授作为真正的一国之师，对两人的关系讳莫如深。  
冬天是个适合腻在一起的季节，莫斯科的冬天太冷了，身边总有一个那么温暖的大型动物围着，身处异国的王耀难免的容易被感动。  
伊万有时候会像个温顺又腻人的大猫凑过来索求拥抱，有时候又会细心地替王耀安排中式的饮食来适应他的口味，但伊万也是严厉的，他会严格的纠正王耀的每一个单词的发音，每一个语法的运用，每一个枪械的操作规范。这样的严厉和认真，对于王耀的学习也确实卓有成效。  
王耀一开始对伊万的性格总是捉摸不透，伊万的脾气不太好，时不时的会和上司手下或者其他人发火，但每次回到王耀的身边，总会变得温顺，像个爱撒娇的大孩子。后来王耀渐渐明白了，伊万是一头野兽，而自己是他的驯兽师，驯服野兽的东西是什么王耀不知道，但是至少不是鞭子，对于伊万这样的野兽，鞭子带给他的只有死亡而绝不是屈服。  
野兽是很单纯的，对讨厌的人就呲牙，对喜欢的人就拼命示好，如果他的驯兽师冲他发火，他的第一反应会是委屈而非对其他人那般发怒。  
但王耀的熊不是一只普通的熊，他除了会撒娇，还会撩人。  
天冷时伊万会把王耀的手放进怀里暖热。王耀为一个公式发愁时伊万会从背后抱住他握着他的手写下解法。王耀做功课太晚趴在桌上睡着伊万会把他抱回床上盖好被子，然后在他将醒未醒时在嘴角落下一个轻吻。  
王耀一开始还有些别扭，可这种恰到好处的专宠实在让人无法抗拒，过去的人对他多是讨好和敬仰，却从没有一个人想过要把他当成弱势的那一方宠爱和照顾，这种感觉很难表达，被一个人这样小心翼翼保护的感觉，似乎并不坏。  
当然更多打动王耀的，还是伊万的理想。经历过同样苦难的他们，历史如此黑暗的他，竟然会萌生出这种梦境般的理想，他描绘的共产主义，那个如同孩子的理想一般纯粹的乌托邦式理想国，没有阶级没有剥削，所有人都可以平等相处。  
王耀不禁会想，伊万他，到底是个多么干净多么纯粹的人，挫折和伤痛没能改变它的心，他是那么的坦率真实，就如同他给予他的爱一样热烈而赤诚。  
每当伊万站在红场，面对着成百上千的国民慷慨激昂的演讲，深红的旗帜在他的头顶猎猎作响，好像整个世界的雪都被这热烈的红融化。  
这是他的红色，他们的红色，让王耀沉寂已久的心为了伊万和他所追逐的理想狂跳不已。王耀时常会想，他们明明是如此不同的国度，如此不同的文明，如此不同的历史，可为什么会憧憬相同的理想，为什么会如此的相互理解？  
是冬天太冷？是历史的浪潮太过汹涌？  
王耀想不明白，他们如此不同，却又如此心灵相通，他觉得自己可能真的是爱上了。  
转眼在莫斯科生活了一年，王耀完全适应了莫斯科的生活，其实这里的人，很多生活习惯和自己差别不大。他的课程完成了大半，天气也从冬季到了盛夏又回到寒冬，莫斯科独特的建筑风格，让一年四季都像童话世界一样。  
之后的一些特殊课程，都是由伊万亲自教给王耀的，那是一些普通人并不能知道的事情。  
王耀从公馆搬到了克里姆林宫里，就住在伊万的隔壁。  
直到第三年的冬天，一入冬就下了一场大雪。  
王耀终于接受了伊万，这个过程比伊万预想的要漫长，或许是因为沙俄时给王耀留下的心理阴影太重，虽然王耀不会讨厌这种事，但是要他喜欢上还是很难的。伊万就这样守着一块没有反抗余地的肉垂涎了两年却一直没有动手，这大概就是爱吧——伊万总是这样安慰自己。  
那天并不是什么特殊的日子，就像是汤显祖在《牡丹亭》里写过的那样，情不知所起，一往而深。一场大雪，一瓶烈酒，两个人嬉闹着互丢雪球，在柔软洁白的雪地上留下两行相伴而行的脚印，带着细茧的手和口鼻间交换的气息，当醒悟过来时已经赤着身子被禁锢在温暖的怀抱里，那就干脆继续沉醉过去吧。  
伊万的手指插进王耀的头发，带着细茧的宽大手掌抚摸着他的身体，野兽一般粗重的呼吸响在耳边，原本软绵绵的声音被情欲沾染的浓郁低沉。王耀情不自禁的叫出他的名字，颤抖着敞开怀抱接受来自他的一切。他那么粗暴，又那么温柔，小心翼翼的开拓着王耀的身体，却又对他登顶时的哭喊置之不理。  
从某种意义上来说，那应该算是他们真正的第一次吧。  
当怀里拥抱的不再是曾经那个枯槁的没有灵魂的躯壳，耳边是那个熟悉的声音用难以想象的音调叫着自己的名字，伊万又想起了好多年前还是沙俄时强迫王耀的样子。不一样了，一切都不一样了，他终于得到他梦寐以求的东西了。他又哭了，王耀一边抹开他脸上的泪一边埋怨着爱哭鬼，同时王耀也很清楚他的这幅样子只有自己看得到。  
这个世界上从来没有无条件的帮助和无条件的忍让，爱就是他们的条件。  
“耀，我拿到报酬了。”  
抱着睡熟的王耀，伊万小声说。  
王耀这一次赴俄学习用了三年的时间，同期的留学生陆续回国，留在苏联继续学习的中国人越来越少，王耀无法在远离国土又没有国民的地方生存，期间伊万曾三度给他输血，但鲜有成效，在最后一批学员毕业回国之后，王耀也不得不离开莫斯科，回到自己的领土。  
夕阳从窗子照进来有些晃眼，王耀看着自己的手，他的血管里，还流着九十三年前伊万输给他的血。  
他的理想，他的信仰，也和那些鲜血一起流淌在自己的血管里。  
即便是现在，王耀依旧没有抛弃那时的理想，他唯一害怕的时间，路可以慢慢走，一步一步的探索，可是资本主义的利润太有诱惑力，当家里的孩子们渐渐远离了战火和硝烟，淡忘了血与泪的历史，自己是不是还有能力引导着他们继续在那条艰苦的道路上探寻，而家里的孩子们，是不是还愿意抛下现在的富足去追求那个虚幻的理想？  
万尼亚，万尼亚，即便当时是那么生你的气，可是理想破碎的时候，心脏里还是疼的要命。  
王耀站在窗前，望着中南海办公楼的方向，按上自己的胸口。  
心脏跳动着，身体里的血叫嚣着，王耀知道自己是真心的想要帮他，就像当年那些苏联的援华科学家真心想要帮助自己一样，他们吵过闹过哭过打过，他很明白自己对他不只是战争年代的感激和那所谓的吊桥效应，他是爱着他的，即便是政见不同，即便暗存罅隙，即便他们已经不再同路，王耀还是清醒却又无法自拔的爱着他。  
拿上了三天没日没夜赶出来的报告，王耀出了门。  
他拿着材料交给大大的时候，明日会议的行程已经打点完毕了。  
“嗯？小耀同志？”  
“老大。”王耀走进办公室把写好的报告交给大大，“老大，这是我三天赶出来的亚投行发展战略规划和人民币结算计划的优劣以及今后的形势分析，可能还有些不够完善的地方，不过仅作为参考材料还是够了。”  
大大接过报告看了一眼，王耀下眼睑上的黑眼圈很重，几天都没有休息好的样子，但是他的眼神很坚定，这几天的疲惫丝毫没有影响到他的信念。经过三天的禁闭，王耀应该已经冷静下来了。  
大大粗略的翻阅了一下这份足有五十多页的分析报告，目录详细，条理分明，分别分析了亚投行今后的发展方向，对中国的影响，对亚洲、欧洲、美洲的影响，以及俄罗斯加入亚投行将会带来的益处和可能的投资风险，其中还包括了挑战美元的设想和意图，接受人民币结算的优势和风险，美国可能做出的对抗政策，将来发展趋势的几种设想和几率，甚至提出了相对的应对策略。  
这份报告不仅站在了自身的角度，还从俄罗斯当前的处境出发，分析了俄罗斯参与事件的利弊得失，甚至还有他们今后的发展建议，每一条都条理清晰，逻辑严谨，如果是这三天才开始考虑是肯定无法完成的，王耀很早就开始考虑了，这份分析报告是为伊万写的。  
老大合上材料放在桌上沉默了一会儿：“小耀同志啊，你这是在给自己扶持一个危险的对手啊。”  
王耀笑了笑：“他们要是真肯按照我写的做，那才是奇迹呢。”  
“万一他们真的认同并照做了呢？”  
“那就只能…看他们愿不愿意记得这点滴水之恩了。”  
大大摇着头笑了笑：“小耀同志，从一个国家元首的角度，我是应该把这份文件扣下的，但是……作为你的长辈，我也不希望自己家的孩子总是愁容满面的。”大大把文件交还到王耀手上，“我不能帮你转交这份文件，小耀同志，自己处理吧。”  
王耀是希望能在合同落成之前交给伊万的，看来现在是不可能的了，他接下文件没在说什么。  
“那老大，我就先回去打点行程了。”  
“嗯，去吧。”大大应允，“对了，文件带上吧，峰会上总能遇到能说得上话的人。”  
王耀告辞之后回到了住处，没什么值得收拾的东西，算算时间，今天晚上就能到上海，思考了一下，王耀还是带上了那份分析报告。  
下午六点，王耀乘上了开往上海的飞机。  
在开往机场的车上，王耀望着窗外出神，明天是五月二十日，据说是因为这个日期的谐音是“我爱你”，所以家里的孩子们把这天当成了情人节来过，路过几条商业街，远远地可以看到为表白日促销做的广告和标语。  
家里的孩子，真是什么日子都能过成情人节呢。  
不过也挺好的，能像这样为了明天吃什么和过节送什么而发愁，不就平淡的幸福么？  
希望这六十五年，我没让你们失望。  
到达浦东机场的时候是晚上八点整。王耀总觉得今天很不寻常，好像所有人都在瞒着自己什么事似的，还有这个亚洲峰会第二天的活动更改，内容竟然保密……  
但是…老大他们骗自己又有什么意义呢？  
带着满心的疑问，王耀下了飞机，机场已经组织了迎接的队伍和记者，这个规模显然不是为自己准备的。随扈加秘书的小张同志满脸兴奋的拉着王耀走到迎接队伍的最前头，神秘兮兮的冲他笑。  
啊对了，小张是上次踹门喊了东风快递的那个。  
“到底怎么回事？”王耀一头雾水的走在随扈前面，他心里隐约有些想法，但还不敢确定，小张的表情看上去显然是想给自己一个惊喜，但是对王耀能算得上惊喜的……  
“哎哎来了来了，大家注意秩序。”  
身后的记者和接待人员们排练过一样整齐的站好，腾出的跑道上一架飞机稳稳地落下，慢慢减速滑行到他们面前，舱门打开，旋梯放下，机舱里的人先后走出来，身后的闪光灯噼里啪啦的响成一片。  
“头儿，快去接人啊。”小张轻轻推了推王耀。  
王耀远远望着从旋梯走下来的人，嘴角不受控制的扬起来，他快步走到旋梯下，刚想和客人捂手，却突然被抱了个满怀。  
“你干什么啊…”王耀回抱着对方，“你家先生和好多记者都还在呢……”  
“这是我们俄罗斯人打招呼的方式。”  
“骗人，怎么没见你家先生这么打招呼？…”  
“嗯……那就是我和小耀打招呼的方式~”  
“哪有这样打招呼的？……”  
“我就是想这样和小耀打招呼。”  
当大帝从旋梯上走下来轻咳一声，他们才结束了这个在外人看来太长，对他们来说却太短的拥抱。  
王耀的脸上泛着红，调整好状态走到大帝面前握手致意。  
“您好弗拉基米尔先生，一路上辛苦了。”  
“哪里的话，为了后天的签字仪式顺利进行，怎么能算辛苦呢？”  
“签字仪式？”王耀一愣，望向伊万。  
“小耀你不知道么？天然气合同的签字仪式，从圣彼得堡改到上海了，就在峰会第二天。”  
“我！……”我不知道啊！王耀内心一阵翻江倒海，可还要强装着镇定的笑笑，“呵呵…知道，知道……”  
王耀的表情怪怪的，他冲伊万挤挤眼睛，示意他不要再问了，伊万只好老老实实在一旁担任着翻译，他的中文比身后同声翻译的小伙子还标准，让年轻的翻译官不知所措。  
以前都是老大和大帝交流，王耀经常是旁听，这还是王耀第一次和这位号称铁腕的领导人深入交流，他是个很幽默很随和的人，而交谈中却能感受到这位领导者的铁血和气节，这一点上似乎和老大不谋而合。  
不知道是不是因为有伊万这个中间人，王耀和大帝都聊得很开，完全把迎接的记者抛在了身后，坐上摆渡车直接往他们下榻的酒店去了，王耀嫌翻译太慢，干脆自己换了俄语和大帝聊起来，把伊万这个中间人丢在了一边，直到吃醋了的大男孩脸色难看的轻咳了几声，王耀才在大帝饶有兴趣的注视下结束了谈话。  
给伊万和大帝的客房一早就准备好了，将两人送到宾馆后王耀就告辞回到自己的房间，按计划晚上九点他们还要一起用餐。  
王耀一路冷静的回到自己的专用房间，插上电卡关上门，他站了一会儿，然后一下扑到沙发上兴奋的打滚儿。  
还说什么不让自己去圣彼得堡签字！当然不去圣彼得堡了！会址都改到上海了！  
口袋里手机突然响了，是老大。  
“喂，老大……”王耀立刻坐起来接通了电话  
“喂，小耀同志，两位客人安排好了？”电话那头，老大不紧不慢的问着，但是王耀依旧能够感觉到老大在那边玩味的微笑。  
“安排好了……”王耀别扭的应着，“老大，你可把我骗惨了，我还以为你真要把我丢掉自己去签合同呢。”  
“这还不是怪你自己，平时那么稳重的一个小伙子，一到这种事就沉不住气了，我们私底下的计划，那么随便的就在电话里说出去了，关系再好也要讲规矩吧。这次是小惩大诫，算是对你的惩罚，以后国事不分大小，都不可以自己私下在电话里聊，知道了没？”  
“哦……”  
“哦什么哦，知道了么？”  
“知道了！”  
“好了说正事吧。”大大在电话那头叹着气，“正式签订合同的日期是后天，也就是五月二十一日，我明天会抵达上海，有什么问题就趁着明天跟那两位好好沟通沟通吧。”  
“我知道了，谢谢，老大。”  
“这是你最后的机会，你一个人亲自去和他们谈，好好把握吧。”  
扣了电话，王耀端坐在沙发上出神，一天的时间，只有自己，所有的想法都不会受到其他人的干涉，包括老大。  
王耀明白，这是一场考验。  
叮咚……  
门铃不失时机的响起来，这个时间会是谁？  
王耀起身去开门，刚刚打开一条缝，就看见一只大型动物从门外扑进来。  
“小耀！！~”  
“万尼亚？你怎么跑到这来了？”  
被驯服了的大型动物顺手关上房门，把王耀扑到沙发上亲昵的蹭了蹭，那副样子就像是找到了主人的大金毛犬。  
哦不，是大北极熊。  
“我向先生请了假，等会儿晚宴的时候我和小耀一起过去~”  
王耀这才注意到，伊万已经换上了一身浅色细条纹的西装，没有了之前纯黑色大衣的那种深沉。  
“快起来，衣服要皱了。”  
“再抱一会儿。”  
“听话，要和你说点正事。”王耀推了推趴在身上的大型动物。  
“好吧……”  
伊万不满的起身坐好，王耀故意揉乱他梳理整齐的头发，然后跑去翻找公文包。  
啪，一份厚厚的文件丢在伊万腿上。  
“给，十分钟看完。”  
“这是什么？”伊万打开牛皮纸的档案袋，“亚洲投资建设银行？”伊万翻阅着资料，表情随着这本装订成册的草案一页页翻过变得凝重：“耀，这是你写的？”  
“对，三天赶出来的，细节差了点，还有你们那边的情况我了解的不多，所以目前只能写到这种程度了。”王耀凑过去指着目录，“比如这个，你们那边的黄金储备和能源储备量，这些我没办法预估，所以只能给你分了几档，根据你们储备量的情况有不同的应对方式。不过这个分档不细，只能…唔！……”  
王耀的正专心的向伊万做着讲解，就被突然而来的吻堵住了嘴，柔软又灵活的舌头挤入他口中肆意搜掠，没有心里准备的他立刻乱了方寸，挣扎着想要反抗，却反而被抱的更紧，舌头探入的更深。  
王耀被这个激烈的吻引的身体发热，呼吸越来越急促，他感觉自己要窒息了。  
直到王耀头脑发昏，伊万终于放开了他。  
王耀躺在沙发上大口呼吸着久违的空气，摩擦的鲜红的嘴唇泛着莹莹的水光，脸上淡淡的红晕像是新涂的胭脂，不满的捏上伊万的脸：“你干什么啊！一言不和就咬人！”  
“一兴奋了就想吻你，人要遵从本能。”  
“你这是回归野性了吧臭狗熊。”  
“耀，谢谢你。”  
“……真是的。”王耀抱着趴在肩头的大型动物，“你别光顾着感动啊，看看实用性，我可是专门为了赶在签合同之前拿给你的。”  
“嗯……”伊万强压下心里的情绪坐起来仔细翻看着文件，全是中文，他看的并不是很快。  
“赶时间，所以用中文写了，有没有看不懂的地方，我解释给你听。”  
“你教给我的我还没忘呢。”  
“哦，这样啊~~”王耀指着文件上的成语养虺成蛇问：“这个怎么读？”  
“养…额…养虫成蛇？……”伊万盯着生僻字撇撇嘴。  
“这个字念‘huǐ’，比喻纵容敌人强大最后对自己构成威胁。”王耀伸手把伊万的头发揉的更乱，“还说都记得，还不是全都还给我了。”  
“明明是小耀故意拿生僻字刁难人。”  
“这个词哪里生僻了？不信你上街随便找几个人问问，我们家上了小学的孩子都认识的。”看着吃瘪的伊万，王耀带着点小孩子似的窃喜偷笑着，看着伊万一脸不服的继续往后慢慢阅读着文件。  
伊万认真起来的样子有一种莫名的吸引力，王耀支着下巴，伸手理了理伊万的刘海。  
约莫二十分钟，伊万才合起资料收好。  
“看完了？”  
“跳着看的，分了情况的那些我只看了和我当前形势相似的。”伊万看着手里的文件思考了一会儿，“耀，帮我个忙可以么？”  
“嗯？”  
“我想把这份文件翻译成俄语，拿给先生和其他与会的官员看看，我一个人翻译不来。”  
“嗯……”王耀估计着这本文档翻译的工作量。  
“当然不是全部都翻，只需要摘取和我完全吻合的那些部分就可以了，应该能减少四分之一的工作量。”  
“我这里面可有些是要知道你们机密才能评估的内容呢，不怕被我知道了？”  
伊万笑着一把抱住王耀又一次吻下去，这次的吻没有那么长，只是在嘴唇上咬了几下就放开了他：“小耀要是敢背叛我我就……”  
“你就怎么样？真是只大狗熊，动不动就咬人。”伊万还没说完，鼻子就被王耀捏住了，他的鼻子目标太大了。  
“我就哭给你看~”  
“哎呀，太可怕了。那我可真是不能背叛你了啊。”王耀放开他的鼻子吻了一下，“好了我帮你一起翻译，不过现在我该去换衣服了，要迟到了。”  
王耀起身去了卧室，成功捕捉到关键词的伊万立刻跟了上去并顺手锁上了门：“小耀我帮你换！~”  
“不用你别进来…别脱！等！…别乱摸！呀！……”

快九点的时候，王耀和伊万一前一后的来到了餐厅，虽然装束整洁有礼，但王耀脸上淡淡的红色和伊万笑开了花的表情背后似乎有什么故事可以挖掘。  
这里是酒店里专门为特殊客人准备的包间，很宽敞，桌椅和墙壁都是中式风格，四处渗透着低调的韵味。  
酒店的大堂经理在随扈的协助下安排着接下来的晚餐，每一道菜都要小张先尝一口试试看，不过从原材料到制作再到上菜都有严格的监管，投毒的可能性微乎其微，这可算是便宜了小张这张嘴，每次品尝的都是国宴级菜肴。  
九点整的时候，大帝准时到了，王耀和伊万在门口等着迎接。  
大帝满脸笑容的来拍了拍王耀的肩膀，带着他就进了包厢，不知道怎么的，王耀总觉得自己不像是在招待客人，伊万和大帝反而比自己更驾轻就熟的样子。  
真是一点没把自己当外人啊……  
殊不知大帝心里却在感叹，这孩子，见家长都一点都不紧张啊……  
和大帝一起用餐的感觉和王耀先前想的不太一样，大帝很会活跃气氛，就像是他们来酒店的路上一点也不会觉得拘谨，晚餐以中餐为主，不过还是用了分餐制，王耀喜欢吃虾仁，偷偷夹走了伊万盘子里的。伊万很喜欢最后上来的甜点桂花杏仁豆腐，王耀把自己的那份分了一半给他。  
大帝在一旁默不作声的看着两个人的小动作，虽然两个孩子的关系好他很开心，不过…早知道应该叫上季玛一起来的。  
三个人一边聊一边吃完了晚餐，席间，伊万拿出了王耀写的那份报告，大帝看不懂中文，只能让伊万代为讲解一二，大帝听的很入神，他没想到这个中国人竟然会这么用心的为他们写下这份草案，或许在他不曾亲眼目睹的历史里，自家小伙子和这个中国友人一起经历的远比他阅读到的文字刻骨铭心。  
口述终究是比不上文件来的详细，大帝答应了他们在合同正式签订之前再商讨一次，但是必须要让他即使看到这份文件的俄语版才行。  
出于礼节王耀本该把大帝送回到房间门口再回去，不过考虑到王耀和伊万还要回去加紧翻译文件，大帝让两个小伙子先去忙，自己一个人返回了房间。  
看着两个年轻人并肩走远，大帝突然有种岁月蹉跎的感慨，二十年，这个大男孩一点都不曾衰老，而如今自己却已是花甲之年。自己终究会故去，而俄罗斯终将不朽，只是当自己作古，是不是还能有一个人无微不至的照顾他，和他并肩前进？  
大帝一个人走在铺着红毯的走廊里，不经意的想起了自己为俄罗斯奉献的一生，只可惜一生的时间太短，不够陪他走的更远。  
另一边的王耀和伊万，回到房间之后就立刻开始了工作，伊万先拿着文件去圈了重点，王耀去浴室快速洗了个澡，浴室里水哗啦啦的响，听得伊万心神不宁，总想摸到浴室里看一看。  
不过他还是忍着那么点小心思老老实实的看着文件，今天是个异常重要的一夜，没有给他们开小差的时间。  
差不多十多分钟后，王耀擦着脸上的水从浴室出来，伊万已经把他们今晚需要翻译的部分整理出来，刚才随护送来了两个笔记本，方便他们输入俄语。  
“怎么样了？”王耀坐到伊万身旁，擦干手接过文件看看，他穿着一件米色浴袍，腰上的带子松松垮垮的系着，未干的头发用毛巾包裹起来露出白皙的脖颈，顺着半敞开的领口可以看到胸前。上一次见面时留下的痕迹已经完全消退了，现在只剩下一片白皙，仿佛是等待着画师涂染的洁净画纸。  
王耀伸手去拿桌子上筛除的部分仔细做着对照，丝毫没有注意到一双恶熊似的眼睛盯着蜂蜜一般盯着他。  
“那个……小耀，你去穿上衣服好不好？”  
“嗯？”王耀审阅着文件估算着工作量，心不在焉的应了一句，“头发还没干呢，而且我洗完澡不喜欢穿衣服。”  
“小耀……你平时都是这样？”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“你有和同僚一起出去泡过澡么？……”  
“有啊，不过次数很少。”  
“你就这样让他们都看光了？”  
“大家都是男人，怕什么。”  
“……小耀，我也是男人……”  
“嗯？”发觉话题越来越歪，王耀这才抬头去看伊万，紧接着对上了他的眼睛，那双眼睛正盯着他敞开的领口，像饿了好几天的狼盯着新鲜的肉。王耀赶紧捂住领口，“你在看什么啊！”  
“我在看你。”饿熊老实的回答，“大家都是男人，看一眼又不会少一块肉，小耀紧张什么啊？”  
“别人不会用那种看猎物的眼神看我，而且我被其他人那样盯着也不会有生理反应……”每一次的欢爱都是从一个动作一句话和一个眼神开始的，就是伊万现在的这个眼神，会莫名的勾起身体的记忆。“你……你别看了……”王耀的声音越来越小，越说越心虚，他觉得如果伊万现在把他推到沙发上解开他的衣服，他一定会不由自主的乖乖就范。  
看着王耀泛红的脸，伊万噗的笑了，他揽过王耀在他额头上吻了一下：“我去洗澡啦，小耀不许偷看哦。”  
“谁会偷看北极熊洗澡啊。”王耀抓起毛巾丢在伊万头上，以掩饰自己红起来的脸颊。  
好糟糕，就是对这样纯粹的温柔没有办法。  
伊万起身去洗澡，王耀继续整理需要翻译的文件，伊万洗澡洗的莫名的慢，哗哗啦啦的水声将细碎的声响都掩盖起来。王耀整理好了他们两人接下来要翻译的部分分别放好，已经开始了翻译工作，伊万这才擦着头发从浴室出来。  
“你怎么这么慢啊？我都已经开始了。”王耀抬头看他，然后楞了一下，伊万裸着上身，只在腰间围了浴巾，似是被热气熏蒸的，脸上和眼眶都微微发红，莫名的带上了些色气，“万尼亚，你刚才在浴室……”  
伊万坐到王耀身边，拿起自己的那份文件翻看着：“小耀，不该问的不要问哦~”  
王耀的脸刷一下红了，他凑过去搬过伊万的脸吻了一下：“辛苦了北极熊，等合同忙完了好好补偿你。”  
“一言为定？”  
伊万盯着王耀的眼睛带着些玩味的问，得到的却是王耀认真的微笑。  
“一言为定。”  
翻译工作随着闲聊的结束步入正轨，两个人约定各负责一半文件，翻译有困难的语句圈出来跳过，图表类的翻译放在最后面，等完全翻译结束之后互换，把对方翻译的文本过一遍纠错。笔记本键盘啪啦啪啦的响着，王耀时不时需要把句子读出来确定是否语句通顺，伊万则需要偶尔问王耀几个生僻字的读法和意思。  
大概凌晨三四点的时候，房门被轻轻敲响了，伊万手头正好完成了一个段落，不想打断王耀的思路，他起身去开了门。  
是小张。  
看到半裸着身子来开门的伊万，小张愣了一下，但是随即想到先前在华尔道夫酒店破门而入时看到的情景，此刻也就释然了，小张正端着一个餐盘，知道两个人在熬夜工作，他送来了一些点心和热饮。  
“谢谢。”伊万接过餐盘谢意的点点头，准备回屋时被小张叫住。  
“那个…布拉金斯基先生。”小张似乎有些局促。  
伊万回头看了一眼还在低头工作的王耀：“找耀有什么事么？”  
“嗯…其实头儿已经三天都没好好休息了，就是为了写那个草案，再这么熬下去我担心头儿的身体会吃不消。”  
“……他该不会通宵了三天吧。”  
“我不确定，但是以头儿的性格，很有可能。”  
伊万沉默了片刻，拍了拍小张的肩膀：“我知道了，放心吧。”  
房间的门关上，小张叹了一口气，推着餐车离开了。王耀还在认真的对照着文件做着翻译，伊万把餐盘递到他面前：“小耀，来吃点宵夜。”  
“你先吃吧，我不饿。”王耀埋头继续工作，他认真起来的时候很难被打断。  
伊万端着牛奶看着王耀，他专注的样子看不出一丝疲惫，只有微微蹙起的眉间和绷起的嘴角能证明他现在是在强撑。王耀总是这个样子，一旦认真起来就不注意自己的身体。  
看着他差不多把整个段落梳理通顺，伊万拿走了他手中的文件。  
“哎？”手中突然空了，王耀伸手追着文件要去拿，却是一杯温热的牛奶塞进手里，“万尼亚？”  
“小耀，喝点东西休息一下。一杯饮料耽误不了多长时间。”伊万握着王耀拿着牛奶杯的手，带着些命令似的语气。  
“哦…好吧。”王耀捧着热牛奶喝了一小口，熬夜太久的他身体总是很冷，温暖的牛奶顺着食道流进胃里暖热了身体，蛮舒服的。他一边盯着笔记本屏幕上翻译好的段落默读，时不时歪头咬一口伊万喂过来的点心，一杯牛奶慢慢见了底，点心也吃了小半盘。  
可能是胃里填入了食物，血液开始往消化系统补充，伊万从王耀手中拿走空的牛奶杯，把他揽进怀里。伊万怀里很暖，王耀渐渐觉得眼皮发沉，他揉揉眼睛强打精神想去拿资料继续工作，伊万却在这时候吻住了他。  
“呜呜……”王耀挣扎着试图推开伊万，可是伊万反而将他抱的更紧。  
这个吻很轻很慢，像是安抚着年幼的小动物，伊万的手轻轻揉着他的背，还有背上那道无法消除的疤痕。舒适感让王耀变得无力挣扎，习惯性的闭上了眼睛，他的头脑越来越昏沉，不一会儿便陷入了温柔的梦境里。  
怀里的人不在挣扎，伊万慢慢放开了他。脸颊上微红的均匀呼吸着，王耀靠着他的肩膀安静的睡着了，睫毛投在下眼睑的阴影让他显出些倦意。伊万拿了一条毛毯给王耀盖上让他枕在自己腿上，在他发间落下一个吻。  
“小耀辛苦了，接下来的我自己来吧。”  
王耀安静的睡着，偶尔发出一两声轻轻的呓语，似乎是做了什么梦，他翻身换了个舒服的姿势，这样毫无防备的样子，让伊万想起了曾经一起在前线的时光。  
那一年是淞沪会战爆发，中日全面战争开始，国内的飞机经过几个月的战斗已经消耗殆尽，而日本军工发达，源源不断的有新的战斗机补充上来，国民政府曾向美国求助，而那时候的阿尔弗雷德还在给本田菊提供大量的军事战略物资大发战争财。  
无奈之下，王耀写信给伊万，希望能够得到一些空中援助。  
那时候路德维希还没有对伊万开战，伊万还在一心一意的发展建设，对于王耀的求助当然是义不容辞，他亲自挑选了两百五十四名人员，带队来到了中国，其后，为了保证中国有长久的空军力量，还带来了一百架教练机，在战事之余培训飞行员。因为伊万的重视，他们先先后后向中国支援了一千两百五十架飞机，一千零九十个飞行员，还有一千多的地勤和技术人员，几次大轰炸让本田菊的空军力量受到重创，几乎完全支撑了中国那几年的空中战场。  
也就是那几年，伊万留在了中国陪着王耀，他们甚至一起驾驶轰炸机轰炸了本田菊在台湾的军用机场，几十架飞机和三年的燃油储备转眼间变成一片火海，让这一处重要的军用机场瘫痪了好几个月。  
之后还有很多很多，他们并肩作战，一起对着沙盘模拟战事，一起研究本田菊的军事动向，一起在作战室里相拥入眠。在那个战火纷飞的年代，到处都充斥着杀戮和死亡，彼此的身边似乎成了他们唯一可以安然入睡的地方。  
堡垒中为对方站岗，一个人放哨一个人休息，守护着对方那一片安详的梦境。  
就像现在这样。  
不自觉的勾起嘴角，露出一个旁人从未见过的温柔的微笑。  
“这个字怎么读来着？”伊万在纸上勾画两笔标记出一个难解字，做着王耀最最忠诚的守夜人，等待着王耀醒来讲给他听。  
四十多页稿件越来越薄，渐渐见了底，王耀睡去之前已经将自己那部分完成了十之八九，让伊万的压力减轻了不少。  
上海的时区比莫斯科要早，凌晨五点天空就已经破晓。伊万敲下最后一个标点按下保存，长舒了一口气。第一遍的翻译已经完成，还需要重新制作图表，然后校对三遍，昨天耀说过，他们的老大会在今天下午三点抵达，需要给俄方的团队留下四到五个小时的时间进行评估。  
时间还够。  
坐了一整夜脖子都酸了，伊万想起来活动活动，可是王耀还枕在他腿上安静的睡着。不忍心打扰他的安眠，伊万摸了摸他眉眼，低下头想吻一下。  
可是就在即将碰到王耀嘴唇的时候，伊万的腰却弯不下去了，就差一点点距离。嘴唇突然被柔软的东西碰了一下，他抬起头拉开些距离，看见王耀那双神采奕奕的眼睛。  
“怎么了臭狗熊，想趁人不备窃玉偷香？”  
王耀醒了。  
伊万脸上堆满了微笑，他抱起王耀吻上去，一双手攀上他的脖子。亲吻果然应该是两个人的事。  
“我才没有窃玉偷香，我从来都是强吻的。”  
“知道你坏。”王耀捏上伊万的大鼻子：“臭狗熊，翻译的怎么样了？”  
“除了那几张图标都翻译完了，不过还没有校对过。” 抓着王耀的指尖在唇边吻了一下，伊万把笔记本拿过来给王耀看看好让它安心，“小耀才睡了三个小时，多休息一会儿吧。”  
“赶快把手头的事情解决，不然我睡不稳。”王耀把笔记本接过来审阅着翻译过后的文档。  
“小耀真是个工作狂。”  
北极熊的语气里带了些小情绪，王耀噗的笑出来，放下手中的笔记本揉上他的脸。说来也奇怪，伊万全身上下都是硬邦邦的肌肉，唯独脸上摸起来肉呼呼的，手感特别好。  
“小耀别揉了，越揉越圆。”被揉着脸上的肉，伊万口齿不清的说。小时候的伊万，大眼睛小嘴巴，皮肤雪白雪白又肉嘟嘟的，像个软绵绵的糯米团子，于是总有人这样捏他的脸，有时候是好意，有时候是恶意，不过揉他脸最多的还是元朝时的王耀。  
“小耀都怪你，要不是你以前老是揉我的脸，我的脸也不会这么圆。”后来关系和睦的时候王耀也没能改掉这个习惯，比如苏联，比如现在，伊万也不止一次抱怨过，“我也好想要路德那种棱角分明的帅脸啊……”  
“那种脸有什么好的，看着都觉得硌手，哪有这样软乎乎的好摸啊。”王耀肆无忌惮的又在伊万脸上捏了一下。  
“当然了，小耀你虽然不是棱角分明，但也算得上是朗目疏眉，器宇轩昂的。哪像我……”伊万一脸失落的握住王耀揉脸的手，“你不知道，先生刚认识我的头两个月，每天要嘟囔好几次，说我这张脸一点都没有他想象中沙皇的威仪，也没有苏联老大哥的气势…全都是小时候被小耀揉脸闹得。”  
两个人单独相处的时候总有一种退化成两个大孩子的感觉，因为一些无关紧要的小事争起来，吵闹，撒娇，索吻，最后以一方宠溺似的妥协宣告结束。  
王耀捧着伊万的脸又吻了一下：“好好好都怪我，赶快把这个文件翻译完，合同顺利落成，我给你做好吃的庆祝一下。”  
“小耀小耀，到时候我们去喝一杯怎么样？”  
“小张说他们张罗晚宴了。”  
“不要晚宴，想和小耀单独出去喝酒。”一说起喝酒，伊万立刻来了兴致。  
王耀把已经翻译好的文档拷贝了一份到自己的笔记本上，转头看看脸上笑开花的伊万：“嗯？你不是说喝酒误事？”  
“保证不多喝！”伊万举起一只手信誓旦旦的比划。  
“好，朕准了，不过现在臭狗熊~”王耀又给了熊一口蜜糖，“去，把图表翻译了，我来审第一遍。”  
“好~”  
校对也是件不简单的事情，不过相比于翻译要轻松许多，王耀看的很仔细，对照着原文填补上因生僻字而没能翻译出来的语句，修改好与原文有出入的表达。王耀没带原文件，图表都需要根据数据重新制作一遍。伊万敲代码比王耀快，制作图表也更熟练，他修改了几个数据和算法，让预测曲线更贴近真实国情。  
天色渐渐亮起，从鱼肚白到照亮整片天空，天色很蓝，一片晴空万里，想必会是个好天气。  
把做好的图表排进正文里，他们又做了一份讲解用的PPT，完成最后一边审阅，伊万保存好文件靠在沙发上长舒一口气：“呼…终于完成了。”  
王耀给小张挂了个电话，让他带个打印机过来，顺便准备些早餐，看看时间，现在已经是早上九点了。  
整夜高强度的脑力劳动让两个人的脸上带了些倦意，伊万摸了摸王耀的下眼睑，黑眼圈好像又重了些：“小耀，辛苦了。”  
“接下来怎么评估就看你们的了，可别让我失望啊。”  
伊万抱住王耀躺在沙发上：“嗯，放心吧。”  
王耀的耳朵贴在伊万的胸口，伊万的心脏似乎比平时跳的要快，他现在很兴奋：“小耀，你有没有觉得的我们这样，就像刚打完一场胜仗一样。”  
“打仗？”  
“嗯，一整夜炮火连连，没人敢睡也没人想睡，外面枪林弹雨，我们坚守着阵地期盼着天亮，然后等到破晓的瞬间突出重围反戈一击，最后占领高地，取的战争的胜利，就像以前一样。”  
“万尼亚，这就是我们的战争啊。”  
对，这里就是战场，没有硝烟的战场，他们正忙着制定作战计划，准备说服只肯胜利不肯失败的将军接受自己的建议，只为迎接不可预测的枪林弹雨。他们的思想是军号，他们的笔墨是军刀，而那片看不见摸不着的战场正裹挟着腥风血雨向他们袭来，现在已经到不得不正面迎敌的时候了。  
大国崛起，强国之争，即便是和平年代也不曾停歇，新冷战时代已经来临，而这次将不再是以苏联为首的华约和以美国为首的北约之间随时会擦枪走火的军备竞赛，而是一片太平盛世中暗流汹涌的经济斗争和政治角力，却比常规战争更加残酷更加不可预测，而战败的那一方将连指认凶手的资格都没有。  
上一次的冷战，以苏联解体伊万战败宣告结束，而这一次，一向置身事外的王耀也将卷入其中，不再是从旁摇旗呐喊的助手，而是作为主力屹立在战场中央。  
从这一刻起，本不太平的中东将更加水深火热，原本平静的太平洋也将掀起巨浪。  
“万尼亚。”王耀突然握住了伊万的手，“这次我绝对不会让你倒下了。”  
伊万盯着王耀的眼睛看了一会儿，然后笑着点点头：“嗯，小耀，我相信你。”  
万尼亚，这次换我来保护你。

伊万是被一阵门铃声吵醒的，大脑恢复思考能力的瞬间他猛地惊醒过来。  
他正抱着王耀躺在沙发上，王耀还枕着他的胳膊睡着，伊万掏出手机看了看时间，松了口气，还好，只睡了半个多小时。  
他小心翼翼的拿回自己的胳膊不想吵醒王耀，给王耀盖好毛毯起身去开门。  
是小张，王耀半个多小时之前给小张打了电话让他帮忙拿打印机和早餐，之后两个人太累了躺在沙发上闲聊，不想就这么睡着了。  
伊万道了声谢，让小张把打印机和早餐送进来。伊万也不避讳，当着小张的面轻手轻脚的把王耀抱回了卧室，他累太久了，睡得很沉，被轻轻放到床上盖好被子的时候，也只是梦呓似的轻吟了几句。  
“嗯…万尼亚……”  
“小耀做的已经够多了，安心睡吧，接下来是我的战场了。”  
在王耀发间吻了一下，伊万换好衣服走出房间。  
小张在客房已经把打印机设置好，考虑到来不及装订，他还带来了几个文件夹，小号的办公用打印机速度不是很快，伊万嘱咐了两句就去洗漱间整理仪容，小张在客厅帮忙检查整理着文档，一式三份打印好文件，又拿了三个硬盘分别备份了原文件和PPT。  
伊万打理干净整好领带从洗漱间走出来，小张拿着刚整理好的文件站起来，却楞了一下。  
他突然回忆起六年前，自己还是个刚从机密院校毕业的大学生，因为考核成绩优异被分配到了中南海，遴选随扈时王耀看中了他，那是小张唯一一次从一个人的身上体会到什么叫如沐阳光，仁爱却严厉，强大却温柔，两种似乎矛盾的属性在他身上融合的那么天衣无缝，就连一个微笑都可以给人勇气。  
那个时候小张才明白，这就是他的祖国。  
而此刻不同，小张站在这位高大的俄罗斯先生面前，伊万保持着微笑，可小张却感到一股莫名的压迫感，就像一桶冰水从头到脚泼下来，整个人都会不由自主的瑟瑟发抖。  
可是前几次见到这位先生的时候并没什么异样，为什么今天会有这种彻骨严寒的感觉？  
哦对了，先前见到他的时候头儿都在场，可是现在，头儿在里屋卧室睡着了，严冬里的太阳被飘过的云遮住了。  
“你紧张什么？”伊万不明所以的问。  
小张心虚的摇头否认，把还微微发热的文件和硬盘交给伊万：“这个是打印好的资料，还有三分备份的硬盘，您请过目。”  
伊万大概翻阅了一下，微笑着说了声谢谢：“我先走了，中午一点的时候请帮我叫醒耀，再帮他准备些清淡的食物，他太累了，让他多休息一会儿吧。”  
小张点点头，听着伊万细致的嘱咐，周围压抑的感觉好像没那么重了。  
向卧室望了一眼，伊万拿着文件离开房间，他提前给大帝打了个电话，请他帮忙组织一个小型会议，讨论王耀给出的这套建议和方案。  
中午一点，小张准时叫醒了王耀，揉了揉眼睛，王耀还有点困。老大的专机三点抵达，他必须要起床洗漱整理了。  
小张已经提前帮王耀准备好了衣服和午餐，让王耀节省了不少时间，两点准时出发前往机场。今天王耀有些意外，平时小张可没有细致到连着装和食物口味都帮他选好。小张一边开着车，一边笑嘻嘻的给王耀描述着他睡着的时候，那位俄罗斯先生怎么把他抱回卧室，怎么嘱咐自己准备早餐和衣服，几点叫他起床，当然还包括独处时那种莫名的压迫感。  
王耀在后座听着，望着窗外出神，现在伊万应该已经在会议厅里和杜马唇枪舌剑的争论起来了吧，每个国家都会有不同的政治倾向，这场看似胜负已定的辩论，恐怕并不会有想象中的顺利，即便是他和伊万之间的关系，中国威胁论在俄罗斯远东依然占有一席之地，而这次的议题当中正巧有一项是协助俄罗斯进行远东基础设施建设。这项看起来完全善意的构想，却也会引来中国想要经济文化渗透的非议。  
伊万肯相信王耀，可不代表所有俄罗斯人都肯相信中国。  
就像不是所有中国人都肯相信俄罗斯。  
若只是戒备心还好，而王耀最担心的，则是受了别人好处甘愿出卖国家利益的那些人，记者的笔政客的嘴，有时抵得过千军万马。  
“小张，掉头。”  
“啊？头儿我们要去接老大啊。”  
“我担心伊万一个人说服不了他们的财团，我要回去组织我们的人一起分析。”  
“那不行啊头儿。”小张一直向前开着丝毫没有回头的意思，“不瞒你说，其实我已经先斩后奏…把那份文件复制了一份，交给赵工程师了……”  
“你给了？”  
“嗯，我想着他不是这次项目的总负责人嘛，而且布拉金斯基先生说这份文件的保密级别，没那么高，而且对这次合作项目很重要，我想着你好像还从来没给别人看过，我就……”  
“他说什么你就信啊！”  
“啊？那我给错了？？”小张一下慌了，脸色煞白，一脚刹车停到了应急车道上。  
王耀一个趔趄差点磕到鼻子：“没有你别慌。”王耀撇撇嘴揉了揉鼻梁，“没给错，安心开你的车。”  
小张这才松了一口气，擦了擦头上的冷汗，透露国家机密的罪过他可担待不起。  
重新回到车道上，小张从后视镜偷偷瞄着王耀，脸色不太对，还是别多嘴的好。  
臭狗熊！到底谁渗透谁啊！不过睡了几个小时没看住，最贴身的随扈就开始听你的话了！要是过一天是不是连几点去卫生间蹲了几分几秒都能一一汇报过去啊！玩儿呢？！  
王耀环着手冷着脸腹诽，全然把上次让小熊崽柯利亚一口一个耀哥哥，抱着不肯放手的事情抛到脑后了。  
管他呢，等合同顺利签好收拾一顿再说。  
等着吧你臭狗熊。

下午三点，王耀准时抵达了机场，市政府的官员已经组织好了迎接的队伍，还是早就习以为常的那一套，因为明天的亚信峰会，机场早就提前布置好，清出一条跑道，以便迎接明天会相继到来的几十位国家元首和国际组织负责人。  
飞机缓缓停稳之后，老大从旋梯走下来，按照惯例的要先让记者拍照，之后是一些常规性的流程，折腾了半个小时之后老大才能安安稳稳地坐在前往宾馆的车上。小张坐在副驾驶，王耀陪着老大一起坐在后座，不能开窗，总显得有些憋闷。  
“小耀同志，怎么了满脸心事的？”老大首先打破了沉默，王耀回过神，把目光从车外的景物收回来，车里的空气好像才流动起来。  
“啊？哦……”王耀活动活动支着头太久而酸起来的手臂，“没什么。”  
前排传过来轻微的衣服摩擦声，小张转身向后排看了看。  
“你这可不像是没什么的表情啊小耀同志。”老大接着问，“你把那份文件拿去给他们看了吧。”  
被老大直接点破，王耀也无心再隐瞒什么，他挪揄着点点头，低头盯着自己的脚尖：“嗯，拿去了，昨天夜里和伊万一起翻译成了俄语，拿去给他们的团队做战略分析，但是到现在一点消息都没给我。”  
“拿去多久了？”  
“到现在，有七个小时了。”  
“嗨……小耀同志啊，这份合同早就是板上钉钉的事了，最差也不过就是现在的价格和条款签订而已。”老大轻笑起来，拍了拍王耀的肩膀，“成大事者不拘小节，以前也是叱咤风云的人，现在怎么变得这么瞻前顾后患得患失了。”  
王耀不停摆弄着手机，把屏幕按亮了又关掉：“我…我不知道，就是觉得紧张，好像这些年堆积起来的心情全都涌出来了，心脏受不了。”  
“这个样子还怎么参加明天的会议啊。”  
“对不起老大……”  
“今天晚上和那边要会面，不如和我一起去探个底？”  
“好！”听到老大的话，王耀立刻来了精神，“老大你真是太善解人意了！”  
“好了好了，我不是说过了，你的个人心理健康也很重要啊，不然过几天回北京又该雾霾了。”  
“老大，北京雾霾和我没关系…说好的反帝反封建呢？……”  
“小耀同志，你自己本身就已经很违背社会主义核心价值观了，我第一次知道你的时候啊，感觉这么多年的马列毛邓全白读了，差一点就要怀疑起这么多年的科学教育了。”  
“老大…你别这样…”  
被老大这么一说，王耀也一扫方才的阴郁，脸上多了些笑意。  
晚上六点，老大和大帝如约进行了会面，王耀也陪同参加，但是伊万没有露面，大帝只是说他有更重要的事要处理。  
不用问也知道，当然就是关于王耀写的那份材料的分析，这次不算公开的正式会面，反倒更像是老大和大帝两人作为朋友的闲聊，虽然有聊到政治国际方面的问题，但并没有做更多的深入，很多话题也都是点到为止，老大多次试探关于材料的分析情况，可大帝都以还没有结果答复，他们并不清楚这是搪塞还是确实如此，但王耀的心却因此更加悬而未决。  
会面后的晚餐里又做了昨天王耀很喜欢的龙井虾仁，可今天他却没能像昨天那样放得开，餐桌上也一直是老大和大帝在聊着天，而王耀自己却一脸失神的样子。  
大帝是个很直接的人，这一点上和一贯委婉的老大不同，如果他不想谈的话题，追问只会得到斩钉截铁的拒绝，最后碰一鼻子灰。  
于是王耀只能坐在和昨天同样的位置上，对两位领导人的谈笑风生充耳不闻，晃着酒杯里的低度数的果酒出神。  
突然一阵电话铃声打断了用餐，是大帝的手机。  
他说了句抱歉之后接听了电话，听不到电话那头说了什么，大帝只是简单回应了几句，之后便扣下了电话，他目光向下看着自己的餐盘，拿起纸巾握在手里揉搓几下。  
“怎么了普京先生？”老大问。  
大帝抬起头，看看老大，又看看王耀：“我这里有一个好消息和一个坏消息，两位想先听哪个？”  
这个回答有些意外，王耀望向老大，可对方并没有回应他的视线。  
“先听好消息吧。”老大笑笑说。  
然而大帝并没有急着回答，卖关子似的，他低下头吃光了自己的那份食物然后端起酒杯：“好消息是，刚才万尼亚打电话来告诉我，杜马和智库分析过那份材料之后，认为我们之间的确可以展开更多方向更多层次的合作，比如材料中提到的高铁项目，远东开发，以及那个野心勃勃的，人民币结算计划。当然相对的，我们也会做出一些让步，比如之前说过的取消开采税问题，毕竟对于我们两国来说，追求的是更高层面上的互惠互助，而不是这些浮于表面的短期利益，以后的日子还很长啊。”  
大帝用英语有条不紊的说着，王耀的目光随着大帝的话逐渐从凝重到欣喜最后绽放出光芒，他做到了，伊万做到了，他们做到了！  
“那坏消息呢？”王耀心有余悸的问。  
“好消息是……”大帝很失望似的撇撇嘴，“我们的晚餐不能继续进行下去了，而今天晚上大概要工作一整晚了。”  
王耀噗的笑了，他端起酒杯，此刻的兴奋已经无法抑制了：“弗拉基米尔先生，恕我冒昧，请允许敬您一杯酒，真的很感谢您。”  
王耀正仰头准备干了这杯酒，大帝却笑着制止了他。  
“弗拉基米尔先生？”  
“王耀先生，表达感谢的应该是我，如果不是你费心写了那份分析报告，也不会有现在的这一切，但现在不是喝酒的时候，我们还有更加重要的事情要做。”说着大帝放下了酒杯，“等合同落成，我们就有更好的理由能一起好好喝一杯了，你看怎么样？”  
“嗯！”  
大帝作为一个领导人的确有压倒性的人格魅力，他的感染力总是能不自觉的喜欢上这个耿直又亲切的人，王耀放下酒杯，和老大相视而笑，老大慰藉似的拍了拍王耀的肩膀，然后起身向着大帝做了个请的手势。  
“那普京先生，我们就先去谈更重要的事吧。”  
大帝也起身伸了伸手，随后三人一起离开酒店前往了政府办公厅。  
而此刻的办公厅会议室那边，中俄两方的项目负责人和技术顾问已经开始了更加深入的讨论，众人有条不紊的忙碌着，一行三人的到来并没有打断他们的工作，只是在途径工位的时候会起身行礼。  
最先注意到他们的是小张，他看见王耀之后就远远地冲他招手，可是紧接着看到旁边的两位老大，立刻缩回手老老实实跑到他们身边。  
“主席，总统先生。”  
小张规规矩矩的向两个老大欠身行礼，随即递给他们两份最新打印的材料：“这是到目前为止我们讨论出的最新进展，请过目。”  
那是分别用中文、英文和俄文写成的材料，因为用了三种语言所以看起来很厚，其实大部分还只是构想阶段，并没有很详细的规程。  
王耀也拿过一份仔细阅读着，伊万确实没有让王耀失望，他在王耀这份材料的基础之上，又和国家杜马协商出了新的合作项目，就在刚才，伊万已经说服了电话那头的国防部长，同意向中国出口S400防空导弹，这是目前俄罗斯最先进的防空导弹，而众多个想要购买防空导弹的国家之中，也就只有王耀得到了这个特权，现在就等着两位老大点头签合同了。  
两位老大很满意这次的讨论成果，阅读完之后也相继投入到自己需要做的工作当中。  
王耀环顾四周，从一处被围住的会议白板前发现了伊万的身影，白板上用黑笔画着几条曲线，又用彩笔对每条曲线做了标注，一个褐色头发的中年人拿着笔在白板前比划着，似乎在和伊万争论着什么，就在伊万擦掉白板上的内容重新画出一幅走势图的时候，中年男人似乎终于被说服了，他沉默了片刻，最后无奈又松了口气似的点点头。  
王耀穿过来往的人走到伊万身边，伊万正整理着刚才那个短小的会议结论。  
“万尼亚，我来帮你了。”  
伊万转头，看见王耀的瞬间，略显疲惫的脸上立刻绽放出神采：“小耀！”随即一把抱住王耀就往脸上亲。  
别人的贴面礼，在他这里可是实打实的亲上去，说起来苏联的时候，因为那种莫名兴起的诡异礼节，王耀没少被伊万当众吃豆腐，一个深吻下去，整个人都昏天黑地的分不清南北了。  
不过毕竟是公共场合，大家都在忙着工作，两位老大又在场，伊万不敢那么放肆，只吻了几下脸颊就放开了王耀：“小耀！刚才工程部的负责人同意了跨国高铁提案，一旦建成，以后的商品贸易和出入境旅游也会越来越频繁，远东说不定就可以发展起来了~”  
“哪有那么容易啊，现在才是提案，等完全建成少说也要六七年，你家里那么冷，还要做技术考察，又要攻克技术难题，时间还要长呢。”  
“但是现在至少有了开始的条件啊，后面的事情总有办法解决的。”伊万握着王耀的手滔滔不绝的讲着，兴奋的样子就像个做了好事等待表扬的孩子。  
没错，他以前就是这个样子，坦诚率真的像个孩子，有时也任性鲁莽的像个孩子，现在终于像是长大一些了。他收起来对待西方的獠牙和利爪，把所有的体贴和信任包裹在一颗赤红的心里，一股脑的抛给王耀，什么都没留下。  
上次他把它弄掉了，这次该好好接住了。  
王耀握着伊万的手，低头吻了一下他的手背，稍微有些凉。  
王耀抬起头，还给伊万一个满满的笑容：“嗯，要一起加油。”  
伊万愣愣的盯着王耀充满笑意的眼睛，刚才被王耀亲吻过的手背上传来隐隐约约的痒麻感，现在已经是晚上十点，伊万却突然觉得，太阳升起来了。  
伊万抱着他的太阳，感受着他身上温暖的气息：“嗯，要一起加油。”  
就像大帝一开始说过的，今夜注定是一个不眠之夜。这一次合同更改都不在双方的预料之内，数据你来我往，价格公式调了又调，以此合同为基础的其他合作项目也建立了初步的设想，直到第二天清晨六点，双方第三遍确认好文件并封装之后，这一场和时间的战斗终于取得了最后的胜利，而这期间几乎所有人都没有合过眼。  
每个人脸上都带着些倦意，老大和大帝也不例外，他们不仅要定夺各项合同的可行性，还因为这些新的合作项目不停的修改会议发言稿。而作为当事者的王耀和伊万更多的则是兴奋，毫不掩饰的愉悦冲淡了眼中的疲惫，王耀觉得自己好多年没有这么开心过了。  
鏖战结束的伊万收起文件和笔记本，把王耀的东西也一并整理好递给他。  
“好了，耀，快回去洗个澡换件衣服，离峰会开幕式还有些时间，最好睡一会儿，这几天你太累了。”  
“可是我现在不想休息。”王耀接过文件袋冲伊万眨眨眼睛。  
“小耀不听老大哥的话了？”   
伊万摆出一脸严肃的表情，可随即就帅不过三秒的被王耀捏了脸：“也就是家里的孩子叫你一声老大哥，到现在了还想占我的便宜？~比我小三千多岁的小熊崽~~~”  
“…这样啊…原来小耀已经不认我这个老大哥了呢……”  
伊万低落的垂下头，撇着嘴皱着眉，好像下一秒就能挤出两滴眼泪似的。王耀的动作一僵，明知道是苦肉计，可愧疚和自责还是不可抑制的一涌而出，不得不承认，这张被王耀亲手揉出来的肉乎乎的圆脸，对于他自己来说是有相当强的战略杀伤性的……  
“…不是不认你……”王耀局促的收回手，目光闪烁的支支吾吾不知道说什么好，“现在让我叫老大哥什么的…我有点…叫不出口……”  
“这样啊…那……”伊万吸了吸鼻子，满脸委屈的抬头，紫色的眼睛呼闪的盯着王耀，“那小耀叫我一句亲爱的，再亲我一下……”  
“我……”王耀想要推脱，可伊万那双好看的紫色眸子眼巴巴的盯着他，像紫水晶一样，撒入了一把细碎的星光，反射出璀璨的颜色。  
不行，太喜欢了，完全没有拒绝的能力……  
偷偷瞄了一眼周围，大家都忙着收拾东西准备回去休息片刻，似乎并没有人把注意力放到他们身上。王耀红着脸飞快的在伊万脸上轻啄一口，然后压低了声音说了一句：“亲爱的……”  
王耀的声音小的几乎听不到，可捕捉到这一点点声线的伊万还是瞬间扫去了阴霾。  
真的不在乎那个“老大哥”的称谓么？怎么可能，那是王耀生命中第一次，放下五千年的姿态和威仪，心甘情愿的在一个人身边开口叫一声“老大哥”。那一声老大哥，也是伊万生命中第一次，真正拥有了他的证明。  
可是过去已经过去了，伊万不再是世界一级的苏联，王耀也不是当年那个风雨飘摇的新中国，早在十多年前，就没有人有资格当王耀的老大哥，在今后的岁月里，恐怕也难有第二个人可以让王耀叫一声老大哥了。  
好在现在他已经在他身边了，与其计较那些过往，不如抓紧现在的温暖。  
吃了蜜的熊眯着眼睛笑起来：“小耀顺序错了，不算~”  
“你！”  
王耀的脸一下涨的通红，眼睛里满是温怒。眼看着王耀就要发火，伊万弯下腰蜻蜓点水似的吻了一下他的嘴唇，然后立刻见好就收的转身挥挥手，不远处的小张恰逢其时的看向这边，三两步走过来，把火山硬生生的遏制在了爆发之前。  
“张，麻烦你陪耀回去休息一会儿吧，今天晚上辛苦你们了。”伊万一脸坦荡的给小张嘱咐着，面不红心不跳，体贴的样子简直和刚才那个满脸委屈的索吻的家伙判若两人。  
很好，非常好，不愧是斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基的祖国，作为演员修养非常到位。  
王耀抿着嘴，脸上更红了，满是嗔怒的盯着满脸笑容的伊万。  
“头儿，看了一天还没看够啊，等签完了合同你们想看多久都成。”完全会错意的小张拉着王耀就走，丝毫没注意到一贯稳重的上司此刻那多少带着些娇嗔的模样。  
一边跟着小张，王耀回头冲伊万吐吐舌头，做了个口型。  
伊万大概读出来，他说的是，臭北极熊。  
王耀和小张一前一后的走了，搭在他肩头的辫子滑下来垂在背后，随着他轻快的步伐左右摇晃着，华尔兹一样。  
可能连他们自己都不知道，脸上的表情，眯起的眼睛，勾起的嘴角，还有那一股从心脏里里出发顺着血管流遍全身的力量，连指尖都翻着酸麻，人们似乎习惯性的将这种感觉称之为。  
幸福。  
当王耀回到了自己的房间，伊万在身边时那种充满全身的幸福感也慢慢褪去，他打发了小张，自己一个人在屋里休息，洗了个热水澡，吃了些早餐，可能是累了太久，倦意上来，脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的。  
王耀打开手机想给自己定个表铃休息片刻，手机屏幕上，还是几个月前伊万和自己的那张合照。心脏里好暖，还有丝丝的窃痒，身体里每一个细胞仿佛都充满了力量，王耀把手机放在胸口，他的触摸，他的亲吻，他的拥抱，隐隐残留在皮肤上的触觉已经通过神经深深铭刻在记忆力，那一瞬间，王耀竟然觉得好像只要他们在一起，就没有什么做不到的事情。  
天哪，太糟糕了，太糟糕了，如此的信任一个人，如此的依赖一个人，恨不得把自己所有的东西都毫无保留的给他，更何况他也如自己一般的全心全意的爱着自己，真的没有比这更幸福的事情了。  
就像二十多年前一样…似乎比那时还要，还要……  
王耀闭着眼睛，手机还贴在胸口，一片黑暗之中却能看到伊万的笑容。那双会发光似的眼睛盯着自己，用目光和笑容一遍遍的说着我爱你。  
王耀又梦见伊万了，又是相似的梦，纯黑的空间里只有彼此的身影清晰可见，他们牵着手并肩走着，历史的脚印如同水面上船尾漾开的波浪，在他们身后扩散成一片花海。前方依旧是未知的道路，遥遥无期的光明是他们唯一的目的地，当伊万不再是他的老大哥，王耀也不再是他的小布尔什维克，他们的手还紧紧握在一起。  
这个时候他突然顿悟了，纠缠着他们命运的东西，似乎不仅仅是遥不可及的共产主义理想而已。  
伊万转过头看着王耀，还是那种熟悉的目光，伊万慢慢弯腰凑近，王耀心领神会的闭上眼睛，湿润又柔软的感觉在嘴唇上一触即逝，他睁开眼睛，看见了投入房间的阳光。  
王耀揉揉眼睛坐起身子，看看表，睡了一个多小时，现在去会场准备开幕式时间刚刚好。他精心梳理了一番，拿着几条领带对着镜子比划了好几遍。今天是个重要的日子，一定要好好打扮打扮。  
王耀最后还是选中了那条暗红色的领带，那是他第一次学着穿西装时领带的颜色。整理好仪容，王耀和镜子里的自己对视着，给了自己一个鼓励的微笑。这次他没有向现实妥协，他真的靠自己的努力，争取到了改变未来的机会。  
从今以后，他终于不再害怕梦见伊万了。

九点的时候小张来敲了门，提醒王耀与会时间到了。  
开门的瞬间，门口的小张愣了一下，他从头到脚仔细审视了一边王耀的装束：“头儿，你确定穿这一身？”  
“嗯？”收腰的黑色西装，笔挺的长裤，亮的可以照出人影的皮鞋，左边胸前的口袋里露出一小块方巾，头发规规矩矩的束起来搭在肩头，从头到脚都渗透着细致。  
“哪里不好？”王耀低头看看自己。  
“没没没，特别好。”   
在王耀极度质疑的目光中，小张还是强行结束了话题，两个人一起前往主会场。  
小张并没有说谎，真的特别好，这身衣服不太商务，很郑重，似乎又有点隆重过头，看起来总有一种微妙的异样感……  
小张走在前面，时不时回头打量一下敬爱的老大，心不在焉的思考着那股异样感到底是什么，沉默着一路走到了主会场。  
此时的主会场已经坐满了记者和工作人员，见到王耀，中方工作人员立刻迎上来，引着他找到自己的位置上。王耀来的稍早了些，主席台上除了布景和两面国旗之外还什么人都没有，俄方的主要人员也没有到场，王耀一个人坐着有些无趣，时不时把手机掏出来看一下。  
“头儿，你紧张么？”旁边的小张用胳膊怼了怼王耀。  
“有点。”王耀闭着眼睛揉揉太阳穴。“不知道怎么回事心里发慌，该不会是什么不好的预兆吧。”  
“……”有点像。  
又过了一会儿，俄方的人也陆续到场，伊万一出现在视野里，王耀立刻捕捉到了那个身影，他跟在大帝身后，白金色的头发和显著的身高非常惹人注目，没有刻意阴沉着脸却有一种威严的感觉。  
伊万也立刻注意到了王耀，俄方一行人找到位置之后，伊万和大帝说附耳说了句什么，两个人的目光同时向王耀这边望了一下，接着大帝点点头，伊万起身走向了这边。  
“耀。”伊万来到王耀身边，附身做了个贴面礼，太多记者和官员在场，他还不敢真的亲上去。  
“早上有没有休息一会儿？现在感觉怎么样？”  
“睡了一会儿，你呢？”  
两个人你一句我一句的聊着，话题不外乎是有没有休息好状态如何，你穿的这身真好看，我们都戴了红色领带之类的。  
小张在旁边看着一扫阴霾的王耀，那种模糊的异样感慢慢清晰起来。他转过头低声问身旁坐着的同事：“哎，你有没有觉得头儿前段时间怪怪的，”  
正在看会议流程的同事头也不抬的随口应着：“哪儿怪了？”  
“啧，你没发现么？上个月和上边儿顶撞，前几天又一个人偷偷跑出去五天的，老大一气之下关了头儿的禁闭，就这还不老实，熬了几个通宵写了份报告。临着签合同了，头一天晚上又整出那么大动静。换以前头儿哪为了外国的事儿这么上心过，不要命了似的。”  
听小张说完，同事抬起头，看看不远处正和外国说笑的王耀，又收回目光看看小张，上下打量他一下：“小张，还是单身狗吧。”  
“单身狗没有人权咋着？”小张没忍住爆了句粗。  
同事笑了笑低头继续看资料：“哎，头儿就是头儿啊，选了你当贴身随扈，真是太有心机了。”  
“哎？？我说你丫什么意思，说我没心没肺是怎么着？”小张不服气的给了同事一捶。   
“我可没这么说啊。”  
“切，我可是头儿的贴身随扈，咱们头儿和那边的关系我能不知道么？我知道的比你们多多了，我是觉得除此之外还有点别的什么，感觉怪怪的……”  
同事被勾起了兴趣，放下资料抬头看看小张：“那你说说看，你都知道点什么？”  
小张左右看看，做贼似的压低声音凑到同事耳边：“上次去纽约开会的时候，头儿不是住到人家房间里去了么，我听说后来他们收拾屋子的时候，发现那个了，用过的。”  
“切，我还以为是什么。”同事一脸嫌弃的斜眼看着小张：“你跟你媳妇儿不用那个？哦对我忘了，你是单身狗。”  
“你听我说完！重点是数量，数量！”啪的又是一巴掌，“七个，全是用过的，就一晚上。”  
“七？！……”  
“嘘！！小声点。”小张赶紧捂住同事的嘴。“被人听见我就死定了。”  
“啧啧啧…果然和咱们这种普通人不一样啊，体力真好。”同事一边把小张的手拿开，一边摇着头感叹。  
看着同事的表情终于有了变化，小张得意的笑起来：“还有前天晚上头儿和人家连夜翻译那个资料，我去给他们送宵夜，是那位给开的门。好像是刚洗完澡吧，啥都没穿，就在腰上围了个浴巾，肌肉线条跟健美先生似的，身材那叫一个棒，不过就是心脏那和脖子上有块疤，怪吓人的。然后早上去叫早，头儿睡着了，当着我的面一点儿都不避讳的，就把头儿抱回卧室去了，走之前还给我嘱咐几点叫头儿起床，给他准备什么东西吃，心细的一塌糊涂。我还瞄到那位偷偷亲咱们头儿，温柔的能滴出水来。咱头儿的手机壁纸也换成两个人的合照了，我偷偷把那张照片弄来了，小楚还说为了这张照片要请我吃饭呢~”  
“哎我说你。”同事打断了小张的滔滔不绝，冲他指指不远处八卦对象，两个人正满脸笑意的对视着，不知道在说些什么，“刚才那些你还和多少人说过？”  
“就你和小楚，怎么了？”  
“哦，小楚还好，毕竟是心理导师比较有职业操守。”同事同情的拍拍小张的肩膀，“不然你可就等着那边那两位，一个把你剁碎了丢黄浦江喂鱼，一个把你脱光了丢到北极无人区喂熊吧。”  
“我！……”刚想说什么，小张突然被同事捂住嘴，顺着同事的视线望过去，是老大到场了。  
像是预示着会议即将开始一样，喧哗声立刻平息下来，王耀和伊万私语几句后回到自己的位置上，两个人远远地相视一笑，周围的闪光灯噼里啪啦的响起来。  
短暂的嘈杂只持续了一分钟，会议随着主持人的开场白正式开始。  
昨天夜里赶工的间歇他们已经对过了会议流程，开场白之后是老大和大帝分别进行一段冗长的讲话，介绍近些年中俄两国之间的关系发展，以及今后会逐步落实的各项合作。  
原本老大和大帝的演讲稿很多天前就定稿了，因为昨天的突发情况对稿件做了修改，让两位老人家花了不少时间突击背台词。  
老大和大帝的演讲稿王耀都看过，还是那些早就听腻了的外交用语，不卑不亢，不冷不热，干巴巴的表达一下友好和热情，和以前的演讲稿几乎没什么两样。要说不同之处，也就是新加进去的那些关于两国合作项目的概述，平淡无奇，却是无形中左右着整个世界的走向。  
这些合作项目表达了一种态度和方向，通过它们，外界可以推测出今后两国的政治倾向和合作深度。  
“两国人民的深厚友谊”“我们将继续保持良好的发展关系”——这类的台词可以说给任何人听，可那一单单真金白银的合作项目，却不是随便换个对象也能实施的。  
且不说别人没有那么多石油和天然气，单说每年的联合演习，两国的雷达信息和武器数据早就做到了高度共享，仅是这些就足够把两个人绑在一起了。  
今天下午又是是一年一度的“海上联合”演习，据说今年的演习又有了新花样，两家的孩子们提出了混编演习，这还是他们第一次进行海军的混编演习，熟悉彼此的武器装备，了解双方的规范流程，指挥官的指挥习惯，士兵的作战习惯，还会共享更多数据信息，就像是对全世界宣布立场一样，恨不得大喊一句“我们已经在一起了！”  
王耀突然噗的笑出来，邻座不解的望了他一眼，不知道台上老大正在演讲的台词有什么可笑的。他当然不会知道，王耀刚才正脑补着伊万站在军舰舰首，身子前屈向着海面大喊着“我们已经在一起了！”像个长不大的孩子。  
王耀收回思绪把注意力重新放回到演讲中，不知不觉间，演讲已经进行到了尾声。  
“下面我们将宣读此次中俄两国合作中，最重要，也是最有代表性意义的一项合作，这将是两国长达百年的交往之中，开创历史的一刻……”  
同声翻译通过无线耳机传到每个人耳中，顺着老大的手势，众人的视线转向台下的王耀和伊万。  
按照事先安排好的那样，王耀和伊万起身，在一阵热烈的掌声中，踏着红毯一左一右走上主席台，站在老大和大帝身侧。  
主持人开始宣读此次合同概要，中文，俄文，英文各读一遍，过程冗长又无趣。  
——30年的供应时间。  
——每年380亿立方米的供应量  
——总额达4000亿美元。  
直到三个数字被主持人不卑不亢的念出来，原本安静的会场好像是滚烫的油锅里泼进了冷水，哗的一声瞬间沸腾起来。  
感叹，震惊，狂喜。  
之前的保密工作太好，这个重磅新闻显然让诸多局外人措手不及。神色各异的记者纷纷开始记录下这震惊世界的一刻，实况新闻也准确无误的传到世界各地。  
这几乎是一场赤裸裸的宣告，宣告着历史的车轮即将被东方世界牵动，西方顶端的地位将被动摇。  
因此沸腾的又何止是这个会场，而是整个世界。  
“现在，请双方代表签字。”  
在一片闪光灯和惊呼声中，王耀和伊万先后在重如千钧的纸上落下自己的名字，潇洒的草书和漂亮的花体，王耀没注意到，伊万笔迹收尾时留下的那个小巧的桃心。  
主持人宣布合同落成，即刻生效。  
他们身后的国旗换行升起，先后奏响了两国国歌，王耀站在台上，面对着台下成片的闪光灯和众多期许的目光，他突然想起了那位拒绝自己援助的外交官先生。（前面要插一段中国想要援助俄罗斯结果被外交官怼回来的剧情。）  
“无偿的援助是愚蠢的行为。不光会贬低对方，也会给自己的人民造成负担。”  
“不要再重蹈苏联的覆辙了，并不会有什么好结果。”  
真的没有好结果吗？  
王耀觉得下次如果有幸再见到那位外交官，可以理直气壮的告诉他，苏联曾经对外的援助并不是完全没有回报的，至少自己还记得不是么。  
王耀微微偏头瞟向伊万，却发现对方也在偷看自己，视线不经意的相对，竟让他们同时升腾起一种感觉，他们刚才签下的是一纸婚书，此刻奏响的国歌正是属于他们的婚礼进行曲，而这笔合同，是比任何海誓山盟都来得实际的证婚词。  
但是这句话，两个人谁都没说出口。  
一曲国歌奏完，老大和大帝握手致意。  
王耀也向伊万伸出手，好让这个隆重的仪式有始有终。可他等来的不是相握的手掌，而是一个厚实的拥抱，就这么当着所有人的面，他被伊万紧紧拥进怀里。  
台下一片哗然，紧接着爆发出与这庄重不相称的掌声和欢呼。  
王耀蒙了，什么记者，什么闪光灯，什么摄像机镜头，两位老大就站在旁边，可他除了紧贴着胸口传来的心跳声和脸颊上轻轻的一吻之外什么都感觉不到了。  
“神父说，现在你可以吻你的恋人了。”伊万在他耳畔小声说。  
于是王耀鬼使神差的回抱住伊万，低声回应着他：“王耀说，我愿意。”  
伊万僵住了，他本来是想逗一逗王耀，却万万没想到他竟然会说“我愿意”。  
脑中一阵晕眩，五感都被屏蔽了，时间突然被拉得好长，台下的掌声主持人的宣读全都听不见了，他现在只想拥抱这个人，紧紧抱着，永远不放开，幸福的无以复加。  
伊万不知道自己抱了多久，直到台下的掌声渐歇，王耀轻轻推了推他，他才回过神来结束了这个拥抱，和王耀礼节性的握了握手。  
可理智回归之后却有点不好办了，伊万偷偷瞟了瞟自家先生。大帝正微笑着向台下挥手致意，可怎么总有一种皮笑肉不笑的感觉。  
伊万在心里默默擦了一把冷汗，顺便上演了一出悲情戏码，耀，没想到我们的幸福时光这么短暂，等到待会儿一散会，我大概就会死在先生手上了吧……  
台下的小张用胳膊怼了怼身旁的同事，悄声嘀咕道：“我知道那种奇怪的感觉是怎么回事了。”  
同事饶有兴趣的偏头看了看小张：“怎么讲？”  
“你说……”小张盯着台上的王耀若有所思，“是不是有种病，叫婚前焦虑症？”

从各种意义上来说都震惊世界的发布会结束后，众人陆续散了场。  
两位老大会继续亚太峰会的流程，王耀和伊万下午要赶去军港参加演习开幕。  
伊万在人群里搜寻，王耀正在和外交部那边回应记者提问。  
大帝和随行已经准备离开，虽然有好多话想和王耀说，但伊万心虚的不敢耽搁，像个才被叫了家长的小孩，老老实实跟在家长后面不敢出声。  
一路无话，气氛凝重的让人窒息。  
“咳…那个…先生……”伊万怯生生的打破沉默。  
“怎么了？”大帝的语气似乎有点阴沉，吓得伊万一个激灵。  
“先…先生，对不起，刚才在会上，我失态了……”  
“失态？”大帝停下来，回头饶有兴趣的望向伊万，“你在会上表现的很好啊，你说的失态……是指什么？”  
故意的停顿让伊万低着头不敢去看大帝：“我……不该当着那么多记者的面，去…去抱他……”  
大帝没有回应，只是继续盯着伊万不说话。  
“先生，我知道你其实很介意我和耀的这种关系，我又在公众场合做出出格的举动，造成了不好的影响，我很抱歉。但是……”伊万深吸一口气抬起头，“但是先生，就算你介怀于此…我也没有办法，耀他…中国他是个男人，这是我无法改变的事实，可我真的，真的非常非常喜欢他…我想和他在一起，并不只是外交上的，而是……”  
“好啊，没问题。”  
“啊？……”伊万一愣。  
大帝耸耸肩：“我说没问题，你们别耽误工作就行。”  
“可是先生你不是……”伊万张口结舌的找不到措辞，“而且前不久还有草拟了禁同令的提案……”  
“你们在一起和禁同令有什么关系？”大帝明知故问道。  
“我和耀他…我们都是男人啊……”  
盯着不知所措的伊万，大帝终于板不住脸笑起来：“万尼亚，你知道我们国家人口正在负增长吧。”  
“当然。”伊万点点头。  
“我个人反对同性恋，很大程度上是担心人口问题，甚至有人嘲笑我们说，俄罗斯人口减少的速度堪比珍稀野生动物，可是……”大帝上下打量着这个一脸沉重的大个子男孩，然后沉痛的叹了口气，“就是给你找个姑娘，也生不出新的领土，那你和谁在一起又有什么区别？”  
“我…他……”被大帝噎得说不出话，伊万的脸憋得通红。  
看着伊万窘迫的样子，大帝满意的笑出来，重重的拍拍伊万的背：“而且啊，他们中国人不是都喜欢说祖国母亲么？那么小的个子又是长头发，五官也那么秀气，怎么看都是个小姑娘啊。”  
“先生不也只是比耀高了一厘米而已……”伊万摸着鼻子小声抱怨，王耀最讨厌别人提自己的身高了。  
这句话似乎触到了大帝的神经，大帝出其不意，抓住伊万的胳膊就是一个过肩摔，柔道八段可不是说说而已，一米八二的大个子就这样被狠狠摔在了地上，伊万以前也被王耀这样摔过，好几次，但是王耀心疼他，下手比大帝轻的多。  
伊万愣愣的躺在地上半天爬不起来。  
大帝居高临下的看着伊万，得意的笑了：“中国不是有个成语叫‘尊老爱幼’么？好好和那个中国人的祖国母亲在一起吧，多学学他们的礼仪文化。”大帝冲着伊万晃了晃手中刚刚签好的文件，“你们至少还有三十年的时间呢。”  
说完，大帝整整西装和领带走出了会议厅。  
三十年……  
伊万坐起身子，看着大帝矫健的步子和直挺的背影笑了：“哪里是老年人啊……”

随着发布会结束，中俄天然气合同的消息立刻传遍了世界各地。  
由于之前的保密工作很好，这个新闻出乎所有人意料，报社记者甚至来不及编写文章，为了抢夺头条只能先抛出几个吸引眼球的大标题。  
“世纪大单”  
“4000亿美元的合同!”  
“俄中终于喜结‘天然气良缘’”  
此时的英国伦敦，正是凌晨四点。  
嘭的一声轻响，让最近一直浅眠的亚瑟从睡梦中醒来，他迷迷糊糊的往旁边蹭了蹭，一片凉意……  
半梦半醒之间记忆似乎也发生了错乱，空气里还弥漫着石楠花的味道，他撑着坐起来，身体中还残留着被抚慰过的感觉。  
亚瑟看着身旁空出的已然凉透的床铺：“原来不是梦啊……”  
穿上睡袍简单的遮住残留着红痕的身体，他赤着脚走出卧室。客厅的灯关着，只有茶几上的笔记本闪着刺眼的光，把一张脸照得惨白。  
“亚蒂？你怎么起来了？”  
还没适应光线的眼睛看不清东西，只模糊看见对方起身过来扶住自己，牵着他坐到沙发上。  
茶几上一片狼藉，咖啡正顺着桌角流到地毯上。  
“抱歉，我把你吵醒了么？”琼斯揽着亚瑟的腰让他靠在自己肩上。  
“在看直播？”亚瑟揉揉眼睛，笔记本屏幕上的光刺得眼睛生疼，音箱里传来的声音，是中国国歌，“出什么事了？”  
“亚信峰会，出岔子了。”琼斯把笔记本的亮度调低，“喝水么？”  
“嗯。”  
琼斯起身去接水，顺便把刚才泄愤摔在地上的咖啡杯捡起来。  
亚瑟的眼睛渐渐适应了光线，接过琼斯递来的水杯，一边翻看着网页：“上帝啊……王耀真是下了血本了……”  
“是啊，被将了一军。这一招盘活了布拉金斯基不说，还顺便解决了自己的能源危机。别看现在他们出的价格高于市场价，可等风头过去市场恢复平衡，他们可就赚大了。晚上停盘的时候布拉金斯基的股市还是瀑布下跌，就在刚才，中俄联运的几只股票应声上涨，连带着其他几只俄股也开始抬头了。”琼斯抱着亚瑟，疲惫的把脸埋在肩膀上，“虽然一早就知道王耀肯定有后手，但怎么也没想到会是这么大手笔。”  
“王耀这只老狐狸，明明前上个月采访的时候还口口声声说开那么高的价才不会接受呢。”  
“呐亚蒂，你说为什么他们两个人可以为对方付出那么多，你知道么，他们互相免除了开采税和进口税，那头熊甚至同意了王耀去他那里进行基础建设，那不是等于把经济命脉交出去了？他们可是两个国家啊……”  
亚瑟没有接话，只是默默地看着直播里相拥的两个人，就像婚礼一样……  
“阿尔，你在说什么傻话啊，我也会为你这么做的。”亚瑟合上笔记本，失去唯一光源的屋子陷入一片死寂的黑暗，“如果是以前，或许我会这么说吧……”  
还没来得及感动，亚瑟的后半句话让琼斯心里莫名的一凉，空气再度陷入沉默：“以前是什么意思？”  
“你知道王耀的亚投行和一带一路计划么？”  
“……有耳闻。”  
“我加入了。”

同一时间的爱丽舍宫里，弗朗西斯正为手上的信封上火印，他把信和包装精美的礼物一起放进包裹里递给秘书：“直接用专机运过去，务必要在二十四小时之内送到。”  
“好的先生。”  
“我们以后的日子好不好过，就要看你咯亲爱的~”  
“明白先生。”  
目送漂亮的女秘书踏着高跟鞋离开办公室，弗朗西斯起身活动着筋骨：“哎~美艳的中国皇后终于变回曾经高高在上的亚洲巨龙，还和自己心爱的人结为伴侣，真想去问问伊万被那位帝王宠幸的感觉怎么样呢~”  
“活着不好么？”冷硬的声音带着主人特有的军人的坚毅，此时路德正以欧盟的名义给伊万写着信。  
“什么呀~别那么冷淡嘛~”弗朗西斯凑过去漫不经心的笑笑，好像刚才获知的消息与他无关，“怎么样，你确定真的不用我替你也送一份礼物过去，现在把亲爱的赛琳小姐叫回来还来得及哦~”  
“凭什么？我没义务送礼物给他们。”路德维希不满的回绝，头也不抬的伏案写着邮件。  
“这么固执干什么，那头熊其实很好说话的，只要我们松松口，他那边自然会缓和态度。” 弗朗西斯凑过去拍拍路德维希的肩膀，“何况我们的小狐狸都发话了，还有谁敢和他们叫板啊~‘俄罗斯不是怪物，他只是想要生存琼斯先生。如果不能成为朋友，也至少别成为敌人，如果一定要赶尽杀绝，那你面对的将不只是俄罗斯一个对手。’”  
弗朗西斯学着王耀一本正经的语气说着话，自顾自的笑起来，路德不满的抬起头。  
“他把天然气集中供应到中国，让我们欧洲怎么办？我总要设法争取属于欧洲的利益，”  
弗朗西斯撇撇嘴：“那一开始不要制裁他就好咯~现在又要求他卖天然气给我们，根本就是强人所难嘛~”  
路德维希的眼神冷下来，“当初制裁俄罗斯，你也是参与了的，不要把自己说的毫无关系。布拉金斯基给了你什么好处让你这么替他说话？”  
弗朗西斯脸色微沉，可随即又耸耸肩，换回那种轻佻又满不在乎的表情：“这个你就不要管啦~我自然是有我的难言之隐。就像你一开始执意反对制裁俄罗斯，和阿尔密谈之后还是松了口，那个时候，哥哥我不是也没有问你为什么嘛？~”  
弗朗西斯的话似乎戳中了什么，路德维希猛地站起来一把拽起弗朗，军人的刚硬让习惯了鲜花和诗歌的人一阵吃痛：“弗朗西斯，欧洲即将面临能源危机，你这种时候说这些是什么意思？你也是欧盟领导成员，为什么总是这么轻浮？你就不能稍微认真一点么？”  
“我轻浮？”弗朗西斯冷笑一声，“我们是今天才出现能源危机的么？我一早就劝过你们，大家认识这么多年了，彼此是什么性格心里没数么？别那么听阿尔弗雷德的话，我们这里才是正面战场，把布拉金斯基逼得太紧吃亏的只能是我们，可是你们呢？”  
弗朗西斯突然按上路德维希的心脏，一阵剧痛从柏林会战至今未愈的伤口处传来，路德瞬间脸色苍白，渗出一层细密的冷汗。  
“我不知道也不想问阿尔弗雷德承诺了你什么好处，但最后你还是松口同意了对布拉金斯基的制裁。亚瑟·柯克兰……那家伙一开始就是他的人，最后只剩下我一个，被迫和你们一起经济制裁，不得独自承担后果放弃几年前就签好的买卖，你有替我考虑过一点点么？。”  
“醒醒吧路德，你记恨着伊万，所以你不愿意在和他有关的事情上松口，所以你的伤口至今无法痊愈。”弗朗毫不客气的把路德拽向自己：“但是时代过去了，除了那三个人之外的我们都是棋子，欧盟说到底不过是听令行事，三驾马车，这会儿正有一辆睡在人家床上呢。说我轻浮，你们可一点资格都没有。”  
气氛正僵持着难以缓和，突然两人的手机同时响起来，对视一眼，弗朗和路德放开了彼此的钳制去接了电话。  
弗朗西斯看看来电显示，是琼斯。  
这种时候打电话来，一定是中俄合同的事情吧，没有打给路德而是打给了自己却有点奇怪。接通了电话，那头传来的消息却惊的弗朗说不出话，愣了好久，他才敷衍到：“你等等，我和路德商量一下，明天给你答复。”  
弗朗西斯怔怔的放下手机，回头看向同样收起手机的路德维希：“你那边什么消息？”  
路德叹了口气，整理好刚才被拽开的风纪扣，脸上还带着方才争执时的不悦：“费里说，知道我肯定不会拉下脸来给他们送礼物，他以我们两个人的名义送了一份过去，让我别生气。你那边呢？”  
“阿尔说…亚瑟刚才，和他分手了……”

白金汉宫门前的维多利亚女王纪念碑下，琼斯赤着上身坐在阶梯上吹着夜风。  
他原本也不想把事情闹大，可是亚瑟把他连同他的衣服一起赶出屋子，满脑子都是亚瑟那句毫无波澜的“分手吧”。琼斯无法控制自己的脾气，砸坏了白金汉宫的墙壁惊动了警报和巡逻队。  
两人之间不可言说的裂痕赤裸裸的展现在赶来的安保人员眼中，慢慢龟裂开变成无法逾越的深谷。琼斯没有接受暂住客房的安排，他捡起被丢在地上的衣服，推开保安离开了白金汉宫。  
亚瑟没有开口挽留，或者说全程都没说过一句话，他蹙着眉，气愤、无奈、失望一股脑的糅杂在祖母绿色的瞳孔里，像一块巨石压在琼斯胸口让他无法呼吸。  
夜里很静，夜风有点凉，手机屏幕还亮着，把冰冷的汉白玉台阶照得惨白。琼斯望着地面发呆，耳边响着嘶嘶的虫鸣，远处传来巡逻队整齐的踏步声。  
——你知道王耀的一带一路和亚投行计划么？我加入了。  
——我依赖你太久了，是时候放手了。  
——阿尔，分手吧。  
他沉下头，胸口的巨石带着他的心沉入海底。他突然发现自己竟然对有关感情的事迟钝至此，遇到这么大的事情唯一想到的补救方式竟然只有打电话找弗朗西斯求助。  
凭什么是弗朗西斯，就是因为他和他认识的更久么？  
出生的那么晚又不是他自己愿意的！如果可以他也希望能够理解他们那群上千年的老人家的心情啊！  
弗朗西斯的电话打了一遍又一遍，除了忙音之外再无其他。  
此刻的亚瑟在做什么？是拉上厚重的帷幔把自己关在幽暗的房间里，用仅有自己能听见的声音小声啜泣，还是还是如往常一样西装革履，英姿飒爽的接待各方来客好像什么都没发生过。  
凭什么你可以这么若无其事？凭什么你可以那么随随便便的说分手？！我没有利用价值了所以可以轻易转投别人的怀抱么？？对于你来说我就只有这点存在的意义么？你个没有感情的老古董！  
不知道是哪个念头绷断了神经，琼斯愤怒的扯下胸前悬挂的戒指狠狠丢进花坛，脆弱的银链断开，连一声悲鸣都没有。  
天色慢慢转亮，朝阳在东边染下一抹艳红，顺着地平线滴下血来。

另一边的上海，转眼到了下午。  
出于对军人的尊敬和对军演的重视，王耀他们在每次的检阅中都会穿着军装。  
不得不说，军装果然是最能突然人气质的服饰了，挺拔的军姿，冷峻的表情，坚毅的目光，整个人都平添了五分的英姿。也难怪家里的小闺女都抱怨说好男人都上交国家了。  
穿着白色海军礼服的王耀和穿着黑色海军礼服的伊万，竟然怎么看怎么般配。  
小张在摄像区望着两个人，摇摇头啧啧嘴，一边远远拍着照片传给八卦的同事，一边默默感叹自己当年在军校的时候穿上军装也这么帅。  
整个检阅过程持续了三四个小时，和往常一样并没有什么不同。王耀陪着训练有素的战士们站了几个小时的军姿之后，终于结束了联合军演开幕式的检阅。  
一直站的笔直的人回到车里关上车门，立刻毫无形象的瘫软到座椅上。  
催促着小张开车回宾馆，王耀解开风纪扣摘下军帽，揉着自己的腰和腿，感慨着这些年确实是有点缺乏锻炼了，想当年背着中正跑到润之那边，被气愤的国军一路围追堵截，跟着润之他们一起爬雪山过草地的时候自己可是一直走在最前面的。  
“小张，今天的日程应该结束了吧，我要累死了……”  
“没完呢，晚上还有个峰会的晚宴。”  
“还有啊……”王耀泄气的瘫在座椅上，连续一周的高强度脑力劳动，又没能好好休息，他现在好想回宾馆睡个大头觉，“晚宴有什么好吃的么？我想吃爆肚，麻辣烫，水煮肉~”  
“头儿你说什么呢，国宴九成九是淮扬菜，怎么可能有这些啊。”  
“不要打破我的幻想！我想吃川菜！川菜啊！”长长叹了口气，王耀悲痛的捂住脸，“什么龙虾牛排开水白菜…每次都是这些，再怎么好吃也会吃腻啊…好想出去撸串吃龙门老火锅……”  
“头儿，少吃口水油。”  
“呸，老油火锅才是川渝火锅的精华！”  
正和小张日常斗着嘴，王耀的手机突然嗡的响了，是伊万。  
“小耀~~”  
愉悦的音调从手机里传来，王耀立刻打了鸡血似的坐直身子，抛弃小张和伊万撩起来。  
“干什么呀？才上车就想我了？”  
“对啊，好想你。”  
小张在前面夸张的咳了两声，乐呵呵的哼起《天仙配》，后视镜里王耀唰的红了脸，没错，我就是看热闹不嫌事儿大，小张在心里得意的给自己带上一朵大红花。  
王耀用手背蹭蹭发红的脸，往旁边挪了挪退出后视镜的范围：“你…你好好的，说什么事……”  
“嘿嘿~小耀，晚上有个宴会记得吧。”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“我不想去，那么多人，肯定又要敬酒应酬，好烦…我们溜出去好不好？~”  
“溜？……”刚说了一个字王耀就收了声，警惕的瞟了一眼开车的小张，压低声音，“这可是亚信峰会的晚宴，会被骂死的……”  
“别担心，只有开场白的时候需要我们露面，开场白之后你就说累了想休息，然后我们两个换上便装出去撸串！我想吃小龙虾，还想喝啤酒~”  
烧烤，麻辣小龙虾，冰镇啤酒……  
王耀偷偷咽了咽口水：“你确定真的没问题？……”  
“放心吧！我去准备便装，晚上八点楼下右边花坛集合，爱你~~嘟嘟嘟……”  
“等！……”  
那边已经早一步扣了电话，留王耀在这边听着忙音愣了半天没反应过来。王耀皱着眉沉思，挣扎着是不是要冒险溜出去，殊不知内心里的天使和恶魔早就携手站在了麻辣小龙虾那一边。  
检阅的地点距离宾馆大约有一个小时的车程，轿车轻轻摇晃着让王耀脑袋越来越重，晃着晃着，终于抵不过周公的邀请沉沉睡去。  
又做梦了，最近王耀的梦似乎有点多。  
这次的梦像是一个童话，好像自从和伊万和好之后就没做过噩梦了。  
他梦见自己坐在摇摇晃晃的秋千上，身下是一片清澈的湖水，清澈到可以看见湖底游弋的金红色小鱼。他赤着脚，脚尖触碰着湖水，不冷，暖暖的。  
远处一头胖胖的大白熊踮着脚尖踏在水面上，跳着天鹅湖来到自己身边，橘色的阳光照在大白熊的毛上，大白熊也变得软软暖暖的。  
“亲爱的先生，请问有什么可以帮助你的？”大白熊弯下腰，眯起眼睛冲他微笑。  
“我有些累了，我想睡一会儿，可是我担心掉进水里。”王耀说。  
“没关系，我可以抱着你，这样你就可以安心的睡啦~”说着大白熊把王耀从秋千上抱起来，他的毛发厚实又温暖，像是跌进了柔软的棉花堆里，王耀找了个舒服的姿势，安心的闭上眼睛。  
“谢谢你熊先生。”  
这一觉睡得很舒服，直到在宾馆的大床上醒来，王耀还沉在大白熊先生温暖的怀抱里意犹未尽。  
……  
等等…宾馆的床？……  
王耀脑袋一大，猛地坐起来。  
环顾四周，是自己的房间，身上穿着睡衣，检阅时的军装整整齐齐叠放在床头。有种不好的预感，王耀低头拉开睡衣露出胸口，一片旖旎的红痕……  
果不其然被熊啃了……  
王耀悲愤欲绝的捂住脸，又被抱回来了，这都是第几次了？…现在可是白天，还是在自己家啊……  
自己今后，是不是已经彻底失去了曾经高大巍峨的兄长形象了？……  
不过那头坏熊竟然没使坏可是有点意外。王耀拿起另一边叠放好的晚宴用的衣服，完全忽略了“都被换了衣服看光摸光还被啃了还不算使坏么？”这件事。  
打了个哈欠，只睡了一个多小时还是有些疲惫。现在已经是下午六点，打理好仪容就又要去参加晚上的宴会了。  
王耀对着镜子整理领带，腹诽着每次大型会议都要这么折腾的跑好几个地方，没完没了的致词，台本都要背好几套，麻烦死了，最讨厌的是现在这种需要根据场合换衣服的情况，跟结婚似的仪式穿婚纱敬酒换秀禾……  
呸…去你的婚纱秀禾…什么破比喻…王耀在心里给了自己一巴掌，收起心思系好领带。  
看看手机马上七点，要去参加晚宴了，可是到了这个时间小张竟然没来叫自己？  
这个小张，最近越无法无天了，看回来怎么收拾他。  
臭狗熊竟然也没来，平时这种情况肯定会凑过来撒娇的。王耀撇撇嘴，带着点小别扭自己一个人离开宾馆前往顶楼的大宴会厅。  
位于宾馆顶楼的大宴会厅里，已经有部分国家首脑到场了，四周依旧是森罗林立的摄像机和各方记者，这也是王耀不喜欢大型会议的原因之一。日程安排满到无法喘息不说，就连晚上的宴会都是例行公事，吃得没有滋味。  
明明上午还满满的小别胜新婚之感，仅是一个下午就全部冲散了，现在只觉得疲惫。  
这次的晚宴也不甚轻松，一开始就是冗长的讲话，王耀有时候想不清楚，为什么只是吃饭而已，却还要说那么多话呢？他忍着疲惫，同大家一起举起酒杯。毕竟自己是主场也不能太过失礼了。  
环顾四周，老大在台上讲话，大帝坐在自己身后那桌，可是伊万却不在。  
该不会已经溜出去了吧。  
正在失落的时候，肩头突然被拍了一下。  
“万尼亚！”  
王耀惊喜地回头，可映入眼帘的却是端着酒杯的大帝，脱口而出的爱称让王耀脸色一红，他尴尬地低下头，不好意思直视大帝的目光：“咳…弗拉基米尔先生，原来是你呀……”  
“怎么？王耀先生见到我好像有些失落的样子，是不欢迎我吗？”大帝微笑着，把自己手中的一只酒杯递给王耀，坐到了旁边本属于小张的位子上。  
“不，我不是那个意思。”王耀接过酒杯，脸上越发的红了。  
“哦，那是什么意思？”  
“我…那个……”  
大帝像是故意要王耀为难似的追问道，满意的看着含蓄的中国人红了耳根。这些中国人，谈论起国家大义时总能慷慨陈词，可一到感情问题就变得特别内敛，逗起来也特别有趣，只可惜自家小伙子不在，不能两个一起逗。  
收起玩心，大帝笑笑引开了话题：“王耀先生你还记得吗？昨天的这个时候，我们曾经说过，我们先放下酒杯，当协议签署之后，让我们再次干杯。”  
“记得。”  
“现在合同已经落成，我想现在是时候喝下这杯酒了。”叮的一声脆响，大帝举起酒杯：“敬我们的协议，敬我们的友谊。”  
王耀笑起来，大帝的爽快直率果然和伊万如出一辙：“敬我们的协议，敬我们的友谊。”  
两人仰头将杯中的红酒一饮而尽。  
“王耀先生。”大帝放下空空的酒杯犹豫了片刻，这与他一贯的作风都不相同，王耀没有追问，只是沉默的等待着。“接下来这些话，我希望你能够仅当做我个人所说，而非一个国家元首的立场。”  
“请讲。”  
“王耀先生，坦白的说，我此前并不相信你会为了万尼亚做出让步和妥协，我蹭一度坚信国家利益高于一切，国与国之间只有利益没有情感。但是后来我慢慢的发现我错了……嗯，或许不能说是错，应该说我对你们这样的存在产生了误解。”  
“误解是指？”王耀问。  
“对于我来说，万尼亚是一个独特的存在，我对他有着对长辈一般的尊敬，也有着对孩子一般的疼爱，我想这种感情你应该能够理解。”大帝笑笑，没有直接回答王耀的问题，“在最初的一两年里，我一度以为自己可以掌控他，但却忽略了他除了政治外交还有自己的性格喜好。你知道有一段时间，我曾经试图让万尼亚接近西方，西方那位名叫阿尔弗雷德的小伙子，可他们之间似乎有着天然的抵触，始终无法彼此接纳。  
“我对此非常不解，但万尼亚给我的回答却是模棱两可的‘性格不合’。直到很久之后，因为我的误解让万尼亚再一次陷入困局，我才逐渐明白，万尼亚所说的‘性格’原来是民族性格。  
“两个人交往能否长久，很多时候都是看性格是否相合，对人如此，对你们似乎也是如此，除了万尼亚的妹妹娜塔莉娅，王耀，你大概是这个世界上唯一一个肯静下心来，坐在他身边，用心去聆听他的心情的。我猜这也是为什么万尼亚会如此依赖你的原因之一。  
“万尼亚对我的意义不言而喻，王耀先生，这些话仅代表我个人，作为万尼亚的家人，感谢你对他的理解和帮助。”  
“弗拉基米尔先生…我……”  
“好了王耀先生。”王耀还想说什么，大帝却迅速收敛了情绪让这个话题戛然而止作为国家元首，他已经参杂了够多的私人感情。他和王耀礼节性的握了握手，原本略带伤感的神色立刻被惯常的微笑取代，“希望我们之后的合作也能如今天一样愉快。”  
王耀盯着这位老人，和自家老大一样，已是花甲之年，他铁腕，强硬，说一不二，他幽默，直率，充满人格魅力，他曾经说，给我二十年时间，还你一个奇迹的俄罗斯。  
这样的人，王耀见得太多了。  
一副副甘愿为国捐躯的铮铮铁骨，都被岁月的尘沙打磨，立誓鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，却不知道哪一天就会跌到在征途上，永远无法抵达终点  
给他二十年时间，算到如今已经是十四年光景。  
可事实上到俄罗斯仍前途堪忧，大半个世界对他围追堵截，能够活下来就已经是一件辛苦的事情，又何谈重回世界巅峰呢。  
俄罗斯的选举方式和西方相同，会有不同党派不同纲领之间竞争，看似公平公正，可左摇右摆的执政方向会让国家的成长步履维艰。这也是王耀能在短时间内迅速追赶上来的原因之一，当那些家伙们还在为了阻碍对方建立政绩而投反对票的时候，王耀已经着手开始工作了。  
据王耀所知，大帝自己还没有看好的接班人，而竞争党派却依旧单纯的怀抱着能被西方接纳的美梦，他不敢去想象伊万卑躬屈膝的样子，丢失了尊严不如去死。  
看着大帝露出些白发的鬓角，王耀无奈之中不禁有些悲凉，人类的寿命太短，短到看不见祖国衰败，短到看不到祖国富强。  
王耀回握住大帝的手，点点头：“嗯，弗拉基米尔先生。”  
大帝欣慰的笑了，王耀的喉咙却突然酸了，那年海棠花落如雨的时候，他也见过这样的笑容，那时他正握着病榻之上的人已然枯槁的手，对那位操劳了一生的人说请您放心。  
拍了拍王耀的肩膀，大帝抛来一个神秘的微笑：“对了王耀先生，万尼亚告诉我说今天你们有约，让我帮帮他，现在差不多到时间了。”  
“啊？…万尼亚他告诉您了？……”王耀吃惊之余在心里叹了口气，不是一家人不进一家门，竟然找他先生帮忙翘会，还给自己打掩护，这要是换到自家老大还不骂一顿丢去关禁闭，合着你们毛子从上到下都一个样啊。  
“好了快走吧，不然可就走不了了。”  
王耀不好意思的点头笑笑，和大帝又握了握手，猫着腰溜出了宴会厅。  
台上，老大的致辞讲到了最后一句：“接下来，请……”  
顺着老大的手势，众人的目光投射到王耀所座的位置，可此刻却只剩下一副没用过的碗筷和空酒杯，旁边坐着的大帝冲着老大举起自己的酒杯晃晃。  
老大脸上一沉，又看了看原本属于俄罗斯的席位，那家的人也不在座位上了。看着起身走向台前的大帝，老大微微皱起眉头：“接下来，请弗拉基米尔先生上台讲话。”  
大帝接过话筒，若无其事的接过老大抛来的责备的眼神，满脸无辜的耸耸肩。老大不被察觉的叹了口气，回到自己的席位上。  
大帝在台上整整衣服，冲老大抛去一个歉意的微笑，开始了自己的即兴演讲。

王耀躲在门后偷偷摸摸的听着，直到老大改口说请大帝上台讲话才终于松了口气。溜到电梯口准备前去赴约，没想到电梯门一打开竟当面撞见小张，还没等反应就被拽进电梯里按上了电梯门。  
这臭小子，把自己交给敌军，害得自己又在众目睽睽之下被抱回房间不说，而且一整个下午都不见踪影，这会儿到出现了。  
“小张你跑哪去了？？……”王耀刚要开口责备，就看见小张从包里掏出什么东西塞自己手里，顺便嘱咐着自己快回去换上便装，下面有人等着呢。  
刚到自己楼层，又被小张一把推出电梯：“头儿，楼下东边花坛的路灯下面，快点啊。”  
直到电梯门第二次关上，王耀才反应过来，小张这小子……通敌了？  
回屋换好了便装，王耀匆忙下了楼，说好的八点集合，他已经晚了。  
避开脸熟的保安，一路顺着墙角躲躲藏藏，竟有了点碟中谍的味道，原本只是偷偷溜出来吃好吃的，却因为这样的惊险开始期待即将到来的约会了。  
东边花坛的路灯，小张好像说的这里吧。  
远远望过去，果然有人等在那里，看清了那张守望着的脸，王耀不自觉的笑了，竟然像一个背着家长偷跑出来约会的高中生似的莫名窃喜起来，心里被什么温暖又甜蜜的东西充满了，心跳也跟着快了几分。  
伊万也看到了王耀，冲他招着手。  
王耀小跑过去：“万尼亚。”  
“耀。”伊万穿着休闲衬衣和薄外套，脖子上还挂着条深色围巾，他正扶着辆双人自行车，脸上泛着些红，“小耀你迟到了哦~快上车吧~”  
“你哪弄来的自行车啊？”  
“嘿嘿~”伊万笑眯眯的拽过王耀，“你们大上海还能找不到一辆双人自行车啊~”  
“哼~”王耀笑着瞥了伊万一眼，跨上了自行车后座位，这才发现伊万竟然还背着一个小包，“臭狗熊，怎么还带行李了？该不会借着撸串的名义要带着我私奔吧~”  
伊万把小包背好，揽过王耀吻了一下：“我要是带你私奔，你肯跟我走么？”  
“好啊，去哪？”王耀盯着伊万，眼睛里明晃晃的落着光，看的伊万心里一阵阵又软又暖。  
“小耀真是，总是被你吃的死死的。”最终还是妥协下来，又吻了一下，伊万也跨上自行车，“出来的时候顺了两瓶酒，现在我们去外滩吃好吃的咯~”  
“嘿你个臭狗熊，敢偷我家的酒？”趁着伊万把着自行车不能还手，王耀挠上他的侧腰，被欺负的熊闪躲不及，只能扭曲着身子求饶。  
“小耀小耀，我错了别挠了，等会儿剥好了虾全给你吃~”  
“这还差不多~”  
说着伊万蹬起自行车，风带着轻薄的围巾扬起来，厚实的身体挡住了夜里吹来的海风，他好像瘦了，后背也没有曾经那么宽阔结实了。王耀撑起来从身后抱了一下，还是和以前一样温暖。  
“熊，拿了什么酒？”  
“两瓶红酒，一瓶茅台，”  
“能喝完么？”  
“我还担心不够呢。”  
“不许喝多了，明天还有事呢。”  
“好好，都听小耀的。”  
“伊万。”  
“嗯？”  
“万尼亚。”  
“怎么了？”  
“臭狗熊。”  
“在在在，小耀有什么吩咐啊？~”  
“没事~”  
王耀闭上眼睛，沿海城市的风里都渗透着海水的气息，路边栽培的月季花散发出清新而不艳俗的香，混合着伊万身上松柏木和冰雪清冽的味道，温柔的像一场梦。  
就一个晚上，就几个小时，做一次普通人吧，和他亲爱的熊先生一起。  
啪的在伊万屁股上拍了一下：“快点骑大笨熊，我饿了！”  
“遵命，马上就到了~”  
似乎是之前来探过路，没来过上海几次的外国熊很顺利的就摸到了外滩的小吃街。  
现在正是好时节，天气不冷不热，小吃街上也无比热闹，店内已然客满，简陋的桌椅扩展到街道上摆开，连带着食物的香味也染满了整条街。伊万领着王耀找到一处露天的空位坐下，轻车熟路的拿起菜单点起餐来。  
这里似乎是家老店，桌面的木头因为常年擦拭透着油亮，就连菜单上也模糊的蒙了一层似的。  
麻辣小龙虾，烤扇贝，烤生蚝，烤玉米……  
两人你一个我一个的点了一大堆，店员盯着两个人看看，反复确认了好几次会不会太多了，两人才一边说着“吃得完吃得完”一边催促快点下单，顺便又叫了几瓶啤酒。  
上海是一座国际都市，这里的外国人并不稀罕，伊万不至于引来太多注意，两人用俄语聊着天，免得人多耳杂被听到了不得了的对话。  
他们本没打算拼酒的，可两个酒量好的人在一起总是会勾起那么点孩子似的好胜心。哐的六瓶啤酒落在桌子上，水珠顺着翠绿的瓶身滚落下来。两个人眯起眼睛相视一笑，彼此心领神会，一人拿起一瓶直接用牙咬开瓶盖，仰头敦敦敦灌起来。还不等上菜，啤酒已经先干了四瓶。  
两个人的速度不相上下，正打算再喝第三瓶的时候，店员把烤好的食物端上桌。  
土生土长的上海小哥，还是第一次见到这种拼酒的方式，端着盘子站在旁边眼睛瞪得溜圆。嗅到了诱人的味道，王耀放下酒瓶，肚子不争气的咕噜叫了一声。身旁的店员小哥没忍住噗的笑了，王耀把酒瓶放到一边尴尬的别过头，脸上有点烧。  
“好了快吃东西吧。”伊万也笑了，放下酒瓶揉了揉王耀的头发，又拿了一串烤肉递到他嘴边。  
“哼……”赌气的咬了一口肉串，不满的小声嘟囔着又弄乱我发型，“好吃。”  
电灯泡店员小哥走开了，王耀也开始祭拜自己的五脏庙，在自家熊面前可就没什么不好意思的了。  
王耀爱吃辣，可伊万不怎么能吃辣，好在上海的口味不比四川，在王耀抱怨不够劲儿的时候能让伊万吃上几口。  
“要我说啊，就应该把辣椒引入你们西伯利亚，整天喝酒多伤身体，辣椒不是也能御寒？”舔舔嘴唇，又吃掉一只伊万喂过来的小龙虾，“你们就是太不懂得保养身体，所以才人口那么少。”  
“是是是，小耀说的都对~”  
“哼，奉承我？”  
“臣妾哪敢~”  
“臣妾？”王耀一愣，正对上伊万笑的满脸娇羞，可谓回眸一笑百媚生，六宫粉黛无颜色。盯着看了好一会儿，终于忍不住捂着肚子笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈~臣…臣妾？~”  
本来只是想逗王耀的，被他这么一笑，伊万反而脸上挂不住了：“口误口误！我是要说微臣！……不…不对！是寡人！”  
“都说了不要看那些莺莺燕燕的宫斗剧啦~”看伊万红着脸辩解，王耀笑的更欢了，他扳着椅子从对面挪到伊万旁边，得意洋洋的凑过去：“看爱妃如此惹人怜惜，今晚就宣你侍寝吧，爱妃~~”  
看伊万脸上憋的越来越红没法回嘴，王耀一口一个爱妃叫的更加起劲，借着那一点点酒意把手伸向桌子下面，放肆的摸上伊万大腿笑的一脸猥琐，直到屁股上挨了一巴掌，才在对方“再笑，看我回床上怎么收拾你”的威胁中，哼哼唧唧的红着脸埋头吃东西。  
周围的嘈杂，掩盖了角落里两人的嬉闹和私语，这样露天的座位，不知为何反而让人与人之间更加亲近，王耀喜欢这样的喧嚣，好像自己也变成这尘世中普通的一员，能够放肆的表达喜怒哀乐，也能放肆的和爱的人亲近。  
六瓶啤酒显然够不上他们的酒量，一开始觉得高档酒出现在这样的露天大排档中不合时宜，最后还是把带来的三瓶酒全喝光了。酒足饭饱之后伊万要去骑车，却被王耀拉着，以“喝酒不开车，开车不喝酒”为由，非要走着回去，  
于是两个喝了酒的熊孩子在街上闹腾着，因为些莫名的小事笑的前仰后合。  
走到一处台阶，有些高，伊万向台阶上的王耀伸出手打算扶他一把：“来小耀。”  
王耀站在平台上居高临下的望着伊万，风吹起他的头发和围巾，王耀突然想起了下午小憩时做的梦，梦里那个大白熊先生软乎乎的怀抱。脑子一热，他跳起来冲着伊万怀里扑过去，这十四亿的重量来的措手不及，毫无准备的伊万被王耀这么一扑一下摔倒在地上。  
“呀！”摔下来的王耀不满的撑起来，“臭狗熊怎么搞的，怎么没接住我啊！”  
“我想扶你一把，哪想到你会扑过来啊……”  
“什么啊，你冲着我张开双手不就是要抱我嘛？”王耀趴在伊万身上，气鼓鼓的瞪着他，脸上红红的像个小孩子，“为什么没接住我啊大骗子。”  
盯着王耀委屈兮兮的表情看了好久，伊万才突然意识到，他该不会喝醉了？……  
天哪他喝醉的时候…实在是太可爱了，怎么能这么可爱！真的有人能这么可爱么？！……  
一把抱住王耀揽进怀里使劲揉着：“对不起对不起，下次我一定好好接住。”  
“呜……”王耀回抱住伊万，抬起头看看大熊，“摔疼了没？”  
伊万觉得自己要爆炸了，都说王耀喜欢可爱的东西，殊不知他自己就是全世界最可爱的那一个啊。  
“不疼不疼。”像哄小孩子似的，伊万给王耀顺了顺毛：“小耀呢？摔到没？”  
“没有~”撒娇的往温暖的地方蹭了蹭，认准了今天要退化成孩子一样，王耀抱着伊万的脖子小声嘟囔，“累，不想走路了……”  
“那我背着小耀走好不好？”  
“好~”  
百年……不，千年难得一见的会撒娇的王耀，这会儿正趴在伊万背上。  
昨天是五月二十日，因为日期的谐音是“我爱你”而被当做表白日，街边为商城促销做宣传的展牌和装饰花灯都还没有撤掉，现在还带着节日的余韵。  
沿着大路走到长江边上，伊万心里刚刚上演完一场华丽无比的烟花秀，到了现在硝烟味儿还没散完。他不是没见过王耀喝醉，只是以前王耀喝醉了就睡了，老老实实的不说话也不闹腾，好像只是单纯的犯困了似的。这样喝醉之后会犯傻撒娇耍赖的王耀，还是第一次见。  
这么说起来，喝了酒就睡该不会是为了掩盖自己喝醉了会变可爱的真相？这大概才是他最真实的样子吧。  
伊万看了一眼趴在肩头的王耀，他没睡着，正满脸享受的闭着眼睛哼着歌，慢悠悠的随着节拍晃着脚尖，嘴角勾起的微笑幸福的要化了似的。  
实在是太可爱了，想……咳，收起脑内那些肮脏的画面，等一会儿还有重要的事呢。  
不知道清醒之后，他还会不会记得刚才犯傻做的事啊，说不定会羞的炸毛？真是越想越可爱了~  
在江边找到一处椅子，伊万把王耀放下来。感觉到了变动，王耀打了个哈欠睁开眼睛，江风吹过来带走了些酒意，他坐直身子左右望了望，不是来时的那条路。  
“臭狗熊，真要带我私奔啊~”  
“嘿嘿~”伊万笑着不置可否。  
江边意外的没什么人，好像专门为他们两人准备似的。  
“好清静啊，年轻人都挤去宾馆了吧，哈哈~人口增长有望咯~”王耀站起来伸了个懒腰，随口开着黄腔，一旁的伊万却心有旁骛的左顾右盼，不知道在找着什么。  
有点不爽。  
王耀凑过去戳戳他：“想什么呢？”  
“没什么啊。”伊万还是笑笑，心不在焉的敷衍着。  
明明就是有事……  
如果是平时，王耀一定会心平气和的关怀一下，但是现在不一样，善解人意什么的已经被当成下酒菜吃掉了。两手啪的拍上熊脸，扳着他面向自己，王耀撅起嘴不满的盯着他：“约会呢，你干什么呀，心不在焉的！”  
呀…惹小耀生气了。  
“那个，我……”伊万正想解释，目光却越过了王耀望向他身后，喜色在眼中炸开，像是在茫茫大海中发现了新大陆，“小耀等我一下，马上回来！”  
伊万低头吻了一下就跑开了，把王耀一个人丢在原地。  
连亚信峰会的晚宴都逃掉了，还能有什么事情比他们此刻的约会更重要？王耀孤零零的站在江边，竟一时间想不起自己为什么会出现在这里。这个地方可以看见对岸的东方明珠，霓虹闪烁出一片灯红酒绿，照亮这座不夜城。  
表情慢慢沉下来，突然觉得好委屈。之前也是，现在也是，傻呵呵的在同一个人身上栽倒两次，对他太用心，屁大点的事都会觉得难过。  
难过个屁！不许难过！  
王耀在心里骂着不争气的自己。  
“耀！”  
身后突然传来伊万气喘吁吁的声音。  
抹了一把脸，王耀冷着脸回头寻视……没人？  
目光下移，看见了伊万，这个即将让自己栽倒第三次的人。  
“耀！请收下它！”  
伊万脸上涨的通红，额角渗出细细的汗珠。  
他单膝跪在地上，一手捧着束向日葵，一手拿着个精致的盒子，底气十足的喊声吓了王耀一跳。  
盒子里静卧着两只手表，一大一小，同样的款式，表盘是纯粹的黑，用细若游丝的线条勾勒出细腻的花纹，在月色下泛着淡淡的猫眼石似的光芒，细长的梭形指针和银白色的罗马数字简洁大方，只在十二点的位置镶着一颗宝石，大一些的那只表上镶着红色的宝石，小一些的那只则是紫色的。  
夜里的江风带着氤氲的湿气，向日葵的花瓣在风中轻轻摇曳，他的眼睛里落着星光，在一片夜色里也那么炽热闪亮。  
“伊……………万尼亚？……”  
“耀，对不起，我知道现在可能有点晚了…而且……顺序好像也不太对……但还是希望你收下它。”伊万抿着嘴唇蹙着眉，满脸忐忑却又坚定异常的望向王耀，分明是一个情窦初开的男孩，孤注一掷的向着心爱的人表白，却紧张的连举着盒子的手都在微微颤抖。  
“耀，请接受我。”  
王耀张开口，喉头却突然哽住了，他捂着嘴低下头沉默着，大起大落的心情让他无所适从。  
自打理解自己的身份之后，王耀就从来没有想过自己生命中会有这么一天。或金戈铁马，或杀伐天下，或挥斥方遒，或儿女情长，他可以享尽齐人之福，也可以坐拥佳丽三千，可在一万种对未来的预期中，决没有现在这一个。  
为什么会有这样的人啊，总是在毫无防备的时候抛来一个震撼心灵的感动，那么纯粹又那么炽热，爱啊恨啊都激烈的让人无法呼吸。  
从前是，现在也是。  
“那个…伊万……”王耀捂着嘴尽量让自己保持平静，“现在，只是王耀可以么？不是什么中国和俄罗斯……只是两个普通人，王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基……”  
“当然可以！只是王耀就够了！”伊万急切的补充道，“那…小耀，可以么？……”他盯着王耀，小心翼翼的追问着，生怕自己的冒失让对方改变主意。  
眼泪终于还是不争气的流出来了，澎湃的感情在心里翻涌着找不到宣泄口。  
王耀猛地扑过去，再一次把伊万扑倒在地：“当然接受啊！我不是都说了我愿意了！”  
“耀！我！……”  
想惊喜，想高呼，喜悦像洪水一样把心脏淹没。  
可刚刚开口，所有想说的话都揉做一团酸涩卡在了喉头，断断续续说了好几个“我”却总也找不到下一个词，他最终放弃了，任凭王耀把他压在地上，趴在怀里一同哽咽。  
四百年的漫漫路其修远兮，只有他们自己知道这个遍布伤痕的拥抱带着多少血和泪。伤口太痛，这声愿意来的太珍贵，也太沉重。  
怀里的人吸了鼻子，作为下跪的那一个总该负起责任，伊万打起精神蹭掉眼泪，轻轻拍着背安抚着：“小耀真是的，不是说好了不哭的么……”  
“现在只是王耀，王耀没说过自己不哭。”王耀又吸了吸鼻子。  
“那让我起来好不好？小耀今天都压了我第二次了。”  
“还不是怪你，说好了要接住我的又没接住，大骗子……”  
“我错了我错了，小耀再扑一次好不好？这次我一定一定接住你。”  
“不要……”认准了今天要撒娇到底，环着伊万脖子的双手又收紧了一些，“想再抱一会儿……”  
“好，让小耀抱，抱多久都行。”  
伊万躺在地上望着夜空，天上很干净，一丝云雾都没有，月亮不是满月，却格外明亮。四周很安静，只有轻轻的潮水声和蝉鸣。王耀常用的洗发水的味道盘桓在鼻尖，淡淡的梅花气息混合着茶香，已然变成了王耀独有的味道，如果能这样一直拥抱，时间就此停止该多好。  
“耀，我们，还要万古长青么？”伊万问。  
怀里的人沉默着，揪着自己衣服的手松开又握紧，简单的四个字，分明是美好的愿景，对他们而言却是最凄婉的诅咒，沉重的砸在心头不堪触碰。  
王耀的抱紧了他，用力摇摇头：“一万年太久了，只争朝夕。”  
“嗯，只争朝夕……耀，Я люблю тебя 。”  
“万尼亚，我也爱你。”  
多少事，从来急；  
天地转，光阴迫。  
一万年太久，只争朝夕。

回到宾馆已经是凌晨时分，王耀没有犹豫的跟着伊万去了他的客房。  
从楼下到楼上，短短的六层楼从没像今天这么漫长。  
刚一进门还没来得及开灯，王耀就被压在墙上急切的吻住，齿关被撬开，柔软的舌头长驱直入探到深处。被禁锢在黑暗之中，王耀甚至能感觉到那副身体正急不可耐紧贴着自己磨蹭着，粗重的呼吸在耳边响起，勾的王耀心里也躁起来。  
欲望膨胀起来，在腿间撑起一大块，被裤子勒的难受。  
伊万抱起王耀，让他的双腿环上自己的腰，就这样将他抱到卧室。  
才被丢到床上陷入柔软的被褥中，就有温暖的重量压下来，迫不及待吻再一次落下来掠夺着涎液和氧气，湿热的呼吸喷洒在鼻尖，王耀一时间竟觉得自己惹上了什么大型猎食动物。  
伊万起身脱掉衣服，将束缚着欲望的长裤扯下来，滚烫的东西立刻弹出来，跃跃欲试的挺立着。  
床头柜上的润滑剂还没开封，伊万拿过小瓶撕开包装纸，冰凉的粘稠液体落在掌心。他再一次吻上王耀，可身下的人却没了动静。  
“耀？”伊万拉开些距离小声叫着。  
可回应他的只有平静的睡颜和均匀的呼吸，王耀睡着了。  
伊万这么多年头一次这么憋屈，腿间的小兄弟还挺立着，暴起的筋突突跳着，顶端委屈兮兮的流着眼泪…可是王耀累了多日，睡得沉沉的，脸颊泛着酒醉后的微红，看得人心软。  
除了妥协还能怎样？伊万给了自己一巴掌，老老实实从床上爬起来，抱着王耀去浴室洗澡。王耀是真的累到了，哗哗啦啦的水声也没有惊扰到他的沉眠，一副赤条条的身体抱在怀里，乖巧的像只兔子，看得人心里痒痒的。  
伊万轻轻往王耀身上撩着热水，恋人身上独有的味道被热水熏蒸的格外好闻，他不仅感叹着自己真是个懂得克制的好男人，腿间的小兄弟还固执的挺立着，可自己却不忍心去惊醒怀里沉睡着的人。  
熟睡中的王耀轻嗯一声，扭着身体换了个舒服的姿势，柔软的臀肉贴上了伊万刚刚有点松懈的欲望。  
身体里的火噌的蹿起来，这个熟悉的触感和熟悉的角度，只要一狠心一用力就能进去……在这么下去可不是办法，伊万匆匆给王耀擦干身子抱回床上裹又好被子，灰溜溜的独自回到浴室，赶紧安抚着一进门就跃跃欲试的革命小同志。  
浴室里腾起浓浓的水雾，温暖的水流如同爱人的手拂过身体，进入时被柔软又温暖的内壁紧紧包裹的感觉从记忆中翻涌而出，恋人沉醉又美妙的声音仿佛就响在耳边，沉重的喘息声隔着门变得模糊不清……  
再次回到卧室时，王耀依旧睡得安稳，伊万蹑手蹑脚的爬上床抱住他吻了吻额头，还是没有醒。伊万轻轻拨弄着王耀的头发，惊叹于一贯谨慎的他此刻却如此放松警惕，又在心里窃喜着这份自己仅有的殊荣。  
王耀是凤凰，飞的久了也会想要歇一歇，真的很荣幸，能够成为你的梧桐树。  
“晚安小耀。”抱好怀里的人，伊万安心的睡下，“明天一早我们再算今天晚上的账哦~”  
大概是这几天太过劳累，放松下来后就睡的格外沉，一夜无梦，早上醒来时似乎也轻松了不少。  
王耀是被一阵异样感弄醒的，大脑还没投入工作，本来就迷迷糊糊的，被这阵异样感搅弄的更是浑身无力，无助的轻咛着。他勉强撑起一丝理智寻找着异样感的来源，脑中支离破碎的画面逐渐被拼凑成完整的记忆，王耀猛地掀开被子，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋正伏在自己腿间。  
那人抬起眼睛，深紫色的瞳孔里带着得逞的笑意望向他，自己的下身正被对方含入口中，挺立的柱身和薄唇的连接处勾出一条漂亮的弧线，被一丝不漏的看了个真切。  
这一幅羞耻的画面毫不客气的闯入视线，侵犯着王耀来不及建立防线的神经。伊万突然吮吸了一下。  
王耀毫无防备的一阵眩晕，伴随着无法遏制的呻吟射了出来。  
伊万轻哼一声，全数接下了那些浑浊的粘液。趁着对方还没开口骂人，伊万就先一步吻了上去，舌尖推送着腥咸尽数送进王耀口中，强迫他吞下了属于自己的东西。  
唇齿分离时王耀已经涨红了脸，胸口起伏着说不出话，嘴角挂着没能吞下的白浊，眼角泛着水光诱人的不得了。  
盯着王耀羞怒的眼睛，伊万满足的舔舔嘴角，回味似的啧啧嘴：“舌尖上的中……”  
“你闭嘴！”啪的一巴掌拍上熊嘴，打断了最后一个令人羞耻的字。  
伊万也不恼，笑嘻嘻的凑上去抱住王耀：“小耀小耀~亲爱的~喜欢这种叫醒方式吗？~”  
“喜欢你妹！下次你试试？？”恼羞成怒的推搡着伊万，王耀的脸越来越红，像只烫熟了的虾子。  
“不行，小耀不可以喜欢娜塔莉亚。”伊万皱起眉头，一脸义正辞严，“不过我很期待小耀给我试试~”  
“你！……”王耀气的抬手要打，可坏熊笑眯眯的舔了舔嘴唇，灵巧的舌头潮湿又柔软，美妙的触感还残留在耻处未曾退散，无计可施的王耀只能气呼呼缩回被子里。  
得逞的熊笑的更欢了，总算是为昨天晚上报了仇：“小耀~耀耀~~小耀耀~~~”  
“滚，叫的那么肉麻干什么……”王耀拿被子捂住半张红透的脸，这头熊肯定没安好心。  
“嘿嘿~”伊万跟着一起钻进被子，冲王耀晃晃手腕上的表，这是昨天晚上王耀亲手帮他戴上的，“才七点，还能睡一个小时呢~”  
王耀没好气的瞪回去：“哼，你的睡是名词还是动词啊？”  
伊万眨眨眼睛，满脸纯真的像个小奶熊：“什么名词还是动词啊？万尼亚不明白~”  
“不明白啊，不明白就算了。”王耀又哼了一声裹好被子，一副打算睡个回笼觉的样子。  
“明白明白！”伊万一把扯开被子扑过去，撇着嘴满脸委屈，“小耀别对我这么残忍嘛，昨天晚上那个样子，我裤子都脱了，你竟然睡着了，留我一个人在那，上也不是下也不是……”  
莫名有点理亏的感觉，王耀心软的转回身揉了揉伊万的头发：“那之后呢？你该不会又是自己……”  
“那还能怎么样嘛，我又不忍心吵醒小耀……”伊万委屈的吸了吸鼻子，好像下一秒眼泪就能流出来，“自从三天见了面，我这都是第二次自己动手了，小耀，你就真的忍心看我这样么？……”  
当然不忍心了……  
捏捏熊鼻子，王耀知道自己以后大概都对这张脸没办法了。他攀上伊万的脖子，凑到耳边低声道：“对不起辛苦了，昨天晚上的，补上吧……”  
再次醒来时已经日上三竿，窗外阳光明媚，透过窗帘照的屋里暖暖的。  
伊万打着哈欠看了看表，竟然已是九点整，猛地清醒打算起床，可王耀还在睡着，现在叫醒他去开会实在是不忍心，何况…自己没控制住，他现在说不定走路腿还软呢，只能帮忙请个假了。伊万小心翼翼抽出被枕着的胳膊，换好衣服急匆匆的赶去会议厅。  
虽然一路上都是小跑，可到了会议厅时依然是晚了，门口一左一右站着的两排各国警卫，看的伊万一阵心虚。  
要说还是自家随扈心大，伊万正犹豫着应该进去还是干脆缺席的时候，就见自家随扈冲自己敬了个礼，二话不说把会议室的大门打开，这一开门不要紧，偌大的会议厅里，小耀家老大讲话的声音戛然而止，围坐在大型会议桌上的各个领导人和国家，齐刷刷的将目光投向了姗姗来迟的伊万。  
被这么万众瞩目也不是第一次了，开会迟到也是常有的事，伊万脑子一热，突然熊劲儿上来，俨然已经忘记了这里不是自己的地盘，大摇大摆的走进会议厅，拉开大帝身旁的椅子准备坐下：“抱歉来迟了，王耀先生身体不适今天不能出席会议，见谅。”  
同样心大的塞迪克（←土叔）笑着说没事没事，不忘调侃他年轻人可别欺负老人家，塞迪克心大，可他家上司还没走神啊，这种话大家心里清楚就好怎么能在公共场合说，在桌子下面给了塞迪克一脚让他别多嘴。  
空气有些尴尬，中国人好面子，经这么一闹，主席位上的大大瞬间阴沉了脸色，跟着周围的气氛也凝重了起来。伊万见势不妙迅速乖巧，向着大帝和大大分别欠了欠身：“非常对不起，给大家造成了困扰，请原谅。”  
这幅乖巧的样子不管是对王耀还是对大大都异常有效，大大的脸色果然缓和下来：“请坐，我们继续刚才的会议内容吧。”  
默默松了口气，伊万乖巧的坐下，冲身旁的大帝眨了眨眼睛，两人交换眼神，在心里一起竖起大拇指：“攻略成功！~”  
会议正常进行着，伊万一边记着自己的会议内容，一边替王耀做着会议记录，要是小耀知道了自己这么乖的帮他做会议记录，一定会表扬自己吧。  
大约十二点的时候，会议总算结束了。  
众人陆续散场，大帝和大大有事要谈便同路走着。伊万跟上去，做着被臭骂一顿的准备，他要去找两位老大请假了。  
看到伊万过来，大大并没有停止和大帝的交谈，伊万规规矩矩站在大帝侧后方一步的位置，大大虽然没有看他，但伊万总觉得空气中隐隐有杀气，坦白的说他并不觊觎这种威慑，可是一想到正躺在自己床上的王耀，伊万就一阵阵心虚，觉得自己矮了一头。  
拱了人家的白菜，总得让人家骂两句不是。  
两位老大的谈话似乎告一段落，把注意力转移到了伊万身上。  
这种情况下还是先承认个错误比较好，伊万先发制人的向两位老大欠了欠身：“先生，非常抱歉，早上的会议迟到了，给大家造成了困扰。”  
大大摆摆手，孩子都承认错误了还能怎么样：“罢了，以后注意吧。”  
但大帝可不吃这一套，毫不留情的揭穿了伊万乖巧的面具：“直说吧万尼亚，你肯定不是为了道歉才过来找我们的吧。”  
原本计划好的开场被自家老大极为不配合的打断了，伊万尴尬的抓抓头发：“嗯…其实我是想找习/先生，给…给王耀先生请个假，他身体不太舒服…正在…卧床休息……”  
伊万低着头越说心越虚，平时的嚣张硬是被王耀毫不留情的带走了，现在满满的都是见家长似的惴惴不安。  
要说不给面子，还是自家先生，伊万想往大帝身后躲，可大帝偏偏把他让了出来，还不忘调侃道：“王耀先生身体不适，你可以正常工作吧，下午关于亚太地区合作发展的研讨会别忘了按时出席。”  
“先生…我……”我想在房间里陪王耀，可是大大在场，这句话是断然不能说出来的。伊万别扭的撇着嘴保持沉默，腹诽着自家先生越来越黑了。  
见伊万说不出话，两位老人家相视一眼，笑了起来。  
“猜到你们两个今天有事，小张同志昨天下午就找到我们，申请替你重新规划了行程安排。”大大招呼随扈过来，把两个巨大的行李箱塞到伊万手里，“这是今天一早各国发来的邮件，收件人是你们，都安检过了没问题。”  
伊万目瞪口呆的站在原地，他看看大帝，大帝点点头表示确有此事。没想到自己请小张帮忙找了小吃街，让他替王耀准备了便服，甚至让他帮自己保管了两块对表，小张却先自己一步，连第二天的假都帮忙请了？  
闹了半天小张才是幕后黑手？  
大帝拍拍伊万的肩膀：“我和习/先生都已经给你们准了假，回去拆礼物吧，明天可不能再耽误工作了。”  
“嗯。”伊万点点头，“谢谢先生，谢谢习/先生。”  
两位老人家笑笑，脸上都带着儿子娶了个好媳妇儿的欣喜。  
辞别了两位老人家回到自己房间，王耀坐在沙发上正裹着被子看国际新闻，蹙着眉盯着笔记本没有理他。  
“小耀，我回来了~”  
把两个巨大的行李箱拖进屋子，伊万扑过去抱住王耀：“小耀小耀，先生和你老大都准假了，今天我们可以休息一整天哦~”  
王耀还是没回话，突然感觉气氛不对劲。  
“有杀气！”  
伊万下意识躲过王耀呼过来的巴掌，可随即被王耀揪住了熊耳。拧着伊万的耳朵，王耀把笔记本电脑放到他面前：“你给我说！这个新闻标题是怎么回事！”  
“什么啊？？”  
屏幕上豁然是他们昨天一早签订协议时相拥的照片，标题上闪亮的几个俄语字母“ молодожены”用大红色标出来，翻译成中文是“新婚夫妻”。  
“死熊你给我说清楚，谁允许你这么写新闻标题的！不是说好了不能太张扬的么？！”  
“这个不是我干的……”伊万表示很无辜，他昨天没授意任何人这么写新闻啊。  
挣脱了王耀的魔爪，揉了揉自己被揪红的耳朵，伊万抢过笔记本查找着新闻来源，不查还好，用英语搜索了新闻关键词才发现，不只是伊万家里的记者，全世界关于这次新闻的报道，都不约而同的用到了类似“新婚”“证婚词”“蜜月”的词语，就连王耀自己家的记者都毫不避讳的在评论文章里写道，“这项谈判历时10年之久的协议在‘5.20表白日’后一天公布，成为中俄蜜月的最佳证婚词。”  
两个人相视一眼，伊万突然想起了什么，跑去抱过一个大旅行箱打开，随便拿起一个中等大小的盒子拆开，里面是一张贺卡附带一个绑着红色丝带的礼物盒，伊万把礼物交给王耀翻开贺卡，里面赫然用中俄英三语写着“祝，新婚快乐——亚瑟·柯克兰”。  
王耀拆开礼物盒，里面是一套精美的茶具。  
伊万又随便拿来几个包裹，无一不是一张贺卡附带一份礼物，贺卡上也是整齐划一的新婚祝福。  
“小耀，现在你相信了吧，真不是我干的……”  
“算了，现在也没办法了。”看着堆了满地的礼物，有生活用品，有家庭摆件，还有量身定制的服装，王耀坐在沙发上痛心疾首，抬脚踹上北极熊的屁股，“去把包裹都拆开看看有没有好吃的，我想吃巧克力！”  
全世界盛产可可豆的国家众多，果然有人送来了家里精致的巧克力，靠着北极熊敏锐的嗅觉在大片快递包裹中找到了目标。  
果然是比利时的。  
“嘿嘿，明年就在家里宣传一下，让家里的孩子多买点比利时的巧克力吧~”  
王耀坐在伊万腿上，张嘴吃着对方喂过来的巧克力，专心的看着最新的国际新闻，对伸进衣服里慢慢吃豆腐的熊掌置若罔闻。  
“熊，你看。”王耀把笔记本递到伊万面前，“琼斯又要和本田菊在太平洋联合演习了，好像是…后天开始。”  
“怎么办？按老规矩我去火力侦察，你去强烈谴责？”  
王耀回头盯着伊万：“这句话怎么听着有点别扭？”  
“怎么别扭了，这么多年咱们不都这么干的？”伊万凑过去亲一口，“再说你背地里下的黑手也不少啊，用一船海星吃了那谁家养了三年的珊瑚，也是够黑的……”  
“呸，那叫智慧！”怼了伊万一胳膊，王耀继续翻着新闻，“熊啊，你说琼斯和本田菊整天这样，亚瑟那小子，都不吃醋么？”  
“哼，能有什么办法，你和别人搞联合演习，我不是也只能在旁边看着，连强烈谴责都不行……”北极熊哼哼唧唧的闹着别扭，人家都管自己叫伊万·醋王·布拉金斯基了，该沉默的时候不是一样得保持沉默。  
“说起联合演习。”王耀捏了一把熊脸，手感不错“你整天和印度眉来眼去的是想干什么？你不知道我和他是表面友好背地里一直在较劲么？你这是打算和我玩儿合纵连横？”  
“小耀！天地良心！我家孩子是有不少人担心你远东渗透，但我和印度关系好绝对不是因为要对付你啊，何况印度现在也不能对你构成实质性的威胁吧。”伊万矢口否认，“再说，咱们的卫星合并计划都上马了，等以后我和他军演，一举一动都被你随时掌握着，我能跑哪去啊……”  
虽然心里清楚自己无权干涉对方的军政决策，但是听到伊万极力辩解，而不是用外交辞令推脱，王耀心里还是有点窃喜。该不会是昨天趁醉撒娇的劲儿还没过去，心里还把他当做背着自己回家的大白熊吧……  
“知道就好。”  
王耀得意的哼了一声，拿被子捂住半张脸。  
“对了小耀，和你商量个事儿。”伊万抱着王耀晃晃，下巴抵在对方肩膀上，“明年是反法西斯战争胜利70周年，我们打算在红场举行一场阅兵式，这次规模会大一些，小耀也来参加好不好？”  
“阅兵？”王耀猛地坐直身子，“你们也要阅兵？”  
“也？”  
“对啊，我们也要阅兵！九月三号，抗战胜利70周年。”  
“我们是五月九日，在红场。”看来有戏，伊万趁着势头抱着王耀使劲儿蹭，“小耀小耀！来吧！给你留最好的顺序和席位，就坐我旁边吧~”  
“好好好，去去去，我回去说服老大，不过你们正式的邀请函可不能少哦。”捏捏熊鼻子，这一会儿大狗熊一会儿小奶熊的真让人受不了，“那你呢？来么？”  
“当然了！先生不同意也要去，大不了回去了让他骂一顿。”  
“万尼亚，说正经的。”王耀把笔记本放到一边，转过身打断了撒娇中的小奶熊，“真的很感谢你，那时候如果不是你们一致对日宣战强迫他投降，我不知道那样的战争和牺牲还要持续多久。”  
“小耀别这么说，多亏了你一直死死拖住本田菊，没能让他和路德维希两个人左右夹击我，否则现在的世界，说不定已经是另外一副样子了。”伊万低下头，“在你最辛苦的时候我撤走了援助，真的很抱歉……”  
“路德维希撕毁了你们的互不侵犯条约，国内吃紧的时候，就算想要援助也力不从心吧。”安慰的揉揉熊毛，又奖励的亲了一口，“你帮我清理了东三省的残余部队之后，能把那片地方乖乖还给我，值得表扬哦~”  
“小耀你这么不相信我啊？”  
“嗯？”  
“好嘛好嘛…我有前科…”伊万委屈的撇撇嘴，“对不起……”  
伊万这幅委屈的小表情，大概就像是王耀安然的睡颜，就只有他们彼此之间才能看到了吧，偶尔哄一哄小熊崽好像也挺不错的。  
王耀抱住伊万让他的头靠在自己怀里，把他柔软的淡金色头发揉成鸡窝，仿佛又找回了多年前当哥哥的感觉，成就感满满。  
这样靠了一会儿，伊万像是反应过来了：“小耀…咱们这个姿势，反了吧……”  
“没反没反，这样挺好的~”抱着熊揉揉毛，王耀眯着眼睛享受着，果然还是喜欢当哥哥的感觉啊，家里那几个小兔崽子早就不能这么抱着顺毛了，哪比得上怀里这只，软乎乎的像个大玩具熊，“万尼亚乖哦~来叫声耀哥哥听听~”  
“……”熊笑眯眯的抬起头，看着满脸得意得寸进尺的狐狸，“小耀想听我叫耀哥哥？”  
“对，快叫，我要听~”  
“好啊，那小耀可仔细听好了，别漏掉一个字哦~”  
语毕拥入帐中，不知东方之既白。

两天后，伊万和大帝在亚太峰会上重要的行程告一段落，虽然极为不舍，但还是要回国进行后续工作了。  
当日一早，王耀起床洗漱好吃早饭的时候，伊万还赖在床上装死。  
“快点起床，迟到了当心你家先生骂人。”  
“哼，那我就住在小耀床上不走了~”  
这只臭狗熊。  
王耀放下碗筷回到卧室，一把扯掉被子，露出床上一头赤条条的大白熊。  
“呀！小耀耍流氓！”  
伊万夸张的捂住胸口，肩膀上的齿痕豁然在目。  
王耀跳上床给他来了个床咚，勾起伊万的下巴，笑的一脸邪魅狂狷：“小美人儿，再不起床，就让你今天都起不来床哦~”  
伊万脸上腾起两团红晕，冲着王耀眨眨眼睛，紧接着王耀感觉有什么东西顶到了自己…吓得跳起来，脚上一滑摔到了床下。  
“你的身体也太诚实了吧！臭狗熊！臭流氓！”王耀揉着腿抱怨着，被伊万从地上抱起来。  
“是小耀说让我今天都起不来床的嘛~”  
“我是说打得你起不来床！”  
伊万起床穿着衣服，王耀在他身后缩成一团，偷瞄到宽阔结实的背上一道道抓痕，新的和旧的交错着，勾画出连续几夜的极乐。  
年轻人的体力真是好……  
王耀老脸一红，不再去看。  
大大已经早一天回了北京，按照计划，王耀负责为伊万和大帝送行。伊万不顾大帝的反对毅然抱着王耀的胳膊要和他坐一辆车。前往机场的车队之中，伊万抱着王耀一把鼻涕一把泪，嚷着新婚就要离别，都还没有来得及熟悉彼此的身体就要分居两地，命运实在是太残忍了。  
小张在前面开着车当着透明人，可惜伊万一路说着俄语听不懂讲了什么。  
王耀捂着脸听着旁边的哀怨痛心疾首，他以前怎么没发现，这头熊黏起人来，简直就是块牛轧糖，又甜又粘牙……  
嗯…花生味的好吃~  
到了机场，不外乎又是一些寒暄的话，大帝非常给面子的先登上了飞机，让两个人单独说说话。  
伊万拉着王耀躲到旋梯后面的视线死角，牵着他的手翻开袖口，那块定制的手表戴在手腕上之后就没有取下来过。  
“小耀记得哦，这是我的眼睛，一直陪着你，想我的时候就看看表，我也会看着你的。”望着王耀，伊万笑的满眼都是温柔。  
“怎么不撒娇了？”王耀捏了捏他的大鼻子。  
伊万摇摇头：“要回去战斗了。小耀呢？下次还有机会看到小耀喝醉么？”  
“我什么时候喝醉了。”  
“没喝醉么？人都飞起来了~”  
“其实…没喝醉，那天就是有点想……”王耀眼神飘忽的不去看他，声音越来越小。  
伊万俯下身子把耳朵凑近：“小耀说什么？万尼亚没听清楚~”  
王耀脸上一热，再跟这头坏熊周旋肯定就是自己吃亏，干脆低着头把伊万推出死角推上旋梯：“快点走吧，别让你家先生久等了。”  
站在旋梯上，伊万委屈兮兮的回头：“小耀这么急着赶我走啊……”  
见王耀红着脸不说话，伊万凑过去想要索吻，可飞机的小窗里一张暗中观察的脸一闪而过，吓得王耀一把推开了近在咫尺的熊脸。  
“你你你快走吧…再晚就耽误航线调度了……”  
伊万顺着王耀的视线看看飞机那边的小窗，侧身背对那个方向，趁着王耀不注意，轻轻在嘴唇上啄了一下：“小耀我走啦~要想我哦~”  
王耀的脸更红了，伊万满意的上了飞机，看着王耀坐上回程的车开离了机场。  
车上王耀望着窗外发着呆，嘴唇上柔软的触感还残留着淡淡的甜意，他不知道在等待红灯的时候，开车的小张偷偷把一张照片，发到一个名为“中俄外交关系友谊深化群”的微信群里，顺便附上了一句话——“今天最后一份皇粮”，并暗自下决心，该学俄语了。

此刻华盛顿飞往横须贺的飞机上，琼斯正看着此次美日军演的流程说明。他的眼睛有点红，还没有消肿，他是昨天才从伦敦监狱里出来的。  
失去了才知道后悔是人类的通病么？还是即便是他们也无法摆脱这样的心理？  
琼斯从来没有像这两天这样思念过亚瑟，他翻出了很久很久之前亚瑟送给他的小兵人，还有那件早就被岁月洗礼到泛白的礼服，可都难以平复心中缺失的那一块。  
他躺在床上，伸手是冰凉凉的床单，他去厨房，桌上也没有了时常备着的炸鱼薯条和司康饼。  
其实亚瑟做的司康饼没有那么难吃，他总是会尝试往里面加入各种果仁好让琼斯不会觉得腻。  
即便是在别人面前装的望而生畏避之不及，可每当亚瑟别扭的端出新烤好的司康饼，果仁和小麦的香气会逸满整个厨房，他依然会由衷的感到温暖，会一点不剩的把它们吃完，然后在亚瑟的笑容之中夸赞他“亚蒂的手艺又进步了”。  
他只是单纯的喜欢看亚瑟气急败坏之后又被自己逗到脸红的样子而已。  
琼斯闭上眼睛，眼前全是亚瑟或生气或开心的脸，习惯的摸到胸口，却是一片空白。  
他把他们的戒指丢掉了，他把亚瑟送给自己的戒指丢掉了。  
琼斯多久没有这么狼狈了？  
他擅自调用了一架F-22战斗机，从华盛顿直飞到伦敦，接近英国领空时差点被击落，直到落了地才向英方发出了入境请求，把英国国防部长从睡梦中惊醒，一边提着裤子一边听着电话里的急报。  
他抢走一辆前来阻拦的军车，同来的人之中有一位上将认得琼斯，才避免了擦枪走火。  
琼斯开着车一路躲过警察的围追堵截来到白金汉宫门前，深夜里的维多利亚纪女王纪念碑下空无一人，他跳进花坛里寻找着那枚被自己丢弃的戒指，可他跪在地上翻遍了花坛，挖着泥土的指甲出了血，也没能找到戒指的痕迹。  
他终于无力的躺倒在冰冷潮湿的泥土上，他的周围满是残败的花朵，不远处的雕像，鎏金的胜利女神正舒展双翅。  
其实这样也不错，至少躺在这里还能够感受到亚瑟的心跳。  
然后他被先一步赶来的英国警察带走了，他没有护照没有指纹，看守所里一并关押的酒鬼和打架斗殴被抓捕的人围坐在四周，有人不知死活的过来揪着他的领子问哪里来的小白脸，琼斯也再没有力气和他们争辩了。  
当大使馆的人来接他的时候，他正望着地面发呆。  
使馆的官员敲了敲铁栏杆，问他还打算惹点什么祸？  
他只是安静的站起身，跨过满地哀嚎的壮汉走出牢门，对陪同大使一起到来的英方外交部官员说：“Don't tell him,plase.”（请不要告诉他，拜托。）  
他们都很清楚，这位被琼斯特指的“他”是谁。  
琼斯连夜被送回了华盛顿，站在白宫总统办公室里，对观海的教训充耳不闻。  
然后他被送回了房间，又重新躺回到那张冰冷的床上，他终究是没能找到丢失的戒指，也终究是没办法再去见他了。  
第二天清晨，琼斯被叫醒了，今天他要前往日本横须贺海军基地，举行演习开幕典礼，明天将和本田菊一起前往指定地点进行军事演习。  
因为挖泥土而出血的指甲，经过一夜已经痊愈，可心里留下的空洞却越来越疼。  
琼斯在飞机上看着报告，看进眼里的字母下一秒就不知道飞到哪里去了。本田菊照常来接了机，穿着白色的西装，右手腕上的手铐随着动作发出脆响。  
“琼斯先生怎么看起来没有精神？”本田菊还是用那一贯听不出语气的声音礼貌问候着，他向琼斯鞠着躬，始终微笑着的表情看不出在想些什么。  
琼斯摇摇头，他现在不想说话。  
好在已经习惯了用各种表情伪装心情，当天下午举行开幕典礼的时候还是能装出一副开朗的样子。  
琼斯大大咧咧的搂着本田菊冲着镜头挥着手，他此刻竟然有那么点希望亚瑟可以看到自己，哪怕亚瑟曾不止一次的战胜了自己的傲娇说出“我不喜欢看见你和别人走的那么近”这种话。  
可是呢，当天的英媒还是对他们的军演开幕式报道的不咸不淡。  
琼斯把笔记本摔在了地上，声响惊动了隔壁的本田菊。门示意性的敲了两声，之后被轻轻推开。  
“发生了什么事惹了琼斯先生不高兴？”本田菊穿着深蓝色的浴衣赤着脚，捡起已经失去光亮的笔记本电脑放回桌上。  
琼斯低着头不想说话。  
“琼斯先生，就算心情不好，也请不要随意砸东西，这是个不好的习惯。”本田菊坐到了琼斯身边，替他接了一杯水。  
“你喝茶了？”琼斯突然问。  
“一点。”本田菊依旧是淡淡的笑着，“琼斯先生的嗅觉很灵敏啊。”  
“我讨厌这个味道。”  
“是真的讨厌，还是因为，柯克兰先生和王耀先生身上，都有这种味道？”  
琼斯没有反驳。  
“其实这些味道还是有区别的，我身上的味道是抹茶，王先生身上的味道是绿茶，而柯克兰先生……”本田菊故意似的顿了顿，“他身上的味道是红茶，是甜的。”  
“我闻不出有什么区别。”琼斯接过水杯一口灌进嘴里，“但是亚瑟身上的味道最好闻。”  
“哦……”本田菊抬起袖子放到琼斯鼻前，“是这个味道？”  
琼斯的大脑像是突然炸开了，他猛地拽过本田菊把他压在了地上，鼻子埋在他颈间用力嗅着。  
虽然带着些许不同，但是能够清楚的感受到亚瑟身上那股茶香的气息，是红茶，是甜的。  
“你为什么喝了红茶……”琼斯低沉着声音问。  
本田菊依然毫无波澜的笑着：“凑巧而已。”  
琼斯抓着本田菊的手腕压到头顶，那副冰冷的手铐硌到了手心：“这种东西，还戴着干什么？”  
“表面功夫还是要做的……”本田菊顺从的仰起脖子，任凭带着枪茧的手掌伸入浴衣里。  
琼斯哼笑一声没有再问。  
“嘶……”突然一阵吃痛，琼斯咬上了本田菊的脖子，“琼斯先生，你对柯克兰先生也会如此粗暴么？还是说只有在对他的时候才会变温柔？”  
琼斯扯开他的浴衣，露出细滑的皮肤：“你到底想说什么？”  
“我是想说，琼斯先生……”本田菊波澜不惊的望着琼斯，仿佛此刻被压在地上即将被侵犯的人不是自己，“如果你是要泄欲，我奉陪到底；但如果你只是在和柯克兰先生赌气，那我劝你别这么做，一定会后悔的。”  
琼斯盯着本田菊的眼睛，妄图从那双纯黑的瞳孔中读出些什么。然而除了漆黑什么都没有。  
琼斯最终放开了他。  
本田菊淡漠的笑着，从地上站起来整理好被弄乱的衣服，对脖子上留下的痕迹视若无睹：“琼斯先生早点休息吧，明天还要早起。”  
琼斯看着他走到门边：“你到底为什么喝了红茶。”  
本田菊回头，微笑的幅度稍大了一些：“我说过了琼斯先生，只是凑巧而已。”  
房间里再一次归于平静，琼斯无力的躺在地毯上，窗外能够听见浪花拍打海岸的声音。他为什么要对本田菊出手？本田菊为什么又在引诱之后阻止了自己？  
本田菊到底在打什么算盘，能够和自己加深关系不是才对他最有利么？还是只是欲擒故纵呢？  
琼斯想不清楚，对于本田菊这颗棋子，他总是捉摸不透。  
他现在只是愈发的想念亚瑟了，王耀的那句话怎么说来着？好像是叫……相思成疾。  
第二天的联合军演照常举行，本田菊穿着白色的海军礼服，脖子上的痕迹半遮半掩露出一块，琼斯看着刺眼，却不好开口说什么。  
就如他们一开始所预料的，美日的军舰到达太平洋上的公海之后不久，雷达报警就来了。  
“报告，十点方向发现不明舰船，当前距离三十海里，正以20节速度向我方开进，请求指示。”  
“什么不明舰船，用用脑子就知道是俄罗斯了吧。”琼斯啪的拍上桌子，“停止所有武器发射和内部通讯信号传输！”  
“对方请求联络。”  
“接通。”琼斯戴上耳机，“接到我这来。”  
随着一阵咝咝啦啦的调频声，耳机里传来了那个熟悉又令人讨厌的声音。  
“好久不见阿尔弗雷德，今天太平洋上也是风平浪静啊。”  
是伊万·布拉金斯基。  
自从王耀宣布立场之后，这头北方的熊就越来越肆无忌惮了。  
“好久不见。”琼斯冷笑着应着，“你到这来干什么。”  
“这里是公海啊，最近看文件太累，想出来转转。”对面传来一声挑衅似的轻笑和交谈，“没事没事，不用管我，我就是来打个招呼，你们继续。”  
一阵哄笑从耳机里传来，随着信号中断戛然而止。  
“那我们现在…继续么？”还不熟悉琼斯性格的日方军官小心的询问着。  
“继什么续！你的雷达一开机，他们马上就会记录下你用的频谱了！全员待命！直到他们走为止！”  
时间一分一秒的走着，俄罗斯的军舰还是在三十海里处转悠。  
突然甲板上的哨兵冲进指挥室：“报告，有一架苏-35接近我们了。”  
琼斯一惊：“你们已经破解苏-35的隐身涂装了？”  
“不是…已经肉眼可见了……”哨兵额头上渗出汗珠，“我们派出了两架F-22反制，结果……”  
“结果什么？！”  
“结果那架苏-35和我们玩起高机动飞行，我们的飞行员…技不如人，机翼擦碰起火，刚刚安全迫降……”  
“Shit！”  
琼斯放下通讯器夺门而出来到甲板上，一架青灰色迷彩的战斗机翱翔在蓝天碧海之间。夺过一旁哨兵手里的望远镜，想看看是哪个飞行员这么大胆敢如此接近主舰。望远镜锁定目标，战斗机里驾驶飞机的豁然就是伊万·布拉金斯基本人，注意到了琼斯正在用望远镜观察，竟然还向着这边挥了挥手。  
琼斯咒骂一句放下望远镜：“这个混蛋……”  
“我们发一波弹幕驱赶吧。”旁边的士兵出着主意。  
“你疯了么？你知不知道那里面坐的是谁？”琼斯愤怒的呵斥回去，即便是合作了这么久，他还是无法对这群人产生好感，尤其是昨晚本田菊那件事之后，“你要是敢攻击那架飞机，哪怕是蹭掉了涂装，五分钟后就会有十架白天鹅飞过来炸平你们整个日本岛！”  
该死的！这些难以理解的亚洲人！本田菊也好，王耀也好！  
本田菊示意被训斥的士兵退回去，默不作声的走到琼斯身旁：“现在怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办？发个新闻谴责。”琼斯把望远镜递过去，“他不是从航母起飞的，等他玩儿够了没油了，自然就走了。”  
要不是前天擅自开走飞机惹了事，被观海全球禁飞，他一定要亲自驾驶F-22去会会那头熊。琼斯在心里骂着，两只手伸向空中，冲着远处的飞机高高竖起中指。  
突然，远处的战斗机在空中炫技的做了个横向翻滚，之后迅速调头，对准琼斯和本田菊所在的方向直冲过来，然后几乎是擦着指挥塔，从两人头顶唰的掠过，眨眼间就消失在海平面上。  
“好了，开机吧，演习继续。”  
这时候琼斯还不知道，伊万偷偷在飞机前方安装了摄像头，半个小时之后，他对着镜头竖起中指的画面传遍了世界。  
当然每个人的关注点都有所不同，王耀看到的是“飞这么近多危险啊”，弗朗西斯看到的是“阿尔这素质真是丢人”，而亚瑟看到的，却是琼斯敞开的衣领下空荡荡的锁骨，还有他身旁的本田菊脖子上似有似无的吻痕。  
五天后，亚信峰会圆满结束，王耀也回到了北京中南海。  
出乎意料的是，刚回来就听说英方前两天申请高层会面，已经批下来了，亚瑟·柯克兰先生指明要和王耀单独谈谈，今天就会抵达北京。  
“头儿，你和那位是什么关系？”小张盯着坐在办工作前看文件的王耀，脸上有一种莫名的沉重。  
“什么什么关系？”王耀在一份文件上签完批准，换上下一份，“就是普通的合作伙伴啊。”  
“你叫谁都是合作伙伴。”  
“放屁，跟东边那个人是合作伙伴么？”  
“文明古国不兴的说脏话。”  
王耀瞪了小张一眼：“滚滚滚，你个小叛徒，别打扰我工作。”  
“头儿，为什么你就不能像布拉金斯基先生在的时候那么温柔啊？”小张幽怨的给王耀接上一杯茶，“我说头儿，你今天晚上见柯克兰先生的事，北边儿知道么？”  
从这话里听出了些不对劲的味道，王耀放下笔看着小张：“我说小张，你…该不会是被资本主义腐蚀了吧？”  
“什么啊，我答应布拉金斯基先生看好你，让你按时休息好好吃饭不许夜不归宿的。”  
“嘿，你个小兔崽子还能的你了，听他的不听我的？小心我把你送上军事法庭。”  
“头儿你这叫公报私仇，我在军校是优等生，保密条例倒背如流，知道什么能说什么不能说。”小张抱着沙发靠垫坐在旁边小声嘀咕，“我早就找王外长请示过了，王外长说做得好，是该管管你了。”  
“你竟然敢去告我的状！”  
“我没有，这是例行汇报工作。”  
王耀冷着脸啪的一拍桌子：“你给我过来！”  
小张吓的一激灵，放下靠垫走到王耀身边立正站好。  
“说，你都汇报了哪些内容？”  
“报告！中央指示，汇报内容分为生活，工作，社交三方面，生活方面包括作息时间，饮食三餐，身体状况。工作方面包括工作效率，是否擅自离岗。社交方面包括往来信件礼物，非官方会面，感情状况！报告完毕！”  
“等会儿？”王耀拿笔敲敲桌子，“感情状况这条是哪来的？以前怎么没给我说过有这一条？”  
“报告！据领导说明，感情状况这条以前就有，但苏联解体之后就撤销了，三月份你和布拉金斯基先生欲行苟…咳…和好后又重启了，报告完毕！”  
“……现在上报的感情状况是什么？……”  
“报告！当前感情状况热恋中，感情和睦，报告完毕！”  
王耀无奈的捂着额头：“你…真是这么上报的？……”  
“没错！所以请头儿不要和别人有过多往来，不然上报的时候说三角恋就太影响头儿的形象！也影响大家士气！报告完毕！”  
“三角恋你个头啊！”  
王耀气的抬手要打，小张夸张的闭紧眼睛向后一缩：“祖国爸爸不打人！”  
“你！”王耀拿着笔指着小张，憋了半天说不出话，只能先强迫自己冷静下来把话都套出来先，“你刚才说影响大家士气，什么意思？”  
“报告！我们致力于深化中俄友谊，加深双边交流，相互促进相互扶持，为中俄友好交流添砖加瓦！”  
“……我要是移情别恋了呢？”  
“那没用，我们深化友谊的对象跟外交部走，全听王外长的，外长说了，中俄深化合作没有止境，中俄关系没有最好只有更好。报告完毕！”  
“你！你们这是拉郎配！是封建糟粕！要坚决彻底的扫除！”  
“头儿，你可别蒙我，我早就做过功课了。你俩看对眼儿的时候大明朝都还没亡呢，那可是自由恋爱，是残酷的封建制度中开出的一朵民主的花。我们最多就是顺水推舟火上浇点油，改革开放多少年了，可不许乱扣帽子啊。”  
“你…你们……”王耀无可奈何的捂着脸，不知道该高兴还是该生气，“真是败给你们了……”  
当天下午，亚瑟如约抵达了北京。  
由于是英方特别要求的私人会面，声称绝不谈及公事，协商之后决定只由王耀在自己的住所私下接待，但两人的谈话内容需要录音保存。  
王耀一早遣散了多余的人，仅作为朋友相见，下厨给亚瑟做了几道拿手菜。  
考虑到亚瑟的酒品，王耀准备了上等的金骏眉红茶，可是没想到亚瑟脸色阴沉的坐下之后，就从包里掏出一瓶威士忌。  
“……你怎么过的安检…”王耀问。  
酒瓶哐的一声磕在桌子上：“喝一口。”  
“……”看来有必要再规范一下安检制度了。  
王耀把酒瓶拿到自己这边，他不是没见过亚瑟喝多的样子，这瓶酒就算自己一口闷了也不能再让他碰一下。  
“说吧，出什么事了。”王耀给自己倒上一杯酒。  
亚瑟从一进门就脸色阴沉，眼睛有点肿，黑眼圈重的像熊猫，不知道是因为没睡好还是偷偷哭过。亚瑟夺过王耀的酒杯，没有给他反应的机会就仰头一饮而尽。  
“我和他分手了。”  
“……什么时候的事。”  
“你们签协议那天。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么，就是觉得差不多该分手了。”  
“都有谁知道？”  
“目前只有北约内部的几个人知道。”  
王耀不知道该说什么，他拿过另一个杯子给自己倒上酒，即便是被亚瑟称为生命之水的威士忌，对于喝惯了五十度以上烈酒的王耀，作为发泄也显得有些寡淡无味。  
一杯酒下肚，暖意从胃里扩散开。  
“你…先等我一下。”  
王耀又喝了一杯，手伸到桌子下面摸索了一下，起身离开客厅，没多久又回到座位上。  
“干什么去了。”  
“关录音器，直觉告诉我后面的话题不能外泄。”不过离开了两分钟，亚瑟就又喝了两杯，眼看着满瓶的酒已经喝了大半，王耀把酒瓶拿到自己这边不让亚瑟再碰。“现在放心说吧，你来找我的目的。”  
亚瑟垂着头沉默片刻，突然站起身走到王耀面前，一把夺过酒瓶灌了一大口，然后抓住王耀的肩膀：“跟我做一次。”  
“……”王耀愣了一下捂住额头，欲言又止的沉默了片刻，“你刚才说的什么我没听清，你再说一遍？”  
“我说，跟我做一次，明年亚投行的正式意向创始成员国，我第一时间公开申请。”亚瑟的眼睛已然泛红，祖母绿色的瞳孔中有着无法名状的感情，悲伤或是决绝，“这对你来说可是很合算的交易。”  
亚投行原本的设立意图中，其中之一就是制衡美元霸权，在经济上和美国唱对台戏，如果英国肯首先宣布加入，则其他西方国家将不再对美国的态度有所顾虑，这是亚投行是否能打开欧洲市场的一把最关键的钥匙，其影响力之大，甚至会决定亚投行成为全球性投资还是小范围的自娱自乐。  
这个条件的诱惑力太大，王耀盯着他，犹豫了。  
“我让你在上面。”亚瑟补充道。  
“废话，当然是我在上面。”  
“成交。”说着亚瑟就要扯下领带。  
“滚蛋我没同意！”王耀夺回酒瓶推开亚瑟，他需要一点时间来消化现在的状况，“你让我冷静一下。”  
王耀总算明白了亚瑟带酒的原因，他仰起头灌下酒，刚喝到第三口酒瓶却已经空了，王耀烦躁的晃晃空酒瓶丢到一边，酒精刺激着胃和食道，热辣的感觉更加明显，头也开始一阵阵发晕。  
“亚瑟，你先坐下。”王耀揉揉太阳穴，暗自摸着左手腕上的表，想先安抚下亚瑟的情绪，“这个交易对你而言可是赔了夫人又折兵，你总不会千里迢迢就为了给我送个馅儿饼吧，你老实说到底怎么了。”  
王耀的冷静让亚瑟也放缓了情绪，他坐回到自己的位置上，双手相扣抵住额头：“阿尔，和本田菊在一起了。”  
“你怎么知道？”王耀不解，“什么时候的事？你该不会是因为这个和琼斯分手的吧？”  
“不是。”亚瑟摇摇头，“他和本田菊出去演习的时候，那年我送他的戒指，他没有戴了，而且我还看到了本田菊脖子上的痕迹，那是他的习惯，我认得。”  
王耀想起来，是前几天伊万跑去挑事儿的时候拍下的短视频。  
“那分手的原因呢？”  
“我已经签字决定加入亚投行了，我不能骗他。”  
“所以说到底，是你和他分手了可心里还没放下，没想到他先找了别人，于是你就打算用我去气他？”王耀要被他气笑了，随即又问，“既然要气琼斯，你为什么不去找弗朗西斯？他可是一直不满于你和弗朗西斯的关系。”  
“弗朗西斯那个滑头，怎么可能帮着我和他唱反调。我又不可能去找那头熊，当然就只剩下你。”  
合着你这是拿我当枪使？  
王耀一拍桌子：“说的轻松，你这个口口声声很合算的交易，一不小心会闹出什么后果你知道么？”  
“呵，分都分了，能有什么后果？”  
“废话，你分手了，老子我可是新婚。”  
“新婚又怎样，我们刚刚交换戒指的时候都是戴在无名指上的，后来因为Queen说影响不好，我们才把戒指当做项链坠戴在脖子上。到如今，不过分手了三天，他就连戒指也摘掉了。”亚瑟苦笑着望向王耀的手表，又抬眼看看他，“你猜你们的表，可以坚持多长的时间？”  
王耀冷下脸色，抚下袖子遮住手表。  
他起身，揪住亚瑟的领口，把他拽起来推到沙发上跨坐上去，亚瑟来不及反应，就听啪嗒两声，西装和衬衣被扯开崩掉了扣子，紧接着皮带也被解开。  
王耀居高临下阴沉着脸，一颗一颗解开西装扣子：“既然你要折腾你自己，那我就成全你，你可别后悔。”  
亚瑟这时候才感受到了压迫感，想挣扎却为时已晚。  
王耀俯下身子，湿热的气息喷洒在裸露的锁骨和胸口。  
亚瑟这时才意识到，自己选择王耀而非布拉金斯基，是下意识的认为王耀好说话，如果自己后悔还有回旋的余地。可是他忽略了一点，现在的王耀已经不是一百年前的大清，已经不是一句后悔了就可以轻易推开的了。  
亚瑟慌了，他挣扎着别开头，可双手被死死压住全无反抗的余地。  
不过短短一百年，实力差距已经变成这样了么？  
“王耀！等一下！……别……”  
亚瑟闭着眼睛，听见王耀冰冷的哼笑：“既然已经决定和我做了，那这个戒指我就帮你扔掉了。”  
紧接着脖子上一疼，坠着戒指的项链被扯断了。  
“等等！”王耀刚抬手要扔，手就被亚瑟抓住。“等等…等一下……”  
王耀停下来，任亚瑟抓着自己的手腕。  
亚瑟哭了：“别…王耀……别扔…………”  
王耀摇摇头，松开手，他从亚瑟身上起来，让亚瑟坐起来靠着自己。靠在肩上的人身体颤抖，微微抽泣着，王耀搂着亚瑟，恨铁不成钢，“你这个别扭的脾气什么时候能改改，明明舍不得还非要分手，你还是回去……”  
砰的一声房门突然被撞开，王耀话才说道一半差点咬了舌头，望向被撞开的门，两张怒气冲冲的脸仿佛已经写上了王耀的未来。  
王耀身上的血都吓凉了，他突然感觉，自己漫长的人生可能要走到头了。  
他死定了……

五个小时以前，远在莫斯科的克里姆林宫里，伊万正在看着文件。  
还没到休息时间，秘书拉达·彼得洛夫·奥涅金小姐拿着什么东西进了屋：“先生，弗朗西斯先生那边送来了一份包裹，请您签收。”  
“嗯，放那吧。”伊万头也没抬的应着，手上的工作一点都没耽误。  
“弗朗西斯先生说是非常重要的东西，请您立刻查收。”  
似乎是为了证实拉达小姐的话，手机突然应声响了，伊万不满的皱起眉，今天的事情很多，为什么偏偏这个时候找过来。  
是一条短信，弗朗西斯发过来的。  
“你老婆有危险！”  
短信后面还附带上了一张麋鹿的图片。  
在俄罗斯，鹿角是绿帽子的意思。  
伊万心里一凉，丢下手头的文件往外交部打去一个电话，要求联系北京申请入境，立刻，马上。  
拿起西装外套刚准备出门，伊万突然想起什么，回头问正在联系航空部准备飞机的拉达：“弗朗西斯送来包裹的时候还说了什么？”  
“说是一个化解矛盾和误会的东西。”  
伊万考虑了一下，带上了那个还没来得及打开的小包裹。

现在的世界和平么？  
不和平，还有一些国家和地区深陷炮火之中难以脱身。  
现在的世界和平么？  
和平，至少大多数国家的人民还能够避免战乱的摧残。  
然而现在的这种和平或者不和平，都像是天平上的羽毛，只是短暂的维持着微妙的平衡。总有些矛盾难以调和，总有些立场争执不休，不知道什么时候就会大打出手，让更多人家破人亡陷入战火。所以为了维持这枚世界羽毛的平衡，总有些人一直努力的在不同阵营的势力之间做着周旋。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦就是这样的人。  
苏联解体，中国崛起，美国初现衰势。整个世界成了黑三角角力的游戏场，作为有名无实的常任理事国之一，法国身在北约，政策受美国政治方向的限制，却没有英国那么受到照顾。他就像是皇帝身边的骑士，重要却不会被怜惜，总是在东欧充当着马前卒，被迫不停的和俄罗斯战战合合，却只是为了消磨俄罗斯的家底，慢慢消耗他的实力。  
他太需要和平，太需要抛光养晦。  
哪怕他明白这个世界注定是合久必分分久必合，他也希望战争之间短暂的和平，能尽可能的延长一点。  
就在弗朗西斯接到琼斯的电话，得知亚瑟提出分手的事情之后，他就隐隐觉得不安，开始暗自观察两人的动向。  
两天前他无意间询问最近防空情况，国防部夜间发现一架由美国起飞的战斗机进入英国领空，英国发射了拦截弹拦截失败。当第一时间询问情况时，英方说是有不明飞机擅入领空，可几个小时之后第二次确认，英方却说是新式导弹的试射演练。  
考虑到是英方的军事机密，法国国防部便没有追问，但两次大相径庭的解释却让弗朗西斯觉得大有隐情。  
他打电话找琼斯询问，得到的是和你无关这样模棱两可的回答，直到他想起了那天琼斯对着镜头竖起中指的视频特写，他才意识到当时那种微妙的违和感来自何处。  
拥有着艺术之都美誉的巴黎，有时候也会受些偏爱。比如伊万和王耀的手表，比如琼斯和亚瑟的戒指，都是由弗朗西斯帮忙设计制作的。弗朗西斯当然也知道琼斯把戒指戴在脖子上这件事。  
弗朗西斯决定套一下话。  
“你把戒指扔哪了？”  
“维多利亚纪女王纪念碑下面的花坛里，找不到了。”  
“你把它扔了？你疯了吧！你知不知道那颗祖母绿有多贵？！！”  
弗朗西斯无可奈何的扣了电话，思考着补救方式。他让秘书兼贴身随扈的赛琳小姐乘最早的航班飞往伦敦，想办法找到那枚被遗弃的戒指，一边又找出了当时的铸模，连夜制作了一枚新的戒指备用。  
然而新铸就的替代品哪里比得上那枚带着体温的真品，更何况这颗祖母绿宝石，也远远不及被遗弃的那一颗珍贵。  
弗朗西斯看着被刻意做旧的戒指苦笑，他大概永远不会让亚瑟知道，那颗祖母绿，他为他珍藏了多久，久到百年战争以前，久到他们还能和睦坐在一起聊天。  
直到百年战争爆发，贞德成为政治牺牲品死在亚瑟手上。贞德的死是一滴血，滴在弗朗西斯心上，随着时间凝固变黑，变成一块永恒的烙印。他手上的烧伤，就如同路德维希胸腔上的弹痕，王耀背后的刀伤，伊万脖子和心口的伤痕，只要历史没有忘记，就永远不会痊愈。  
后来过了很多很多年，某一天琼斯找到弗朗西斯，说想要他帮忙设计一对戒指。弗朗西斯又找出了那枚祖母绿，亲手把它铸成戒指，再由他亲手戴在别人的手上。  
曾经尚在萌芽之中的感情，就像是教堂里的彩绘玻璃，透过阳光洒下缤纷又圣洁的颜色，朦胧的看不清形状，却也终究只是被刻下的风景，永远凝固在记忆的圣殿里，再也回不到过去。  
比起琼斯擅闯英国国境的事，亚瑟出访北京似乎要张扬的多，甚至毫不避讳的在BBC上公开报道，好像是专门说给全世界听一样。  
弗朗西斯最担心的事情还是出现了，他太了解亚瑟，在这种时候私下会面王耀，明摆着是想要和琼斯赌气。  
他赶紧打电话找到琼斯想要探探口风，可电话接通时，传入耳中的竟然是本田菊那毫无波澜的声音。  
“为什么是你？”弗朗西斯的不安更加强烈了。  
“真的很抱歉波诺弗瓦先生，我们还在军事演习，私人电话都收在了保卫处，有什么事么？”  
“琼斯人在哪。”  
“嗯…大概在自己的房间？或者甲板上？也有可能在指挥室？具体的我也不太清楚呢。”本田菊慢条斯理的说，“我也没有资格限制他的自由不是么？”  
这明显拖延时间的口吻，弗朗西斯觉得自己和他啰嗦真的是有够蠢的：“我要和他说话，很急！”  
“既然是急事，为什么不早说呢波诺弗瓦先生？”本田菊轻笑着，“您请稍等，我这就去找他。”  
之后是一分一秒都格外漫长的等待，弗朗西斯在电话另一边，脑子里一团乱。  
他要怎么安抚琼斯？怎么样能让他冷静下来不要多想？  
可亚瑟就是因为加入了亚投行才和他分的手，赶在美日军演的时候去和王耀会面，而且是私下会面，不是摆明了要掣肘么？  
如果琼斯不肯听自己的劝，这时候飞到北京会怎么样？  
弗朗西斯不敢想，王耀的心思远比他们难以捉摸，不过好在习惯了万国来朝的他还有大国的肚量，没有招惹他的时候，也是不屑于去搞小动作的。现在只能寄希望于王耀对伊万感情的忠诚度了，但愿他对伊万是真心的。  
电话那头突然传来手机被拿起来的声音。  
“喂？琼斯，你还在演习么？预计什么时候结束？”弗朗西斯连忙问。  
然而电话那头，依旧是本田菊不咸不淡的声音：“抱歉啊波诺弗瓦先生，我刚刚听说琼斯先生在十分钟以前，已经坐飞机离开了，他走到也太匆忙，手机也忘了带呢。”  
“他已经走了？？去哪了？？”  
“这个…大概是北京？”本田菊犹豫着，“波诺弗瓦先生有什么事情，不如先告诉我吧，等琼斯先生回来我会代为转达的。”  
“不必了。”还是晚了一步。  
正打算扣掉电话，弗朗西斯好像突然明白了什么，潜伏在心中的疑团仿佛豁然开朗了，他重新拿起手机，冷笑起来：“小菊呦，你真是越来越聪明了呢~”  
“哎呀，波诺弗瓦先生为什么突然夸赞起在下了？真是受宠若惊呢。”  
“如果他们和好了，是你一半的功劳，毕竟是你有意促成了他们的见面。如果他们彻底吵僵了，你也无过，因为……”弗朗西斯哼笑一声，“琼斯那家伙根本没碰你吧。”  
对面突然轻笑起来：“波诺弗瓦先生您在说什么呢？恕在下愚钝，理解不了您说的话。”  
弗朗西斯突然一阵窝火，明知道亚瑟会在意这些细节，却偏偏留下痕迹让他生疑，到底是谁泄露了亚瑟和琼斯分手的消息？！他努力克制怒火换上了轻佻的语调：“不过小菊呦，王耀再如何也是你的兄长，也是整个亚细亚的老大，想利用他玩儿一石三鸟，这恐怕是你最大的败笔吧。”说到一半，弗朗西斯突然笑了，“哎呀抱歉抱歉，我忘记了，他早就已经不承认你这个弟弟了……”  
“我不需要任何人承认我。”本田菊猛然打断弗朗西斯的话，一贯平淡的语调终于有了波澜。  
“是么？”弗朗西斯反问，“不管再怎么撇清和王耀的关系，你都抹不掉自己是大唐遗孤的事实。当年的大清堕落到如此地步，你不是也没能战胜自己的兄长？小菊呦，你是斗不过王耀的，永远斗不过。”  
“可我也没输给过他。”  
“呵~你还真是倔强呢~”弗朗西斯摇摇头，即便到了现在，本田菊也只承认自己输给了琼斯而非王耀，“让我们就拭目以待，看看是谁笑到最后，我会一直看着你的。”  
“虽然不知道你是什么意思，但是还是谢谢你的监督，波诺弗瓦先生。”本田菊又恢复了惯有的平静，声音近在咫尺，仿佛有一条眼睛血红的毒舌在耳边丝丝吐着信子。“但是别忘记了，你在凝望深渊的时候，深渊也在凝望着你。”  
“那你可千万别先眨眼。”  
弗朗西斯冷笑着扣掉电话，在这个表面平静暗流汹涌的世界里，哪怕是搅动风云，也绝轮不到你先动手。  
要较量，那就来好了。  
赛琳小姐还没有找到丢失的戒指赶回来，时间紧迫只能先用赝品代替了。  
弗朗西斯找人将戒指打包邮往莫斯科，如果是四个人，应该会比三个人在场时缓和一些。现在只希望琼斯能慢一点到北京，毕竟他从演习地点出发，只能开着战斗机去，美式飞机想要接近中国可不会像进入英国那么顺利。

莫斯科前往北京的飞机上，伊万拿着包裹里那枚祖母绿的戒指出神。  
这枚戒指有点眼熟，有长期佩戴过的痕迹，这种风格能看得出是弗朗西斯的手笔。可他怎么也想不起来在哪见过，弗朗西斯说这是化解矛盾和误会的东西，是谁和谁的矛盾和误会？  
如果他没记错，弗朗西斯的手机应该还被监听吧。  
短信只有一句话和一张鹿角，是说王耀出轨了？可是会和谁呢？除了自己，还有谁能和他到那种关系？巴基斯坦？怎么可能……  
虽然自己是王耀唯一一个被称为“全面战略协作伙伴”的人，知乎平分9.5，能和自己平起平坐的仅有巴基斯坦一个。但自己和王耀之间逐渐鲜明的差距还是让伊万内心惴惴不安。如果等一会儿真的看到王耀和别人肌肤相亲，他将如何，他又能如何呢？  
如今的自己，还能像当年苏联时那样屯兵百万相要挟么？  
这种时而自信时而自卑的不安交织在一起，让他喘不过气。  
他又想起了和王耀分手时撕心裂肺的感觉，无处发泄，只能将怒火化为无理取闹的报复。他撕毁了条约，撤回了专家，要求他归还所有的贷款和援助物资，可王耀丝毫没有妥协，即便是赶上了百年不遇的自然灾害，依然饿着肚子将物资一一还给他。  
他心里终究是难受，松口说缓几年也可以。  
可王耀拒绝了：“你曾给予我的，现在如数奉还，从此之后，两不相欠。”  
这句话，伊万至今记得，一字不差，每个音节都像刀子划在心上。  
其实伊万记得，一直都记得，王耀自从49年就说过，从此不再受任何人胁迫，任何人都不许再对自己指手画脚，只是他总是无法劝说自己面对现实——任何人中包括自己。  
于是他更加肆无忌惮了，从64年到69年，不到五年的时间里挑起大大小小的事端四千多起，自己是疯了吧，他一定是疯了吧。  
伊万拿着斧子一下又一下的砍着王耀离开时种下的树，四十多年时间，早已长的茁壮。斧子高高的举起重重的落下，他恨不得摧毁曾和王耀携手铸就的一切。  
树干震动，树叶凄婉的飘落，斧子从伊万手里坠落，他跪在地上抱着满是伤痕的树痛哭不已。他的心用得太深，太过认真，却忘记了占有欲会毁了所有的可能。即便是珍宝岛和铁列提克那样小规模的冲突也会如刀劈斧砍一般痛不欲生，王耀记下了每一个牺牲烈士的姓名，将他们安葬在烈士墓里，把他曾给他带来的伤痕，一字不落的刻在历史里。  
因为太过信任你，所以你捅过来的刀子才比别人疼一万倍。  
其实王耀不是激烈的人么？他也是啊，恩仇看的如同地平线一般分明，爱恨也从不拖泥带水，他用他的决绝告诫了伊万，没有谁是可以囚禁巨龙的，即便是曾经深爱过也不可以。  
随着一阵气流波动，飞机即将降落，伊万把戒指放回口袋里，等待着命运的审判。在这时候，还不知道那两人已经分手了的他，完全没有把怀疑目标放到亚瑟身上。

有人曾预言过，第二次世界大战是法西斯民粹主义于抵抗者之间的战争，第三次世界大战将会是社会主义阵营与资本主义阵营之间爆发的战争。  
然而随着苏联的解体，这个预言也不攻自破。  
可王耀现在却觉得这话可能还真没错，随着房门被撞开，视线很自然的落在了门口两人的脸上。  
是琼斯和伊万，一个老牌资本主义大国，和一个从社会主义堕落成资本主义的大国。  
两人的神情是如此相似，震惊，愤怒，悲伤，不解，目标全都是这个世界最大的社会主义大国，眼看着就要把王耀生吞活剥了。  
“我啥都没干！亚瑟想用我气琼斯，我就教育他一下让他别作死！相信我！”  
趁着那两个人还没发难，王耀立刻站起身，冷静又机智的跳过了前面“不是你想的那样，你听我解释”直接进入正题，爽快的出卖了闺密。  
亚瑟也看到了赶来的两个人，他望向琼斯，脖子上果然还是没有了那条系着戒指的链子。不自觉咬上嘴唇，伸手拉住王耀的胳膊用力一拽，王耀中心不稳倒下去，连带着亚瑟一起从沙发滚到了地上，正好压到了亚瑟身上。  
“卧槽！”  
这他妈是NTR现场啊！王耀吓傻了，妈的要了命了！  
“亚瑟我的小祖宗我求你放过我！你们两个吵架别殃及池鱼啊！！”  
王耀啊王耀，你这是不是叫装逼不成反被艹？吓唬人就吓唬人，为什么还手贱脱了人家衣服？孤攻寡受干柴烈火衣衫不整共处一室，这不是自寻死路么……  
被亚瑟紧紧抱着，王耀感觉自己要哭了，他不敢挣扎，只能高举双手以示清白，好在他自己只是象征性的解开了西装扣子，场面没有那么难看。理智告诉自己，他要是敢再碰亚瑟一下，等会儿那两个人就敢一左一右剁了自己的手。一个是因为“你他妈敢碰我的人？”，一个是因为“你他妈敢碰我以外的人？”  
“万尼亚救我……”还没来的及喊出下半句，突然就被人揪住了后领。  
一回头，伊万和琼斯相对站着，两人一左一右同时拽住了自己，视线相交，噼里啪啦的起着火花，空气中仿佛能闻到硝烟的味道。  
“你放手。”琼斯冷着脸道。  
“该放手的是你，这是我的人。”伊万也不甘示弱，扯着王耀的后衣领就往自己这边拽。  
“你们两个这时候争个屁啊！琼斯你去掰开亚瑟的手万尼亚拉我起来！”领子被揪着，王耀快被他们勒死了，“动作快点！亚瑟喝酒了他要亲我了！”  
“нахуй！”  
“Fuck！”  
这恐怕是伊万和琼斯在二战结束之后头一次如此默契。两个人同时骂出来，琼斯掰开了亚瑟紧抱着王耀的手，伊万瞅准机会一把拽起了王耀。  
王耀顺势抱住伊万，一双手落在背上习惯性的安抚着，他抓紧了伊万的衣服，这个怀抱让他安心。  
琼斯合好亚瑟被扯开的衣服，搂着他的肩膀让他靠在怀里，可酒意上来的亚瑟却挣扎甩开琼斯的手：“Get out! Don’t touch me! Damn you!”  
琼斯按住亚瑟的双手把他压在地上，头也不回的对身后的两人说：“出去。”  
“这里是中南海不是白宫，该出去的是你不是我们。”伊万现在有一股火，来自不安和未知，只要一点油就会瞬间爆炸。  
“万尼亚，别争了，我们出去，去隔壁客房。”王耀拦住了伊万，他现在不希望再起冲突。  
伊万没有应他，空气凝固着仿佛沉甸甸的铁块。王耀拽了拽他的袖子，伊万最终妥协下来，跟着王耀走向门口。  
正要握住王耀的手，却发现王耀手里正握着什么东西。  
“对了，这个。”  
王耀摊开手心，是一枚蓝宝石的戒指，他从亚瑟脖子上拽下来的。口口声声和琼斯分手，可这枚戒指他却从没离过身。  
伊万终于想起来了，他掏出口袋里那枚祖母绿的戒指，这枚戒指曾经在琼斯手指上出现过一段时间，但后来不知道为什么被摘了下来，就再没见过了。  
“喂。”  
伊万拿起王耀手中的蓝宝石戒指，连同自己得到的这枚，一起丢向琼斯。  
琼斯下意识的伸手接住，低头去看，两枚分别多日的戒指终于又重聚在一起。  
他惊异的抬头望向伊万，两个人对视一眼，伊万没有说话，搂着王耀离开房间，顺手关上了门。

输入了智能锁密码，王耀牵着伊万进了客房。  
门关上的瞬间，王耀终于松了口气，短短五分钟几乎耗尽了他一整年的心理素质，他感觉自己的血压都升高了。  
“王耀。”伊万牵着王耀的手松了一下，随即又握紧，“你实话告诉我，刚才是怎么回事。”  
伊万的声音压得很低，王耀能听出了他在极力克制情绪。  
“我说了，你信么？”王耀回头，伊万低垂着眼睛没有看他。  
伊万冲动易怒，但他不是傻子，亚瑟的眼睛泛红，分明是哭过，进屋时王耀正在安慰他，这他还是看得出来的。而且亚瑟见到他们破门而入后，第一时间没有选择掩饰，而是故意抱住王耀，证明王耀所说的“亚瑟在和琼斯赌气”此言非虚。  
“你说我就信。”  
伊万的声音带着些低沉和沙哑，没有了一贯棉花糖似的柔软，如果是别人一定会认为这是火山爆发前兆吧，可王耀却从几个字中听出了委屈，满满的都是心疼。  
“万尼亚，你来。”王耀牵着伊万靠近自己，捧着他的脸让他面对自己，“看着我。”  
伊万抬起目光望向王耀，他从那双琥珀色的眼睛里看到了自己。王耀说他喜欢当哥哥的感觉，总是找到点缝隙就缠着伊万叫他耀哥哥，他确实是个哥哥，冷静温柔又有胸怀，莽撞的自己在他面前就像个不懂事的孩子，还需要他像现在这样安慰自己。  
“你相信我说的话么？”王耀认真看着他，又问了一遍。  
伊万点点头：“相信。”  
王耀笑起来，房间里被撒进了阳光，他牵起伊万的手放在自己心脏的地方：“我发誓，接下来所说的话句句属实，绝无欺骗，绝无隐瞒。”  
“耀，你不必这样的……”  
“要的。”王耀轻轻挠挠伊万的手心，“否则你心里总会有个结，卡在那过不去。”  
伊万不知道该说些什么，但他觉得自己似乎又一次找到了曾遗落的东西。不管是面对万国来朝的高高在上，还是在国际会议上的游刃有余，私下里的油嘴滑舌，亦或是仅见到过一次的娇憨可爱，这些性格糅合在一起造就了眼前的王耀。  
但真正打动伊万，让他深陷其中的，就是王耀此时的微笑，是春日里温暖却不焦躁的阳光，足以驱散所有的寒冷。  
“耀，说吧，我相信。”  
“嗯。”  
王耀一五一十的告知了事情的原委，从亚瑟进屋到他们破门而入，同样也包括亚瑟提出的“合算的交易”。  
“亚瑟就是太别扭了，吃醋都不敢明着吃，非要用这种方式赌气。”王耀坐在沙发上，环着手臂生气，“他以为是演美剧啊，什么都可以用来一炮解决？我看着像那种随随便便的人么？”  
伊万坐在旁边听着王耀的抱怨，受了委屈似的小声嘟囔：“我倒觉得…你没同意有点亏……”  
“你傻呀，我要是真把亚瑟怎么了，只会让琼斯的反华态度更强硬，如果他们两个人闹翻，亚瑟表态的影响力也会下降，说不定琼斯还会加大对你的制裁，顺便折腾一把欧洲部，我的一带一路也会受阻，根本就是赔了夫人又折兵啊。”  
“我没想那么多。”伊万垂着眼睛抿着嘴。  
“那你想想，我要是真对亚瑟下手了，你会怎么样？”王耀反问。  
“我的话……”伊万想了想，“一开始大概会忍气吞声，亚洲部协定好的合作会找借口阻挠，然后向西欧扩张，想办法找亚瑟的事，让整个欧盟都不好过，嗯…还会从我这里卡住你一带一路西进的计划，后续的人民币全球化，大概也……”  
“这就是了，这个交易对谁都没有好处，只是亚瑟一时赌气。”王耀揉揉伊万依然阴沉的脸，但纯粹的利弊分析可安抚不了小毛熊受伤的心，“更重要的是，我也不能背叛你啊。”  
“耀……”伊万看着他百感交集，王耀总是能恰到好处的找到他心里最细微的伤口，然后恰到好处的敷上药，自己真的是越来越……  
“怎么了？是不是越来越离不开我了？~”王耀满脸得意的凑过去，小毛熊的心结解开了，现在可以趁机调戏了。  
“嗯……”伊万毫不避讳的点点头。  
“嘿嘿~”王耀瞅准缝隙，一把抱住伊万把他的头发揉成鸡窝，“那万尼亚乖～叫声耀哥哥来听听~~”  
“小耀，你的腰不疼了是么？”  
上次王耀说了这句话以后，连用了两天万通胫骨贴。  
“切~真小气~”王耀撇着嘴闹别扭。  
正在伊万想耀趁机过去哄哄然后将话题转向苟且之事，却看见王耀的表情突然一沉，紧接着莫名的哼笑了几声。  
“怎么了？”伊万一阵摸不着头脑，自己好像没干什么坏事吧。  
王耀饶有兴趣的舔了舔嘴唇：“万尼亚，你有没有注意到，刚才我们设想的后果中，咱们这一群平时闹得最凶的里面，有谁不管从感情上还是政治上，都完全没有被波及到的？并且从某种角度而言，还是受益者？”  
伊万皱着眉想了想，片刻便摇着头笑起来，恍然大悟。  
“万尼亚。”王耀别有深意的盯着伊万的眼睛，“我们有位小朋友耐不住寂寞，想要玩游戏了。介不介意替我去陪他玩儿一下？”  
伊万牵起王耀的手吻了一下手背：“乐意效劳。”  
两人目光相聚，心领神会的微笑，达成共识。  
情意绵绵，空气暧昧，两张脸越靠越近，多好的气氛，眼看着就可以进行交易的第一步了。  
可是隔壁突然传来一声脆响，王耀像受惊的兔子一样突然坐直身子。  
“什么声音？”  
“心碎的声音！！”王耀猛地跳起来，二话不说就往门外跑，“操你妈阿尔弗雷德！老子的真品翡翠白菜！！”  
之前被伊万和琼斯两人生生撞开的房门，此刻只是虚掩着。碰的一声巨响再次被王耀一脚踹开。  
几分钟前还整洁的房间里此刻已然一片狼藉，没来得及吃一口的饭菜被扫到了地上，地上还有一片古董的遗骸，亚瑟一只手捂着眼睛坐在沙发上，琼斯的眼镜拿在手里，头发蓬乱狼狈不堪。  
“你们两个搞什么！吵架就吵架摔东西干什么！”王耀越过琼斯走到亚瑟身边坐下，“亚瑟，怎么回事？”  
“离亚蒂远点！”  
“别叫我亚蒂！”  
琼斯刚说了一句话就被亚瑟吼了回去。  
“我劝你别在这种时候找碴，让小耀和他谈谈对你有好处。”伊万跟在王耀后面进了屋，依着门框看着满屋子的狼藉。  
“别说风凉话了，帮我把我的心脏捡起来！拿到文物修补部还有救！”王耀揽着亚瑟的肩膀安抚，冲伊万指指地上那堆残骸。  
故宫博物院已经不止一次找王耀来要过这个品相完整的翡翠白菜，都被王耀以这是我的私人物品搪塞过去，毕竟这个是他自己一直放在身边才能保留至今的。如今……不知道被院长知道这个翡翠白菜被弄坏了，会不把他树立成反面典型，讲座的时候四处去说。  
伊万耸耸肩，脱下西装外套铺在地上，把翡翠白菜的碎片小心翼翼的捡起来，顺便冲着琼斯招招手：“过来帮忙，不然小耀敢让你赔十个亿。”  
琼斯无话可说，戴上眼镜理了一下头发，走过去和伊万一起堆在地上捡着翡翠白菜碎片。  
“亚瑟，到底怎么了？”  
“没怎么，只是觉得该分手了。”亚瑟深吸一口气揉揉眼睛。  
“我不分手！”  
琼斯刚喊出来就被伊万糊了一巴掌：“闭嘴吧你。”  
王耀撇着嘴看看那两个幼稚鬼：“亚瑟，为什么？你根本不想分手啊。”  
“我不能再这样下去了…不能再这样下去了……”亚瑟摸索着扣子想要整理好衣服，才想起来扣子早已被王耀不知道拽掉到哪里去了，“既然要谈那就直接讲开吧，正好我们四人都在场，王耀，你当年和苏联为什么分手。”  
过于尖锐的问题让亚瑟之外其余三人都是一愣，黑三角默不作声的相互对视一下。  
“额……就是…闹了点矛盾，两边都不妥协然后越吵越凶……”  
“我要听真话。”亚瑟打断了王耀浑水摸鱼的回答。  
王耀望向伊万征求着他的意见，伊万点头默许，琼斯看了看两个人，老老实实低着头收拾碎片不再插嘴。  
王耀叹了口气，翻开许久不提的陈年旧事。  
到底是谁的错呢？似乎即便到了现在也说不清楚。  
那时候的王耀一穷二白，国民党带走了大陆所有的财产，连同百姓手中最后一点积蓄也用宛如废纸的金圆券压榨了干净，被赶出大陆心生不满的他们甚至在自己的国家四处轰炸，只为了让大陆的日子更加不好过。  
那时候的伊万呢？虽说联合了周边十余个社会主义国家加入自己阵营，但二战中和德军的战争消耗了太多的国力，他有足够的飞机大炮却缺少粮食，北方极寒的土地也限制了耕种条件，那时候王耀去看他，从不送引以为傲的丝绸瓷器，而是给他带上很多蔬菜水果，伊万总会欣喜的接受。  
那时候的苏联老大哥，是多少中国百姓心中的向往，造的起飞机大炮，敢和美帝国主义对着干，连德国法西斯都能赶跑，慷慨又大方，总是对自己倾囊相助，帮助着伤痕累累的中国。  
他们时常相互调侃，说自己就像是朴实的农村青年，早上起床喝着小米粥，扛着农具迎着朝阳一起去田里种庄稼。中午休息时一起在田间看着满眼的碧绿，就着萝卜啃着窝窝头，畅想着今年会有怎样的好收成。下午休息时一起背靠背坐着，一人拉着手风琴一人哼着歌。晚上一起坐在油灯下看着书，一起聊着文学艺术或者马克思。  
农闲的时候伊万就手把手教王耀军工技术，而王耀只需要一个很甜的苹果就可以让伊万笑起来。  
他们的理想是以后多种几亩地多养几头牛，让村里通上电，让村民开上拖拉机，然后带着全村人一起过上好日子。  
那曾是他们最干净最淳朴的感情，像初升的太阳一样热烈又充满希望，他们一直相信能够依靠双手建设出理想中的社会主义国家，没有剥削没有压迫，各个尽己所能人人按需分配。他们流了太多血流了太多泪，连那样残酷的战争都熬过来了，还有什么是他们做不到的？  
然而理想归理想，现实中的内忧外患却无时无刻不压迫着他们。  
雅尔塔体系的建立让世界一分为二，不管是美国还是苏联都极力避免着大规模的战役爆发，可小地区上的军事冲突却从未间断。  
抗美援朝，越南战争，中印冲突，一个个惊雷在中国周边炸响，中国不得不以积贫积弱的国力拼死抵抗。美国还在步步紧逼，可苏联在二战中留了太多血，他现在不能也不敢再挑起大规模战役，他和美国的正面冲突，第三次世界大战谁都耗不起。  
于是王耀就这么被孤零零的抛在了战场上，用小米加步枪抵挡着琼斯倾盆而下的飞机大炮。  
可当他伤痕累累的回到家，得到的却是伊万打算和琼斯和解的消息。  
这是理智么？亦或者是权宜之计呢？都对吧。但对王耀来说，这是无法原谅的背叛。  
嫌隙大概就是从那时开始的吧，曾经因为亲近才视而不见的矛盾此时看着却如此扎眼，被阻止研究的核武器也好，搁置已久的边境问题也好，要求在中印冲突中做出退让也好，都在日益累积的不满和猜疑中慢慢膨胀。  
他们不知道自己是在无理取闹么？  
可是随着苏联专家的撤离，反修正主义革命掀起，珍宝岛冲突一触即发，再到最后中苏边界陈兵百万，他们才发现最初那道裂痕，如今早已变成难以逾越的深渊。  
一切终究是回不去了。  
直到后来过了很久，王耀一次又一次的反思过往，到底是什么导致了他们之间关系的破裂？是抗美援朝中的袖手旁观？是中印冲突中被要求的退让？还是打算和解的背叛？  
似乎都不是。  
是因为伊万想要王耀听他的话，是因为他想要的共和最终将触碰王耀自身的利益，是因为伊万习惯了的强权让他堕落成为帝国主义，是因为……是因为……  
王耀终究还是答不上来。  
“那你现在为什么又和伊万和好了？”亚瑟又问。  
王耀再次语塞，从个人而言，他对伊万是真心的，但是促使他们能重新走到一起的，却是因为以琼斯为首的西方阵营对东方阵营的压迫，让他们再一次拥有了相同的核心利益。  
现在很多人喜欢将这种关系称为——抱团取暖。  
面对王耀的失语，亚瑟笑起来，他掩着面，蒙蔽着双眼，嘲笑着在场的四人，包括他自己。  
“你说不出口么？那我来告诉你。分手，是因为你成长了；和好，是因为俄罗斯衰落了！”亚瑟抬起头看向王耀，嘲弄和悲伤杂糅在他的眼里，那种神色琼斯或许见过，但王耀从来没见过。“两国的交往从来就没有平起平坐，不过是一个人屈从于另一个人，虚与委蛇的活在所谓的羽翼之下。”  
“百年战争，独立战争，工业革命，航母始祖，日不落的荣光早就不复存在了！所以我，亚瑟·柯克兰，现在才能站在阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯身旁！现在的我们，就是当年的你和苏联！如果那时候你没有放手，就会像现在的我一样沦为一个可有可无的导弹发射基地！”  
“可我从来没有这么看待过你啊！”  
琼斯急着站起来想要辩解，被伊万一把按住了肩膀：“你听他说完！”  
“你，我，我们所有人！都是政客们手中的玩物！哪怕王耀和那头熊，和布拉金斯基真心相爱，也总有一天会被迫反目成仇！到那时候只会更痛苦！趁着现在赶紧分手吧阿尔弗雷德！你已经不是小孩子了！”  
“是啊是啊！！不过是个两百多年的毛头小子，哪能懂得你们这些千年古国的心路历程啊！”琼斯甩开伊万压制着自己的手站起来，几乎是喊着说出这句话，“爱上你真是对不起啊，你这个没感情的老古董！”  
琼斯哭了，这是王耀和伊万这样的外人头一次见到这个人哭，他摘下眼镜用胳膊遮住双眼，王耀听见他沉闷的鼻音和喉咙中努力克制的沙哑：“你说的这些，难道我不懂么，可我就是爱你啊……”  
短暂的沉默，让房间里只剩下呼吸声。  
似乎是终于收拾好了碎片，伊万拍拍裤腿站起来，把用衣服抱好的碎片拿起来放到桌子上：“柯克兰，你知道么，弗朗西斯那家伙，曾经喜欢过你。”  
突然被引开的话题，让沉在琼斯话之中的亚瑟一时间无所适从：“你现在提这个做什么。”  
伊万没有急于回答他，而是又反问了另一个问题：“你知道为什么你们没能在一起么？”  
亚瑟沉默，看着伊万从王耀习惯的地方翻出了扫帚，慢慢清扫着被打翻在地的饭菜：“因为他在最不该清醒的时候清醒了。”  
“我们总是会有那样的时候，让理智超越了感性，用已经不再年轻这样的理由，为自己的逃避找借口。我们没有那么老，以至于忘记如何爱一个人，也没有那么年轻，以至于忽略爱将付出的代价。你以为留给你的未来很长，可事实上幸福只有一瞬间那么短，根本没有一万年。如果连这一瞬间都无法握住，当你被潮水淹没，又能拿什么去抵御痛苦？”  
伊万打扫完地面，走到王耀身边牵起他的手：“柯克兰，你说大国交往是政客的游戏，可你爱上谁这件事却与此无关。或许有一天你们会被迫反目，你们会将彼此都描述的十恶不赦，但等到海水退潮，曾经的真实也会随之浮出水面，历史和记忆，都不是那么容易被抹去的东西。”  
他们每一个人，都像是海水中的礁石，海水涨潮时将他们淹没，潮水退去时显出他们的真容。  
他们必须足够强大，才能在涨潮时让自己不被吞没，他们必须足够坚强，才能抵抗过一波又一波侵袭保存自己。正因为他们是大国，才必须比所有人都努力，才能用上百或上千年的时间争取一次任性的机会。  
“我已经经历过两次涨潮，现在海水终于退去，柯克兰，你又何必自己先跳进海里？”  
“耀，我们走吧。”伊万牵着王耀离开房间，让亚瑟和琼斯两人单独留在这里。  
该说的都说完了，剩下的事情，只能由当事人自己决定了。  
王耀跟在伊万身后，他的手被握的有些疼。伊万尝试着输入客房门锁的密码却总是失误点错，一次，两次，三次，他的手从镇定开始变得颤抖，直到门锁第四次传来输入失败的声音，他突然嘭的一拳打在墙壁上，水泥和石屑飞溅出来。  
王耀从身后抱住了他，他的脸贴在伊万背上，这副身体微微颤抖着，似乎可以听见血液流淌的声音，有汗水浸上了单薄的衬衫，带着温热又潮湿的触感。  
那些话，到底是为了说服亚瑟，还是为了说服自己。  
伊万的额头抵着门，亚瑟的话仿佛黑女巫在睡美人耳边吟唱的诅咒，伴随着时间的噩梦久久不去。没人知道王子会不会来，但美梦终究会醒，开满蔷薇花的城堡，终有一天会凋零破败成一片荆棘丛生的废墟。  
“耀…我从来没有…真的……从来没有……想把你变成我的附属品…我只是想和你在一起……可是我没办法…我阻止不了…苏联耗不起了……………我想保护你…却反而对你造成伤害………”  
“好了，万尼亚…别说了……”  
“把专家撤走…让你归还援助…………都是赌气…可我没想到你会那么决绝…宁可倒向伤害过你的人也不肯服软……”  
“万尼亚别说了……”  
“我是想让你回头…让你认为没了我根本无法立足……但是你还是离开了…把我一个人丢在那……”  
“别说了！！”  
……  
…………  
……………………  
“万尼亚，别说了，都过去了。”王耀抱紧了他，寂静的走廊里除了呼吸听不到任何声音：“我明白你在想什么，你要相信我和你一样，从来没有轻看过你。”  
王耀的手抚摸上伊万的胸口，那里还有着莫斯科保卫战时残留的伤口，子弹险些射穿心脏，几乎要了他的命。他曾说过，王耀掌心的温度可以让这个旧伤不再隐隐作痛：“我们都经历过大起大落，你不必总是听着别人的话伤害自己，路还长，别让自己这么痛苦。”  
“耀，你不明白…苏联的解体和你的大唐盛世不同，这是历史的界碑，永远不会被忘记。可是时代已经过去了，未来也不会也不允许一个新的苏联重生，不管我如何努力，都将被这个伟大的阴影笼罩，做什么都是过错，或成或败都会被嘲笑……”  
伊万握住王耀放在心脏上的手，他深呼吸着努力让自己平复情绪，可是仅仅二十二年光阴，苏联解体时身上撕裂的伤口至今未能痊愈。他在别人最没落的时候辉煌，在别人最辉煌的时候没落，如此的反差让他仿佛从天堂坠入地狱。斯大林格勒战役，二战绞肉机，曾经付出如此惨痛的代价才挽救了整个欧洲的战局，如今却连这些功绩都要被人剥夺了。  
“他们需要的，是一个活在理想中的伟大的苏联，是一座伫立在历史中的墓碑供人瞻仰，为此他们宁可杀死重生后的俄罗斯，毕竟如果还活着就不需要怀念了不是么……”  
伊万背对着王耀，彼此之间紧隔着一层薄薄的衬衫布料，可他却有一种下一秒就将远隔千里的感觉：“耀，你呢？你是想要一个伟大的苏联，还是已然没落的俄罗斯？”  
他闭着眼睛，抱着自己的手臂松开了。  
“伊万，你就是这么看我的？”王耀的声音响在身后不远处，屋里的争吵声还没有平息，隔着门嗡嗡的听不清细节：“你说话呀！”  
他的沉默让王耀心里那一池清水被搅动的愈发浑浊，仿佛一瓶毒酒侵蚀灼烧着五脏六腑。  
王耀咬着嘴唇猛地把伊万拽过来面对自己，红着眼睛瞪着这个满脸丧气的混蛋：“崖山之后无中国，明朝之后无华夏！我五千年的文明都可以被这样诟病，你以为你心里的痛我就不懂么？？”  
曾经无尽的荣光也是插入心中最深的一把刀，像是嫌他们不够疼，时不时都会有人将它拔出来把玩几下再重新插回去。  
崖山之后无中国，明朝之后无华夏。  
那轻描淡写的用语言割裂开的，是他们自古而来悠远又沉重的灵魂，是他们以此为依托成长起来的民族的根。灭人之国先去其史，那是要他们去死。  
“历史已死？时代墓碑？都是放屁！想要我的命门儿都没有！我就是要重新回到顶点让他们看看，泱泱中华生来伟大！不论古今亦复如是！岂是黄口小儿可以妄加戏言？！我说过！重回世界级强之前我不会在哭！布拉金斯基你也不许哭！”王耀猛地抓住伊万的领带向下拽，强迫他弯腰面对自己，“再让我看见你这副丧气的表情，我就让你在我身下哭出来！不就是亚瑟两句话你就动摇了？他说你衰落你就衰落，你什么时候变得这么听话了？还敢问我要什么，我要你！我要你丢掉死要面子的臭毛病！我要你老老实实告诉我你缺什么！我要你开口说你需要我！”  
嘴唇上突然一阵柔软，一双近在咫尺的眼睛，用一种深邃又沉醉的神色望过来，把王耀后面的话全都堵回了肚子里。  
“王耀，我需要你。”  
紧接着双唇再次被封住，柔软的舌头挤进唇边探进来。只是片刻的失神，几秒钟前还一边倒的局势突然反过来，王耀被紧紧压在墙壁和对方身体之间，对方激烈吻让他身体发软，他推搡着撩起衣服中的手，那双手更加强硬，在腰间揉搓几下之后顺着脊骨伸进裤子里。  
王耀已经不知道皮带是什么时候被解开的了，温柔却带着强烈占有欲的吻让他大脑一片混沌，带着细茧的手时重时轻的揉捏着臀肉，偶尔擦碰到禁地让王耀一直腿软。  
突然叮的一声响唤回了理智，是电梯到达的声音。  
两人分开，目光同时落在三米外的电梯口。  
王耀的衣服已经凌乱不堪，脸颊绯红的还在大口喘着气。眼看着电梯门即将打开，他一时竟不知道该如何是好。好在伊万还算清醒，揽着王耀迅速闪身躲进了亚瑟和琼斯所在的主屋，在电梯里的人走出来之前掩上了门。  
先前被踹坏的门锁，救了王耀和伊万，却害了亚瑟和琼斯。  
伊万抱着王耀正用背顶着门，就听见两声英语的咒骂，顺着声音望过去，侵占了王耀屋子的两人此时已经脱的只剩内裤了，嗯…只剩琼斯穿着内裤了。  
琼斯拿衣服给亚瑟挡上，刚准备开口骂人，伊万赶紧做了个噤声的手势，指指门外。  
果然有轻微的脚步声由远及近。  
看看衣衫不整脸颊绯红的王耀，琼斯也大概明白了事情的原委。这种时候再调侃什么也都是五十步笑百步了，四个人中仅剩下一个伊万还算是衣冠楚楚，堵着门示意他们赶快穿好衣服。  
王耀还好，虽然衬衣被弄乱，皮带也被解开，但好歹衣服还穿着。亚瑟的脸已经红得快滴血了，低着头一声都不肯出。琼斯拾起地上的衣服，分辨着哪件是自己的哪件是亚瑟的，还不忘抬头对伊万用唇语骂着“f**k”。  
砰砰砰，门被敲响了。  
三个人的动作同时一僵，仔细听着门外的动静。  
“谁？”伊万冲他们挥挥手，别耽误赶快穿衣服。  
门外疑惑的嗯了一声：“布拉金斯基先生么？我是小张啊，刚才楼下保卫部的同志说听见楼上有点吵闹，让我过来看看怎么回事。”门外的声音停顿了片刻，“布拉金斯基先生？你们吵架了么？头儿呢？”  
“我在。”优先整理好衣服的王耀开口应着，回头冲身后裤子还没提上的两个人邪魅的一笑，不理会竖起的中指打开了屋门。  
“头儿。”门外的小张规规矩矩的敬了个礼，“怎么回事啊，楼下保卫部的同志说听到你们楼上在吵，有砸碎东西的声音，差点就拿着实弹冲上来了。”  
“起了点争执，已经没事了。”王耀侧身把小张让进屋子，“他们失手把东西打碎了，明天帮我送到文物修补部去，顺便给单院长道个歉。门锁坏了，屋子里你也看到了，请后勤部的同志帮忙来善后一下吧。”  
小张点头一一应下，跟着王耀进了门。亚瑟和琼斯两人背对着这边坐在沙发上，低着头好像什么都没听到似的。  
“今天我去对面客房睡，帮琼斯和柯克兰先生也准备一件客房，晚餐就送到屋里吧。辛苦你还有后勤部的同志了。”王耀拍拍小张肩膀，别有深意的一笑，让小张从中读出些危险的味道，“对了，柯克兰先生的西装和衬衣扣子掉了，让柯克兰先生把衣服给你，帮他补一下扣子吧。”  
说完王耀离开房间，伊万紧随其后，冲着小张人畜无害的一笑，也离开了房间。  
可琼斯和亚瑟依然背对着门坐着不出声，面对着这两位不是那么熟的先生，小张一时有些局促。  
“那个…柯克兰先生，把衬衫和外套给我吧，我拿到后勤部给您补扣子。您的扣子之前是什么样的？我们看看有没有同款。”说着小张就往两人跟前走。  
“等一下！”  
刚走出两步，小张就被琼斯叫停了，定在原地不敢动。  
“麻烦去屋外等一下，谢谢。”  
“啊？可是……”  
“Please……”  
强人所难不是中华民族的传统美德，小张耸耸肩，只好识相的退出房间外，不忘很贴心的帮他们关上了门。等在门外的小张，自然是不会知道，自己刚关上门，屋里的两位就站起来手忙脚乱的提好了裤子。  
过了一会儿，屋门再次打开，两个人一前一后走出来。琼斯只穿着衬衫，亚瑟低着头，裹着一件明显大了的西装外套。小张礼貌的接过琼斯递来的两件衣服，顺便询问需要哪种纽扣，亚瑟闷着头说随便，催促着小张赶紧帮他们安排房间。  
另一边的客房里，先一步进门的王耀正趴在门边听着走廊里的动静，伊万坐在沙发上，支着头望着呵呵傻笑的王耀。他看起来那么有朝气有活力，除了偶尔爆发出来的帝王气息，根本不像是五千岁的老人家，反倒像个正值青春的年轻人。或许这就是中国国力持续增长的原因，亦或者是因为国力持续增长，所以王耀才会如此朝气蓬勃？  
“耀。”  
“嗯？”王耀笑眯眯的回头，不知道是不是听到了有趣的事。  
伊万拍拍自己的腿：“来。”  
王耀心情看起来很好，脚步轻盈的走到伊万身旁坐下。  
“听到什么了这么开心？”  
“哼哼~亚瑟想破坏中俄关系，我就只能让他出个丑咯，他们英国绅士不是最讲究形象的吗？”王耀伸了个大大的懒腰，把脚翘上茶几晃晃，“他们住隔壁了，说不定咱们晚上还能听到有趣的声音呢~~”  
伊万看看对面的墙壁：“这里的隔音这么差？”  
“嗯，故意的，客房的隔音都很差，只有我自己那个房间的隔音做的最好。这样住进来的人自然就会对自己的言行收敛一些，说白了其实是间接监视。”  
“不会有人抱怨么？”  
“有啊~就说是老房子，一直没机会修缮呗~”王耀得意的晃着脚，没注意到伊万看着自己若有所思的神色，“万尼亚，你说他们两个会不会忍不住现在已经开始了？”  
“小耀为什么看起来这么兴奋，就那么想听墙角？”  
“什么呀，等会儿小张去送餐，我想去采访一下他们第二次被打断是什么感受。”王耀抱着伊万的胳膊兴奋的晃来晃去，“你没看刚才，亚瑟的脸红的都快炸了，哈哈哈哈真是太好玩了！~”  
“小耀啊~”伊万揽过他的腰，把他抱起来放到腿上，“你有没有想过，你能听见他们，他们也能听到我们？”  
王耀一缩，危机感顿生：“你想干什么？……”  
伊万甜甜一笑，笑得王耀腰疼：“小耀~还记得你刚才在走廊里说了什么吗？”  
“我…我说了什么？……”王耀试着挣扎了两下，可抱着自己的那双手环的更紧了，丝毫没有让他溜的余地。  
“小耀说要让万尼亚在你身下哭出来啊~”  
“！！……”天作孽犹可恕，自作孽不可活。王耀头皮一麻，推搡着越靠越近的熊脸，但显然无济于事，“万尼亚…好万尼亚…我那是气话，你……你知道的嘛……”  
“我知道啊，但是我觉得这个提议很不错呐~”  
伸过去的手指被含住了，舌尖扫在指尖，痒…心里也痒：“万尼亚…别…小张还要送晚餐过来……”  
“让他放门外吧。”  
“不…不行……这里的隔音真的很差……会被听到……”  
还剩下的一点理智让王耀挣扎抗拒着，说他自己一点也不想那都是骗人的，但他还要面子啊。像是为了再加一把火，隔壁突然传来细微的声音。  
“耀，你听，他们已经开始了~”  
“谁要听啊！……”  
王耀闭紧眼睛，对方的手已经顺着腰线探入衣服里。隔壁传来的声音很轻很小，却也因此更加引人遐想。  
突然挤入身体的手指让王耀惊呼出声，会唱京剧的嗓子是比较不同凡响。他赶紧捂住了嘴，但隔壁似乎还是听到了，细微的声音随即戛然而止。  
“呀，他们听见了呢。”  
王耀咬着嘴唇不敢出声，回头瞪了伊万一眼，身后抱着自己的混蛋更加放肆了。手伸进衣服里揉上他敏感的侧腰，身子瞬间软下来，这是他无法反抗的软肋。  
砰砰砰，门又一次被敲响了。  
害人之心不可有，这句话王耀今天算是切身体会到了，本想着亚瑟和琼斯被打断，没料到反而是自己先中了招。欺负人的手停下来，他回头用眼神埋怨着，伊万毫无歉意的吐吐舌头，手上又悄悄吃起豆腐。  
“小张么？”伊万问。  
“是的，布拉金斯基先生，晚餐准备好了，请开一下门吧。”  
“先放在门外吧，现在有点不方便。”  
王耀恼怒的怼了一胳膊，这头熊是故意的！伊万装出很疼的样子，夸张的撇着嘴一脸委屈。  
小张心领神会，没有追问：“好的，晚餐我放在门口了，有一份甜点是专门准备的。”  
然而小张的贴心，王耀却并不打算领情。当几分钟后伊万把那份特意准备的甜点端过来的时候，看着那崭新的一瓶和一盒，王耀决定把小张这个御前带刀护卫降级为太监总管。  
“小耀…这个尺寸太小了…勒的好疼，都能当延时套环用了……”  
“延你妹！你是想谋杀么？！”  
在这样的争吵和呵斥中，小张同志送来的计生用品终究是没能用上。  
王耀不是禁欲派，远隔千里的情侣见了面，他也不会指望这头熊会和自己盖着棉被纯聊天，可他的腿已经软的抬不起来，那头熊还是不知疲倦的耕耘着。如果是平时可能已经照顾王耀的体力乖乖睡觉了，但今天为什么没有这么贴心？当然是因为隔壁的动静没有停啊！身为死对头，这种时候当然要奋战到底了！  
“万…尼亚……你…够了……”  
臭狗熊几乎是拿出了当年冷战时军备竞赛的劲头，王耀已经要筋疲力尽了，软着声音求饶或者大骂混蛋都已经失去了效果，生理泪水浸湿了鬓发，白浊在胸口凝固后又沾染了一层。他此刻除了想赶快解脱，就只剩下“谁在说这头熊衰落了老子就砍死他！”的哀怨。  
王耀努力压低声音，可即便是几次高潮时的情不自禁，也让嗓音因为情欲和疲惫变得沙哑：“别…够了……我不行了……”  
“呼……小耀别那么快认输啊，你听对面……对面晃床的声音还没停呢~”伊万舔舔嘴唇喘着粗气，汗水顺着额头悬在鼻尖，随着他的动作晃动着。  
王耀承认他此刻的样子真的很迷人，精壮的肉体，毫不遮掩的伤痕，幸福的笑容，糅满爱意的眼神——无一不让人心甘情愿的委身与他，可是这把老骨头已经在抗议了，再不停下来真的要坏掉了！  
“你……哈！……这种事……你比个屁啊！……”努力忍住的声音被一个深入顶的惊叫出来，王耀连忙捂住嘴。  
像是故意要和他们一较高下，隔壁刚刚才有些缓和的声音，因为王耀一声没能遏制的惊呼变得大了些，挑衅似的传来了床头磕上墙壁的响动。伊万也不甘示弱的更加卖力，这可苦了王耀这位老人家，我承认自己不年轻了还不行么？……入口处早已被摩擦的红肿麻木，没有了中途过度使用的痛楚，仅剩下一种意犹未尽的酥麻，微痒，只有被深入时才会缓解。  
“你……你这是……想要我的命啊…………”  
“小耀才是呢，真是要了我的命了~”  
“臭狗熊…臭流氓……”  
王耀无力的抱怨着，他突然心疼起亚瑟来了。论起排名，自己的体力比他要好，和伊万的差距也小，可亚瑟和琼斯…王耀不禁内心一阵唏嘘，明天一早一定要关怀一下，不然亚瑟也太可怜了…太可怜了！……  
“小耀分心了哦~”  
像是赌气一样的惩罚，身体里敏感脆弱的地方猛地被顶了一下，始终努力克制的声音还是溢出来——非常刺激——但王耀是不会允许自己说出这种话的。伊万按住了王耀的双手不许他捂嘴，舌头挑开齿冠让声音倾巢而出。身体会疲惫，可欲望不会，第一声嘤咛出来之后就再也无法遏制，王耀已然认命了似的承受着对方的动作，矜持也好克制也好全都化成喉间甜蜜的呻吟，像猫抓一样撩在心头。  
“耀……耀…我需要你…Я люблю тебя ………”  
伊万喘息着，低吟着，那一句情话，就像是揉上侧腰的敏感处一样让人全身酥麻。他们不再克制，不再担心薄弱的隔音被人听到，要听就听吧，让全世界都听见也罢。  
“万尼亚…我知道，我都知道……我也爱你…就像你爱我一样爱你……”  
王耀颤抖着双腿环上他的腰，与他十指相扣，迎接着即将到来的激烈的冲刺。随着一阵放肆的冲撞，王耀惊叫着弓起腰，白浊再一次飞溅出来沾染了彼此的身体。埋在里面的东西在甬道内痉挛似的收缩中缴械投降，把滚烫的液体再一次灌入。生理泪水又一次顺着眼角滚落，还来不及平复呼吸，就有吻再次落下来。  
做完之后要好好接吻，是他们之间的一个小小的约定。  
伊万放开王耀被吻到泛红的嘴唇，拿手背蹭着他汗津津的脸颊。王耀视线模糊，对方还在身体里意犹未尽的轻轻磨蹭着。  
“小耀小耀~我们再来一次好不好？~”坏熊笑眯眯的，温柔的在他脸颊上轻啄着。  
王耀没力气再和他争辩，用尽最后一点力气抬起手在他脸上糊了一巴掌，昏睡过去。虽然被拒绝了有点不开心，但作为一个负责任的爱人，伊万还是贴心的为他清理了身体，拿热毛巾擦掉了身上的汗水，之后在耳边低语着直到入睡。  
在他们进入梦乡后不久，隔壁吱呀吱呀的声音，也终于心满意足的停下了。  
第二天清晨，王耀被自己的生物钟叫醒了，身边有暖暖的体温，正被一头酣睡的熊抱着呢。头发软软的扫在额头，浓密的淡金色睫毛垂下来，时不时微微颤动一下，好像做了什么梦。王耀伸手撩了撩伊万的刘海，没有醒，又戳了戳肉肉的脸颊，没有醒，又凑过去轻轻吻了一下，还是没有醒。  
这副熟睡的样子让王耀心里一阵阵又甜又暖，昨夜里半梦半醒时听到的话却带着一阵阵刺痛。算了，让他多睡一会儿吧，毕竟还有时差在那呢。  
王耀翻个身想从伊万怀里钻出来，可刚一活动就感受到了来自腰椎的抗议，咔嚓几声轻响，是骨节哀嚎的声音。  
什么叫怒从心头起恶向胆边生，前一秒还觉着温柔幸福又让人心疼的睡颜此刻变成了万恶之源，老子的腰都被你艹折了你还有脸睡得这么香？！  
啪的一巴掌糊上熊脸：“给老子起床！”  
伊万猛地惊醒了，一脸困惑的眯着眼睛，半晌才反应过来，又一把抱住王耀重新躺回床上，软软的声音带着鼻音撒娇：“好困~再睡一会儿嘛~~”  
“睡个头！快放开我！都是你这头笨熊，我腰都快断了！”  
怀里的人不老实的扑腾着，活像一条被捞出水的鱼。  
“小耀把万尼亚蹭硬了。”  
“你！……”  
王耀气的脸红，一口咬上抱着自己的手臂。  
“耀耀昨天晚上还没咬够啊~”  
“呸！咬了一嘴毛！”王耀不屑的哼了一声，抓起臭狗熊毛茸茸的胳膊揪着上面的汗毛。  
“小耀…疼……”  
“刮了。”  
“不刮，太娘了。”  
“刮了，扎嘴。”  
“刮了还长呢，长到一半更扎，多麻烦啊。”  
“哼！”不服气的又拔了一根，“臭狗熊，你身上有没汗毛的地方么？”  
“什么呀，说的我真是熊似的。”伊万抱着王耀蹭蹭，手伸进被子里帮他揉着腰，“没毛的地方，小耀不是已经体验过了？~”  
“呸！臭狗熊！臭流氓！”  
两个人闹腾了一会儿先后起了床。王耀对着镜子看看身上残留的痕迹，痛心疾首却又无可奈何。那头熊曾经放言说，给他一个机会，他可以给王耀身上种出一幅百花争艳图，之后被王耀以“你以为是刮痧呢？！”和一巴掌驳回了提案。  
找出一件中华立领的衣服，勉强遮住了脖子上的吻痕。  
身后扑过来一头穿好西装的熊挂在了身上：“小耀小耀，饿了~什么时候吃早饭？~”  
王耀幽怨的回头看了一眼：“熊啊，你说我要是像你一样胸前毛茸茸，你是不是就能不啃我了啊？”  
这头熊的占有欲太强了，每次都像是小孩子给自己的宝物做标记似的，要在他身上留下各种痕迹，而且专门选择脖子锁骨这些有可能会露出来的地方，生怕别人不知道头一天晚上被好好疼爱过……  
伊万突然严肃起来，一脸如临大敌：“不行！有胸毛的小耀就不可爱了！”  
“有胸毛的熊就可爱了？”  
“当然了~”  
“凭什么我就不能有？你刚才还说刮了太娘。”  
“我是刮了太娘，小耀是根本不长啊。”  
“臭狗熊！”拽着伊万的胳膊一个过肩摔，王耀哼了一声拍拍袖子出了门。  
伊万哭丧着脸从地上爬起来：“小耀骗人，你的腰根本不疼！”  
多年的习惯让小张早就掌握了王耀的生物钟，王耀出门的时候，小张正好拿着早餐上楼。主屋已经收拾干净了，他们在主屋用过早餐就要赶紧各回各家了。  
亚瑟和琼斯比他们两个起的要早，这会儿已经在主屋喝着茶看新闻了。戒指再一次毫不避讳的戴回到了左手无名指上，看起来是和好了。  
昨天晚上隔着一面墙壁的交流让王耀脸上一阵又红又烫，他低着头轻咳两声，冲着亚瑟悄悄招招手。  
亚瑟看了看琼斯，端着自己的早餐坐到王耀旁边。晚一步进来的伊万也想凑过去，被王耀用眼神勒令坐那边去。伊万撇着嘴端着早餐，委屈兮兮的坐到了琼斯旁边，两个人还不忘相互瞪了一眼。  
王耀看着亚瑟的眼神有些奇怪，比昨天友好多了，却总有一种痛心疾首的感觉：“那个……亚瑟…昨晚没睡好吧……真是辛苦你了……”   
“是啊。”亚瑟掩着嘴打了个哈欠，端起杯子喝了口热茶，“还不是你们三个较劲，一个劲儿的晃床，吱吱呀呀的吵得我睡不好觉。”  
“晃…晃床？……”王耀表情一僵，脸上好像有点抽筋，妈的他听到了什么？晃床是什么意思？？？  
“对啊，我说王耀，你这边家具质量有待提高啊，声音太大了。”说着亚瑟又打了个哈欠，然后面色不悦的瞟了王耀一眼，“而且隔音也很差……”  
“是…是啊……这不是老房子…一直没机会修缮么……”王耀低头喝着茶掩饰着内心的焦虑和暴躁。  
“我说……”亚瑟凑到王耀旁边压低了声音，“你和那头熊，也真是的，竟然陪着阿尔那个幼稚鬼玩，他晃床，你们两个不光晃床，还帮忙配音啊。你们三个至于连这种事都要比一比么？”  
“那个…你知道万尼亚那个脾气…我就配合他表演了一下……”王耀尴尬的笑笑，腰上一阵阵酸痛。  
“咳…你演的还挺逼真的…我在隔壁听的脸都红了……那个幼稚鬼还埋怨我没配合他呢。”  
王耀干笑没有回亚瑟的话，他压低了头喝着茶，偷偷抬眼瞟向旁边的伊万。似乎注意到了王耀的视线，伊万停下用餐的手向这边投来一个大大的笑容。  
对啊…这么一想，到后半夜的时候就只剩下床吱呀吱呀的声音了，明明先前动静那么大，就这两位的欧美范儿的激烈程度才不可能那么安静……等等…自己是昏昏沉沉的没意识到，那头熊不可能没发觉啊！  
王耀这时候才反应过来，混蛋臭狗熊是故意的吧！他大爷的老子的青龙偃月刀呢？？！！老子要砍了这头熊去做狗熊叉烧包！！！  
王耀夹起一只虾饺塞进嘴里，全当做是那只坏熊，泄愤的用力咀嚼着，低着头的他没有注意到亚瑟悄悄勾起一个得逞的笑，之后迅速收敛了表情开始慢悠悠的品尝着美味的中式早茶。  
早餐过后，亚瑟和琼斯两人一起乘坐专车前往了机场，亚瑟准备回国，而琼斯还要回到太平洋上继续他未完成的联合演习。  
伊万原本也该一早回国，但两人在屋里腻腻歪歪告别的时候，小张却带来了一个人和一个消息。  
来的是伊万的秘书拉达小姐，她带来了前不久秘密签订的一份双边本币互换协议，这项协议会在几个月后公开，现在趁着伊万在北京，他们要完成第一次秘密输血，以协助俄罗斯应对突如其来的经济下滑。  
小张那边同时得到上方传达的消息，今天王耀日程临时调整，安排他和伊万两人，到国家专属的秘密医疗点进行输血。  
他们到达医疗点的时候，那边已经提前做好了准备，伊万的专属医师也连夜从莫斯科赶到了北京，一起协调这次输血的事宜。  
国家间的输血和普通人不尽相同，两人换上手术服，一左一右坐在治疗椅上。输血过程中要观察心率和血压，两人上衣被解开，伊万肩上的齿痕和背后的抓痕，王耀胸口成片的吻痕和腰上的指印，全都展露无余，简直是公开处刑，王耀闭着眼睛别开头，脸上一阵阵发烫，好想找个柜子钻进去。  
医师微微一笑什么都没说，熟练的在两人布满痕迹的皮肤上贴上心率贴片。  
准备工作完成，心率仪滴滴滴的响起来。  
两人之间悬挂起一个玻璃瓶，里面有些透明的溶液，两根导管从倒挂着的瓶口延伸下来，带着两根细细的针头。  
所谓的输血，输送的其实是国运，和普通人一样，少量的输血不会影响健康，但通常每次输血需要间隔一年以上。血液会自然而然的从盛世的一方流向势衰的一方，混合着药液缓解身体上体现出的不适，有些人是感冒或者咳嗽，有些人是腹痛或头晕，伊万则是从制裁以来，身体上出现的几块青紫的淤痕，当然还有他在数月前曾一度吐血昏迷的事情。  
冰冷的针头刺进血管里，逐渐被鲜血暖的温热。  
突然间的失血让王耀一阵眩晕，身体也似乎因为流失了温度有些发冷。周围的仪器滴滴答答的响着，医师一刻不停的观察着两人心率和血压的变化，虽然许多年前曾多次接受伊万的输血，但输血给别人，王耀这还是第一次。  
鲜红的血液顺着细细的导管把两人连接在一起，忽然间一阵温暖，王耀被伊万握住了手。小护士想要过去劝阻两人不要动，被医师拦住。  
王耀回握住他的手，和他十指相扣。  
“万尼亚，还记得当年在莫斯科，为了让我多留些日子，你给我输血的事情么？”   
“记得啊，好不容易让小耀接受了我，当然想要你多留些时间了，我给你输了三次血，可你还是在不就之后就回国了。”  
“后来建国之后，因为积贫积弱难以起步，你又给我输了两次血。”  
“那时候的小耀多瘦啊，看着都让人心疼。现在的小耀结实多了，也可以输血给我了呢。”  
“现在万尼亚的身体里，也有我的血了，我们讲平了。”  
伊万轻笑：“怎么会讲平啊，明明是越来越分不清了。”  
“对，是越来越分不清了。”王耀闭着眼睛握紧对方的手，把头往伊万那边偏过去一点，好像这样能离对方近一些：“万尼亚，快点好起来吧……”  
以后的日子还久，还有很长的路要携手走下去，拜托了，快点好起来吧。

“‘臭狗熊！…哈……明明说好…我自己动就让我休息的……骗子！……’  
‘我是让小耀休息了啊~所以现在不是换我来动了~’  
‘你…混蛋！……老子早晚有一天…要割了你那根…呀！！……’  
‘小耀好凶~要惩罚~~~’  
‘你！…慢！慢点！…要！…………’”  
小张啪的按下了停止键，关掉了昨天夜里的监听录音。  
头疼，要死……  
“另一份呢？”小张揉揉太阳穴疲惫的叹了口气。  
“和这个差不多……”保卫部的小刘打开了另一份监听录音。  
“‘亚蒂，明天一早我就要回去了…演习还没结束我不能中途退场…’  
‘你跑来这…啊！……就是为了把我…压在这来一炮？’  
‘呼…身体交流也是很重要的啊…我知道你很喜欢亲爱的，不然怎么咬的这么紧…’  
‘不许说白痴！……’”  
小张摘下耳机，扶着额头沉默良久，考虑着怎么处理这两份烫手山芋：“还有别人知道么？”  
“目前只有你，我，还有那天和我一起值班的小马。”保卫部的小刘关掉录音摘下监听耳机，“我们没敢上报，想着还是先找你…看看怎么办……”  
“小马人呢？”  
“可别提她了，女孩子家的，兴奋的差点要拷贝一份带回家收藏，我没让她听，把她赶回家让她遵守保密条例关禁闭反省了。”小刘欲哭无泪的抱怨着，“现在怎么办张队，不上报要违反纪律，可要是被头儿知道了非把咱们丢去永暑礁填海不可……”  
小张觉得太阳穴一阵阵突突的跳着疼，头儿啊，就算现在是和平年代，你作为一个老牌地下党，最基本的反侦察能力也不能就这么丢了啊…  
其实这也不能全怪王耀，毕竟谁会想到在自己的地盘反侦查呢？平时客房里也不会专门安排监听，可恰好是因为亚瑟的到来，他们以防万一就提前在主屋和三间客房里都安置了器材，王耀只关掉了自己主屋的，却不知道客房里的设备还在兢兢业业的工作，完整记录下了当天夜里客房中发生的一切。  
小张觉得自己上辈子一定是做了什么伤天害理的事情，所以这辈子才总会遇到这样尴尬的场面。  
小刘红着脸过来找他求助的时候，他还没意识到发生了什么事。  
直到他戴上监听耳机，小刘按下播放，耳机里传来让人脸红心跳的录音，高精度的设备，连撕开包装纸的声音都一览无余，更何况恋人之间小声的情话和……  
“这两份录音你听完了么？”小张问。  
“我哪敢听完啊！听了五分钟我就关了…刚才那几句才是个开头…后面的…后面的………”小刘欲言又止，红着脸结巴的说不出话。  
“可是不听完，你怎么知道有没有有价值的情报？”小张反问。  
“这……”小刘无言以对。  
“算了。”小张无奈的摆摆手，小刘也很无辜，要是认认真真听完这两份录音，估计定力差点的也就掰弯了，“把两份录音的原件给我，我来处理，记录全部清除干净不许留下任何痕迹，上报的时候就说是头儿和美英那边发现了设备，关闭了，我们没能记录下信息。”  
小刘有些犹豫，这么做是违反纪律的，搞不好会上军事法庭：“这样合适么……”  
“我作为直属上级承担全部责任，你不用管了。”  
“……好吧。”  
看着小刘善后处理，检查无误之后，小张带走了两份录音原件，并嘱咐这件事务必当做机密保守，否则将以“诽谤及泄露领导层隐私罪”送上军事法庭。  
拿着两份沉重的录音，小张叹息又无奈，头儿啊头儿，你可给我惹事儿吧，看哪天搂不住被人知道了你怎么办……

数千公里外的太平洋舰船上，琼斯顺着直升机缆绳滑降到甲板上，本田菊已经早一步等在那里。  
琼斯稳稳落在甲板上，冲直升机打了个手语示意安全降落。直升机转着螺旋桨离开，琼斯一边走向等候多时的本田菊一边摘掉防护手套，无名指上的戒指豁然在目。  
本田菊上前一步想要鞠躬行礼，被琼斯揽过肩膀来个了扎实的拥抱。  
“哈哈哈抱歉抱歉~因为私事耽误了演习，对不起啊！”琼斯拍着本田菊的背大大咧咧的笑着，“延误了大半天，接下来的演习我们尽快补上吧，可不能浪费了大家的训练成果啊！”  
本田菊顺从的点着头，安排尽快展开下午的演习。  
琼斯看起来心情很好，完全没有之前和亚瑟闹矛盾时的阴沉和低落，但本田菊却无法放松神经，就在刚才那个大大咧咧的拥抱，琼斯在他耳边冰冷的说……  
“晚上单独谈谈。”

另一边的中南海，完成第一次输血的王耀和伊万回到住所休息。  
输血是一件耗费体力的事，王耀还是第一次感受到。伊万身上那几块青紫的淤痕已经迅速消退，王耀正靠在怀里昏昏欲睡，迷迷糊糊的抱怨着为什么不管是谁给谁输血，自己都是犯困的那一个。  
伊万笑笑不答，似乎真的是这样，国与国之间输血的技术，应该算是由他而起的吧。那原本是一次破釜沉舟的尝试，当失血昏迷的王耀被送到自己面前，胸前大片的血将外衣染成黑色，伊万又一次感受到了那种撕心裂肺的疼，疼到大脑一片空白，几乎晕厥。  
他们的血无法和普通人配型，没有人知道当他们这样的人失血过多该如何救治，也没有人知道如果远离故土时死亡，他以及他身后的那个庞大的种族和国家将会怎样。  
伊万握着王耀冰冷的手，他脸色苍白，明明以前那么红润有光泽，好看的眉眼紧皱起来，明明琥珀色的双眼明媚过阳光，他的手腕那么细，明明以前可以用一只手抱起自己。  
“不惜一切代价，治好他。”  
伊万卷起袖子，迈出了破釜沉舟的第一步。  
两天两夜之后，王耀终于睁开眼睛，伊万惊喜与感动之余，也确立了国与国之间输血技术的可行性。  
到后来，他陆续给姐姐冬妮娅，妹妹娜塔莎输过血，再有就是王耀，可不管是给谁输血，自己最后都会充当那个安慰对方的人。  
姐姐冬妮娅爱哭，流着眼泪说自己真没用，明明是姐姐，却要万尼亚给自己输血。然后伊万会搂着姐姐的肩膀安慰说，没关系，因为万尼亚是男孩子啊。  
妹妹娜塔莎要坚强的多，也对这个兄长依赖的多，她会紧紧抱着伊万小声说着哥哥对不起，伊万当然不会怪她，只是抱着这个粘人的妹妹直到她入睡。  
但算起来输血最多的还是王耀，同样是实验性的尝试，在私心之余也留下了不少临床数据，逐渐完善了国与国之间输血的现实依据。那时候是王耀来到莫斯科的第三年，很多来同来的的中国学生都已经回国，作为留存的支持力越来越少，王耀开始出现体力不支，犯困嗜睡的情况。但是王耀需要学习的东西还很多，他想尽可能的带走更多技术，而伊万也不希望那么早放他离开，毕竟他好不容易才接受自己。  
于是伊万选择给王耀输血，希望通过这种方式让他适应这片土地。  
当然结果是失败了，一年内三次输血，确实让王耀有所缓解，同时也无意之中将他拥有的那片土地渐渐染上红色，但还是没能让王耀留的如伊万期望的那么久。  
因为民族和文化的差异过大，每次输血之后王耀都会有些不适，身体需要通过休息来接纳这些外来的新鲜血液，昏昏沉沉的想睡，于是伊万就会抱着他让他靠在自己的肩膀，嘴唇堪堪触碰到额头，贴近的身体可以感受到彼此的心跳和血脉流淌，他轻抚着他的背安抚，就像安抚小动物那样，哪怕伊万自己其实才是失了血需要休息的那一个。  
就像现在这样。  
“万尼亚，你为什么没有排异啊。”王耀打着哈欠问。  
“大概是因为小耀身体里本来就有我的血吧。”伊万笑着，轻轻拨弄着王耀额前的碎发。  
“是么？那还挺不错的嘛。”王耀心满意足的笑起来，揉了揉眼睛昏昏欲睡。  
其实伊万不知道，他只是太不懂得爱惜自己，他所谓的眼皮有些沉，对别人而言已经算是不适感了，毕竟自从西方开始针对他以来，三天两头就会有各种各样轻微的病痛，现在这一点点排异的不适感又怎么会被注意到。  
伊万拍着王耀的肩膀轻声哼唱着歌，王耀没听过，或许是什么火爆一时的新曲，调子听起来很舒服，是那种带着些热情的温柔，在耳边小声说着不用那么坚强也可以。  
等王耀睡着，伊万也到了该离开的时候，他不能留得太久引人怀疑，这次输血是双方的机密，五年内不可以对外公布。虽然知道中方的人会竭尽全力照顾好王耀的身体，伊万走前还是对小张嘱咐了很多，小张一一应着，丝毫没有提及昨天录音的事。  
小张大概也已经习惯了两人之间亲密的动作了，伊万又一次坐回床边附身去吻睡着的人，小张识趣的退出房间替他们关上门。  
两份录音，他已经听完了，该听到的不该听到的，对他而言都不再是秘密。他下楼来到厨房，厨房里空荡荡的只有他一人，后勤部的同志大概出去买菜了还没回来。他打开燃气灶，把一枚小小的磁卡丢进火里，看着它逐渐融化成一坨焦黑，最后变成一小撮黑色的粉末，轻轻一吹，带着那一点点秘密消失无踪。  
小张端着点心和下午茶上楼的时候，伊万已经走了，他敲了敲门，屋里的人喊他进去。  
王耀起来了，裹着被子靠在床头，脸上还带着倦意。小张把茶点放到床头，拿出了另一枚磁卡交给王耀。  
“这是什么？”王耀咬着松子鹅油卷，接过芯片左右看看。  
“昨天晚上的录音。”  
王耀的手猛地一抖，小小的磁卡掉到被子上，他把茶点三两下塞嘴里，手忙脚乱的去摸索磁卡。没两下就在被子缝隙里找到了，还不如丢了呢……王耀把磁卡放回桌上，口中的食物噎得说不出话，拿茶顺了顺才堪堪稳住思绪：“哪…哪来的录音啊，都是什么内容……”  
小张把磁卡放回到写着编号的小盒子里，顺便给王耀拍了拍背免得他呛到：“昨天柯克兰先生来访，保卫部的同志在包括这间主屋在内的四个房间全都安置了监听设备，您昨天关掉了这间屋子的，剩下三间屋子里的设备还正常工作呢。这份是柯克兰先生房间的录音。”  
没来得及咽下的半口茶噗的喷出来，王耀被水呛的咳起来，捂着嘴许久才缓过来：“上…上报了吗？……”  
小张替他擦着水渍，对于王耀为什么反应如此剧烈这件事只字不提：“没有，这是原件，记录已经清除，初步确认没有备份。”  
“你…你都听完了？”王耀拿纸巾擦着嘴角，语气迟疑，“都是些什么内容？……”  
“听完了。”小张点点头，“对方很谨慎，没有透露有效情报，只有少量零散信息，不过我认为这份录音本身，应该就有足够的利用价值了。”  
小张的话提醒了王耀，他拿起小磁卡左右看看，之前还如烫手山芋一般，此刻却如获至宝，他嘴角勾起一个危险的笑容，计上心头。可随即他却沉下了脸色，不知道是不是输血的后遗症，竟隐隐觉得手脚发凉。  
“另一份呢？”王耀问。  
小张看了看他：“没有另一份。”  
王耀抬起眼睛望向小张，带着冰冷的威慑力。  
“已经没有另一份了。”  
茶杯里的茶叶慢慢舒展开，茶水渐渐失去温度，小张低着头，没有去数到底过来多久。  
“你都知道什么了？”王耀低沉着声音问。  
“我知道我买小了。”这坦白的回答引起王耀一阵轻笑，“还知道您没睡着。”王耀的笑在第二句话时戛然而止——伊万睡前对他的那些耳语，被小张听到了。  
“你知道你销毁了多重要的证据么？单凭这一件事我就能把你送上军事法庭。”  
“我只知道那是一颗定时炸弹，到了特定的时间会让你们都痛苦。”小张抬起头毫无顾忌的回视着王耀，那一瞬间王耀感觉强加给自己的冷静突然失去了力量。  
“头儿，您知道，因为得知了您和那边的关系，我去做了心理咨询。一开始我无法接受，也不愿意相信那边能做到公私分明。每次他来见您我都会亲自安检，他们送来的东西，我也都会做检查，比检查别人细一百倍。就连您手上戴的那块表，我都拆开看过是否安装了窃听和定位装置，但里面除了一个制造日期什么也没有。”  
王耀表情一僵，不自觉的抚上手腕上的表，伊万会不会在礼物上动手脚，他从没想过。  
“那天我把表重新交给他的时候，他注意到表被拆开过，但他只是低着头沉默了一会儿，然后冲我笑着说了声谢谢，之后我看见他小跑到您身边，举起鲜花和手表，单膝跪下，您扑过去抱住他，你们抱到那么紧…那时候我才意识到自己做了一件多么肮脏的事情……”  
“头儿，您说我这是徇私也好，罔顾法纪也好，但是别伤害你自己，毁掉你们之间的那一点温情，你真的不必什么都！……”  
小张失语了，他不知道后面该用什么样的名词或动词，指甲深深扣进掌心，却无法表达他内心的愧疚和挣扎。  
王耀一直低着头沉默不语，存放着录音的磁卡在手里翻来覆去转着圈，直到小张调整好情绪，给茶杯里又添上些水：“头儿，如果将来某一天，你们真的连这种情侣间的私语，都要拿来当做攻击对方的武器，那时候，我甘愿上军事法庭。”  
“下午四点还有个会，您再休息一会儿吧。”  
小张掩上门离开房间，房门关上之前他好像听见了王耀小声说着谢谢。  
从那天无意闯入撞见他们两人到现在，不过短短两个月而已，两个月时间足够看清一个人么？足够看清一颗心么？还远远不够吧，更何况是他们这样分分合合的关系。  
但是至少在公事之余也给他们一点空间吧，如果连那一点信任和温情都要摧毁殆尽，对他们来说也太过残忍了些。  
就让那些低声细语随着被烧成灰烬的磁卡一起永远消散吧。  
现在他需要再去确认一次两份录音是否有备份过，清除所有可能留下的痕迹，毕竟作为保护那个人的御前侍卫，要做的事可不只是端茶递水这么简单。至于缺乏保密意识的小马，可能不再适合当前的岗位了。  
房间里的王耀重新躺回到床上，他长舒一口气，等着身上的冷汗慢慢落下。  
昨天夜里伊万在耳边那几句让人心痛的表白，还有自己装睡之后给他的回应，如果真的被留存下来成为政治筹码该如何是好，他一定会心碎的吧，而自己又该如何去面对他。  
王耀不敢去想，心脏一阵阵刺痛。  
好在那几句告白已经成为了三个人的秘密，看来下次见面的时候，有必要提醒他谨言慎行了。

今天的海上没有风，夜色笼罩下的太平洋如同睡神的花园，温柔又宁静，舰船随着水波轻轻的上下起伏，船舱里几乎感觉不到波动。  
琼斯的舱室没有开灯，黑暗的环境有助于头脑冷静。  
“本田菊不是狗，他是一条毒蛇，可以在冰层下沉睡千百年而不死，你如果下不了决心拔除他的毒牙，最好还是不要养在身边。”  
两个月前王耀说过的话如今言犹在耳，上帝的预言一般嘲弄着无知的凡人，在今天给了他一记重锤。  
琼斯并非没有意识到本田菊的危险性，偷袭珍珠港的疤痕至今都还留在后腰上，虽然只是皮外伤，却还是耻辱的留下了一道刀伤。对于现在的世界局势，本田菊的利用价值远远高于他所带来的威胁，何况琼斯也有自信当本田菊反咬一口的时候，自己有足够的能力还击。  
但琼斯最大的失策，在于误解了“威胁”的概念，那可能不只是军事或经济上的，而是像癌细胞一般逐渐侵蚀的危险。  
他不得不承认，自己真的不擅长这种隐秘的小伎俩，即便是向对手下黑手，也往往都会被一眼识破，否则“洗衣粉”的嘲讽也不会被那头熊用了这么多年还没玩够，比起王耀那种把人卖了对方还帮忙数钱的，自己幼稚的就像刚学会走路的婴儿。至今没有失败纯粹是世界级强的地位，即便识破了把戏对方也无力回天。  
而现在呢，如果不是弗朗西斯提醒自己，他可能真的会回来感谢本田菊一石三鸟的把戏。  
当思维理清之后，那天夜里本田菊奇怪的行为也有了合理的解释。  
琼斯看看无名指上的戒指，是弗朗西斯托北极熊捎过来的。就心里上而言，他更愿意相信弗朗西斯而非本田菊，那可能是源于同盟国时还剩下的一点点情谊，也可能是源于偷袭珍珠港时留下的旧恨，更有可能，只是单纯对亚洲国家没由来的距离感。  
他从心底里反感这种利用感情空隙的小把戏，即便是用王耀去气那头熊，都会顾及亚瑟的感受而有所收敛。肉体可以伤害，灵魂的亵渎不可原谅。如果一定要冲突，他宁可是布拉金斯基那样甩开膀子拳拳到肉的对手。  
这么想来，爱上王耀那个老狐狸的蠢北极熊，应该算是幸运还是不幸呢。  
叩门的轻响扰乱了思绪，琼斯歉意的吻了一下戒指把它摘下来收进口袋里：“请进。”  
本田菊和上次一样穿着宽松的浴衣，这似乎是他休息时的标准装束，进屋之前脱下了木屐，赤脚踩在地毯上：“晚上好琼斯先生。”  
琼斯抬眼望向本田菊，他规规矩矩的站在自己面前，那副恭敬的样子丝毫看不出不轨之心。  
“接着。”琼斯把一早准备好的武士刀丢过去，本田菊条件反射的接住。  
是本田菊常用的那把：“琼斯先生这是什么意思？”  
琼斯用行动解答了本田菊的疑问，他脱掉上衣，仅剩下一件军绿色的工字背心，贴身的布料让饱满的肌肉无所遁形，他缠紧护手用的绷带走到本田菊面前，拳头击在掌心做出备战姿势。  
“来吧，我不欺负你。”  
“我不懂您的意思，琼斯先生。”  
“我和弗兰通过话了，别啰嗦快点拔刀吧，我让你先动手。”琼斯不耐烦的催促着。  
本田菊眼中的阴霾一闪而过，手中的武士刀不自觉的握紧：“您选择相信波诺弗瓦先生，而不相信在下么？”  
像是听到了什么有趣的话，琼斯甚至没有思考便嗤笑出声：“别废话了，赶紧。”  
本田菊轻轻叹了口气，在琼斯面前正坐，将那把武士刀放在前方的地上叩头行礼：“琼斯先生，在下无意与您比试，如果没什么别的事，就恕在下告辞了。”  
看着本田菊站起来转身要走，琼斯放下架势叉着腰轻笑起来：“本田啊，你是不是误会了什么？”  
本田菊来不及消化这句话的含义，就感觉有猛烈的拳风从身后袭来，他弯下腰堪堪躲开，紧接着就有一条腿扫向下盘，他向前跃起，一个滚翻单膝跪地，稳住身形的同时瞬间转身面对琼斯，即便是不想与他动手，背对这个人也会发自内心的恐惧。  
本田菊的视线落到琼斯脚边的武士刀之后迅速回到他脸上，他没有乘胜追击，只是搓着拳头投来一个意味不明的笑意，这是在逼迫本田菊出手。  
琼斯又击了一下掌心，提醒着本田菊马上要有下一轮攻击。在琼斯又一拳打过来之前，本田菊附身扑向地上的武士刀。  
利刃出鞘闪过寒光，晃的琼斯迟疑，下意识抬手挡住眼睛。  
趁着着个空隙，本田菊丢出刀鞘引开注意力，在琼斯躲避刀鞘时从另一边攻过去，琼斯闪躲不及，被锋利的刀刃扫下几根头发。拈着被削短的刘海搓搓，琼斯突然来了兴致，他笑起来，是那种发现新东西时的表情。  
本田菊趁着琼斯走神的瞬间加大攻势，劈砍，突刺，挥刀之间不留一丝空隙，琼斯左右闪躲着连连后退，眼看着身后就是墙壁已退无可退，本田菊横起刀与双目平齐，瞬间的停滞之后劈砍过去。  
可琼斯还是笑着，是那种已经看到结局似的笑。  
猛地一拳挥出，击向剑身，金属震动发出悦耳的脆响。  
本田菊瞳孔猛然收缩，仅一拳，钢铁的刀身怦然断裂，虎口被震裂出血，他来不及反应，已经被这这力道掀翻在地，紧接着一只手砸下来狠狠掐住脖子把他按在地上，断裂的刀刃笔直的落下插入耳侧的地面，削断了几缕头发。  
“就这点花样啊，我还以为你能陪我多玩儿一会儿呢。”  
上方传来琼斯失望的声音，本田菊现在明白他所说的话，之前的种种，不过是逗弄猎物的游戏，只要他愿意，徒手也可以折断武士刀，的确，这不是什么比试。  
这只是单方面的武力威慑而已。  
世界和平的太久，站在强权一方的他差点忘记了他们之间的差距到底有多大，拥有二次核打击能力的国家寥寥无几，而他不是其中之一，更不可能被世界第一放在眼里。本田菊无力的喘着，强烈的窒息感让他的双眼模糊不清，他视线模糊的看着居高临下的琼斯。  
琼斯俯下身凑近他，手上加重的力道让本田菊一瞬间仿佛濒临死亡：“小菊啊，我觉得可能是我之前表达的太含糊了，所以你没太理解我的意思，现在我说明白一点算是道歉了。我可以容忍你很多事，扩充军力也好，私自研究核武器也好，还有这个名存实亡的手铐也好……”咔嚓一声，琼斯卸掉了本田菊的右手，他吃痛的闷哼，脸涨得通红，却因为被掐住了脖子而无法出声，“但是如果你敢对亚瑟打小算盘，可就不是一只手这么简单了，别忘了你自己的立场。”  
那双湛蓝的眼睛蒙上一层阴郁，仿佛暴风席卷的海啸，电闪雷鸣，巨浪滔天。  
时间仿佛过了有一个世纪那么长，掐住脖子的手终于松开了，几乎窒息的本田菊无力的咳着大口呼吸着久违的空气。紧接着身体一轻，缺氧的大脑还来不及反应，他就被琼斯抱起来，送回到自己所在的舱室。  
呵……抽完鞭子再给一颗糖。  
本田菊靠在床头，托着那条不能动弹的右手，脖子还隐隐作痛，恐怕已经留下掐痕了吧。琼斯翻出医疗包坐回到床边，抬起本田菊的右手，他停顿了片刻好让对方做心理准备，紧接着又是咔嚓一声，骨头复位的同时伴随着剧痛袭来，本田菊咬紧牙闷哼一声，额上渗出一层薄汗。  
吃了琼斯递过来的止疼药，看着他熟练的缠上固定带，拿纱布和绷带处理好虎口震裂的伤，他是在战场上摸爬滚打过来的，这么多年从未停歇。  
处理好本田菊脱臼的胳膊，琼斯似乎想起了什么，拍了一下脑袋从口袋里翻出一个青花瓷的小瓶，扒开瓶塞，一股淡淡的中药味散出来。  
“从王耀那拿来的，据说去淤痕效果很好。”  
琼斯说着，拿指尖沾着淡红色的药膏小心翼翼的涂在本田菊脖子上的掐痕上。本田菊下意识的躲了一下，温暖的指尖和掐住脖子的利爪是如此不同，却都来自同一双手。琼斯轻轻挑着他的下巴让他仰起头以便涂药，他眯着眼睛，年轻又有活力的体温近在咫尺。  
本田菊闭上眼睛，一遍一遍的告诫自己，这只是鞭子之后的糖，这只是鞭子之后的糖……  
当脖子和脸上都被涂好了药膏，琼斯这才起身，把小瓶放进本田菊手中：“剩下两天的演习你休息吧。”  
他拍拍手起身，似乎很满意自己的处理结果。  
“琼斯先生。”琼斯打算离开时，本田菊叫住了他，“您知道么，王先生的亚洲投资银行计划启动时，第一个找到的人是我，但是我拒绝了。”  
“哦，是么，那多谢了~”琼斯回头冲他一笑，从口袋里摸索着掏出戒指戴上，“但是亚瑟的不可替代的。”  
“药膏别忘了涂啊。”  
琼斯摆摆手说着再见好好休息，那副开朗的样子就像刚打完篮球和伙伴告别。  
本田菊靠着床头闭上眼睛，紧紧握住那个冰冷的小药瓶，他曾经，也妄想过成为某个人的不可替代，可不管是过去还是现在，不管投身于哪个阵营，下场都是活在他人的阴影之下。  
还不够强大……  
还不够强大……  
还不够强大……  
瓷瓶咔的裂开一条缝隙，中药的味道从裂缝中散发出来，虎口再次渗出血来，把青花瓷的瓶身染的血红。  
“只有强者可以生存，本田菊…你太弱了……”

美日联合军演结束后，总算是迎来了短暂的平静，短暂到只有几天而已。  
“我要去。”  
“不许去”  
“你跟我一起去。”  
“我不去。”  
对于即将展开的环太平洋2014联合演习，王耀和伊万发生了争执。  
其实早在前年，也就是2012年9月，琼斯就对王耀和伊万发出了参演邀请，王耀一直纠结是否要接受邀请。琼斯的目的很明确，一是拉拢示好二是刺探实力，这对于王耀即是机遇又是隐患，可以借助联合演习做政治宣传，却也存在着泄密的风险。  
当第二年年初，琼斯再一次询问是否参演的情况，王耀犹豫着如何答复，想着用什么委婉的措辞拖延几天，老大他们还没商量好。  
然而琼斯却在第二天单方面宣布，王耀已经同意参加。  
“去就去！以为老子怕你不成？？”  
这可不是王耀自己的反应，是老大他们那群大佬得知之后，一拍桌子的集体表决接受邀请。  
转眼到了约定的演习日期，二十多个参演国家已经整装待发，可才和好没多久的北极熊却闹起了脾气，毕竟环太平洋的演习，从一开始就是冲着苏联去的，苏联解体之后，从原先每年一次的频率降为两年一次，到如今已经延续了四十多年了。  
“咱们两人武器制式、雷达频谱、作战习惯都是一样的，你一去不就把我也暴露了嘛。”  
“又不是没和琼斯演习过，我有分寸。”临阵退缩可不是王耀会做的事，顺便他还想拉着伊万一起，毕竟伊万的组织机动力比自己强得多，三天足够组织起参演的队伍，“你要是不放心就跟我一起去啊，他不是也邀请你了。”  
“我才不去。”伊万批着文件，把电话换到另一边耳朵，“见他就烦。”  
“不至于吧，我倒是觉得他挺有趣的。”  
“你说什么？？？”伊万停下了笔。  
“我是说没事和他小打小闹斗斗嘴很有趣。”王耀打了个哈欠，这头敏感的熊，“小醋熊，耀哥哥困了，先去睡了哦，有什么不开心的事情，欢迎随时来电寻求安慰，耀哥哥给你亲亲抱抱举高高哦~”  
仗着伊万不在旁边天高皇帝远，王耀愉快的调戏了一把。  
几天后的环太平洋演习，中方还是参加了，而俄罗斯当然毫无疑问的缺席了。不过多方面考虑之后，王耀没有亲自参加军演的开幕仪式，只是发了贺电以表支持，毕竟那一群人里面，王耀也有一个极其不想见到的人在。  
太平洋上的演习如期举行，而地球另一边的欧洲和中东两地却依旧闹得不可开交。  
伊万和姐姐冬妮娅的冲突进一步升级了，被拖欠的天燃气费用再一次到期，眼看着面临断气的危险，以法德为首的欧盟代表，还有伊万和冬妮娅又被迫汇集在明斯克，坐回到谈判桌前。  
原本经济就不景气，国内还战火不断，冬妮娅更加瘦弱了，顽疾在她身体里肆虐，让她原本饱满的脸颊变得瘦削孱弱。她低着头不说话，娜塔莎坐在她的对面冷眼旁观，任凭会议桌上的其他三人吵得不可开交。  
如果再不还清天然气费用，伊万会停止天然气供应，从冬妮娅开始的小半个欧洲都会受到牵连，而将来的日子里，给她的天然气将不再有曾经四折的优惠价格。  
这是理所应当的吧。  
“我回到你身边又有什么用…如果回去，即便东部战火停歇，他们也会想方设法挑起别的事端，一切只会愈演愈烈！…他们想要针对的不是我而是你啊……  
“一切都是因为你，只要你还在就永远不会停歇，要不是因为有你在，根本不会出现这么多争端！如果没有你的话！……”  
“啪！”  
娜塔莎用一个耳光中断了冬妮娅没说完的话。  
冬妮娅，对自己的弟弟万尼亚，说了那样的话，娜塔莎拉着沉默不语的伊万离开，留下她蹲在原地痛哭不已。  
冰冷的东欧美人抱着自己的兄长希望能给他一些宽慰：“不管其他人怎么说，你都是我最重要的哥哥。”  
或许全世界，就只有娜塔莎是真心希望自己健康强大的吧。  
王耀呢？  
即便他笃定王耀的爱发自真心，那也只是王耀自己的私欲而已。他知道，在那片国土上，更多的人认为“半死不活的北极熊才是好北极熊”。  
其实他已经比很多人都幸运了，虽然几乎全世界都希望他死，但至少还有一个妹妹毫无保留的爱着自己。  
伊万抚摸着娜塔莎柔软的金发微笑：“不用担心娜塔莎，我会很好的。”  
那次会议最终没能达成共识，乌克兰加入欧盟和北约的提案却越来越完善。四方交代了能够接受的谈判底线后回国，留下几个外交官做着最后的挣扎，谈判席再一次从圆桌变成了战场，乌克兰东部的炮火又一次打响。  
不知道是谁透露了那场血亲间隐秘的对话，伊万回国的当天便接到了王耀的来电，王耀没有问关于谈判的问题，只是给伊万抱怨着这几天的操劳。  
王耀的外交关系一贯做的很好，从上次输血过后到今天，断断续续的外交互访根本没停过。睡前抽出十分钟给他打个电话，已经是一件极其奢侈的事了。  
一改往日对于表达爱意的吝啬，王耀在闲谈之间说了很多次“我爱你”，像是在安慰他让他放宽心。电话那头的声音渐渐小了，最后只剩下均匀的呼吸，大概是累的睡着了。通到两人房间的直连电话一直不曾挂断，直到第二天醒来，王耀又从电话里听到了那边传来的呼吸声。  
他也舍不得挂断，舍不得那并不清晰的呓语，也舍不得让对方听到空洞的忙音。  
电话就这么放了一天一夜，之后被来定期打扫房间的同志扣下了。  
本来一切很温情，直到几天后冬妮娅小姐家里领导人换届，王耀照惯例致电问候，第二天就接到了来自北极熊的私人电话表示强烈谴责，怼天怼地怼二肥的北极熊，什么时候怼过王耀？  
“你敢吼我？！”说完这句话王耀啪的扣掉电话。  
几秒后电话再次响起，北极熊哼哼唧唧的抱怨，“不就是声音大了点嘛…小耀就扣我电话……”  
最终王耀还是妥协下来给他顺了毛，向新任领导人发贺电是例行公事，也是没办法的事。  
但是作为“小耀好凶…万尼亚好伤心……”的代价，王耀被迫答应了好几个没羞没臊的要求，有种被碰瓷儿了的感觉…王耀捂着脸缩进被子里，被撩的满脸通红，他开始有点想念北边的那个大坏蛋了……  
“这只坏熊……”  
而遥远的欧洲部，经过赛琳小姐的追踪，终于在一个极小的地下拍卖行里发现了戒指的下落。据说是被一名流浪汉无意中捡到，拿去低价卖了，鉴定后发现其价值不菲，但由于来历不明，担心是赃物一直未敢公开拍卖，几经流转之后到了黑市。  
弗朗西斯拜托赛琳小姐帮他拍回来，用他私人账户的钱，最终这枚戒指以50万英镑的价格成交，同时被要求决不允许透露有关这枚戒指的信息。  
戒指重新回到了弗朗西斯手中，顶级的祖母绿过去数十年依旧光泽不衰，正如他所猜测的，戒指内侧被刻下了一个小小的“f”字样，是亚瑟会做的事。而这枚戒指，仿佛是那段夭折在萌芽中的感情的遗物，被弗朗西斯留在了身边，终究是没有还回去。  
东方之地不久也出了事端，本田菊谋划多年的《解禁集体自卫权法案》还是上马了，岛内喜忧参半，争议颇大，一部分人在为军力复兴而高兴，另一部分人则在为不知道什么时候会被卷入的战争而担忧。作为受威胁最大的中国，也再一次抛出了二战中日本的种种恶行，掀起了新一轮骂战，举全国之势口诛笔伐。  
当然王耀很清楚，这些口头上的威胁和恫吓注定无法阻止本田菊的激进。本田菊的执念来源于他作为小国的自卑，来源于处在地震带的危机，来源于不知道多少年后将会沉没于海底的恐惧。  
然而本田菊没有与邻国交好，而是选择了最极端的方式，惨无人道的侵略和屠杀，亚洲诸国无一不被留下沉痛的伤痕，仇恨的血已经足够染红整片日本海，而他却始终不肯低头说一声对不起。  
执念太深，终究是救不了的。  
而时间也是赶巧，七月的金砖国家会议紧随其后的召开了，王耀跟随大大一起前往巴西，伊万和大帝当然也一并到访，似乎是为了对本田菊做出警告，将于明年共同举行反法西斯胜利70周年纪念日阅兵的事宜，也被正式提上了日程安排。  
“反法西斯战争的胜利，是全人类的胜利，希望有关国家正视历史，反思历史，不要走上穷兵黩武的老路。”  
那段讲话不长，却每一句都是赤裸裸的警告，除了没指名道姓，该说的都已经说了，可未来将会向何处去，无人知晓。  
王耀陪同大大抵达巴西的当天晚上，就被熊瞎子摸到了房间里。  
“警告你臭狗熊，老大就住隔壁，你可放老实点啊。”王耀洗完澡躺在床上，这几天和大大一直都是不间断的国事访问，他们几乎是追着太阳走，有时候一天要飞两个国家，在飞机上还要抽空看文件，那种时刻紧绷着神经的操劳和疲惫，普通人是难以想象的。  
“知道知道，今天就是盖着棉被纯聊天嘛~~”伊万抱着缩在被子里的王耀愉快的蹭着，距离上一次见面已经过了两个月，现在别提多想他了，“不过小耀~不是说要给万尼亚亲亲抱抱举高高么？~”  
“哦。”王耀迷迷糊糊的翻个身面对伊万，凑过去吻了吻唇角，抱了一下，抓住搭在腰上的熊爪举了举然后放回原处。  
熊噗的笑了，抱紧日思夜想的恋人：“晚安小耀~”  
事实证明，这两个人只要一起过夜，不管当天夜里发生了什么，第二天都必然会迟到。  
翌日早上的第一场会晤就是大大和大帝，两个人在会场外聊着天，会场内正在进行着开场前的最后一波检查，就看见表情迥异的两人一前一后的匆匆赶来。王耀蹙眉低头满脸歉意，伊万满脸愉悦仿佛能看到背后粉红色的鲜花和气泡。  
大大意味不明的上下打量着两人。  
王耀要哭了，老大真的不是你想的那样，我们真的什么都没干，就是一不小心睡过头了而已，真的，你要相信自己家孩子是纯良正直的啊。  
可是大大就算相信王耀，也不会相信熊啊，会晤之后和大帝一起退场，旁敲侧击的说着：“这几天也比较忙，两个年轻人注意一点不要耽误工作。”  
等到晚上公事结束，大帝拿着文件到了伊万房间，让他帮自己一起批阅，伊万在办工作前坐立不安的一会儿起身踱步一会儿抬手看看表。  
等到伊万第十次起身倒水喝，大帝抬眼望着他笑，那个表情像是看一只隔着鱼缸妄图抓鱼的猫。  
“就那么想过去？”大帝问。  
“啊？”伊万摸摸鼻子，又喝了口水，“没有，我就是渴了，接杯水。”  
伊万坐回办公桌前，那把舒适的皮椅上好像有针似的怎么坐都不对劲。  
大帝收回视线继续看着文件：“明天早上还有会，别迟到了。”  
“什么？”  
“不去就算了。”大帝头也不抬的在文件上签着字。  
“去去去！谢谢先生！先生晚安做个好梦！~”  
伊万噌的站起来离开屋子，仿佛一条脱缰的哈士奇。大帝轻笑着摇头，现在他需要考虑一下明天怎么给那边解释才好了。  
而大帝不知道，另一边的伊万刚刚上楼就撞见了从王耀屋里谈事出来的大大，伊万一撇嘴缩头想溜，就听见一声极为明显的咳嗽，暗示他已经暴露了。  
伊万低着头小步走过去，乖巧的用汉语做着问候：“晚上好，习先生。”  
“晚上好。”大大点点头，“小同志这么晚了还不休息啊。”  
“还…还不困，出来逛逛……”伊万低着头，走廊里还隔一段站着一个警卫，虽然都站的倍儿直但还是感觉在往这边偷看，伊万内心快要抓狂了，他活这么大从来没这么怂过，他现在特别特别想双手抱拳喊一声岳父大人以挽回尊严，这样的话那些警卫就可以理解了吧，他不是怂而是尊敬长辈啊。  
“哦。”逛到这里来了啊，当然大大没有大帝那么黑，不会问的那么直接……才怪，“这一层的风景怎么样？”大大若无其事的问。  
“……………………”  
噗嗤一刀，伊万感觉自己受到了暴击：“……”  
“年轻人不要熬夜，早点休息。”看着伊万瞬间红到耳朵尖的脸，大大满意的笑了，“小耀同志带了些点心，挺好吃的。”  
调侃完，大大心情愉快的回了自己的房间，伊万呆愣在原地。  
“噗~”的一声，不知道是哪个警卫没绷住笑出了声。  
啊啊啊啊！！！伊万要抓狂了！就在他涨红了脸打算大喊一声“岳父大人也早点休息！”的时候，一只手迅速把他拽进了屋。  
嘭的关门声之后，走廊里陷入片刻的寂静，紧接着响起一阵窸窸窣窣的轻笑。  
“原来俄罗斯人也怕老丈人啊。”  
“你不怕你老丈人？你哪次去丈母娘家不是又擦桌子又洗碗的。”  
“注意纪律！”  
一声斥责之后，走廊里再一次恢复了寂静。  
当天晚上伊万如愿以偿的吃到了好吃的点心，而王耀呢，作为前几天凶了熊的补偿，今天是时候履行其中一个没羞没臊的承诺了，考虑到王耀接下来几天还要连续出访数国，身体会吃不消，伊万选择了最纯情的那个。  
用俄语读一遍普希金的《冬天的早晨》。  
严寒和太阳，真是多么美好的日子！  
你还在微睡吗，我的美丽的爱人——是时候啦，  
美人儿，醒来吧：  
睁开你为甜蜜的梦紧闭着的眼睛吧，  
去迎接北方的曙光女神，  
让你也变成北方的星辰吧！  
……  
我们任急性的快马奔驰，  
去访问那空旷的田野，  
那不久以前还是繁茂的森林，  
和那对于我是最亲切的河滨。  
伊万依在床头闭着眼睛，让王耀枕在自己肩头，王耀的声音很轻，温柔又沉稳，总是被人诟病怒气冲冲的俄语，在他口中变成了写给远方恋人一诉衷肠的情信，等最后一个音节落下，伊万吻上了他的嘴唇。  
恋人的嘴唇很软很甜，带着花瓣上的雪水一般的清香，伊万记得《红楼梦》里有提过梅花雪水煮茶，大概就是王耀唇间的味道吧。  
他们吻得很轻，浅尝辄止的厮磨，舌尖有一下没一下的触碰着，仿佛两个未经人事的少年。  
伊万何尝不想占有他，把他紧紧抱进怀里，吻遍他每一寸皮肤，温柔的进入他的身体，粗暴的给他近乎痛苦的快乐，然后亲吻着他逗弄他说还想要一次。但是两个人都在克制，不是因为一墙之隔的长辈，而是顾及即将接踵而至的高强度工作，情事太耗费精力，伊万实在不忍心王耀这么辛苦。  
你，我的爱人，  
是风暴的呼啸声使得你困倦，  
还是你自己的纺锤的喧响声，  
把你催进了梦乡。  
就在我的枕边安睡吧，  
梦里也浸满烈酒的浓香，  
唱支歌儿给你听吧，  
将暴风和雨雪一并阻挡。  
苍白的月亮投下朦胧的光，  
当你醒来便是初晨的太阳，  
如此日复一日，  
从此我不必流浪。  
第二天一早，如果不考虑踩着点儿赴会的话，两人姑且算是克服了“一起过夜必迟到”的铁律。当天下午，王耀和大大已经结束了此地的访问飞往下一个国家，同时也结束了和伊万久别两个月之后仅仅两天的重逢。  
他们曾在电话中聊过七年之痒，伊万打趣的说，按照奢侈的每个月能有二十四小时的独处时间，想凑足七年之痒至少要两百一十年，两百一十年，搞不好第三次世界大战都打完了，顺便两家老大又一拍桌子闹矛盾，再来一次中俄交恶也不是不可能，哪有机会留给他们痒。  
他们拥有的时间太短，来不及亲吻，来不及拥抱，来不及风花雪月。  
所以昨天晚上伊万才那么迫切的想要来见王耀，王耀的行程他一早就知道，他们只有两晚而已。  
王耀随大大离开后不久，伊万也和大帝一起回国。短暂的温情一瞬即逝，刚回到国内便接到了欧盟再一次加大了经济制裁的消息，伊万怒火中烧却无可奈何，能做的只有同样抛出一份反制裁清单。  
经济制裁从来都是两败俱伤，而近期欧洲经济停滞，伊万抛出的反制裁措施让欧洲也损失颇大，据他所知，这次的制裁欧洲自己的直接损失就有一百多亿欧元，而作为和自己贸易往来最密切的德国，更是有三十多万人因此失业，经济衰退指数从7%暴增到了25%。  
伊万顾不得远在美洲的监听，直接致电路德维希，可是对方却一直不肯接电话，无奈之下又找到了弗朗西斯，而得到的答复，却是一个无奈又讽刺的反问。  
“亲爱的万尼亚呦，你以为全世界有几个人，能像你和小狐狸一样政治独立自主啊。”  
最初为制衡美元霸权而建立的欧盟，如今却成了人家手中的刀，砍杀之间还要顺便磨钝了刀刃。  
“那你们怎么不敢听琼斯的话制裁小耀？”伊万问。  
“那还用说，欺软怕硬咯。”弗朗西斯耍无赖耍的毫不遮掩，“小狐狸军事还差点火候，所以东海南海纷争不断，但是他经济实力强啊，我们哪敢制裁他。你就不一样了，我们不敢在军事上招惹你，也就本田菊那个不要命的还敢和你提领土争端，可是你穷啊，所以就在经济上欺负你咯~”  
“你们自己经济也是那个鬼样子，干嘛老是来找我麻烦，我只是想好好发展不想引起争端啊！”  
“我知道啊，我也不想起冲突，家里三天两头闹罢工我就够头疼了，可是~”弗朗西斯突然变了语气，“俄罗斯是对外扩张野心极强的国家，为避免新苏联崛起，我们要尽可能压缩俄罗斯在军事、政治、经济上的生存空间！努力维护世界和平！”  
“你们一个个要么是日不落帝国，要么全世界驻军，哪来的自信说我扩张野心强？？”  
“但是现在世界主导话语权在他手上啊，当然他说什么就是什么咯~难道不成还需要出一本论文说明为什么俄罗斯是大坏蛋？”  
“他妈的……”伊万没忍住骂出了汉语。  
“哎哎哎，和小狐狸这么些日子，好的不学怎么先学会他的国骂了。”  
通话最终以一段吵嘴不了了之，伊万一时间觉得，弗朗西斯耍起无赖，比起来装可怜找王耀求顺毛的自己真是有过之而无不及。  
没错，当掌握霸权的时候，想要针对一个人根本不需要那么麻烦的论证，我说你是坏人你就是，不接受反对意见，不需要任何证据和理由。  
而现在，琼斯在经济上凭借美元主导市场，一度将欧盟经济打压的抬不起头，强迫欧盟制裁俄罗斯更是一石二鸟，对双方当前的状况都雪上加霜，而他自己却毫无损失。  
在军事上被挑起事端的也是远离美洲的中欧和西亚，阿富汗，伊朗，利比亚，叙利亚，原本稳健发展的国家最终都沦陷于战火，北约欧洲成员也被迫卷入其中，而退去冠冕堂皇的外衣之后，真实目的不外乎是让俄罗斯和中国不得安宁。  
而王耀不敢和自己正式结盟，也有一部分原因是担忧结盟后世界又变回冷战格局，美国不敢直接针对他们，就会拿周边的小国开刀，如今的叙利亚就是最好的例子，虽说小国悲哀，大国又何尝不深受其累。  
乌克兰说好的停火又食言了，北约的备战行动计划也正式达成，琼斯擅自轰炸了叙利亚境内的恐怖组织，还误伤了平民导致冲突进一步扩大，日本解禁集体自卫权愈演愈烈，而伊万心心念念期盼的中俄蒙三国元首会晤，王耀坐镇家中没能出席。  
会议桌上，伊万强迫自己不要分心，但视线还是不自觉的落在大大身旁那个缺席的位置。国际纠纷的压力让他喘不过气，好像只有在王耀身边才能感觉到一丝宽慰，他积了一肚子的话想和王耀说。  
“布拉金斯基先生。”  
“什么？”伊万回神望向声音的主人，大大正微笑着看着自己，“抱歉……”  
大大笑笑没有追究他的失礼：“请允许我打断一下会议。”说着身后的工作人员把一个盒子交给大大，“俄罗斯地处偏远，冬天来得早，家里的小同志说要注意保暖。”  
“这个是？……”伊万起身接过大大递来的盒子，刚要拆开，却想起中国人的礼节是不当着面打开礼物，询问的望了一眼，大大点头默许。  
打开盒子，里面是一条暗红色的曲水纹围巾，还有一张小卡片：“万尼亚乖，耀哥哥给你亲亲抱抱举高高呀。”  
看着卡片落款上的熊猫和白熊，表情也不自觉的变得温柔。  
“现在能安心开会了么？”大大笑眯眯的问。  
“可以可以。”伊万红着脸点头，“谢谢，谢谢您。”  
晚上回到房间，伊万发现随围巾一起送来的，还有一枚小小的录音笔，里面是王耀读的诗，普希金的诗。  
伊万躺好闭上眼睛，开始播放录音。  
昨夜，你还记得吗，风雪在怒吼，  
烟雾扫过了混沌的天空；  
月亮像个苍白的斑点，  
透过乌云射出朦胧的黄光，  
而你悲伤地坐在那儿  
下个月就是他65周年的生日了，该准备礼物了。  
现在呢……瞧着窗外吧：  
在蔚蓝的天空底下，  
白雪在铺盖着，像条华丽的地毯，  
在太阳下闪着光芒；  
说起来，今年是建交65周年，他那里，似乎逢五逢十的年份会比较隆重。  
晶莹的森林黑光隐耀·  
枞树透过冰霜射出绿色，  
小河在水下面闪着亮光。  
整个房间被琥珀的光辉照得发亮。  
十一那天恐怕是去不了了，不过打电话的时间久一点还是可以的吧。  
生了火的壁炉  
发出愉快的裂响。  
躺在暖炕上想着，该是多么快活。  
十月中旬是总理定期会晤，那时候就可以再见到他了吧。  
但是你说吧：要不要吩咐  
把那匹栗色的牝马套上雪橇？  
滑过清晨的白雪，亲爱的万尼亚，  
今天晚上，可以做个好梦了。  
十一那天晚上，伊万给王耀打了电话，祝他生日快乐，虽然王耀的生日并不能说是这一天，但是像他们这样的存在，又有谁知道他们真正的生日呢？王耀在电话里抱怨说，家里的孩子根本不是想给自己过生日，他们只是想放假，但语气里满满的却是对家里十四亿小兔崽子们的宠溺和纵容。  
伊万给王耀准备了礼物，说王耀十四号来莫斯科见面的时候送给他。  
那是一对可爱的羊毛毡玩偶，一只大白熊和一只红色的小狐狸，伊万拜托家里有名的羊毛毡艺术家设计制作的。  
王耀见到礼物的瞬间整个人都兴奋起来，又摸又戳爱不释手，受到冷落的醋熊很不开心，拿走玩偶非要王耀亲了才给他，而最终北极熊当然如愿以偿。但由于接下来还要逛一遍欧洲部，羊毛毡工艺品又比较脆弱，王耀暂时把这对小可爱留在了莫斯科。而这次见面，双方老大都通情达理的免了他们参加会议，算下来勉强凑够了二十四小时时间单独相处，至于这段时间他们想用来做什么，老大们就不多过问了。  
不过从第二天的表情来看，应该是度过了一段甜蜜的时光。  
紧随其后的亚欧首脑会议将在意大利米兰召开，伊万抱着王耀的胳膊非要跟着他做中方的飞机前往。  
“我不介意你坐我们的飞机，不过你确定自己喜欢班主任看管的高中自习课吗？”  
王耀冰冷的回答打消了伊万的念头，最后乖乖地跟着大帝坐上了俄方的飞机。不过执着如他自然是不会轻言放弃，俄方飞行员秉承着一贯“起降不分天气，永远准点抵达”的优良作风，在和中方专机前后脚起飞的情况下，提前了半个小时抵达。  
费里西安诺和家里的领导人一早就等在了机场接机，作为五十三个成员国的大型会议，费里已经是第二天等在这里迎接来宾了。费里很怕伊万，是那种没由来的怕，让他在这里接待已经耗费了极大的勇气，本想着他赶快去宾馆也就没事了，可伊万却提出了更过分的要求，他要在这里等王耀。  
费里快哭了，伊万就站在他身旁，黑色的风衣和黑色的皮手套，明明和路德维希差不多的身高，压迫感却高了一倍不止。更为尴尬的是，在等待王耀的短短半个小时里，路德维希也到了，见到路德的瞬间费里仿佛看到了救星，不顾家里老大的阻拦扑过去抱住了路德的胳膊。  
“路德救我……”  
“你怎么在这？”面对和费里一同在机场接机的伊万，路德很疑惑。  
“亚欧首脑会议啊。”作为有着血仇的两个人，再加上最近变本加厉的经济制裁，伊万见他更加不爽，知故犯的曲解着他的问题。  
刻板的德国人显然没意识到伊万是在戏弄他：“我是说你为什么在机场。”  
“下了飞机当然在机场。”  
“他说要等王耀哥哥……”费里拽着路德的袖子躲在他身后小声说。  
捕捉到了令人不悦的称呼，伊万醋意顿生，冷下脸眯起眼睛：“王耀哥哥？你平时都这么叫他？”  
“呀！”费里吓得立刻缩到路德身后，“只是以前王耀哥哥和罗马爷爷通商的时候关系还不错，我就这么叫了而已啊……”  
被不小心牵出的历史无疑是火上浇油，气温骤降，原先还算晴朗的天空似乎飞出了些雪粒，正在伊万肆无忌惮的释放低气压的时候，立陶宛的飞机抵达机场，刚走下旋梯的托里斯第一时间看到了正在对峙的伊万和路德，吓得又躲回了机舱。  
本以为这个窘境无法化解，可没心没肺的费里无意间看到了伊万手上的表，先前的恐惧全部被看到精美工艺品的喜悦冲散了，把一心为他出头的路德晾在了一边，抓着伊万的手凑过去仔细看着表盘上精致的黄金掐丝。  
“是我自己设计的哦，弗朗西斯帮忙润色和制作的。”受到了文艺复兴发起国的称赞，伊万显然极为得意，连肆虐的低气压都尽数收了回来，“耀也有一块，款式一样但是用料略有不同。”  
“哎？~弗朗西斯哥哥和伊万哥哥都好厉害~~伊万哥哥家里的琥珀宫也很美，我超喜欢的~”  
“好啊，下次去我家的时候可以带你去。”  
“太好了~~对了，伊万哥哥喜欢米开朗基罗嘛？这几天有空的话带你去看西斯廷礼拜堂的屋顶壁画吧！我经常爬上梯子去近距离看的~”  
开始聊起艺术的两人早就忘记了一分钟前的不快，此刻路德站在一旁丝毫插不上话，仿佛他才是多余的那个人，算了…总好过打起来…无奈的捂着肚子，路德觉得自己可能又要吃胃药了。  
得知前因后果的托里斯不敢走，陪他们一起留在了这，紧随其后抵达的伊丽莎白觉得有趣，也选择了留下。  
当王耀抵达机场走下旋梯，迎接的阵容吓了他一跳，还以为是出了什么大事。当然他不会说得知真相后，那种隐约的万国来朝的感觉还挺爽的。  
直到总是语出惊人的费里打破了和睦的气氛问：“王耀哥哥要和伊万哥哥住同一个房间嘛？”  
还有两位领导人在场，伊莎盯着他们双眼闪光，路德捂着胃，王耀红了脸，伊万笑眯眯的点头。  
托里斯站在一旁，这种时候保持微笑就好了吧……  
在当前这个美国势力无孔不入的年代，像亚欧首脑会议这种没有美国参与的大型会议已经凤毛麟角了，但即便如此，还是不得不从各方面防范着他。  
当天下午，王耀找到了早些时候抵达的亚瑟，对他亮出了蓄谋已久的王牌——羞耻的录音。  
“Fuck！王耀你太过分了吧！那种时候竟然还录音？？”  
“都说了是意外，意外嘛。”王耀嫌吵似的拿小指掏了掏耳朵，“而且那天我告诉你了会有录音留下来，谁知道你们两个人反侦察意识这么差，都没检查就在屋里做起来了，何况你看我这不是厚道的还给你了吗？”  
“你要是真厚道就把它销毁啊！”  
“那可不行~既然都已经留下来了，那我干嘛不好好利用呢？~”王耀拿着小磁卡在亚瑟眼前晃晃，灵巧的躲过了亚瑟过来抢夺的手，“而且我的要求也不高，就是那天你说的，优先承认加入亚投行，虽然我没有让小亚蒂你爽到，但阿尔那小子做到了啊，所以四舍五入，我们的交易还是成立的是吧~”  
“王耀你个bich！”  
“敢骂人？我现在就去当着所有到场的亚欧首脑公放出去！”  
“站住！”赶紧拦住了抬腿要走的王耀，“只有这一份对吧……”亚瑟黑着脸问。  
王耀满意的勾起嘴角：“你我都知道，备份过的筹码是没有交易价值的。”磁卡递到了亚瑟面前，却在他伸手去拿的前一秒躲开了，“啊啊啊~不是现在，要等到你正式宣布之后~”  
“王耀你个奸商！”  
“别整没用的，东西我存在纽约银行的保险柜里，钥匙我拿着，等宣布之后我就把钥匙给你。”王耀凑过去轻佻的摸了摸亚瑟的下巴，“至于录音你是销毁还是和阿尔一起欣赏我就不管咯~很公平对吧~”  
亚瑟不耐烦的拍开王耀的手：“滚滚滚！别碰我！”  
“啧啧啧~这么矜持呢~”王耀非常喜欢惹亚瑟这样的傲娇炸毛，这种成就感在自家小毛熊身上可是一点都体验不到，“据说你口活儿不错，有空教教我呗，万尼亚他老是嫌我技术差呢~”  
本以为亚瑟会再一次炸毛，没想到他抬起头掏出手机在王耀眼前晃晃，笑的竟比王耀还灿烂：“那头北极熊听到你这么认真的想要学，一定很开心吧。”  
亚瑟手机屏幕上通话中的对象，豁然就是伊万·布拉金斯基。  
“卧槽！”这次轮到王耀炸毛了，“亚瑟你个小贱人！”  
“小耀~~”手机里传来带着电音的声音，听的王耀一阵脊背发凉，“虽然你是为了万尼亚学，万尼亚很开心，但这种事情找别人请教，是不是不太好？？”  
“不是不是！你听我解释！”  
这已经是王耀第几次自己挖坑自己跳，大概连他自己也不记得了，不过他和亚瑟互相伤害的塑料兄弟情，大概还会持续很久。  
当天晚上，除了领导人会场的晚宴之外，王耀也借用了一间小的宴会厅，单独邀请了路德维希，弗朗西斯，费里西安诺，安东尼奥，原本作为欧盟GDP前五之一的亚瑟也该参加这场小型的宴会，但由于十几分钟前的录音事件，他礼貌的谢绝了王耀的邀请。  
加上王耀仅有五人在场的小型宴会，似乎承载了更多压力。  
晚餐只上了前菜，长方形的餐桌看起来有些冷清。  
王耀率先举起了酒杯：“今天感谢各位愿意捧我的场，作为中国人的习俗，我在这里先干为敬。”仰头将杯中的白葡萄酒一饮而尽。  
似是立威，王耀啪的将酒杯磕在桌上：“然后，我们来说些正事吧。”  
“路德…王耀哥哥的表情好可怕……”费里坐在路德身旁，轻轻拽着他的袖子，他和王耀的交集并不多，没经历过王耀的手腕有多硬。  
路德安抚的拍了拍费里的手，等着王耀说话。  
“人少，容我免了客套话，半年前几位已经接受了亚投行的邀请，我借今日说说与其并行的另一个‘亚欧经济一体化’方案，我把它简称为‘一带一路’。”  
亚欧经济一体化，是很早就被提出的一个设想，所谓经济一体化，是指根据各个国家和地区的消费能力或生产能力建立经济联盟，联盟之间的商品、资本、劳动力可以自由往来，消除贸易壁垒。欧盟就是肩负着欧洲经济一体化的使命。而亚欧经济一体化，就是将整片亚欧大陆的经济串联起来。  
当初为了制衡美国经济霸权，欧洲建立了欧盟发行了欧元，成为当时继美国之后的世界第二大经济体，然而由于欧盟内部成员不少受制于美国，欧盟成立之后还是会受到美国政治方向的影响。加上后来对希腊的信贷陷阱，导致希腊加入欧盟后将其拖入了无底的债务深渊，最终整个欧盟都被卷入其中，爆发了2010年的欧洲债务危机，至今未能消除影响。  
亚欧经济一体化，除了巩固和发展经济之外，还有着重要的政治目的，就是将世界政治中心拉回到亚欧地区，提高亚欧地区的政治影响力，从而边缘化美国的政治地位，真正达到世界多极化发展。  
最初是谁提出了亚欧经济一体化已经不得而知，但目前来看最开始着手实的，是俄罗斯提出的“欧亚联盟”设想，早在2011年俄罗斯就和白罗斯、哈萨克斯坦签署了协议。其后不久，韩国、欧盟也相继提出了类似的设想。  
然而不管是俄罗斯的“欧亚联盟”，还是欧盟的“互联互通”，都因为各种原因没能真正实施，现在，轮到了中国。  
“在道路交通上的互联互通，是实现亚欧一体化的第一步，而我完全有能力用铁路将整片欧亚大陆连接起来，在加上亚投行的资金支持，建立完善的铁路公路、航空航海、油气管道、电网通信等综合立体的交通网都不成问题。只不过……”王耀故弄玄虚的停下，重新端起酒杯，“你们也知道，基础建设需要一个安定的环境，可现在的欧亚地区，是一点也称不上安定啊。”  
王耀的话音落下，小房间里再一次回到寂静，目光扫过全场，四人低着头各怀心事。  
弗朗西斯敲了敲酒杯率先打破了沉默：“王耀，你这个时候找我们谈这些，该不会是想给你家的北极熊出头吧？”  
王耀微微一笑：“他还没有沦落到需要我替他出头吧，何况你们一直在研究的‘欧亚互联互通计划’，不也是从葡萄牙首都里斯本到最东边的海参崴？”王耀顿了一下，“抱歉，应该说是符拉迪沃斯托克，这个名字太长了我一时改不过来。”像是专门说给他们听，王耀纠正了那个名字。“中亚的混乱对于我们大家都是有害无利的，你们和他的关系闹僵，导致欧亚一体化的畅想变成泡影，这个时候由我来做这个牵线搭桥的人，不是最合适不过的么？”  
“可是王耀，如果这个计划实行之后，我们怎么能保证你和布拉金斯基不会联手。”路德提出了自己的顾虑，如果亚投行或一带一路计划将来被王耀和伊万两人把持，难保不会握住欧洲经济的咽喉。  
“这个我无法保证。”王耀耸耸肩，“但不妨告诉你，他现在都还没答应我加入亚投行计划呢。他的想法和我有出入，在某些方面上甚至是冲突。他毕竟也是组建过苏联的，是否真的会放下身价加入我还很难说呢。”  
听到王耀这样说，弗朗西斯喝了口酒轻笑起来：“呦，小狐狸，这么说你和北极熊之间还有这么些藏着掖着的事啊？”  
“亲密无间才是真的不可能吧，何况你们欧盟内部也不是铁板一块啊。”王耀一手拿着酒杯一手拎着酒瓶，慢悠悠的走到弗朗西斯身旁给他斟满酒，又碰了碰杯，“不然你觉得我为什么支开了亚瑟？”  
“王耀，你是在怀疑亚瑟？”一直沉默的安东尼奥问。  
“我不是在怀疑，我是确信，别忘了三年后他可就要进行脱殴的公投了。”  
“小狐狸你太杞人忧天了，那种投票怎么可能通过嘛~”  
“万一呢？当时你不也以为马其诺防线万无一失？”  
被王耀戳到了痛处，弗朗西斯干咳一声放下酒杯：“那你的意思是？……”  
“其实也没什么，我知道现在空说大话也不会让你信服，但亚欧一体化是必然趋势，在此之前需要完善的基础建设为基础才能谈后续，而基础建设需要一个和平的区域环境，没人会去战乱区搞建设对吧。”  
安东尼奥听着有趣：“王耀，你未免太看得起我们了，平息中东战火这种事我们做不了主，你应该去找琼斯啊，毕竟他才是说话有用的那个嘛～”  
“我没那么天真，我只希望你们能在特定的时候说两句话，或者在有台阶的时候，顺着走下来，当然，这样的时机我会想办法创造的。”  
才吃了鳖的弗朗西斯找到了回嘴的机会：“是你创造，还是你和北极熊一起创造啊？”  
“王耀，先说清楚，不管将来如何，目前那头北极熊都是我们最大的威胁，如果和他合作，那还是恕不奉陪了。”   
路德维希又一次提出了对伊万的顾虑，这似乎戳中了另外几人的痛处，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥也随声附和起来，一并表示如果有俄罗斯加入，还是另作考虑。  
王耀听着聒噪的声音冷下脸色，慢慢踱步回到自己的位置坐下：“几位，几位……”待到多余的声音停下来，王耀才一边晃着酒杯一边慢悠悠的开口：“你们可能对自己现在的立场有什么误解，与谁合作是我的自由，任何人无权干涉。我可以保证对所有合作者的公平公正，绝不损害各位的利益，但如果有任何人因为政治问题妄图掣肘……”王耀抬起头冲着四人露出一个不甚友好的微笑，“中国有句老话，人不犯我我不犯人；人若犯我礼让三分；人再犯我，斩·草·除·根。”  
最后四个字，从王耀口中一个字一个字蹦出来。对于这样的威胁，他们鸦雀无声，难以反驳，正如弗朗西斯曾经说过的，这个世界上敢和琼斯打经济牌的只有王耀，同样的，敢和王耀打经济牌的也只有琼斯。  
但毕竟王耀是个不会主动惹事的温和派，很多人对他的恐惧是来自于他过于深厚的发展潜力，而非他真的做了什么伤天害理的事。  
“那个~王耀哥哥~~”正在其他几人沉默不语的档口，一直不在状态的费里开口了，“听伊万哥哥说你有一块表，可以让我看看嘛？~~”  
王耀一愣，这个话题跳跃的太大，一时分辨不出费里递来的是台阶还是陷阱，但费里这孩子，确实不是一个有威胁的存在，王耀对他也提不起什么敌意：“对，是有的。”  
他摘下手表递给费里，费里像欣赏什么工艺品似的仔细端详着手表：“哇~~真的是和伊万哥哥的手表一个款式呢，做工好精致~~”  
“喜欢的话可以送给你。”  
“哎？？真的么？？”费里惊喜的抬起头。  
王耀的笑容僵了一下，在其他人还没察觉的时候迅速缓和过来：“当然了，一块表而已。”  
“谢谢王耀哥哥！”  
弗朗西斯震惊的望向王耀，对面的费里正拿着表想要戴上，他赶紧冲路德皱了皱眉。  
“费里，这个不能收。”  
“哎？？”  
路德拿走手表还给王耀，王耀客套的推脱了两句，最终还是收回了手表。失去了精美工艺品的费里立刻哭丧起脸来，弗朗西斯赶紧打圆场的安慰起他：“费里听话啊~哥哥我下次专门给你设计一款好不好~”  
似乎是明确了王耀的态度，后续的商谈顺利了很多，没过多久后续的菜一道道呈上桌子，五个人一边吃一边聊着，气氛也比一开始缓和了不少。  
而其他四人没注意到的是，当王耀重新把表戴回手腕上，第二道正餐上桌，他拿起刀叉切着肉，手却在微微颤抖。  
晚餐结束，五个人告别之后各自离开，弗朗西斯跟着王耀一路走一路寒暄，离开之前他神秘莫测的笑着，王耀问他也不答，只是小声在王耀耳边说着：“当心你自己划清的界线，变成你们分裂的根源。”  
王耀回到自己的客房，之前颤抖的手恢复了平静。即便到了这一刻，他依旧没能想清楚费里询问手表的情况，是出于无心还是对自己的试探。目前看来这一关应该算是过了，但弗朗西斯的忠告却让他感觉不安。  
环顾周边，除了北方可以省点心以外，东西南三处无一不是危机四伏，可国内很多人对于北边的态度却还是敌视大于友好，除了当年中苏交恶时把他妖魔化导致的后遗症之外，也不乏自己平日里过于事不关己的态度，当然还有琼斯想方设法散播的观念。  
大约晚上十一点的时候，过来偷食的北极熊如期而至，王耀老老实实交待了差点把表送出去的事情。虽然王耀解释了很多遍是情势所迫，自己说习惯了客套话，忘了外国人会把中国人的客套话当真，即便如此伊万还是生了闷气差点回屋自己睡。  
手表的事加上亚瑟坑闺蜜的操作，王耀这次可算是代价惨重。  
两个多小时之后，伊万抱着洗完澡的王耀回到床上，王耀倒头就要睡，却被伊万以湿头发睡觉不好为由抱起来吹头发。  
“熊。”王耀迷迷糊糊的趴在伊万肩头犯困，吹风机嗡嗡嗡的声音吵得听不太清楚。  
“嗯？”  
“明年来我家的时候记得打扮帅一点啊，是时候让你在家里孩子面前刷刷存在感了。”  
被宣布要被男朋友回去见家长的熊乐开了花：“放心吧~帅什么的我最擅长啦~”  
王耀趴在伊万肩头渐渐睡着了，伊万抱着他躺回床上。伊万握着王耀的手，差点被送出去的表此刻还静静地卧在腕上。  
他喜欢握着王耀的手，喜欢与他十指相扣，他的手和他的心一样温暖，每次回到他身边时，伊万就会觉得自己也变得温暖了。可是那块表，虽然王耀一再解释自己只是为了应付当时的局面，可伊万心里还是莫名的不好受。  
即便是中国人的客套话，会客套到把婚戒摘下来给别人说“送给你”么？  
他此刻竟有些恼火了，不知道是恼火于王耀对费里的客套，还是恼火于他对自己的坦诚。这种事，他宁可王耀欺骗自己不要说出来也好。可是如果王耀真的了，自己又能受得了被欺骗的感觉么？……  
手突然被握紧了些，怀里的人似乎小声呓语着什么。  
伊万努力让自己从泥潭中抽身出来，附耳过去听：“小耀怎么了？”  
王耀并没有醒，微蹙着眉像是做了不好的梦，从微弱的声音和口型中，伊万勉强辨认出，他大概在说：“万尼亚，对不起。”  
心脏被猛地揉了一下，伊万抚摸着他的脸颊，在蹙起的眉心不停的吻着：“没关系，没关系的……”  
是啊，不是王耀的错，是自己奢望的太多，他们这样的存在，本就不该奢求普通人那样纯粹的毫无杂质的感情。王耀对自己的开诚布公，已经是他能给予的最大信任了。  
“耀，安心睡吧，万尼亚没生气。”  
第二天一早，王耀准时被伊万叫醒了。今天伊万起的格外早，王耀趴在床上哼哼唧唧说腰酸背疼的时候他已经洗漱完毕在吃早餐了，王耀问他为什么没赖床，熊撇着嘴发牢骚，说昨天来之前被先生调侃没出息，一到王耀这里过夜就迟到，他一生气和先生打了赌保证不迟到，要是去晚了肯定要被笑话一个任期。  
王耀坐起来拍着床没形象的笑话他，笑够了又故意挑衅的冲着伊万勾勾指头，总觉得有阴谋，可伊万还是老老实实凑过去，等靠近时突然被对方抓着领带拽过去，两人的鼻尖只有一厘米远，伊万视线稍稍往下一瞟就能看到对方睡袍下半遮半掩的身体。  
王耀轻轻偏头凑近，最后一厘米也被打破，两人交互着鼻息，眼看着伊万瞳孔里染上了深紫色。  
伊万的喉结滚动一下吞了吞口水，王耀眯着眼睛笑了，他压低声音：“迟到，或者好好服侍我，选一个。”  
诱惑的声音仿佛一个炸雷，让伊万脑子里碰的一声巨响。他几乎没有考虑就选择了第二项，没等王耀反应就把他压倒啃上了脖子。  
这下可轮到王耀吓懵了，他只是想逗逗他可没打算真的晨练啊。  
“万尼亚等等！我开玩笑的你别这样！真的要迟到了！会被笑话四年的！！”  
王耀努力想要挣扎，可一年总共见面次数不超过十五天的熊火气太盛无处发泄，本来昨天就没吃饱，被这么一撩更是火上浇油。一双手已经扯开睡袍开始在身上游走，王耀努力控制着自己不要把注意力放在揉捏身体的手上。  
“老！…老大！”王耀转向门的方向突然惊叫了一声。简单的两个字像是一盆冷水，正打算扯掉王耀内裤的熊吓得蹦起来，赶紧冲着门的方向站好，可定神看去，哪有人在。  
“王小耀！！”意识到被骗的伊万面露凶相的回头瞪向王耀，眼看着又要压过去，可灵活的王耀一吐舌头，拉好衣服像条滑溜溜的鱼从他两臂之间溜走，迅速钻进卫生间锁上门。  
“王小耀！有本事你在里面别出来！”恶熊拍着门威胁。  
“亲爱的你该迟到了，你有最早的一场会我没有哦～”  
伊万低头看看表，看来自己走之前王耀是不会出来了：“晚上在收拾你！”  
王耀哼了一声自顾自的去洗漱了。  
没多久门外传来几声脚步声之后是啪的关门声，他一边擦着脸一边趴到门边偷听，已经没动静了，大概是走了吧。王耀得逞的一笑，打开了卫生间的门。  
中国有句古话，叫螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，门刚打开一条缝就有一股力量从外面把门推开。  
“卧槽！”王耀惊呼一声。  
那头熊根本没走！这下无路可逃了，王耀被闯进卫生间的熊一把抱住。  
“哼哼～亲爱的小耀～怎么出来了？～”  
“骗子！坏熊！再不放手我就叫了！”  
王耀在伊万怀里像只落网的鸟似的扑腾着，可伊万怎么会放他走：“哈哈哈！～你叫啊~你叫破喉咙也不会有人来救你哒！！”  
听到这话王耀反而停止了挣扎，眼神复杂的看向他：“万尼亚你别这样，这么老的梗，我都不好意思接……”  
紧接着屁股上挨了一巴掌：“明明是你起得头。”  
“哼～”王耀撇撇嘴扭扭身子，“熊，都这个时间了…你真打算办了我啊……”  
“对啊，不然白被你撩了～”  
“你还不是经常撩我……”  
“我哪次撩你没缴费啊～小耀明明吃的那么开心~”  
“臭流氓！”  
两个人闹腾了一会儿，伊万最终还是没对王耀下手，毕竟家里有位毒舌功力闻名世界的大帝，他可不想被嘲笑四年“见了媳妇儿就起不来床”。  
由于今早有一个临时约见欧盟的小会，伊万提前出门了。似乎已经默许了他和王耀的关系，对于伊万从王耀的楼层走进电梯这件事完全没有人在意，反倒是亚瑟和弗朗西斯一起到场引来了更多关注。  
伊万有点好奇，但直接去问未免显得八卦。与欧盟代表的非正式会议照常进行着，主旨依旧是希望欧盟停止对俄制裁，把今后的工作重心放在欧亚一体化的建设上才是重点。弗朗西斯试探似的提起了昨天晚宴上王耀的倡议，连王耀把符拉迪沃斯托克错叫成海参崴的事也一五一十的讲出来，却偏偏隐瞒了费里差点拿走王耀手表的事，当然还包括王耀提醒他们提防亚瑟的事。  
伊万十分配合的做出先是吃惊，然后隐忍克制的表情，好让他们以为自己不知道这些事。可事实上昨天夜里王耀就已经提醒过他，错叫成清朝地名海参崴也好，说他们彼此之间有隐瞒也好，全都是故意做给弗朗西斯等人看的，要伊万当心别被离间。  
几个欧盟代表似乎对伊万的演技十分满意，相互交换了眼神开始了接下来的谈话。  
伊万不禁觉得好笑，他们明明只是国家意识，却也会产生如同人类一般的感情，甚至可以将这些本不该属于他们的感情当做武器。试问在座的这几人，又有谁敢说自己没动过真情？  
亚瑟正低头读着稿子，弗朗西斯坐在对面看着他，眼神温和却没有热切，仿佛是暮年的长者望着已然泛黄的老照片。  
早上的事，或许不必问了。伊万想。  
为期三天的欧亚会议，当天下午正式开始，由于中、俄、欧三方已经私下沟通过，会议主题毫无意外的以欧亚大陆和平和一体化的建设意见为主，尽快打破美国一家独大的现状，对于他们三方来说都刻不容缓。  
到哪都不忘做生意的王耀，更是借此机会宣传了一把自家高铁，并顺利挤开了德日两家首要竞争对象，不满的路德吐槽他是基建狂魔，王耀表示欣然接受，这时候他还不知道，这个外号还会被叫很多很多年。  
伊万问他为什么都发展到这种程度了还叫自己发展中国家，王耀冲他一笑，说出来了流传六百多年的九字真言：“广积粮，高筑墙。”  
缓称王。  
短短三天的会议很快结束，本该习以为常的分别还是让伊万悲痛不已，拉着王耀诉说了大半宿的离别之苦，用身体体会了伊万离别之苦的王耀严重怀疑这家伙是故意的，哄着他十一月还可以见面，这才肯放过自己。  
轻轻拨着伊万长长的睫毛，王耀感觉自己招惹了一只超粘人的小熊崽。  
“别闹，痒。”抓过王耀不老实的手吻了一下搭在腰上。“乖，好好睡觉。”  
“哦~”被小熊崽教训了。  
王耀抱紧了对方的腰，往温暖的地方蹭了蹭，他绝对不会承认，其实这种被宠着的感觉，特别棒。  
亚欧首脑会议结束之后，王耀又走访了几个欧洲国家，顺便本着走到哪里生意就做到哪里的原则，又签了不少基础建设的合同。  
回国之后，APEC会议的准备工作也进入最后阶段，琼斯计划在这次会议之中顺便出访中国，让王耀做好准备。  
APEC的服装已经定版，王耀被老大叫去试穿，看着镜子里的自己王耀撇撇嘴：“显老……”  
被老大板着脸瞪了一眼，这可是老大选定的版型。  
“不老不老，可年轻了！”王耀连忙改口，可老大脸上的嫌弃更明显了。  
这可不好办了，王耀抓抓头发：“老大，这套的样式你们穿是挺好看的，但是毕竟…我们外貌也就二十岁左右…穿这个太老成了…”  
老大对着镜子看看自己又看看王耀，轻轻叹了口气：“不服老不行了……”  
在王耀的强烈要求下，设计部重新设计裁剪了相似但更显年轻一些的款式。  
赶在APEC前，新服装完成了，黑色收腰长款唐装，高冷禁欲攻气十足，看着帅气的自己，王耀满意的点点头。果然唐装也好，汉服也好，中山装也好，比起西装，还是这些衣服穿起来更舒服。  
“嗯，有那么点当年的感觉了~”  
现在，是时候开始准备好好招待来者不善的阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯先生了。

十一月的北京还没有入冬，香山的枫叶正红。  
王耀依稀记得有一年雪下得很早，漫山的红叶被大雪覆盖，他曾回归大地在高处俯瞰，那是一片美到无法形容的风景。然而那一年之后，战乱席卷整个世界，他原本万分喜爱的红色，化为了血和死亡的代名词，一闭上眼睛就会看见被鲜血浸染的尸海。  
他对红色的恐惧持续了许多年，直到苏联革命染红了冰雪覆盖的北方土地，直到伊万拒绝了引导日本的任务将理想来到这里，直到有那么一个人出现在无尽的生命里，在他最孤独最无助的时候带来一丝温暖。  
伊万之于王耀，俄罗斯之于中国，到底代表着什么？伙伴？同志？爱人？  
他想过很久，可总也想不透，只是少了任何一个身份那个人似乎都不是那个人了。  
国家关系本就是冰冷现实的，周而复始的矛盾、分歧、争吵之后，他们却又重新牵起了手，竟然就这样相互扶持着走了这么久。  
寒冬里的灯火，雪原中的红，是他们曾带给彼此的刻入灵魂的温度。  
“要是今年的雪也早点下就好了。”  
王耀整理好西装准备去迎接远道而来的客人们。  
好想让他也看看那片被雪覆盖的香山红叶。  
十一月四日起，开始有各国领导人陆续抵达中国，王耀作为代表，负责了大部分接待工作。  
原本来华访问的除了美国还有加拿大，琼斯北边的那个和他长得很像的表兄弟，马修·威廉姆斯。  
马修比琼斯早来几天，王耀去接待了他，但待遇比起接待琼斯规格还是低调了很多，美利坚的光芒太过耀眼，足够遮掩他周围微弱的星光。  
那个年轻人总是礼貌的微笑着，温驯又谦和，但那种谦和却又与本田菊的工于心计不同，温和又没有威胁感。大概是盛产枫糖浆的缘故，他身上也沾染了些淡淡的甜味和枫树的香味。  
清新的雪，树木的气息，加上点香甜，和伊万有那么点像。如果不是有那样的童年，伊万或许也是这样的性格吧。  
但伊万没有那样的好运气，明明是相同的纬度，俄罗斯却比加拿大更冷，明明都是自小被侵略，受到的待遇却完全不同。命运的无情与不公冲去了他身上原本该有的蜂蜜的香甜，将他浸在血与杀伐之中，直到他双眼血红满身铁锈，可很少有人知道，他其实比任何人都热爱阳光与鲜花。  
然而马修的低调与温和，何尝又不是他的痛处呢？  
“抱歉啊马修，apec再过几天就要开始了，老大他们太忙，只能我来接待。”仅有两人的晚宴上王耀致歉说道。  
“没关系的，毕竟大家都有更重要的事嘛。”马修腼腆的笑着，仿佛毫不在意这样轻慢的款待。  
二十一个国家和地区的经济论坛，或者是美国少有的访华安排，不管哪一个都比加拿大这个存在感低的国家重要。欢迎仪式和上层会谈之后就再没有更多会面，加上极少能来一次的香港和台湾，连带着些私心，私下里去见梅梅和嘉龙的时间都比接待马修要多，更何况自己屋里还蹲着一头熊。  
“抱歉……”王耀无话可说。  
“真的没关系，王耀先生你不用自责。”马修低下头，捏着餐巾的一角反复折叠着，“反正我也已经习惯了……”  
如果不是因为那个人的光环，或许马修也能成像弗朗西斯或者亚瑟那样独当一面吧。他和琼斯长得那么像，王耀有时候都会把他们搞混。可他们又差那么远，一个世界级强，一个与世无争，一个锋芒毕露，一个沉默寡言，一个光芒万丈，一个星光萤火。  
他们那么近，又那么远，琼斯吸引了所有的争端和战火，也夺走了所有的关注和目光，在这个逆水行舟不进则退的时代，马修获得的安逸闲适真的是他想要的么？  
“马修…抱歉……”  
什么样的国际地位对应什么样的待遇，道歉又能有什么用呢，可是王耀能为马修做的也只剩下道歉了。  
两天后，伊万和大帝抵京，小张那个小叛徒把公寓的万能房卡备份一张送给了伊万，这下好了，王耀好不容易忙完了一天的工作回家休息，远远地就看见自己房间的灯亮着，窗户打开里面探出一只熊头，招财猫似的冲自己招手……  
王耀环着手，不耐烦的别开头，可微笑还是不受控制的爬上了的嘴角。  
哼，他是今天工作比较顺利，才不是因为那头招财熊开心呢。  
由于APEC的缘故，王耀这几天忙的不可开交，不光要监督筹备工作，还要招待各方来宾，等回到房间已经累的什么都不想做了，比起来伊万要清闲的多，他体贴帮王耀捏腰捶腿，十分乖巧的没有做坏事。  
下边泡着脚，上边做着头部按摩，累的睡着了还有人给关电脑、换睡衣、盖被子，最重要的是，熊还能把他从客厅抱回卧室床上，这可是当皇帝那会儿都没有的待遇啊，试问除了这头熊还有谁抱得动他？简直不能更爽！  
“小金子，给朕把牛奶温了送上来~”乐不思蜀的王耀冲着伺候的伊万摆摆手指挥到。  
“小耀~小金子是谁啊？~”  
伊万笑的一脸和蔼，可王耀敏锐的“北极熊愤怒指数雷达”还是察觉出了一丝危险。  
秉承着大丈夫能屈能伸的原则，王耀往伊万那边蹭了蹭靠着他的肩膀：“万尼亚~我累了一天了，不想动，帮我去温一下牛奶吧~”说着撑起身子在伊万脸颊啵了一口。  
这世界上有一种套路，是你明知道是圈套却不想往外跳，美人香吻都给了！整个奶牛场都行啊！热个牛奶算什么？！  
“好~小耀等一下哦~”  
心甘情愿踩入圈套的熊，乐呵呵的跑去给王耀温牛奶了，顺便连喂牛奶的工作也一手包办了。  
虽说在世界级会议期间，两个人走这么近不太好，但是两位老大想管也管不住，只能任由他们去了，不过有一个要求——早上不许迟到！  
王耀在跟赖床做着最后的斗争，他实在是不想起床，不想面对今天的工作。  
今天，要正式接待来访的琼斯了。  
阿尔弗雷德，美利坚合众国。一个年轻又有朝气的国家，第三次工业革命的突飞猛进让他成为世界级强，与超级大国苏联分庭抗礼，又在军备竞赛中耗死了对方之后，终于坐拥了世界第一的宝座，至今未被撼动。  
王耀和琼斯也曾经有过一段和睦期，短短十年的中美蜜月，仿佛昙花一现转眼即逝。  
为了对付占有欲太强的男友，找了他的对手劈腿来“气”他，却不想现男友竟然真的因此“死”了。如此狗血的剧情，就这么眼睁睁的发生在了王耀身上。  
当年的边境陈兵百万，如今看来仿佛一个笑话，王耀要一遍又一遍的重复是他错在先，才能压下内心自责，已经发展到第十二个的五年计划，如果不是第一个五年计划里他帮忙搭建的整个工业体系，中国的发展不知道要推后多少年。  
而和美国的联手，却没能从所谓的中美蜜月中获得多少实质性的帮助，中国曾天真的以为与他关系交好以后，便可以像苏联援华时一样获得更多科技援助，可惜好景不长，苏联刚一解体，中美关系便再次跌入冰点，中国接替苏联成为了美国头号对手，从此之后西方的对华禁售禁令一叠落一叠从来没停过。万万没有没想到，一开始的合作研发竟然是早就画好的圈套，对方保留了核心技术而自己沦落为加工厂，自主研发进度被拖后了二十年，时至今日那些高尖端科技产品都只能选择进口。  
王耀的肩上是朝鲜战争时留下的伤，脸上还要强颜欢笑，美国是世界第一，他没有办法他打不过他，于是他只能忍受着耻辱和伤痛，一遍一遍告诫自己国家利益至上。这时的王耀也渐渐有些理解了，当年伊万不愿意和琼斯发生正面冲突，不是因为懦弱。  
说来也怪，即便到了现在，每当俄罗斯有一点风吹草动，都会有大批人涌出来提起当年旧账，而经济、军事、科技、政治上一直想方设法对华掣肘的美国，却只要放宽一点条件就会被大书特书，仿佛是天赐了多大的恩惠。  
王耀努力想要扭转这种奇怪的舆论风向，却一直收效甚微。  
这算不算所谓的“斗米养恩，担米养仇”？人似乎总也跳不出这个怪圈。  
“今天的会面，不知道又要被吹嘘成什么样了……”闹钟响了十分钟，王耀还望着窗外灰白的天空发呆，直到身后的人终于忍受不了闹钟的侵扰把他拎起来强行起床，“我不想起床…不想工作…万尼亚今天我归你了，我们待在家里好不好？？朕今天不要早朝……”  
“我倒是想，真要把你留在家，你们老大十年之内都不会让我踏进中南海一步了。”  
任由伊万给他穿上裤子系好扣子拎到卫生间，挤好牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里，王耀顶着黑眼圈机械刷着牙：“臭狗熊你为什么一点都不困……”   
“你昨天不是给我补魔了？”  
“流氓……”就知道他熊嘴里吐不出象牙，王耀抬腿就是一脚，被灵敏躲过差点闪了腰。  
吃了早饭，王耀一步三回头的出了门，临走前还不忘嘱咐两句“别把我藏起来的零食吃完了”。老大说零食里有防腐剂而且没营养不许王耀吃，果然老年人——不管是职位高低，只要不是专业人士，多少都会受这种伪科学影响……  
一大早乘车抵达了机场，大大也一同出席了迎接仪式。  
接待美国与接待加拿大的规模不同，鼓乐、礼炮、仪仗队一个不少，似乎比接待大帝和伊万都隆重了些。当然这之中除了重视，多少还有些下马威的意味。  
琼斯依旧是活力四射的样子，一下飞机就跑到大大面前恭敬的握了握手，紧接着给王耀来了个亲切的美式拥抱。像他这种热情洋溢的年轻人，总是会受长辈的偏爱。而随他其后走来的观海比起来就像另一个极端，毕竟是领导人，沉着稳重的多，美国人的特质在他身上没有太多体现。  
王耀不喜欢琼斯这种自来熟的性格，何况两人私下里的争端从未停止过，这样的矛盾让王耀对琼斯有一种由内而外的排斥感，和他离太近就会不自在，握手之后想洗手，被拥抱了想洗衣服……但现在俄罗斯作为美国的头号敌人吸引了主要火力，正是躲在俄罗斯身后大力发展的重要时期，就算对琼斯不爽也不能表现出来，王耀只能忍着不悦撑起脸上的微笑。  
大大和观海走在前面聊着，王耀和琼斯并肩跟在后面，琼斯喋喋不休的讲着些闲话，他交际能力很强，总是能挖掘出两人的共同语言，语言幽默又不失礼数，可以轻易和任何人成为朋友。  
琼斯有大堆的人想要与他结交他不屑与此。伊万想要朋友却总是被人坑。那句话怎么说来着？得不到的永远在骚动，被偏爱的总有恃无恐。  
世界真奇妙。  
“其实你还是挺会聊天的嘛，亚瑟还总是抱怨你不看气氛说话惹他生气。”与前面的老大和观海保持了一些距离，王耀提起了国事之外的话题。  
“我那是逗亚蒂开心，才不是惹他生气。”  
“那你逗人开心的方式还真奇特啊。”脑中浮现出亚瑟傲娇的表情，王耀没忍住笑出来。  
琼斯显然误解了王耀的意思，亚瑟的傲娇等级太高，即便是琼斯也时常会弄错他的想法，分辨不出他到底是生气还是害羞。琼斯脸上一红有点挂不住，他撇着嘴哼了一声：“那是我们之间的情趣，你懂什么？”  
“行行行，我不懂，你懂。”  
琼斯的不看气氛说话，说白了是根本不在乎其他人的想法，世界格局确立以来得到的只有顺从，哪需要他去察言观色？而对于亚瑟，却恰好是因为太过在意才会一叶障目，这大概就是所谓的当局者迷旁观者清？恋爱中的人都是傻子，这位世界级强的傻子也不能免俗。  
“你打算几号走？”王耀看了看表，还以为已经过了三四个小时，没想到才刚刚早上十点，按照日程安排，今天一整天都要搭在琼斯身上了。  
“我说王耀你至不至于啊，我才刚下飞机你就想赶我走啊？？”无视了王耀投来的‘你自己心里没数么？’的眼神，琼斯拍着他的肩膀神秘的一笑，“放心吧，这几天不会让你无聊的。”  
王耀知道，这几天的日子不会好过了。  
APEC的非正式会议如期召开，王耀连同外交部的同事们一起陆续迎接了来自世界各地的国家地区和领导人。  
APEC当天，王耀和大大一起站在摄像机前，各国领导人一个接一个走过来握手，拍照，摄像，离开，此时媒体的镜头就成为了国家关系的照妖镜，王耀一直努力保持着一视同仁的公式化微笑，可面对不同的人终究还是会露出马脚。  
比如本田菊。  
正如当年王耀隐瞒身份踏上苏联的领土，仅一瞬间的触碰便让远在莫斯科的伊万潸然落泪，当某些特定的人再次踏上中国的领土也会让王耀如鲠入喉，如芒在背，六十九年来一直如此。哪怕是建国之后，王耀也一度无法直面那个人，直到二十三年后双方才勉强恢复了正常邦交关系。可即便如此，每当外交需求接待本田菊来访时，背后的伤口依然会复发渗血。  
可王耀明白与本田菊交往是新中国发展必须要经历的难关，所以对润之也好对伍豪也好，他从未开口说过，没有人知道当他面对着一脸谦逊的本田菊温和微笑时，在他笔挺端正的中山装里，是已经被血浸透了的绷带。  
六十九年的光阴，足以止住流淌的鲜血，却还不足以让伤痕痊愈，也不足以磨平伤痛。  
他来了三天，王耀的后背就这么疼了三天。  
前段时间强行推进解禁集体自卫权的事情，更是让王耀有一种伤口复发的错觉。他不想见他，便只让外交部和经济部的人去会谈，而自己避开了会晤，可是亚太地区的见面会，想要完全避而不见终究是不可能的，如今还是不得不面对那张熟悉又不甚厌烦的脸。  
长久以来在外交部一直有个说法，说“中日关系是国际外交关系上最特殊的，是唯一一个感性超越理性的外交关系”，有时候明知道不该引起冲突，却还是无法控制的情绪。  
就比如现在，日方的两位来的稍晚了些，放低了姿态带着歉意的微笑迎面走来，王耀深吸一口气，调整好表情迎接这位不受欢迎的客人。  
“好久不见，王耀先生。”与那位刻意放低了姿态的领导人不同，黑发黑瞳的青年恬淡的微笑着，冲着王耀伸出手。  
王耀大方的握上去，报以同样平和的微笑：“是啊，好久不见了，倒是要谢谢你最近的几份大礼啊。”  
“王耀先生说笑了，在下最近哪里有送过礼物给您呢？”青年轻笑着，随即抬起头直视着王耀的眼睛，“不过若是有兴趣，在下倒是愿意为兄长准备几份礼物，届时只望您不要嫌弃。”  
兄长。  
两个亲切的字眼像把尖刀挑开了身后的伤口，王耀一瞬间竟无法分辨那短暂而又尖锐的刺痛是来自真实的肉体还是脑中的臆想。  
——不许你用那两个字叫我！  
几乎要脱口而出的话被生生咽了回去。  
“那我也为你准备点东西作为回礼好了。”王耀的表情依然平和，却觉得身体里的血一个劲儿往后脑涌入。  
身旁的老大似乎听见了两人的话，以肉眼可见的速度沉下脸。  
排斥和厌烦的表情已经足够明显，若是再多说什么就显得太过不识趣了，结束了握手流程的两人很快腾出了地方让给下一位国家和领导人，离开之际，本田菊再次回头，冲着王耀投来一个意味不明的微笑。  
伤口…又疼起来了……  
可突然眼前一暗，似乎有什么东西从头顶投下阴影，带着熟悉的味道靠近自己又迅速离开，唇角残留着柔软的触感，还有些凉凉的，带着雪和松柏的气息…还有和自己一模一样的牙膏味儿……  
王耀一愣，可回过神时自己正被对面的人握着手，对方一脸端庄，对着摄像机镜头摆出职业微笑，可眉眼之间却透出一股偷吃到鱼似的得意。  
被偷亲了！这只臭狗熊！  
可伊万冲王耀一笑，抛来一个wink，像是有颗小星星飞过来，想生气却怎么也气不起来了。  
王耀别扭的哼了一声，扭过头不去看他。  
好像不疼了。  
几日后，俄罗斯的轰炸机绕飞了日本岛，以示警告。不过这是后面的事了。  
一天的行程匆忙的结束，晚宴前夕总算有了片刻休息时间，王耀本想和伊万说说话，可俄方却预定了和日方的会谈，据说要聊一聊南千岛群岛的事情。  
最亲近的人跟最恨的人去私下会谈了，自己却要例行公事的招待琼斯。王耀心不在焉戳着盘子里的食物，总觉得不是滋味。  
“嘿王耀，你想什么呢？”  
坐在对面的琼斯叫着他，王耀懒洋洋的抬眼瞟了一眼，撇撇嘴没理会。  
身旁的老大和观海也一同用着餐，有一句没一句的聊着些与公事无关的闲话，气氛还算和睦，却跟伊万在时不是一个样子。  
“阿尔弗雷德先生啊，中国菜吃的还习惯么？”大大随意的跟琼斯搭着话。  
“嗯！很好吃！我一直都很喜欢中国菜呢！纽约的唐人街里也有很正宗的中国菜哦~”  
“那有机会请我们去尝尝怎么样？”  
“嗯…请你们去美国吃中国菜，总觉得怪怪的呢…”琼斯支着下巴面露难色，“啊！不如去吃汉堡吧！我知道有一家巨无霸汉堡超好吃哦！”  
王耀由衷的佩服着琼斯活跃气氛的能力，竟然就一个汉堡的话题跟大大聊起来，期间说着自己不会喝茶被亚瑟嘲笑的糗事，把大大都逗笑了。  
或许这也是他号召力强大的原因之一吧，这样能令人愉快的人，谁不喜欢与他交往呢？  
和大大的闲聊告一段落，琼斯将注意力放回到王耀身上：“我说王耀啊，虽然大家都很熟了，但我好歹也是正式访问，你也别这么敷衍我嘛！听说等一会儿要去逛中南海是么？这里景色很棒啊！我还没在晚上看过呢！”  
琼斯一只手撑着桌子探身过来，端着红酒杯碰上一旁王耀的酒杯，玻璃碰撞的声音清脆悦耳，剔透的酒液在明亮的灯光下闪烁着红宝石的色彩。  
王耀端起酒杯一饮而尽：“你不是早就逛过了。”  
“那是几十年前！而且是白天啊！”琼斯不满的坐回去，晃着杯子发着牢骚，“王耀啊，你有这么烦我么？”  
王耀抽抽嘴角，在心里酝酿着尽量不伤害双方关系的措辞：“呵呵…上一次跟你一同用餐的时候，实在是给我留下了不好的记忆呢……”  
“都那么久的事情了，王耀你真小心眼啊~”  
——小你……  
“呵呵…那还真是不好意思啊，我这个人就是这样，有仇要是不报回来就憋的难受……”王耀又喝了一杯酒，妄图借此压住心头的火。  
可对方却一副置身事外的面孔，仿佛一切都与自己无关。他不知道自己招惹了王耀么？王耀不信，刺激对方情绪这种事情琼斯也是高手。  
“王耀我吃饱了！咱们去逛中南海吧！夜景是不是有什么不同？你可要给我好好讲讲不许敷衍啊！”  
琼斯说着拽起王耀就往外走，还不忘跟老大和观海打了声招呼。  
观海点头应允，继续和大大闲聊着：“他们的关系看起来还不错啊。”  
大大看着王耀的背影，意味深长的轻轻叹了口气，随即又换回职业的微笑：“是啊，这对两国关系的发展也有帮助啊。”  
迎宾楼外的大道上，王耀被琼斯搭着肩膀沿着人行道走着，王耀环着手臂也不挣扎，如果不是板着脸的表情，还真一副关系亲密的样子。  
琼斯一路有一搭没一搭的找着话题跟王耀聊着天，王耀也随口应和着，给他讲着途径的建筑物的历史。  
直到两人走到中海边的一片空地，这里被两边茂密的园林植物围城一块平台，站在这儿可以望见水面上的八角亭水云榭。  
琼斯收回搭在王耀肩上的手，一边活动着筋骨一边往前面那一片开阔地走。  
“这里足够清净了，你有什么事就赶紧说吧。”王耀环着手等着琼斯说话，路边的灯光为了搭配景致调的昏黄暗淡。  
对面的人一边把骨节按的咔咔作响，一边回头朝王耀投来一个兴致勃勃的笑容，轻微又平稳的脚步声伴随着金属链哗啦哗啦的脆响从王耀身后传来，渐行渐近，最终停在了距离他五米的地方。  
王耀的脸色随着脚步声的接近愈发暗下来，那个感觉他太熟悉了，恨意伴随着乌黑的血从心里翻涌而出，再过一百年他也不会忘记。  
琼斯咧着嘴笑起来：“给你介绍一下，我今天下午新换的随扈~本来以为这招行不通，没想到竟然真的把他顺利带进来了啊~”他一只手插着腰，饶有兴趣的推了推眼镜，“喜欢这个惊喜么？王耀？~”  
身后的人向王耀鞠躬行礼道：“兄长，不请自来实在是冒昧了。”  
王耀没有理会身后的人，死死盯着琼斯轻声嗤笑：“我还以为那天的事已经足够让你警觉了，这么看来，我比毒蛇更可怕咯？”  
“没办法啊，比起远期威胁，你这个近在眼前的才更危险啊~”琼斯无奈的耸耸肩。  
盯着琼斯看了一会儿，王耀低下头轻声笑起来：“我说阿尔弗雷德啊，你该不会真的以为这样跟我干一架就能削弱我的国运了吧？”  
“王耀你这就误会我了，我还没蠢到那个地步。还有，我不过是旁观而已，要动手的是他~”  
说着琼斯冲着王耀身后的本田菊扬扬下巴，铮的一声武士刀出鞘，身后响起快速又轻盈的脚步声，可王耀却站在原地轻蔑的仿佛胜券在握。  
就在刀刃举起的一刹那，本田菊突然眼前一黑，巨大的冲击力撞在侧腰，连紧握的武士刀都脱手掉落，整个人飞出去重重摔在地面上。  
王耀站在原地一动不动的笑着，来人捡起掉落在地上的武士刀冲着琼斯的方向掷去，锋利的武士刀擦着琼斯的鬓角掠过，坠入他身后的中海深处。  
“中国不许携带管制刀具出门。”来人掸掸衣服，站在王耀身后，“小耀，都几点了还不回去睡觉？”  
……是布拉金斯基。  
“这不是在工作么？阿尔肥先生说不会让我无聊来着。”  
对于伊万的到来，琼斯并不感到意外，流淌在血液里的那些好战基因在伊万出现的瞬间沸腾起来。  
“要帮忙么？”伊万问王耀。  
“琼斯先生是客人，我作为主人要好好招待，至于那位小朋友……”王耀慢悠悠的扯开领带，笑的一脸狡黠，“就麻烦你帮我照顾一下咯~”  
此时本田菊已经从地上爬起来，拍打干净身上的灰尘重新站到王耀身后，他依旧是微微低着头，谦卑又顺从，然而还是能看出来，虽然刚才伊万那一脚看似很重，却并没能对他造成太大的伤害。  
这也是为什么王耀不让伊万跟琼斯动手的原因。  
因为邻国之间最有可能发生冲突，当发生冲突时邻国之间造成的伤害也最大，所以在和平条约的限制下，国家意识体的力量会被严重削弱。  
如果琼斯因为远离国土只能发挥七成的力量，那么远离国土加上和平条约的限制，伊万只能发挥五成，当然本田菊也是。王耀知道自己对战琼斯没有胜算，但是如果直接把伊万抛出去与他对抗，无疑是暴露了我方阵营的底牌。  
必须让琼斯坚信伊万还有实力与他一战，才能让他老实的蛰伏下来，才能给自己争取发展的时间。  
似乎听见了两人的对话，琼斯插着腰大笑起来：“王耀，你未免太自信了吧？该不会是上次的偷袭占了便宜，就以为能跟我打平手了吧？？”  
“平手？”王耀抵着下巴一副认真思考的样子，“我怎么记得当时是把你按在地上摩擦来着？胳膊还疼不疼？”  
“王耀啊王耀，你这张嘴，还真是会惹人生气啊。”琼斯摇摇头叹了口气，一边说着一边把眼睛摘下来放进口袋里，“那就只能先摆平你再跟北极熊练手了。”  
琼斯的目光越过王耀和伊万，直看向最远处的本田菊，本田菊心领神会，两人几乎是同一秒发起了进攻。  
琼斯的直拳来的又猛又狠，带着一招制敌的念头冲着王耀的面门而来，王耀迅速下蹲躲避，同时高抬右脚直踢上琼斯的下巴，琼斯吃痛趔趄两步，瞬间调整姿势向王耀下盘攻去，然而王耀此时已经高高跃起，竟靠着轻盈的身形单手撑着琼斯的肩膀翻跃到他身后，回身就是一脚踢向后心。  
如果琼斯是猛虎，那么王耀就像灵巧的猴子，对面的攻势虽猛，但王耀左闪右避始终没能让琼斯占到便宜，期间还能偶尔反击几下扰乱琼斯进攻的节奏。然而这样的反击对于琼斯来说如同蚍蜉撼树，想要击败他是万万不够的。  
可王耀没有办法，灵巧是他现在仅有的优势，哪怕是被琼斯击倒一次都是难以承受的损伤，他必须谨慎的躲避琼斯每一次的进攻，以坚持到伊万摆平本田菊之后支援自己。  
然而另一边的伊万也不容乐观，没有了武士刀的本田菊选择了体术作战，他迅速接近伊万抬腿踢向头部进攻，被伊万用手臂挡住，然而当伊万想要反击时，本田菊已经后跃两步拉开了距离。  
正如王耀对琼斯的优势是灵巧，本田菊对伊万的优势也是如此。原本作为主动进攻的一方，本田菊比防守为主的王耀更加容易露出破绽，可伊万太清楚王耀和琼斯之前的实力差距，他越是想要尽快解决本田菊，就越是攻不到要害。  
双方都在拖延时间，就看哪一方先失手。  
短短的数分钟，王耀已经显出疲态，他太久没有实战过，独自应对琼斯这样不仅实力强悍又作战经验丰富的对手，能够自保就要使出全力了，可他还有坚持着高机动的闪避和反击，不能让琼斯察觉。  
而另一边的伊万也估计到了王耀现在的状态，以联合演习时的经验来看，王耀可能已经开始点累了。然而本田菊还是如蛇一般灵敏的环绕在他周围，每次攻击都认准了脖子眼睛这样脆弱的部位。伊万努力让自己平静下来，他转守为攻，主动向本田菊的方向移动，而本田菊的速度更快，闪身到他背后便向后脑踢去，疼痛和眩晕猛地袭来，伊万向前跌倒，本田菊见势乘胜追击欲抬腿向下劈，却突然脚下一轻，紧接着天旋地转，竟然被伊万抓住一直脚踝把人整个拎了起来。  
本田菊瞬间脸色煞白，他本以为抓住了对方的破绽，万没想到失策的竟是自己，可那只手像是想把骨头捏碎似的，在他的奋力挣扎之下竟然无法挣脱，他抬起另一条腿踢向伊万试图挣脱禁锢，却连那一只脚也被对方握住。  
而正在此时，另一边的王耀也终究落了下风，伊万卖给本田菊的破绽也让王耀分了神，本田菊多年以来始终隐藏实力，他是否已经暗中超越了伊万并无从而知。  
只是一个眼神的疏忽，王耀被琼斯抓住衣摆猛地一拽，一个趔趄，紧接着胸前被一股巨大的力量冲击，整个人向后摔去。撕裂般的剧痛从背后传来，即便是咬牙忍耐还是疼到呻吟出声。  
眼看着琼斯就要抬脚踩上王耀的胸口，伊万拎着本田菊的双腿同时一脚踹向他的肚子，将本田菊甩出去砸向琼斯把他撞翻在地。  
“耀，没事吧！”  
“还好……”  
伊万冲过来扶起王耀，手摸到背后隐约有点潮。  
另一边的本田菊压在琼斯身上，琼斯把他搀扶起来：“喂！菊？”  
本田菊没有回话，只能勉强撑着身体喘着粗气，汗水淋湿了头发一缕一缕的贴在额头上，紧咬着牙呼吸颤抖。如果说之前伊万阻止本田菊攻击王耀的那一脚，还看在和平年代的份上控制了力道，这一脚就是毫无情面的全力攻击。  
“布拉金斯基！你下手也太重了吧！！”本田菊痛苦的神色让琼斯一阵恼火，他冲着伊万的方向吼道，迎来的却是砸在左脸的一记重拳。  
这一击力道十足，突如其来的攻击让琼斯措手不及，紧接肚子被膝盖猛地撞击，又是一记肘击击向后背，这攻击的力道跟王耀挑衅的反击远不是一个层次，不用想也知道是伊万动的手。  
“你他妈疯了么？！”被击倒在地的琼斯抱住伊万的腿，往上一抬将他掀翻，迅速起身扑倒伊万身上，一只脚踩住他的右肩，另一只脚踩住他的胸口，用膝盖压住左臂，同时掐住脖子，用全身的力量压制住伊万的动作。  
这样的钳制带来了片刻的宁静，琼斯拿手背擦了一下鼻子，流血了：“草……布拉金斯基你他妈是不是有毛病！不过是比试比试你有必要下这么狠的手么？！”  
“比试？”伊万握紧了沾着血迹的手，鄙夷的哼笑一声，“你他妈是第一天认识我？！”  
说着伊万抬起腿撞向琼斯后背，他吃痛的松开手脚，立刻被伊万掀翻在地。琼斯一个滚翻迅速起身，接下了伊万的进攻后一拳击向他的肚子，然而突然袭上头部的一脚让他没能继续攻击伊万。  
“耀？！”  
帮助伊万解围的王耀过来将他拽起来，伊万担忧的望向王耀，对方只是轻轻用食指抵了一下嘴唇，继续紧盯着琼斯的动作，伊万不再啰嗦，和他一起准备迎战琼斯。  
面对两个强劲的对手，琼斯不再放水，王耀和伊万两人一个攻左一个攻右，一人攻上三路另一人便攻下三路，两人默契的配合竟让琼斯一时间没能占到便宜。琼斯放缓了攻势，左右应对着王耀跟伊万的进攻，思考着反击的策略。  
王耀跟伊万进攻的力道不足，毕竟琼斯也不可能因为流鼻血而落败。对方似乎想跟他们拼消耗，只躲避着两人的攻击，躲不过便挡住，时不时反击两下。事实证明琼斯的策略是对的，王耀很快便气息不稳，进攻的频率和力道也迅速下降，伊万也注意到了这一点，从一开始的配合王耀变成了主导进攻。  
王耀的一拳被琼斯挡下，力道不足的攻击在他眼里无异于花拳绣腿，伊万的拳头直冲面门而来，琼斯不躲不闪的抬起腿踹向王耀胸口，他宁愿挨上伊万一拳也要先解决掉他们其中一人。  
然而就在琼斯即将击中王耀的一瞬间，伊万转攻为守推开王耀，替他接下了琼斯的攻击。  
一直在旁休息的本田菊此刻恢复了力气，在伊万被踢中之后迅速加入战斗，给他的后背来了同样沉重的一击。  
王耀见势不妙强撑着迎战本田菊，在他想要趁势再次攻击伊万之前将他驱离。连挨两击的伊万被琼斯锁喉死死压住地上，双手也被束缚无法挣脱。王耀情急想要去解围，奈何本田菊始终在阻挡他去往伊万身旁。  
如果这是搏击比赛，伊万此刻已经被盘输了。  
可他不能输，王耀的军事实力不如琼斯是众所周知的事情，可伊万不是，他是平衡琼斯的翘板，是让美利坚收敛羽翼的利刃，是维持整个世界平稳的基石。  
面前是本田菊的阻挡，三米开外是被琼斯钳制无力挣脱的伊万。  
王耀紧握的拳头微微发抖，身体里的血液奔涌着冲向大脑又奔回心脏。  
不能输……  
不能输！  
“伊万！”王耀突然冲着伊万大喊一声，做出一个陌生的手语。  
本田菊和琼斯不明所以，伊万却白了脸色：“等等耀！还没到那种程度！！”  
可王耀只是冲他一笑：“我相信你不会背叛我的，对么？”  
紧接着便听王耀开始念一串冗长又复杂的古文，伊万还在挣扎着喊王耀停下。琼斯想要继续控制伊万，却震惊的发现自己的力量竟然无法压制他。  
那一刻，全世界所有国家意识体，都感到一股莫名的来自心底的撼动，仿佛一场席卷全球的地震让整个世界为之颤抖。  
琼斯立刻明白了王耀正在念的话的含义：“王耀你疯了？！你要给他开发边界？？！”  
可王耀丝毫没有理会，任凭本田菊已然乱了章法的攻击袭来。  
解除限制的伊万瞬间挣脱了琼斯的束缚，一个侧踢踹向对方肚子，琼斯连连后退几步才勉强稳住身形。  
“耀！够了！”伊万飞奔到王耀身旁将他一把搂住，低头用力吻下去，把未完成的咒语封印在柔软的唇齿之间。  
时间停止了，周围的一切都寂静下来，只剩下胸腔里那颗狂跳的心脏。  
莫名的撼动也停止了，一切都恢复到了最初的平静。  
“耀…够了，别这样……”  
当唇角分离，王耀几乎没了力气，只能靠着伊万的支撑勉强站立。  
本田菊强撑着站直身体，冷汗顺着脖子滑入领口，将衣服打湿了一片。琼斯缓步走近，紧盯着两个人保持着警惕。  
伊万冰冷的目光扫过本田菊，落在琼斯身上：“还要继续么？我奉陪，你们两个一切上。”  
琼斯只是想过过招，而那两个人却是在拼命，再不识趣也不敢继续试探两人的底线，他耸耸肩，做了个请的手势。伊万瞪了琼斯一眼，抱着王耀从小路离开。  
琼斯站在原地，盯着两人离开的方向沉默不语，一旁强撑着的本田菊在两人走后脱力倒下。  
“菊？！”琼斯连忙过去扶助他，“疼得厉害吗？”  
本田菊面色苍白，只是闭着眼睛轻轻摇摇头。  
“啧……”琼斯原地坐下，扶着本田菊靠着自己肩膀，捂着最后被踹的地方咒骂着，“布拉金斯基那个混蛋下手也太狠了……嘶…该不会内出血了吧……”  
“琼斯先生，接下来怎么办？”本田菊面容憔悴的睁开眼，向他投去询问的目光。  
琼斯摇摇头，长叹一口气：“我也是脑子进了水，竟然跑来试探这两个疯子的实力…要说这两个人，都是打起仗来不要命的主儿啊……”  
朝鲜战争，越南战争，琼斯其实早就体验过了，他曾以为那只是王耀一穷二白时的破釜沉舟，反正已经没有什么好失去的了，大不了全部重头再来。可没想到如今已经是全球第二大经济体的他，依旧如此奋不顾身，那套国即为家的路子，王耀和伊万之间能够互相理解，琼斯做不到。  
“那我们……”  
“维持现状吧，这么多年的封锁也没压制住这两个人的发展，以后只怕会越来越难以遏制。只能考虑从别的角度消耗他们了。”琼斯拎起本田菊腕上的手铐晃晃，“这个东西，你也尽快去掉吧。”  
“是，琼斯先生。”本田菊点点头，“我会尽快处理的。”  
忽然远处隐约传来人声，琼斯伸脖子望过去：“糟了，是Mr. Obama和Mr.Xi！不能让他们看见你在这里！”  
“什么？…我……”本田菊想要站起来却再一次跌倒。  
琼斯干脆把本田菊抱起来往一旁的树丛走：“你先躲一躲，我去应付Mr. Obama他们。”  
“抱歉先生，没能帮上忙……”  
“说什么呢，能牵制那头熊那么久已经很了不起了，就算是我跟他打也不可能全身而退啊。”琼斯把本田菊藏在茂密的植物后面，理了理他贴在额头的碎发安慰道，“等我回来。”  
“嗯……”  
琼斯整理整理衣服跳出草丛，正好遇上大大跟观海一同走过来，身后是随行的官员和记者。  
“阿尔弗雷德先生啊，怎么一个人？王耀呢？”大大上下打量着挠头傻笑的琼斯，晚上灯光昏暗，看不太清他身上的灰尘。  
“啊…我……”琼斯刚想编个借口，突然感觉有什么黑乎乎的东西冲着自己飞过来，他下意识的伸手一接，是一个足球。  
一众人疑惑的顺着球飞来的方向看去，王耀一边发着牢骚一边向这边走来：“都告诉你了别踢那么狠了，害得我找了半天。”王耀跳出草丛掸掸身上沾着的灰尘和杂草，琼斯暗中惊愕，他本以为王耀即便没有本田菊伤得重，也至少会有所损伤，可除了衣服有些皱褶之外，面面红光精神饱满的好像一点事都没有。琼斯默默捏紧了手里的足球。  
注意到两位老大在场，王耀快步走过来和观海握了个手：“先生，Mr. Obama，抱歉失礼了。”  
“没事没事。”大大拿出长辈的的样子给王耀拍拍肩膀上的灰尘，摘掉他头上沾着的树叶，“在跟阿尔弗雷德先生踢足球啊，怎么样？是不是输惨了？”  
王耀别扭的摸摸鼻子：“您也别当这么多人的面揭我短啊……”  
大大笑起来：“足球也是具有世界影响力的体育项目，只打乒乓球可是不够的啊。”  
站在一旁的琼斯刚想接话，却感觉鼻子一热，是之前伊万之前的那一拳，才止住的鼻血又流出来了：“？！……”  
阿尔弗雷德在访华时受伤，这可是严重的国际问题，血滴下来的瞬间，所有人的心都提到了嗓子眼。  
琼斯连忙捂住鼻子，偷偷指向王耀，一副小学生找老师告状的表情：“有些人…球踢得不怎么样，砸人鼻子一砸一个准……”  
“我都说了不是故意的！”王耀生气的拍掉琼斯的手，拽着他向两位老大鞠了个躬表示歉意，“Mr. Obama，先生，非常抱歉，我这就带他去医务室！”  
大大应允，并催促着王耀赶紧带琼斯去止血。王耀拽着琼斯逃离现场，大大给观海赔着不是，埋怨着王耀这孩子有时候没轻没重的，观海摆摆手表示不妨事，众人悬着的心这才放回肚子里。  
另一边的王耀拽着琼斯飞速逃离了现场，拐到角落里避开众人的视线。  
王耀松开琼斯，转过身环着手：“认识路吧，自己去把那个人领走，然后该上哪上哪。别乱走也别搞小动作，这里是我的地盘，你好自为之。”  
琼斯不可思议的审视着王耀，视图从他身上找出一丝破绽，可是没有：“王耀，你还真的是毫发无伤啊？”  
“头发还是掉了几根的。”王耀瞟了琼斯一眼，冷漠又泰然，“还是说你觉得只流了鼻血不过瘾？”  
王耀……果然比本田菊有趣多了。  
琼斯一把勾住王耀的肩膀，将半个身体靠在他身上：“我说王耀，经济，军事，科技，文化，艺术，资源，领土，哪个我比那头熊差，你我一东一西，整个世界分而治之，G2多好的畅想啊，那头熊到底哪儿好了？你就那么喜欢他？”  
“你有亚瑟还不够么？”  
“额……”琼斯讪讪的松开手，老老实实站直身体，掏出口袋里的眼镜戴好，“合作，合作嘛，又不是合作了就要上床。”  
王耀歪头一笑：“那你猜猜那头熊到底哪里好？”  
“王耀，你这张嘴…还是一如既往的让人生气啊……”  
王耀笑着与他对峙，目光交错谁也不退让半分。  
片刻之后，王耀沉下表情，冷漠的转身离开不再理会琼斯：“滚吧，这几天别再让我看见你。”  
“切~脾气真差~”  
王耀沿着小路往住所的方向走，一直勉强撑着的精神开始退却，渐渐觉得头昏脑涨，双眼发黑，双腿发软，脚下一空，整个人向前栽倒过去。  
身体接触地面之前，有熟悉的温度将他包裹住。  
“耀…”  
松下了最后一根紧绷的神经，王耀眼前一黑昏了过去。  
伊万抱着王耀回到他的住处，避开了包括小张在内的所有警卫。  
国家意识体之间的私下械斗是大忌，如果被人发现，他们四个人都会被罚。  
王耀的后背在渗血，因为夜晚昏暗的光线没有人发现。可伊万第一时间碰到他背的时候就察觉了，本田菊对王耀造成的伤害，自始至终都没能痊愈过。靖国神社久久不熄的香火，战犯罪恶嘶吼的亡灵，刻在民族记忆之中的恨意，当本田菊举起武士刀再次来到王耀身后时，将背后的伤口生生撕裂开。  
伊万给王耀脱掉衣服，白衬衫已经被印上上一道长长的血痕。  
王耀的身体被一层薄汗笼罩，紧闭着眼睛喘着粗气。伊万翻出医药箱给王耀清洗伤口，绑着绷带的手不自觉的颤抖着。  
战争，鲜血，死亡。  
七十七年光阴，还不足以抚平痛苦的记忆。  
那时正是苏联飞虎队援华的头一年，伊万带着私心随援华部队一起来到中国。  
那是最危急的时刻，淞沪会战失利，上海失守，伊万带来的飞机只能作为空中威慑，可是掌握战局的是中央政府，伊万无法左右，日军主力一路直逼南京。国民政府紧急发布了迁移令将政府迁至重庆，同时疏散市民，又调集了十万多人誓死守卫南京。  
身份特殊的伊万虽是战斗人员编制，还是跟随他们一起前往重庆避难。  
然而原本就在淞沪会战中疲乏不堪的部队没能抵抗住日军的大举进攻，苏联援助的空中力量在摧枯拉朽般的败势之中仿佛一片残破的枯叶。国民政府的部队全线撤退，南京失守，五万日军进驻南京，开始了震惊世界的凶残屠杀。  
从那天起，先一步和民国政府一起迁往重庆的王耀开始吐血，疯狂的吐血，他的身体上不停出现细碎的伤痕，有刀伤，烧伤，淤青，内出血，有的深有的浅。王耀躺在特护病房里，身体上的血流不尽似的一遍又一遍染红了满身的绷带和床单，他的领土在被侵略，他的子民在被屠杀，然而对此国民政府竟然毫无办法，只能给王耀用特殊的药水输液以延续他的生命，任由他嘶喊的鬼哭狼嚎，从昏迷中疼醒然后又疼到失去意识。  
这样痛不欲生的经历持续了一个月多，最初的一周最为严重，王耀的血浸透了惨白的床单，然后顺着布一滴一滴的滴下来，染红了医疗室的地面，来来往往的护工脚上沾着的血将屋外的土地踏成血色。  
伊万找到中方上层要求苏军入驻，协助中方夺回失地驱逐肆虐的日军。可结果毫不意外的，被一口回绝。  
盛怒之下他亲自带领飞行部队飞往南京，轰炸了南京的日军驻地，可伊万自己的飞机也不幸被击落。他当然不会死，却看见了比死更恐怖的场景。  
如果真的有地狱，那就是此时的南京。  
伊万在南京看见了什么，他没有说过，即便是多年之后对王耀，也都不曾提起。只是听说几天后他带着一个孩子回到重庆请国民政府代为抚养，这是他，以一个国家意识体的力量，从那片地狱中解救出的唯一一个孩子，那是前所未有过的挫败，他头一次感觉到独自一人的力量面到底有多么微不足道。接着他趴在王耀床边，握着他的手，跪了一天一夜。  
以至于后来日本战败，伊万协助王耀清扫东三省残留的日军，对待俘虏的手段之残忍令人瞠目，当日方索要战俘时，得到的只有一盒盒骨灰。  
之后的一个月里伊万除了指派飞行员协助战斗之外一直陪在王耀身边，新增援的志愿空军来了一批又一批，可终究挽救不了节节败退的战局。伊万痛恨自己局外人的身份，他们是不同的国家，即便是苏联愿意出兵，国民政府也不会允许别国的军队长驱直入到国家腹地——你来了，要是不走怎么办？  
他不能带着自己的钢铁洪流来保护王耀，只能坐在床边握着他被鲜血染红的手。  
单方面的屠杀和慷慨赴死的痛楚对他们来说是不一样的体感，子民被大肆屠杀的那种痛，伊万太懂了，每当闭上眼睛都会看到一张张或哭泣或惊恐的脸，耳边回响着哀嚎和悲鸣，满目的残肢断臂，鲜血染红了目力所及的世界。那些牺牲者他们不是士兵，只是手无寸铁的百姓，而身为守护者的他们却对此束手无策。  
他太弱了，弱到没办法保护自己珍惜的人民。  
第四十天的时候，王耀总算停止了出血，细碎的伤口遍布了全身把他染成一个血人，像重度烧伤一样惨不忍睹。他苏醒过来看见伊万正坐在他身边，伊万探身过来问他怎么样，王耀刚想说话，身体却突然抽搐起来。伊万的手猛地被握紧，王耀血红枯瘦的手像鹰爪一样死死扣住，颤抖着汗如雨下，疼痛让他的身体紧绷着，连呼喊的力量都没有。他身上细碎的伤口开始慢慢移动，皮肤以肉眼可见的速度愈合又破碎，仿佛一堆血红的虫子在他身上一边啃咬着一边爬行，最终所有的伤痕汇聚到他的身后，在背上聚集成一道深可见骨的伤痕。  
一阵几乎令人窒息的剧痛过后，王耀再一次昏睡过去。  
又一次苏醒的时候，泪水已经将脸打湿，王耀胸膛剧烈起伏的喘息着，血顺着眼角流出来与泪水交融，他死死盯着灰白的天花板瞋目裂眦，好像要望穿墙壁望到那片被血浸透的屠杀地。  
“耀？小耀你现在感觉怎么样？”伊万急切的问着。  
“我一定要杀了他…一定要杀了他！！！！”  
伊万愣住了，他从未见过王耀那样的表情，狰狞可怖，像一头被仇恨吞噬的猛兽，欲啖其肉食其血。他把王耀抱起来脱掉上衣，背后的伤口在病号服上印出一道血红，从右边的肩膀延续到左侧腰上，血肉之间是森森白骨，几乎将王耀整个人斜着劈开。  
是要怎样的伤害才能在一个国家身上留下如此沉重的伤痕？  
伊万不敢去想，他只能抱紧王耀冰冷的颤抖的身体，直到这个饱受创伤的人疼累了沉沉睡去。  
然而王耀最终没能雪恨，没能像苏联扫平柏林一样踏平东京，两颗原子弹在小小的岛上炸开两朵蘑菇云，当日本失去了德国的庇护，苏联拖着满是血污的身体来到日本面前，战争将他半个身体染成红色，仿佛浴血的修罗。  
他手持着射穿德国心脏的那把枪抵在日本额头，火药味还没散去，枪口还是温热的。  
已无力回天的战争终于宣告结束，天皇的投降书里从都到尾都没有发动侵略战争的悔意，只提受局势所迫不得不宣告投降。  
终于，武士刀从手中滑落，日本跪倒在苏联面前。  
王耀拖着伤痕累累的身体一瘸一拐的走到本田菊面前，跪倒的青年低眉垂首，原本白净的脸庞被血污涂抹的狰狞，王耀高高抬起手要给他一耳光，却被伊万抓住手腕拦下来。  
“耀，结束了，你再打他就违反了《波兹坦公告》……”  
“结束了？”王耀愣愣的回头望向伊万，扯开衣服露出身上还在不断新增的伤痕，“看到了么？我的人民还在被屠杀…还不断有人死去……你告诉我结束了？？他还欠我3500万条命！！你告诉我结束了？！！  
“结束不了！！在他死之前都不可能结束！！！”  
“耀！”伊万一把抱住欲扑向本田菊的王耀，“够了！已经结束了！”  
“他杀的人还没有偿命！他欠我的还没有还！直到他死都不可能结束！！！”王耀挣扎着，指着近在咫尺的本田菊声嘶力竭的大喊：“本田菊！你记住！你欠我3500万条命！你记住！！你给我记住！！！”  
伊万紧紧抱着这具颤抖着的身体，直到他喊累了，干涸的喉咙再难发出声音，伊万慢慢安抚着这个饱受摧残的国家，在他耳边轻声说着：“结束了，已经结束了……”  
然后王耀愣着，失魂落魄的低下头，用已然嘶哑的声音问着：“结束了？……”  
“结束了…这一场战争，已经结束了……”  
怀里的人终于崩溃的大哭起来，哭的昏天黑地，哭的声嘶力竭。  
他哭硝烟弥漫的天空，也哭尸横遍野的焦土。  
他哭饱受摧残的苍生，也哭家破人亡的黎民。  
他哭不共戴天的怨恨，也哭未尝得报的深仇。  
他哭漫漫无边的地狱，也哭终将苏醒的噩梦。  
终究没能雪耻的仇恨被战争的创伤封锁在背后的伤口，数十年如一日的煎熬着他的身心，尸山血海的仇绝不会自己抚平，本田菊还欠王耀3500万条命。  
而本田菊只是冷眼看着这一切，仿佛置身事外，甚至在天皇宣告投降之后，在华的日军还在泄愤的残杀无辜百姓，还在肆无忌惮的烧杀抢掠。他从未后悔过发动战争，他只是反思为什么没能打赢。  
可是伊万知道，就算有一天中国真的反攻日本占领东京，也不会在东京重演南京大屠杀那样的人间惨剧。不是不够恨，也不是足够宽仁，仅仅是因为他是王耀。  
而王耀跟本田菊是不同的。  
王耀再次苏醒的时候，身旁还是守护着的伊万，身上的纱布绷得太紧，动起来有些困难。  
“伊万？！”王耀猛地坐起来，“南京！南京怎么样了？？！”  
“耀！没事！没事的！一切都好，别担心！”伊万抱进这具颤抖的身体，不停扶着他的背安慰着，直到怀里的人渐渐停止了颤抖，“没事了耀，琼斯他们已经走了，你在中南海，一切都好，别担心。”  
王耀环顾四周，是自己在中南海的住所，长长松了一口气，整个人瘫软在伊万怀里：“万尼亚………对不起…………”  
“你太冲动了……”  
“可是我不想输……”王耀抓紧伊万的衣服，深深埋下头，“不能输…我不要输…不惜一切代价…我再也不要输了！……”  
伊万没有再责备王耀，因为他懂，他的肩膀被王耀的泪灼烧过，他的手被同胞鲜血浸泡过，弱小就是罪孽，他曾亲眼见过地狱。  
“耀，和我一起上战场吧。”

这场胜负未判的私斗成为四个人之间不可言说的秘密，第二天四个人都不约而同的化了妆，拿遮瑕盖住了脸和脖子上的淤青，琼斯和本田菊在剩下的几天里也非常安静的没有搞出小动作，这是否是武力威慑有了效果呢？王耀不太确定。  
其实经过这次的比试，三人之间的武力差距已经很明显了，如果不考虑地理因素的制约，以武器装备和实战经验的综合标准来看，伊万和琼斯相差约20年，王耀和伊万相差约20年。这种差距不单纯是装备科技的落后，毕竟只要给伊万提供足够的资金支持，他一直被人诟病的傻大黑粗的俄式装备，用起来也是相当有看头的。  
毛熊嘛…主要还是没钱……  
当年跟琼斯玩“星球大战计划”的时候，还是点了很多有趣的黑科技的，只是同时…也耗死了自己……  
可是想弥补实战经验的差距该如何是好？演习不是战场，王耀已经很多年没打过仗了，成规模的现代化战争更是从未经历过，王耀或许需要开始考虑插手一些国际纷争才行，动乱中的叙利亚是一个不错的练兵场，虽然这样对叙利亚不太公平，甚至有些吃人血馒头的嫌疑…但是……抱歉了，我们不会继续惹麻烦，只会对付恐怖组织武装，恢复和平之后我们会帮助重建的……  
不久之后，中方向俄方提出了派遣特种部队前往叙利亚战场的想法，希望俄方能够予以协助，俄方欣然同意，至于中方部队何时抵达，还需要视情况而定。  
“到时候要说是你请我去我才去的，可不是我自己想插手国际事务哦……”  
晚上趴在床上，王耀抓着伊万的胳膊揪着手臂上细细软软的汗毛。  
伊万盯着王耀，在脑中搜寻着自己的中文词汇库：“呐呐小耀~你这个行为，是不是叫‘沽名钓誉’啊？~呀！！！！”  
王耀对着熊的毛毛手一口咬下去：“你才沽名钓誉呢！呸呸呸~咬了一嘴毛~”  
伊万可怜兮兮的抱着自己被咬出牙印儿的胳膊抱怨：“又不是我想去叙利亚还不许别人说的……”  
“少装可怜了，肩膀被咬那么开心，胳膊被咬就抱怨啊~”毫无愧意的王耀捏捏伊万的鼻子，“臭狗熊，该洗澡换绷带了~”  
“哦……不过话说回来啊小耀，阿迪勒也很辛苦的…你练手归练手，可别……”  
“放心吧~各种援助物资都已就位，到了那儿都听你的~”  
“嗯~”  
王耀或许应该庆幸，琼斯在到访的第一天挑起了那场私斗，自己因为违反规定受伤至少还有伊万可以帮自己处理伤口，这种事情如果被上面知道了，不仅会受罚，必然会被追问细节，如果自己在最后关头试图给伊万开放边界的事情败露，今后两国的交往肯定就会受到致命打击。  
再加上自己落败受伤，肯定会被关禁闭的。  
王耀不想再进小黑屋了……  
来到浴室，伊万帮王耀解开绷带，拿热毛巾帮他擦洗身体，好在现在是盛世，王耀身体机能处于巅峰时期伤口恢复很快，十天应该就能愈合。  
帮王耀擦洗了伤口重新裹上绷带抱回床上，怀里的人枕着手臂，柔软的黑发散成弯弯曲曲的河流，伊万低头慢慢靠近安睡的王耀……  
——明明躺在一张床上却只能看不能吃……  
——小耀都伤成这样了我还满脑子想着龌龊事我还是人么？！  
伊万挣扎着，内心的天使和恶魔打的不可开交，最后一咬牙，在王耀额头落下轻轻一吻：“晚安咯~小耀~”  
接下来的G20会议，王耀要和大大一同出席G20会议，期间还要访问澳大利亚和新西兰等国，伊万担心王耀的身体状况，在大帝的多次警告和中方的数次婉拒之后，依然要求乘坐中方专机前往澳大利亚。  
于是伊万也终于体会到了王耀口中的“班主任在的高中自习课”，挺大的专机里异常安静，几位随行的官员都在看文件，时不时低声交流几句，或是偶尔拿着文件来找大大签字，也是轻声细语的根本听不见说了什么，除了气流颠簸警告再难听到超过40分贝的声音。  
伊万一个人坐在帘子隔开的客舱里，也不敢大声说话，时不时把帘子撩开一条缝偷瞄一下王耀，被人发现了就心虚的放下帘子乖乖坐好。  
——还真的是班主任在高中自习课啊……  
伊万捂着脸腹诽着，他发誓以后再也不要坐中方的专机了……  
然而事实证明伊万一开始的顾虑是正确的，飞机进入平稳飞行后不久，王耀就以“让外宾一个人待着不合适”为由来到了客舱，因为气压降低，王耀伤口渗血了。王耀只能在伊万的帮助下，偷偷去卫生间把绷带又加固了一层，顺便喷了些香水以遮盖血腥味。  
然而当两人一起从卫生间出来时，正巧撞见乘务小姐姐，虽然小姐姐迅速别开视线并若无其事的走向配餐室，可王耀还是从她一闪而逝的目光中看到了疑惑、惊奇、顿悟，以及……兴奋？？  
这时候想要解释只会越描越黑，王耀张着嘴半天没憋出一个字。他回头望向身后的伊万，对方投来一个事不关己的甜甜的笑。  
被发现私斗受伤和被误会在专机上苟且，哪个对王耀的伤害更大？  
反正王耀受到的伤害最大就是了……  
抵达澳大利亚之后，伊万还是一如既往的强行入住了王耀的房间，对于两人的关系大家都习以为常，自然不会多想。每年春节前夕王耀都要做全面体检，他必须在那之前恢复如初，于是伊万就负起责任帮助王耀做康复治疗，每天搭配饮食加上运动训练，恢复效果十分明显。  
伊万太经常受伤，早久病成医了。  
嗯，王耀跟伊万一起住的话，第二天会腰酸背痛精神不济，很正常，没有人会怀疑。  
几天后G20结束，伊万也必须要回国了，作为一个合格的恋人，他终究还是克服了下半身的冲动，陪伴王耀度过了几日清心寡欲的时光。  
但害王耀负伤和害自己禁欲的仇还是要报的，伊万回国之后不久，就摧毁了多个美国在叙利亚组建的反对派势力，加上南千岛群岛问题协调的并不顺利，便顺势派遣轰炸机绕飞了日本岛。日本有军事评论员叫嚣可以三天内收付争议领土“北方四岛”，伊万便派了非官方的军事家予以回击，“我们不需要三天，我们只需要几分钟就可让日本从地图上消失。”  
中方对此没有做出任何反映，但王耀表示：“说得好！真他妈给老子提气！”  
不过威慑归威慑，他们也不可能滥用核武器，要尽快发展到能够以常规力量迅速抹掉日本才行。中日早晚还要一战，而下一次，王耀一定也必定要让本田菊跪下认错。  
亚洲部的日子不消停，欧洲部的纷争也从未停歇，乌克兰冲突、叙利亚动乱、克里米亚问题、西方经济制裁，一系列的问题搅和在一起，让俄罗斯经济再次下滑，卢布严重贬值，不得不动用外汇储备来稳住汇率。  
而舆论战这边，伊万指责琼斯妄图颠覆俄政权，琼斯还击表示俄人民有权享有自由，万没想到伊万从很早就让斯诺登拍摄了纪录片，揭露了美国监控平民通信的事实，据他所说，在情报局成员之间互传平民私密照片甚至是公开行为，琼斯自然极力否认，声称这些都是俄罗斯编造的谎言妄图抹黑美国。  
这一年的冬天异常的冷，美国多地突降暴雪，严重影响了航空和平民的日常生活，甚至有人说这是来着俄罗斯的恶意。伊万表示，真希望自己能控制天气，那样就能第一时间把琼斯本人埋在冰川里冻成冰棍700年，就像美国队长一样。  
“美国队长只冻了70年！”  
“你应该冻7000年！”  
伊万整天跟琼斯打着嘴仗，一刻也不消停，作为旁观者来看，实在是幼稚的不得了。不过众所周知，中方的官方媒体在舆论战中都是偏向俄罗斯的，新闻联播尤是如此。  
而王耀这边也不太平，G20刚刚结束本田菊就回国了，而接踵而至的却是日本提前大选的消息，还是安倍，这个试图洗脱日本二战罪名的右翼，这是他第三次当选了。  
修改教科书，否认南京大屠杀，否认战争的侵略性质。  
细菌武器，活体实验，血腥屠杀，奸淫掳掠，种种罪行的揭露都不足以令他悔悟。  
明年就是反法西斯战争胜利70周年，全世界都在纪念战争中牺牲的英灵和枉死的平民，本田菊却比往年更甚的洗白历史。  
幸存者在等待道歉，而他在等他们死去。  
可青山处处埋忠骨，王耀不会让他得逞的。  
日子吵吵闹闹的过着，转眼到了年底，王耀按照伊万说的方法训练，很快恢复如初，对于治疗如此熟练，到底是该欣慰还是心疼呢？  
伊万，伊万，我们到底是谁栽在谁手上了呢？  
14年的最后一天，伊万来到了中国，这是自从中苏交恶之后，伊万头一回和王耀共度新年，他有整整三天的时间。  
是大帝宽宏大量给他放了假？  
怎么可能，最近日子过得这么紧，大帝自己过年都不放假，还拉着克宫里的官员一起加班，怎么可能善良如斯的给伊万放假让他来陪王耀过年？  
这次陪同伊万一起访华的，还有财政部的官员和一纸合同。  
由于之前天然气合同力挽狂澜，遏止了俄罗斯经济的崩溃，于是琼斯继续加重筹码，要求继续经济制裁的同时，油价持续下跌，俄罗斯经济继续下滑，卢布迅速贬值，更有投机者趁机兑换货币从中获利，大帝不得不紧急抛售了外汇才稳住局势，可即便如此，剧情也不容乐观。  
于是，伊万就被派来跟中方协商天然气预付款的问题，说白了就是来要钱的。  
“家里太太管账不是很正常的事情么？”  
“可我总有一种吃软饭的感觉，很没面子啊！”  
“正经做生意什么吃软饭！天然气那个价他们占了多大便宜，欧洲求了多久都没给他们这个价！”  
“也对啊……”  
大帝无奈的摇摇头，这孩子当年大手大脚送东西的毛病好像又回来了。  
而另一边的中南海，叛变者小张同志刚得知俄方将于元旦前一天来华，就开始了准备工作，双人份的拖鞋睡衣洗漱用品，连换洗床单都提前给他们放在了柜子里。  
由于上次买小了，这次小张同志特意上某宝搜了欧洲版最大号，想来也气人，连着种东西都歧视亚洲人么？！太过分了！  
王耀晚上回到住所，小张就冲着自己傻乐，一脸立了功等表扬的神色，盯的王耀还以为那头熊已经不听安排提前溜过来了。  
可兴冲冲的推开门，屋子里却是空空如也，没有熊，没有惊喜，也没明白小张在乐什么。  
今年过的也是一如既往的辛苦，西有印度，东有日韩，沿海一片没完没了的领海纠纷，远在地球另一边还有一个庞然大物虎视眈眈，环顾四周时只有北边那头熊可以信任，王耀从不惧怕强权，最困难的时候都挺过来了更何况现在。他一直在拼命发展，恨不得有一个加速器能够把时间直接拨到一百年之后，看看那时的世界是个怎样的景象。  
攀登的道路艰难又崎岖，来不及停下脚步观看沿途的风景。  
王耀偶尔也会累，累到想要靠着谁的肩膀，毫无顾虑的一睡到天亮。  
他把自己丢在沙发上，不想洗漱不想动也不想开灯，他打开手机看了看日历，距离伊万来华还有八天时间。  
“…现在的年轻人，谈个异地恋都坚持不了，我们这些异洲恋的老人家还活不活了……”  
王耀长长叹了一口气，带着满身的疲惫在沙发上沉沉睡去。  
接下来的八天时间并没有想象中的漫长，忙忙碌碌的工作让王耀恨不得每天的时间再多出一倍。他有时真的十分庆幸接待伊万来访这种事也可以被称为工作，那是他在日复一日的繁忙与焦虑之中少有的可以喘息的时间。  
伊万这次的访问很低调，对他来说签预付款是一件有损颜面的事情，必须要承认，他有时候还是放不下曾经老大哥的架子，尤其是在需要人帮助这件事上——就连对王耀也是如此。所以这次，他并没有像往常一样兴高采烈的翘班偷溜过来，就连抵达当天都没有主动要求入住兔窝。  
迎接仪式结束，王耀像往常一样走在前面，等着走到没人的角落被扑过来的熊抱个满怀，可一直没有动静，直到王耀疑惑的回头，才发现伊万竟然老老实实走在俄方的队伍里，一步三回头的望向自己这边。  
王耀不可置信的盯着伊万，可让他主动叫伊万和自己同住，他是万万拉不下脸的……  
双手仿佛无处安放，只能松了松领带缓解心情，他又望了伊万一眼，满身不自在的往自己的住处走。直到晚餐时分，王耀作为主人接待俄方用餐，宴席上伊万也都低着头不说话，只是偶尔抬起头瞄着王耀，等王耀看回来的时候又迅速低头避开视线。  
不爽，超级不爽！  
王耀有点火了，也低着头不再说话，直到晚餐结束各自离去，伊万依旧没有跟着王耀走的意思。  
“伊万先生，我有点事想请教，您介意稍留片刻么？”  
声音从身后传来，伊万一个激灵，这个语气肯定是生气了。  
他心虚的摸摸鼻子回头：“我……”  
“你不介意的对吧。”王耀微笑着望着他。  
“先生，您聊着我们先走了啊。”俄方的几位代表还是懂事，丢下这句话头也不回的就走掉了。  
伊万站在原地一遍一遍的摸着鼻子：“小耀……”  
“过来！”  
“那么凶干什么啊……”  
王耀没有理他，转身大步往自己的住处走。王耀真的生气了，伊万快步跟上，在他身后也不敢说话，他知道王耀生气的原因，要是换了自己，估计会当场把王耀拎去卫生间私下解决问题。果然跟着王耀一路回到他的住所，刚进门就被王耀一个壁咚。  
太高了……  
“蹲下！”  
不管在外面怎么嚣张跋扈，在王耀面前都会变乖，伊万曲腿蹲下去，好让王耀的身高能够俯视自己。  
“知道哪儿错了么？”  
“知道……”  
“为什么？”  
“……”伊万低下头，扭捏了半天才开口，“带着预付款协议来…总有一种卖身求财的感觉……”  
“卖身求财？？”王耀一愣，没有明白协议和卖身求财有什么关系。  
“就是……”伊万撇着嘴，低着头不去看王耀，“就是…我让小耀爽到…然后小耀同意签预付款合同…就有种卖身求财的感觉，像牛郎一样……”  
王耀张着嘴愣了半天，又好气又好笑，气哼哼的捏着伊万的脸揉来揉去：“做生意付预付款不是很正常的事情么？你跟弗兰买‘西北风’的时候不是也给了预付款？他给你也卖身求财了？？”  
“他倒贴我钱我都不要！”伊万嫌弃的喊了一句，随即又蔫了下去，“可是小耀不一样啊…我是要帮小耀的，来找小耀要钱什么的……”  
王耀无奈的叹了口气，捧着伊万的脸吻了一下：“可是万尼亚现在身体不好，所以换我来帮你了啊，谁都有起落的时候，我最无助的时候你不也帮了我么？那时候我也没摆大唐盛世的架子啊，是不是啊~老大哥？~”  
伊万抬起头，盯着王耀好看的眼睛，一下把他扑倒在柔软的地毯上：“小耀别逗我了，都多少年了…现在回头听这个称呼…总觉得有点羞耻……”  
“那怕什么，你以前不是最喜欢听我叫你老大哥了？为了报复小时候叫我‘耀哥哥’的时光~”王耀回抱住他，肆意揉乱他的头发，“趁机占我便宜，膨胀的小毛熊~~~”  
“耀。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，就是想叫你的名字。”伊万把脸埋在王耀肩头，“耀……”他低声重复着这个字，轻的像一声叹息，他在舌尖轻轻揣摩着这个发音，仿佛只要说出这个简单的音节，就会给自己无穷的力量。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。”  
“什么？”  
“万尼亚~”  
“怎么了？”伊万撑起身子低头看王耀。  
“万尼亚~我正经问你哦~”王耀盯着他，笑的一脸狡黠，“如果真的给你机会卖身求财~你卖不卖啊？~”  
“卖给小耀嘛？”  
“当然了~不然你还想卖给别人？”  
“是给小耀的话当然卖~只是我要价很高的，小耀出得起么？”  
“哼~爷有的是钱，你敢叫价我就敢掏钱~”王耀双手攀上他的脖子，得意的仰起头。  
“我的价格一百年前就说过啦~”伊万低头吻上那张骄傲的嘴，“我要你。”  
侵入口腔的柔软舌尖让王耀不禁长叹一声，他搂紧了伊万的脖子主动送上了自己的唇舌，带着侵略性的吻长驱直入掠夺着本就稀少的氧气。王耀的头开始发涨，呼吸变得急促，他非常不想承认，可身体却明明白白的告诉自己——他正渴望着面前的这个人。  
伊万总是对情事游刃有余，他的吻总是激烈又充满温情，两人的唇齿间交换着呼吸和涎液，仿佛连喘息的节奏都在诉说着我爱你。王耀敞开怀抱接纳着他炙热的体温和爱意，饱胀的情欲将西裤撑起一块，和对方同样难耐的欲望隔着布料厮磨。  
他将王耀从地毯上抱起来压在沙发上，在对方闪避又期盼的目光中释放出凶猛的野兽，他三两下脱掉王耀的衣服，熟练的就像右手摘掉左手的手套。他握住彼此的下身磨蹭着，紧贴着的肉体将彼此融化，他含着王耀的下唇舔咬，手指插入头发轻轻揉捏着耳垂和后颈，两人下身溢出的前液将他的手浸的湿淋淋。  
王耀仰起头承受着他的动作，勾着他的脖子低声催促着：“万尼亚…快一点，没关系……”  
突然侵入的手指让王耀猝不及防，带着细茧的指尖轻轻剐蹭着柔软的内壁，手指轻易的找到敏感之处按压下去，又惹得王耀一声惊呼。  
接着是第二根，第三根，手指灵活地抽动按压着，直到穴口被揉弄的软糯，一张一合的索求着。当滚烫的顶端抵上开阖的穴口，王耀的身体本能的燥热起来，最初的插入充满着愉悦的痛苦，过大的尺寸将他全部撑开，他仰着头努力喘息。  
柔软又温暖的天堂迅速簇拥着将巨物紧紧包裹，一下一下收缩着吮吸着，伊万倒吸一口气，又胀大一圈的巨物和柱身上跳动的血管无一不诉说着他此时的兴奋和愉悦。他拥着这具温暖的身躯，轻轻抚摸着后背安抚，迷恋的亲吻着甘甜的双唇，舒缓的小幅的开拓着紧绷的内壁。直到王耀慢慢舒展了眉头，从鼻腔中溢出难耐又愉悦的呻吟，他知道是时候了。  
王耀正沉溺于对方温和的抚慰，欲望的沼泽慢慢攀升着将他拖拽进深渊，可盘桓于唇齿间的热气突然消失，双腿毫无预兆的被高高架起，身体里那个原本乖顺的家伙突然变得狂暴，猛地拔出又一口气插到最深处，王耀不可遏制的高声叫出来，沉积在胸口的那团躁动仿佛泼了水的热油瞬间沸腾炸裂。  
没有了先前的温存，只剩下粗暴又露骨的索取，那该死的坏家伙正做着最原始的律动，整根的拔出又满满的填入，每当顶端碾着敏感处滑过，一瞬间触电般的酥麻将两人带上更盛一层的极乐，而王耀只能张着嘴喘息，呼出一口口热气，从起伏的胸膛中溢出撩人又欢愉的呻吟。  
王耀的双手此时仿佛无处安放，只能像抓住救命稻草似的死死抓住枕头，身体被顶撞的一下一下向上耸动。伊万正举着他的双腿居高临下的望着他，整张脸都被情欲染得通红，他的身体蒙上了一层薄汗，王耀能够清晰的看到他因为用力而凸起的青筋，紧绷的肌肉因为入骨的欢愉而微微颤抖，那个神色就仿佛饿了三天的猛兽想要将自己生吞活剥。  
来不及吞咽的涎液顺着唇角溢出来，生理泪水蒙住双眼让视线模糊不清，欲望累积着如同一个不断注水的气球，不知道哪一秒就会突然破裂，王耀总耻于自己沉溺情欲时的狼狈，可他无法拒绝爱人的拥抱并与他共赴极乐。  
“万尼亚……”王耀强打精神，努力抑制着喘息向着伊万张开双手，“万尼亚…吻我……”  
下一秒，激烈又迫切的吻如期而至，唇舌纠缠出滋滋的水声，更多的涎液顺着唇角流下来打湿了枕头和头发。王耀的腿环住伊万的腰，他的双手勾住伊万的脖子，那副躯体总是微凉的，此时却炙热如火，紧贴的肉体能够感受彼此血脉的流淌，那一瞬间仿佛彼此融为一体。  
穴口的巨兽突然再次胀大，抽动的节奏变得粗暴而没有章法，王耀听见耳边的喘息愈发粗重和急促，抱着自己的手臂微微颤抖着难以控制力道。  
他要到了。  
当这个认知出现在王耀脑中，他胸中突然腾起一团炙热，一股难以言喻的期待和窃喜顺着脊髓窜上大脑蔓延至四肢百骸，他不受控制的呻吟着，紧绷着身体期盼着那一刻的到来，忽然乳尖被用力一拧狠狠突破了临界点，他猛的挺起腰射出来，快感窜上大脑炸开一片烟花，后穴不受控制的剧烈收缩着，王耀听见一声急促的叹息，紧接着又多又汹的精液被灌入后穴将他送向又一波高潮。  
当脑中的白光散去，王耀瘫软在床上平复着呼吸，身体酥麻的不像话，像是被温柔的指尖抚过每一次皮肤。稍显疲软的家伙还缓慢的进出着他的身体享受余韵，而他却连动动手指的力气都没有了。  
把他弄成这幅样子的坏蛋轻笑着凑过来，含住嘴唇轻轻舔吻。  
等稍稍恢复了些力气，王耀抬起沉重的眼皮瞪了伊万一眼，搭在对方脖子上的手捏了一下：“臭狗熊…又射在里面了……”  
“忍不住嘛~~”伊万抱着王耀撒娇的晃晃，牵动着还插在里面的东西，又让王耀一阵轻呼，“人家这叫‘情不知所起，一往而深’~~”  
“哼……”王耀别扭的拧一下伊万的腰，气哼哼的别过头小声嘟囔，“什么一往而深，明明是插得深……”  
“小耀说什么？”  
“没！没什么……”  
“我听到了！下一句是不是‘深者可以射，射者更深’？~~”  
王耀捂住通红的脸骂道：“你乱改什么词啊臭狗熊！”  
可他明显感觉到那个还留在里面的臭家伙又精神百倍的撑起来，惹到了这头坏熊，今晚别想好好睡觉了……  
第二天一早，伊万一反常态的没有赖床，就像上次被大帝嘲讽“一见王耀就起不来床”时一样。他怕王耀生气，便偷偷一个人提前去了会场。当王耀醒来时，身侧是已然凉下来的被褥，心里竟也莫名的一阵微凉。  
他明白伊万在顾忌什么，俄罗斯从不屈膝，就像中国绝不低头。哪怕知道对方是好意，却放不下心中的那一点执念。  
就如同曾经的中国对苏联，就如同现在的俄罗斯对中国。  
王耀出神的望着旁边的枕头凹下去的那一块，还落着一两根淡金色的头发。  
他是不是也在自己沉睡时爱慕又歉意的吻过自己的额头和唇角，不舍的挣扎着离开柔软的被褥和温暖的怀抱，一步三回头的望着恋人恬淡的睡颜，然后坚定的奔赴只属于自己的战场。  
平起平坐的相爱，谁也不当谁的附庸，两人携手一起向前走，这不才是最稳定最长久的关系么？  
王耀从不认同亚瑟的话——“分手，是因为你成长了；和好，是因为俄罗斯衰落了！”  
他坚信自己能处理好这段关系，他可是活了五千年的老人家，才不会像这群年轻气盛的小屁孩一样沉不住气呢。  
王耀打起精神长舒一口气准备起床。  
刚摸到床边，是叠放好的自己今天要穿的衣服，上面静静卧着伊万送给自己的手表。卫生间里，有接好水的水杯和挤好牙膏的牙刷。餐桌上，有温度刚好的粥和小笼包，连醋碟都按自己的口味调好了。  
这一切，仿佛是那头熊在宣告自己的存在，在提醒王耀即便自己提前起床了，他也是这间屋子的半个主人。即便已经不能给他给予帮助，自己至少还能在生活上照顾他。  
明明做的那么认真那么诚恳，却总让王耀感觉到了一股倔强的孩子气。他咬着小笼包轻笑出来，仿佛叼着的是大白熊肉乎乎的脸颊。喝下一口热粥，连着心里也暖了起来。  
“哼~这点小恩小惠就想打发我~想得美，臭狗熊！”  
早上出门，小张同志又是一脸坏笑，被王耀白了一眼教训了一顿。  
到达会议厅的时候，那头熊已经正襟危坐的看文件了，时不时和身旁的官员说上几句，西装革履的看着十分绅士。  
穿上衣服装绅士，脱了衣服就是禽兽！  
王耀偷偷腹诽一句，和其他几位中方的负责人一起进入会场。伊万听到动静抬头，看到王耀的时候明显心虚的避开了视线，立刻被占了理的狐狸捕捉到，王耀得意起来，趾高气昂的坐在了伊万对面。  
会议进行的很顺利，原本就是很简单的协议，可就在王耀签下协议的前一秒，想到了什么似的放下笔，若有所思的支着下巴紧锁眉头不说话。王耀的突然变卦让已然达成共识的双方与会人员一头雾水，面面相觑毫无头绪。  
“…0.2%啊……”王耀轻轻叹了口气，慢悠悠的敲着桌子上薄薄的纸张，沉寂了片刻后抬起眼睛别有深意的望向对面的伊万，“还是觉得…有点多啊~~”  
之前说好的环节可没有这个啊？伊万摸摸鼻子，脸色不太好看：“0.2%已经是很低的比率了，八亿美元对贵方来说是很小的数目吧。”  
“其实我们在意的倒不是价格问题啦~算上东线管道的投资，我们的投入已经远远超出八亿美元了哦~只是啊~~”王耀故意拖长了尾音，故弄玄虚的做出一副为难的表情，“只是现在，我们在热情主动的想要搞好关系，贵方却显得有些冷淡呢~搞得现在全球舆论都在说我们是一厢情愿自作多情…可真让人伤心啊………所以贵方是否应该也主动做些什么表达诚意，以便与我方的资金和热诚对等呢？”  
王耀这只坏狐狸原来是在搞这个事情~  
让伊万乖乖吃瘪可没那么容易，他一副不可置信的表情回望王耀：“贵方怎么会有这种想法？昨天的表述还不足以体现我方的热情么？”  
“昨天？昨天晚餐的时候，贵方代表可是非常冷淡，连话都不说一句呢。”  
“那晚餐之后呢？与贵方代表彻夜长谈，甚至预支了一部分资源以表诚意，我还以为这已经足够表达我方的热切了~”伊万支着桌子向前欠了欠身，“如果贵方代表认为还不够，我也完全不介意在这个跨年之夜与您再畅谈一番，并支付更多资源哦~”  
原本只是想让伊万说几句“我方始终将中方作为诚挚又坚实的伙伴”之类的话，万万没想到对方竟然把话题直接引向了夜里的床笫之私，王耀噌的红了脸，嘴上却一点不肯吃亏：“就！就那点东西能值八个亿？你当你纯金镶钻流石油啊！”  
“我镶没镶钻你应该最清楚啊~何况我个人的优势不光是材质，还有分量啊~”  
“你！以你的身高比例那只是普通尺寸好么？！有什么值得炫耀的！”  
“现在嫌我小了？你昨天晚上可不是这么说的！”  
“我说什么了？你不许诽谤我！”  
“你想听？那我重复一遍，你仔细听哦~”  
“我不听！你也不许说！”  
“这么说来贵方昨天晚上说过的话，自己还是记得很清楚的嘛~”伊万甜甜的笑起来，把协议推到王耀面前，“那应该也记得我们昨天说的，其实是0.5%，也就是二十亿哦~”  
“我只支持人民币结算……”  
“可以啊~你拿你自己结算更好哦~”  
“哼！…睡了这么多你是最贵的一个…”  
吃了瘪的王耀低头小声抱怨着，突然一阵阴影投下来，一股寒气劈头盖脸砸开让他猛地打起冷颤。他抬起头，正好对上一双阴成深紫色的双眼。  
“你睡过多少个？？？”  
被冰冷的声音吓得一激灵，王耀才意识到自己说错了话，立刻缩着脖子怂下去：“我…我就是嘴快随口一说……”  
“那你就是想和别人睡咯？”伊万眯起眼睛，盯得王耀汗毛直立，他脸上冷的要结霜了，看起来是真的动怒了。  
“没有没有！都是好久之前的事了！”王耀连忙摆手否认，“近一百年之内除了你没别人了！！走心走肾都只有你！人类国体也都只有你！真的！！”  
听到王耀这么说，伊万的脸色才缓和下来，撑着椅子扶手把对方圈在双臂之间：“一百年之内，除了我不许有别人，走心走肾都只有我，人类国家也都只有我，你自己说的，不许反悔！”  
“是是是我说的！不！……嗯？……”王耀刚要应承，好像突然反应过来了什么，自己明明说的是从清末到现在的一百年自己只有他一个，却被对方曲解成了从今往后的一百年不许有别人。  
“不什么？”  
伊万的脸色又沉下来，王耀却笑了，他抚上伊万的脸抚平了皱起的眉头：“不反悔，今后的一百年之内，除了你不要别人，走心走肾都不要，人类国家也都不要～只要你一个～”  
果然，伊万的脸色缓和下来，一如既往的温柔的紫罗兰色漫上他的瞳孔，给熊顺毛这件事，王耀一贯是一把好手。  
眼看着那双眼睛越来越近，交错的鼻息仅在咫尺，王耀突然想起来他们好像正在开会？？一把推开伊万凑过来的脸，回神去看会议室却一片空空如也，除了他们俩一个人都没有了……  
“人…人呢？”  
“才想起来啊～～”伊万噗的笑出来，捏了捏王耀的鼻子，“小耀说纯金镶钻的时候他们就签了协议自觉退场了啊~”  
“什么？？那我的意见呢？本来应该我签字的啊！”  
“小耀什么意见？讨论我流石油还是流奶油？都听出来小耀是再撒娇啦～还能留在这把我们的私房话听完嘛？”  
“谁撒娇了！说的我好像没长大似的！”王耀气哼哼的别开头，“我这是对贵方长期以来的消极态度表示不满，我整天被人说一厢情愿自作多情，你倒好，来签个预付款还那么高冷，晚上不去睡，早上自己起，合着我出了钱出了人走了心走了肾，到头来连个早安吻都没有……”  
“亲了…小耀没醒……”自觉理亏的熊放软了态度，低下头摸摸鼻子，“而且…我出门之前还帮小耀拿了换洗衣服，挤了牙膏，准备了早餐呢……”  
“我那么好打发？？”  
“那…那小耀说…怎么办啊……”  
等的就是这句话！  
“我今天有假！陪我出去玩一天！”  
王耀本不是贪玩的人，如果放在平时，他宁可主动加班也不会浪费光阴出去闲玩的。但是今天不一样，今天是年尾，明天是元旦，更何况，今年他有人陪伴了。  
元旦，本是指正月一日，但民国时中山先生为了顺从农时，便改从了西历，那之后“元旦”就成了公历的一月一日。  
王耀其实还没有习惯这个年轻的“元旦”，不过考虑到过两个年就可以放两次假，在某种程度上他还是非常欢迎的。唯一遗憾的是，现在传统节日的氛围淡了，元旦没有庙会可以逛了……  
“小耀小耀~带万尼亚去哪儿玩啊？~”直接翘班的伊万跟在有假条的王耀身后，他给自己放假从来不写假条，更何况现在还是将在外军令有所不受。  
伊万这么一问，王耀也突然没了注意，对方提议去故宫，王耀表示那个地方自己已经住吐了，  
“那去天安门？”  
“你明年来我带你上去，还有专人给你拍照还能上新闻头版。”  
“……长城？”  
“哎……万里长城今犹在，不见当年秦始皇……”  
“…………天坛地坛？”  
“……”王耀突然垂下目光，沉默了片刻后才抬眼看向伊万，“那儿啊…曾经是我的…金顶大教堂……”  
伊万也楞了一下，十月革命至今近百年，他都快忘记那个曾经作为囚牢的地方了。  
国家有改朝换代，而国家意识体却没有新旧交替，当旧的朝代衰落，当权者面对着千军万马的起义军依然想要垂死挣扎。祖辈父辈建立起的辉煌已然不在，那些末世帝王总喜欢将暴政带来的恶果归咎于这些国家意识体们的倾向上，认为是他们不再顺从自己，所以才会有百姓的奋起反抗。脚下的土地是他们的身体，他们的精神可以自由往来于这片大地的任何角落，那么只要夺走他们的自由，把这些象征着这片国土的人禁锢在自己牢笼，千里江山或许就会永远掌握在自己手中。  
于是所有人，所有所有的人，当他们见到了那个代表着这片领土、权力、财富的存在，都不约而同的考虑怎么样才能让自己的江山永久稳固下去。  
当阿瑟·潘德拉贡拔出了插入亚瑟·柯克兰心脏的石中剑，将他从被钉上的石板上小心翼翼发扶下来。  
当雨果·卡佩挥剑斩断了缠绕着弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的玫瑰藤，将他从被特殊香料带入的沉睡中唤醒。  
当彼得·罗曼诺夫打开困住伊万·布拉金斯基的金鸟笼，将他伤痕累累的的躯体浸入涅瓦河与伏尔加河水中复苏。  
他们都曾带给他们自由，却都无一例外的保留了禁锢他们的方法或工具。  
封印亚瑟的石中剑，让弗朗西斯陷入沉睡的特殊香料和黑玫瑰种子，阻止伊万愈合伤口的金鸟笼，还有镇压王耀让他不能回归大地的宗派阵法。  
伊万的金顶大教堂曾经存放着金鸟笼，在十月革命救出他时被摧毁。天坛的祈年殿里，雕梁画栋的藻井暗藏着镇压王耀的符咒，当他走进那个大殿就无法自行走出，直到建国后第一次修缮祈年殿时略微调整了藻井的彩绘，终于也打破了那座华丽的牢笼。  
王耀曾跟着润之他们进过修缮后的祈年殿，的的确确失去了禁锢他的效果。只是那个地方，大概是他住过最久的囚牢，他已经不想再去了。  
伊万才想起多年来王耀怎么也不肯进那座宫殿，当末世的封建帝王将他抛弃在那座华丽神圣的殿堂，无形的锁链将他牢牢捆绑，伊万能够想象王耀是如何坐在金箔包裹的椅子上，淡漠的看着高高在上的掌权者哭喊着匍匐在他脚下，他们先是恭维、歌颂、百般奉承，之后是哭诉、哀怨、声泪俱下，到最后是威胁、恐吓、咄咄相逼。他们用尽一切手段想要让他回心转意，却总是不愿意相信王耀说的“民心所向，非吾亦非天所左右之。”  
于是他们恼羞成怒的撤走了锦衣玉食，打翻了琼浆玉露，凡人的刀剑无法在他的躯体上留下伤痕，于是他们便看着他一天天瘦削下去的身体自鸣得意，以为他们早晚有一天会因为饥渴而向自己屈服。可他们哪里知道，他不喝水不吃饭也不会死，他越发孱弱的身体，正是脚下这片日渐贫瘠的土地。  
伊万语塞了，他体验过那种绝望又窒息的痛苦与酸楚，金鸟笼让他失去力量变成普通的人类，他曾经躺在冰冷的金板上失神的望着穹顶，身上是掌权者泄愤刺下的累累伤痕，身下是流淌出来鲜红的却不会凝结的血。他被包裹上华丽光鲜的衣袍捆绑在王座上，双脚和双手上是同样黄金打造的镣铐，他无法复生也无权死亡，而最痛苦的是现在的加害者正是曾经解救者的后代。  
每一次的政权更迭都是一次新的轮回，几百年后又是一次绝望与希望的交替。然而悲哀如他们，却永远无法对自己的子民心灰意冷，所以他们依然会感激着救他们出牢笼的人，和他们一起重整山河，等待着不知什么时候会降临的又一次的失望。  
直到满怀着共产主义信仰的人，冲进殿堂，打破牢笼，当着他们的面摧毁了禁锢他们千年的符咒，列宁下令熔化了黄金鸟笼，润之下令抹去祈年殿里的封印符咒。  
五千年的历史，是比所有人都光辉的荣耀，也是比所有人都跌宕的痛苦，少有人知道当年北平和平解放，第一件事就是冲向祈年殿，解救自从《双十协定》被撕毁之后就弃置于此，长达四年无人问津的王耀。  
伊万抱住王耀想要给予他一些安慰，一想到这副比自己瘦弱的身躯承受着比自己更甚的痛苦，伊万就恨不得永远这样抱着将他保护。  
直到身后不远处突然传来一声轻咳，一位有点眼熟的中方官员从他们身旁目不斜视的走过，站岗的卫兵做出一个标准的军礼后又恢复立正姿势，他们这才反应过来自己是走到中南海大门口才突然开始纠结今天要去哪玩的。  
王耀红着脸低着头把假条和证件递给保卫室，保卫室确认后开门放行，在左右两位卫兵的军礼之下，王耀拽着伊万一路低头小跑着走出大门，身后，虽然两位卫兵小哥一直心无旁骛目视前方，但换班之后回到宿舍…他们大概有新话题可以聊了……  
拽着伊万走到旁边的石狮子后面，王耀气哼哼的瞪了他一眼：“公共场合！你注意影响啊！”  
“我这不是看你不开心，想安慰你嘛……”  
王耀撇撇嘴，他也知道不能怪伊万，是自己一时间走神忘记了身处何地，伊万抱着他的时候除了觉得好温暖，他完全忘记了还有别的什么事：“那…那你有什么想去的地方么？……”  
伊万摸摸鼻子，举起手机放到王耀面前，屏幕上赫然是“北京一日游攻略”，伊万之前正好读到第四条天坛公园……  
于是就这么纠结再三，最终决定先去给没带便装来的伊万买身新衣服，他身上那套笔挺的黑色呢子大衣实在是和周围格格不入，加上那张一旦不笑就带着杀气的脸，就连一贯以聊得来著称的京城的哥都默默开车不敢搭话，下车走到男装店的一路上也引得路人频频侧目。  
好不容易出来一次，王耀当然也想换身新的，不得不说伊万的眼光还是比他要好，当他左顾右盼纠结再三，把手伸向写着45元一件的宽大格子衬衫时，被伊万一把按住并严肃的瞪了一眼。  
“你在这等着，我给你挑……”  
说完伊万跑开在店里左转右转，片刻后拿回来一套修身的深灰色针织衫和牛仔裤，加一个帅气的中短款风衣，又给自己拿了一套高领毛衣和长款大衣。  
王耀一脸不信任的望向伊万，之后被对方推着硬塞进了更衣室。  
换好衣服之后出来，王耀盯着镜子转了两圈：“好像是比我选的好看点……”  
而这时换完衣服的伊万也出了试衣间，换下黑大衣之后终于没有了“内有恶熊，生人勿近”的气息，身上那套浅棕色的大衣和米色的高领毛衣，让他看起来像温柔帅气的邻家哥哥。  
哥哥？  
王耀一愣，把这个词赶出脑海，哥什么哥？老子当他爹都够了！  
“咳……”王耀轻咳一声用手背蹭了蹭脸，“你…换完了啊……”  
“嗯。”伊万点点头走过来，“怎么样？我眼光不错吧~”  
“哼~”王耀别过脸，“没想到你一个直男大国，审美还挺在线啊。”  
伊万一笑，凑到王耀耳边轻声说：“小耀脱了那么好看~不能让衣服遮盖了小耀的美貌啊~”  
然而紧接着一声喊到一边硬是咽回去的惊呼，店员和顾客不约而同的回头，就看见一个蓄着长发的男士潇洒的大步走向收银台，而他身后，一个高大的外籍男子正痛苦的蹲着身子，好像正捂着脚……  
王耀也没等他，去更衣室把换下来的衣服装好，让店员小姐姐帮忙剪了吊牌，就结了账穿着新衣服走了。后面的伊万一瘸一拐的追上来，可怜兮兮的跟在身后，王耀似乎还在赌气不肯理他，伊万左右看看确认没有人盯着这边，偷偷伸出小拇指勾住王耀的手指。  
没有被甩开。  
伊万立刻耍赖的牵住了王耀的手：“小耀小耀~接下来去哪儿啊？~”  
“回家！”  
“别嘛~这才中午~”  
王耀还是没理他，但是却任他牵着手一路走着到了楼上的电影院。  
“哎？看电影啊~”伊万站在王耀身后，看着王耀不甚熟练的从取票机取着票，“什么电影啊？~”  
“我也不知道，随便选了一个。”王耀拿上票，趁着等开场的时间，两个人又去买了饮料。  
“嗯？”看着王耀点了奶盖茶，伊万有些疑惑的凑过去，“小耀不是喝茶不加奶不加糖么？”  
“奶盖茶不一样~”说着王耀让店员多加了一份芝士。  
“那我也要奶盖茶，全糖！”  
王耀回头向伊万投去一个质疑的目光，视线向下移动扫了一遍他的身材……  
好吧，全糖就全糖吧……  
开场时间到，两个人拿着奶茶进了电影院。  
人不是很多，座位零零散散的坐着，以伊万的艺术素养，刚看了个开头就已经给这部电影打下了烂片的标签，看来的确是随便选了个电影啊。但是…伊万偷偷瞄了一眼王耀，或许对王耀来说，来看一场电影只是他“像普通人一样谈恋爱”计划中的一个必行的步骤，看什么电影并不重要，只要能像这样享受相处的时光就够了。  
似乎是为了印证那句“一个人看电影是看电影，两个人看电影是社交”，不过十几分钟，旁边已经能够听到低声的吐槽。  
伊万的心思早就不在电影上了，他歪着头看着旁边的王耀，正一脸专注盯着屏幕，正时不时喝一口奶茶，仿佛真的在认真观看剧情。  
伊万轻轻握住王耀放在椅子扶手上的那只手，然后被自然的反握回去，电影院里暖气开的很足，冰奶茶杯子上凝结出的水珠把王耀的手弄得有点潮湿，终于，伊万伸出了另一只手，他凑过去，在观众零星的放映厅里，借着黑暗的掩护抚着王耀的脸吻了上去。  
他的舌尖轻轻扫过他的嘴唇，柔软的带着些凉意的嘴唇微微开启，给予了他通行的许可，于是舌尖顺从的探入，触到了等待着他的同样柔软的舌尖，有薄荷糖的味道，他知道自己要吻他。一丝丝甜但不腻人的薄荷味，加上冰奶茶留在他口中的凉意，伊万一时间竟然以为自己吻到了柔软的雪，害怕他一不小心就融化掉。  
像普通情侣一样逛商场，像普通情侣一样给对方挑选衣服，像普通情侣一样捧着奶茶看电影，像普通情侣一样在电影院偷偷接吻…这也是王耀所期望的吧……  
伊万握紧了王耀的手，慢慢加深了这个吻，电影里恰逢其时的响起了配乐，荧幕里的男女主角是不是也在接吻？他只觉得热，开的太足的暖气让他出了一层薄汗，王耀没有拒绝也没有反抗，只是不温不火的回应着这个对公共场合来说有些激烈的吻，克制着，隐忍着，害怕被人发现，带着猫儿偷鱼一般的兴奋和刺激。  
直到谁的手机不合时宜的响起，在本该静音的电影院里格外响亮。  
两人这才猛地回过神双双睁开眼睛，嘴唇上湿润闪亮，眼眸间是浸入温水般的温柔，他们相视一笑，握紧了彼此的手。  
“小耀~”伊万对王耀小声说，“我们一起订一个计划好不好？定一个…情侣间一定要做的一百件事~”  
王耀沉默了一下，然后笑着轻轻摇了摇头：“不要。”  
“为什么？”  
“一百件事做完之后呢？…我不要，还是随意一点好……”  
“……好，听小耀的~”  
电影到底演了什么，他们全都不记得了，伊万只记得王耀少有的像那样靠在自己肩头，与自己十指相扣，荧幕里五光十色的光晕投映在脸上，绚丽如璀璨的人生，电影的配乐温柔动听，缓缓诉说着甜蜜又酸涩的爱情。  
直到两个小时的电影结束，荧幕上滚动出黑白字幕，整个大厅里奏响片尾曲，灯光亮起将黑暗驱散，观众陆陆续续散场，伊万本想起身离场以避免太多目光，但王耀却依然握着他的手靠在他的肩头，任凭旁人窃窃私语或突然沉默，自顾自的闭着眼睛听着片尾曲。  
于是伊万便也顺着他，顺着他那一点隐秘的，小小的，胆怯的倔强，握着他的手直到曲终，不散场。  
他们是最后离场的，仿佛是做了什么决定，从放映厅出来后王耀一直牵着伊万的手没有松开，既然王耀都不在意了，伊万当然更是乐得自在，直接揽着他跑去之前那家服装店又买了几套便装，说放在王耀屋里以后穿。  
“你哪有那么多机会穿便装啊……”王耀环着手望着试衣服的伊万撇了撇嘴。  
“机会都是创造出来的~”  
“我头一回听有人把翘班说的这么有理有据冠冕堂皇。”说归说，王耀还是豪迈的拿出了银行卡。  
“买衣服的钱我还是有的……”伊万坚定又不失礼貌的回绝了王耀的好意，公事要王耀掏钱就算了，自己买衣服还要王耀掏钱…那自己不成了……  
“爷的地盘还用你掏钱？你瞧不起我是不是？我想包养你不行么？你不想被我包养？那你想被谁包养？！我就非要包养你了怎么着吧！~”然而伊万扛过了王耀一堆连珠炮的质问，却在王耀的最后一句中败下阵来，“你掏钱算进口，GDP要减少的哦~”  
伊万沉默了良久，最终还是妥协了，天大地大，GDP最大：“好吧……你赢了…………”  
“就是嘛~我掏钱的话，GDP一分没少，而且最后税还是收回到我这里~双赢嘛~”  
“是啦是啦，双赢就是小耀赢两次~~”  
然而当两人拎着大包小包有说有笑的走着，伊万万万没想到他们下一个目的地是竟然是菜市场……  
是的，不是超市也不是便利店，是菜市场…伊万…还是第一次来这样的菜市场，人群熙攘，充斥着鱼虾或泥土的腥味，虽然已经不像以前那样满是抑扬顿挫的叫卖声，但只要走近摊位并给予一个眼神时，正在讨价还价的摊主还会忙里偷闲的问一句要点什么，让人不买点都不好意思。  
现在帝都的外国人多了，但像伊万这样好看的人还是会被多看几眼，今天是年尾，又赶上了下班高峰期，大家都准备买菜回家做饭，菜市场里别提有多挤了。伊万拎着新买的衣服跟着王耀在人流中走动，王耀还腾出一只手牵着他的袖子免得他走丢，旁人的视线落在身上，做生意的摊主有着俄罗斯人没有的热情，多少还是让伊万有些不自在，仿佛在自己天生和这种环境格格不入。  
但是…看着王耀熟练的挑选着蔬果生鲜，用味道浓重的老北京腔跟摊主讨价还价，寒暄着下次还来您这儿买…这份喧嚣不就是人间么？于是伊万也不在拘束，和王耀一边挑选着晚饭的食材，一边讨论着家里的物价和汇率，还有这个已经普及到普通摊贩的移动支付，伊万觉得非常有必要引进一下。  
王耀一手拎着菜一手牵着熊：“买了牛肉，土豆，西红柿，洋葱，红菜头，豆腐，茄子，青椒，木耳，晚上我炒个家常豆腐肉末茄子，你煮个红菜汤，还想吃点什么？”  
“晚上我们自己做饭？你…没公事么？”伊万有些疑惑，他记得王耀家里每年都是有晚会的，而且还有惯例的年终致辞，王耀不参加么？  
“哼哼~好好感谢我家老大吧~”王耀得意的挑挑眉毛，“老大知道你来就给我放了假，后勤部的同志我也让他们休息，连小张都回家陪爸妈去了~今天晚上我是自由身~”  
听到王耀的话伊万顿时来了精神，眼睛里一闪一闪的放着光：“那我还想吃蒜蓉粉丝蒸大虾！我去买虾！小耀你去叫个车等我，我买完咱们赶紧回家！”  
“就几分钟都等不了啊，还要我先去叫车？”  
“对！一分钟都等不了！”伊万说完就转头跑去水产区买虾了。  
可等伊万风风火火的买好东西跑到两人约好的地方，却左右不见王耀的身影，他四处张望了好一会儿，才看见王耀一手拎着东西一手捂着领口，低着头往这边走。  
“小耀你怎么了？不舒服？”伊万连忙过去揽着王耀的肩膀问他，可王耀只是微微含着胸低着头不说话。  
“……那我们先赶紧回去吧……”王耀这个表现让伊万有些担心，大过年的万一出了什么事可就糟了。  
赶紧拦住一辆出租车，伊万吩咐了目的地，把东西丢在前座扶着王耀坐到后面。  
“耀，怎么了？是不舒服么？是股市出问题了还是哪里地震了？还是台风？洪水？”可就当伊万忧心忡忡的碰到王耀胸口的时候，却摸出一个热热软软毛乎乎的东西……  
是一个只有手掌大的黑色小毛团…立着两只长耳朵…  
“这是什么？？”  
“兔子……”  
“兔子？……”  
“嗯…老板说这只兔子太小了，当肉兔卖没几两肉，当宠物卖黑乎乎的又没人喜欢，养着也没用准备扔掉，我就把它带回来了……”  
“……你打算养么？为了以后吃麻辣兔头？”  
“我才不会吃飞白！”王耀撅起嘴哼了一声。  
“非白？这么快名字都起好了？”伊万接过王耀手里的小黑团子左右看看，“这名字太随便了，黑乎乎的就叫非白啊~”  
“什么呀~”王耀指指小家伙的鼻尖，有一小片白毛，像是染色的时候少染了一块，“你看它的鼻尖是白色的，就像写字的时候留下的枯笔~所以叫它飞白~”  
“这么有意境的名字给这个小煤球啊~”伊万摸摸这个小小的毛团子，软软的暖暖的，跟先生养的狗手感很像，但小毛团要柔软的多，“觉得它可怜就抱回家，你家老大让养么？”  
“可是…可是它舔我手了……”  
仿佛是为了应证王耀的话，就在伊万揉揉小家伙的耳朵的时候，小毛团抬起头轻轻舔了舔他的指尖，两只长耳朵晃晃，乌黑的眼睛闪亮亮的望着伊万，有那么一瞬间，他竟然觉得这只小家伙的眼睛和王耀有几分相像。  
“它…不是自己愿意弱小的…它只是出生的时候抢不到兔妈妈的奶水，如果给它喂食，它也能长大……”王耀垂着眼睛，声音放的很轻，“它只是需要一点帮助……”  
说出这句话的时候，王耀一瞬间觉得自己有点傻，伊万大概会反问他世界上长不大的兔子那么多，难道每一个都要抱回家养起来？这个问题他没法反驳，说什么都像是狡辩，他甚至突然间觉得自己有那么点矫情，因为一只长不大的小兔子同情心泛滥……  
就在他犹豫着接下来说些什么的时候，突然听见伊万轻轻笑了一声：“小耀就是看不得别人受苦吧，这么多年一直都没变呢，明明自己都过的那么苦，还要勒紧腰带去援助别人……”  
“……穷则独善其身，达则兼济天下，哪里不对啊……”  
“对，很对，我只是有点遗憾自己现在没办法跟小耀一起兼济天下了。”伊万眼中的黯淡一转即逝，没有给王耀安慰他的机会，“不过现在还是先解决眼下的问题，你怎么把它带回去？咱们这大包小包的，进门可是要过安检的。”  
“……就说回去吃麻辣兔头。”  
“这么小一只……”  
“养大了再吃……”  
伊万似笑非笑的看看王耀又看看手心里攒动的小毛团：“小家伙，你以后要改叫麻辣兔头啦~”  
小家伙像是听懂了伊万的话一样，转过身子望着王耀，两只长耳朵可怜兮兮的垂下来搭在背上，盯的王耀一阵心虚：“那怎么办嘛…进门的安检要脱外套，裤子的口袋也塞不下啊…”  
“哼哼~看我的吧~”正说着，车就到达目的地停了下来，伊万捧起小毛团，“你要是懂事就乖乖的不要动，不然可就要被带走做麻辣兔头了哦~”接着他拉开围巾，把小毛团放在颈窝，再用围巾松松的兜住。  
伊万因为一些特殊原因不摘围巾，这是每家的安检员都知道的事情，被藏在厚厚围巾里的小家伙竟然真的一路没有动弹，乖乖的窝在温暖的颈窝里躲过了检查，被带到了王耀的住处。  
“看来还真是有点灵性啊~”进了屋门，伊万把小家伙拿出来，小家伙一碰到地面立刻活起来，竖着耳朵左右望望，上蹿下跳的探索着它的新家。  
“飞白~飞白~~”王耀叫着小家伙的新名字好让它逐渐适应，但小家伙明显不领情，听到王耀的喊声回头望了一眼晃晃耳朵，之后继续像只二哈一样上蹿下跳。  
“儿砸！~”旁边的伊万突然没头没脑的叫了一声，正跳的欢的小家伙竟然停下来，乖巧的蹦蹦跳跳来到伊万面前蹲好，晃晃耳朵。  
王耀目瞪口呆，脸上一下红起来：“你！…你刚才叫它什么？？”  
伊万把手放低，小家伙懂事似的跳上他的手掌，伊万捧起小家伙冲王耀一笑：“小耀没听清嘛？~”  
小家伙乖巧的晃着耳朵，盯的王耀脸更红了，连忙摆着手阻止伊万再重复一遍：“听清了听清了…………我去做饭了……”趁着伊万没有继续说什么，王耀赶紧拎着食材跑出房间，背后传来伊万教育小家伙的声音：“我是爸爸，小耀是爹爹，知道了嘛？~”  
哼…算你识相没说是妈妈~不然非要让你尝尝中国特色社会主义的铁拳！  
王耀去厨房给飞白切了根胡萝卜，小家伙很乖，老老实实蹲在伊万的围巾上啃着胡萝卜，把这当成了自己临时的小窝，被伊万的气味包裹，是很幸福的事情吧，王耀一边摸着小家伙柔软的长耳朵一边心猿意马，直到被伊万从身后抱起来才回过神，该做晚饭了。  
王耀这里的厨房，与其说是厨房其实更像是饭店后厨，虽然他偶尔也会自己下厨练练手，但更多的还是后勤的同志在使用，冰冷的铁灰色让这里体会不到家庭厨房的那种温馨，而且还有复杂又繁琐的清洁消毒规程，王耀记不下来，每次用完厨房还要后勤同志帮忙善后。  
不过已经很好了，王耀一边把蔬菜倒进水池一边看向正在穿围裙的伊万，像这样一起做饭的感觉真是令人怀念。  
伊万回来的路上买了些水果，还有一大袋橘子，衬衫配围裙的他正从橱柜里拿出果盘把橘子放进去。  
“你那么喜欢吃橘子啊~”王耀随口问着。  
“这不是跨年嘛~”伊万把水果清洗干净摆进盘子里，“7号的时候我估计小耀也没空陪我，所以就趁今天过年啦~”说着伊万凑过去在王耀脸上亲了一口，眼看着对方的脸慢慢红起来。  
王耀抿抿嘴，双手正在清洗蔬菜，没办法去捂住红热的脸颊：“熊，你还记得有一年你来我家过年，把我挂在主屋里图吉利的橘子给吃了么？”  
“记得啊~领证那年嘛~”  
“什么领证！”王耀把手上的水往伊万脸上甩了一点。  
王耀知道他说的领证，是说签订中苏友好同盟互助条约那一年，那是伊万第一次以正式的身份来这边度过中国的春节。虽然伊万他们的年已经过了许久，但春节这样热闹的气氛还是感染了他。中国的习俗是过年要在家里挂橘子，挂到正月十五，借橘子“吉”的谐音图吉个利。但伊万家里的习俗是过年吃橘子，看到王耀屋里挂着橘子，就在王耀和厨师一起做饭的时候摘下来吃了。  
对于寒冷的北方，橘子是伊万能够获得的为数不多的水果之一。王耀还记得当自己说这个橘子不是拿来吃的时候，伊万叼着橘子瓣涨红了脸窘迫的样子，橘子已经被吃了大半，桌上是一小堆橘子皮，伊万慌乱的叼着一瓣橘子吃也不是吐也不是，挣扎了半天觉得还是不要浪费，于是一边嚼着橘子一边满脸歉意，直到咽下去才一个劲儿的对王耀说对不起。  
王耀被逗笑了，没有再责怪他，但他却趁王耀他们包饺子的时候跑出了门，直到一大桌人数着人头准备开饭的时候才气喘吁吁的跑回来，抱着两棵盆栽的橘子树。  
不知道是因为跑的累了还是外面太冷，他的脸很红，眼里满是急切和愧疚，润之和伍豪他们对望一眼没有说话，王耀赶紧过去让他把橘子树放下过来吃饭。  
王耀能够想象这种大年夜，想要弄到这两棵橘子树需要费多大力气，需要敲多少家门，被拒绝多少次。王耀心疼的用手给他暖着被冻红的双手，但他却笑着安慰王耀说别担心，有个乡亲正好家里有橘子树，听说他是老大哥，很慷慨的要送给自己，但是自己怎么能占乡亲的便宜？于是他是把钱塞给老乡抱起橘子树就跑啦。  
他的语气听起来那么轻松自然，仿佛王耀才是受了委屈的那一个。可王耀莫名的就是知道，这就是伊万会做的事情，如果不让他把这点小小的愧疚补上，他一整年都会过不好。于是王耀牵着他的手，一边向大家道歉一边走到座位上坐下，几位老大调侃了两句，一大桌子人都哄笑起来，祝酒词后，一大家子人不在拘束的吃起年夜饭，伍豪和邓大姐耳语了些什么，邓大姐拍了伍豪一下接着抿着嘴笑起来，玉阶招呼厨师老赵别忙了一起来吃，岸英和伊万聊着自己在苏联时的趣闻，讷讷拽着爸爸的袖子说要吃炒红果。  
那年，大家都还在……  
“小耀怎么了？”伊万突然揽着王耀的肩膀轻轻吻了吻脸颊。  
王耀回过神来，看着池子里的水快要溢出来，他关掉水龙头摇摇头：“没什么，就是突然有点想他们了。”  
伊万会意，没有再问，只是又安慰似的吻了吻他的额头和脸颊，岔开了话题：“小耀今年还要橘子树嘛？我提前给你准备~”  
“你人来么？人不来…橘子树我也不想要……”王耀不自觉的声音越来越小。  
“啊？这个不一定啊，要看到时候能不能请假，或者有没有出访任务……”  
“你就不能哄哄我啊！”  
“可我到时候万一来不了，你不是更难过吗……”伊万感觉有点委屈，完全不知道自己哪里错了。  
王耀噗的笑出声，拎过一个塑料袋塞进伊万手里：“去把虾洗了，开背去虾线，大直男~”  
“唔…好吧……”伊万接过塑料袋开始洗虾，“我到底哪错了啊……”  
伊万嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨最终在王耀几个甜甜的吻之下化解，得到了安抚的熊乖巧的帮着王耀打下手，很快做好了晚饭，赶在新闻联播之前做到了餐桌前，王耀还不忘拿了酒出来，茅台。  
虽然不太了解这酒的价格，但是当伊万拿起酒瓶看到上面的出产年份，还是不禁瞪大了眼睛望向王耀，王耀得意的笑起来，轻轻捏了一下伊万的大鼻子。  
“哼哼~~~我多年珍藏，酒厂自提哦~”说着王耀接过瓶子打开，一股浓郁的酒香顿时浸满整个屋子。  
“好香！”伊万用力嗅了嗅。  
“要不是你我才不舍得拿出来呢~耀哥哥对你好不好？感不感动？”  
“嗯！小耀对我最好了！”  
伊万讨好的抱着王耀亲了一口，满怀期待的颠着脚等待着倒酒。  
忍耐着想赶紧尝一口的冲动，伊万举起酒杯说起祝酒词：“希望莫斯科的雪少一点，希望能见你多一点。耀，新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”  
王耀和他碰杯，酒刚送到嘴边，就有一只拿着酒杯的手伸过来勾住胳膊，一个祝贺新年的酒，就这么变成了交杯酒。一杯酒喝下去，酒量极好的王耀就这么红了脸。  
“你怎么这么坏啊……”  
伊万笑嘻嘻的忽视了王耀的抱怨，大口吃着菜夸奖着王耀的手艺真好。两人边聊边吃着晚饭，突然电视机里传来熟悉的声音，是大大的新年贺词，提前写好的稿子，对于这种例行公事的事情王耀不喜欢，能溜还是选择溜了。  
大大说他这是被伊万带坏了，动不动就请假翘班，而小张同志则更直接，说王耀是“学好不容易，学坏一跐溜”，于是宽宏大量的祖国爸爸并没有批评他，只是让小张同志在这新年之际喜提一万字检查，上班时候交。  
至于接下来的中俄两国元首互致新年贺电的新闻……两位老大打电话的时候，请了假的王耀和翘了班的伊万应该正在试衣间里换衣服。  
“小耀翘了班，你家先生还要辛苦的致辞呢。”伊万说着给王耀盛了一碗汤。  
“前几天录好的今天播了而已，老大他们现在搞不好正在搞联欢晚会呢~”王耀夹起一只虾塞进伊万嘴里，“你家先生不是也例行新年夜致辞，你不光翘了班，还翘了家~跑到我这儿来了~”  
伊万笑笑不置可否，听着新闻里关于两国关系发展前景的描述微微皱起眉头：“小耀，你们的新闻的语气……一直都是这样么？”  
“怎么了？”王耀尝了口红菜汤，还是熟悉的味道。  
“嗯……”伊万看看电视又看看王耀，投去一个意味深长的眼神，“就有一种孩子都打酱油了，却给别人说‘我们只牵过手’的感觉……”  
“你！”这奇怪却又好像很恰当的比喻让王耀一时间找不出反驳的话，他放下碗筷，抓起伊万的左手泄愤的咬了一口，“我们这叫低调！低调！还有你这是什么形容啊！谁要给你生孩子啊臭狗熊！”  
“唉唉唉汤洒了洒了！我错了我错了，我生还不行么？”  
“你要是有本事生出来，我敬你是条汉子。”  
“生孩子又不是一个人的事，小耀不给我种子我怎么生呀？~”  
“又耍流氓…”  
面对这类问题绝对不可以跟他理论，因为最后肯定是自己吃亏，从经验中总结出教训的王耀哼了一声不再理他，顺便愤愤的把腿架在他腿上以示欺压，可伊万毫不介意，甚至乐在其中的摸了起来，本来作为一个大男人被摸两下大腿倒也没什么，可是伊万那副享受的表情和涩情的手法，总让王耀有一种自己正在被猥亵的感觉，最终只能在对方意犹未尽的眼神中红着脸收回了腿。  
酒过三巡后已是微醺，菜吃的差不多了，伊万还在靠着沙发剥橘子，电视机里的元旦联欢晚会热闹的唱唱跳跳，节目没什么意思，气氛倒是很足。王耀靠着伊万的肩膀迷迷糊糊，不知道怎么的今天这个酒莫名的上头。  
“熊~~”  
“怎么了？~”伊万掰了一瓣橘子喂给王耀。  
“嘿嘿~大笨熊~”王耀吃掉橘子痴痴的傻笑了两声，像个孩子似的抱着伊万的胳膊蹭了蹭脸，“不想洗碗了~”  
“好好～不洗碗，我去洗～”  
“你也不要去～”王耀抱紧了他的胳膊，好像害怕他走掉一样。  
这副样子……伊万摸摸他的脸：“小耀你喝醉了啊？”他记得上次王耀这么可爱的时候，就是因为喝醉了，还说要飞起来要自己接住他……  
王耀没有回答，眯着眼睛含住了他抚摸脸颊的手指。伊万只觉得指尖被柔软湿润的舌头磨蹭着，瞬间血就涌上了头顶：“小耀你……”  
王耀抬眼看他，含着他的手指意味十足的吞吐了两下，眼看着伊万的睫毛颤抖起来，喉结随着吞咽的动作滚动了一下。于是王耀满意的笑起来，伸手去解伊万的衬衣扣子，领带在进屋的时候已经摘掉，领口的扣子也为了放松解开了两颗，王耀慢悠悠的解开一颗，似乎又嫌麻烦，于是干脆把衬衣从裤腰里拽出来，手掌贴上他的小腹，顺着腹肌的纹路把手滑进了裤子里。  
伊万其实不喜欢前戏，情动就像一锅开水，沸腾着难以遏制，与其把时间浪费在冗长的前戏上，不如先直截了当的解决问题，酣畅淋漓之后再相拥着慢慢温存。可王耀想要慢点，他就只能忍耐着。  
在手触碰到的瞬间，王耀感受到了压迫感，来自于那个膨大起来的家伙和紧绷的西裤，滚烫的东西完全硬起来了，把他的手挤得连指尖都没有活动的余地。他触摸到了鼓起的血管，微醺的酒意催发着情欲让血管突突的跳动，一下一下抨击着紧贴的掌心和手指。房里的暖气开的足，王耀隐隐的闻到些味道，好像是汗水，酒，蜜糖，白桦树，雪，钢铁……伊万顺着他的温氲忍耐着，粗重的呼吸像是野生动物的喘息声。  
“小耀……”伊万小声叫他，迫切的想要从着难耐的悸动中摆脱。  
王耀像是故意想要磨他的性子，勉强动动手指揉捏一下，可是这种隔靴搔痒般的触感除了让渴求继续膨胀之外毫无用处。于是伊万自己解开皮带和裤子，好歹缓解一下被勒紧的痛楚。  
“耀…”  
伊万压着嗓子叫他，希望他做些什么，好缓解自己被压迫的胀痛。  
于是王耀善解人意的抽出手，挪着身子滑下去坐在地毯上，伏在他的腿间用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭被撑起的那一块。熟悉的味道，似乎更浓烈了，伊万已经出了一头的汗，无法在继续等待王耀慢条斯理的动作，他自己退下裤子，已经肿胀到疼的肉棒像弹簧娃娃一样猛地弹出来，啪的轻轻弹到了王耀的嘴边。  
王耀知道自己动情了，他的身体很热，皮肤似乎在微微的发痒，迫切的想要被抚慰，他迫不及待的含住嘴边的大家伙，仿佛只要含住他就能压制住躁动不安的心情。  
被温暖又柔软的口腔包裹的瞬间，伊万长舒了一口气，虽然王耀的嘴巴只能勉强含住硕大的龟头，但被粗糙的舌面包裹摩擦的感觉足以弥补方才那一阵抓心挠肝的忍耐。  
王耀没有令他失望，在含住之后下意识的总舌尖在顶端描绘了一圈，随即像嗦冰棒一样开始吮吸吞吐，他的鼻息吹在耻处的毛发，伴随着啧啧的水声和难耐的喘息声，痒痒的挠着心尖。口中的东西又长大了一圈，撑得他嘴巴发酸，王耀觉得自己坏掉了，原本味道难闻的前液此时竟然尝出了甜味？他像是舔舐琼浆一般急切的吮吸着，舔舐掉顶端溢出的液体。  
这种感觉很难与满满插入时相比谁更优劣，伊万只觉得胸口发烫，下身越发胀痛，单纯的舔舐已经不足以满足他现在的需求。酒意怂恿着他，让他把手按向了王耀的后脑，猛地一用力，将胀大的下身往他的口中顶入。王耀闷哼一声，接着更加激烈的冲撞顶向喉头，摩擦着他的嘴唇和舌面，口腔被肆意的侵犯了，可他却莫名的兴奋起来，皮肤下那种隐隐的瘙痒更加明显了，他竟下意识的想象着这根粗大…是不是也一直是像这样，粗暴的侵犯着后面的……于是王耀也配合着他抽出的节奏吮吸着，就像他在后面抽插时收紧一样。  
伊万喘息着叫着王耀的名字，仿佛这个名字就是他为之勃起的理由，他能感觉到王耀的配合，也能听见对方因为被顶上喉头而难耐的呜咽，可是他忍不住，忍不住想要欺负他一下，就像在大人面前争宠的孩子，想要用这样小小的任性来证明自己被爱着。  
而王耀纵容了他的这点任性，任凭他在自己口中肆虐，把嘴唇磨蹭到红肿发麻，他伸手抚摸向硕大的囊袋，轻轻揉摸着里面滚动的球体。他听到头顶传来愉悦的叹息，像是听到了一声鼓励，于是他越发卖力的吮吸，舔舐，取悦着他，兴奋的期待着即将而来的奖励。  
紧接着一声粗重的喘息，一股细细的水流携带着浓烈的味道射向喉头，王耀下意识的吞咽下去，然后他发觉…被灌入口中的液体竟然是甜的，是水果的味道……他有点慌了，难道自己患了什么奇怪的妄想症，竟然会从这种不慎美好的味道中尝出甜美？  
王耀困惑不安的偷偷抬眼去看他，伊万注意到了他的眼神，露出一个得逞般的坏笑。一定是这个坏蛋偷偷做了什么，可王耀猜不到，舌尖的味道莫名的甜美，他像是着了魔似的意犹未尽的嘬阭几下，像是去吸珍珠奶茶最后剩下的那几粒珍珠。  
直到按着头的双手放松下来，对方胸膛起伏的喘着粗气轻度呼吸，王耀这才松口，舔舔稍显谦逊的肉柱。  
“小耀…”伊万喘息粗气平复着呼吸，他把王耀拽起来抱住，亲昵的蹭着耳侧，“你胆子也太大了，不怕我吃了你么？”  
王耀眯着眼睛蹭回去：“喝酒了，壮胆～”  
伊万轻笑着吻上去，王耀口中甜甜的味道在两人唇齿间扩散共享。  
“真的是甜的啊~”伊万轻轻啧啧嘴。  
“坏熊，你干了什么啊……”  
伊万神秘的一笑没有回答他：“好喝么？”  
“去~臭狗熊……”  
第一波射精姑且缓解了伊万的急迫，他也总算有点耐心去一边吻他一边耐心的解开扣子。但这还远远不够，他的情欲和占有欲不允许今晚就这么草草结束，而且，他还有一个小计划准备实施。现在是十点钟，时间还早。  
“耀，我们去洗个澡吧？”伊万舔着他的耳垂轻声问。  
“现在？……”王耀有点不满…自己都帮他口了，他爽过了自己可还晾着呢……  
“嗯，现在~”


	2. 2

王耀没有回答，眯着眼睛含住了他抚摸脸颊的手指。伊万只觉得指尖被柔软湿润的舌头磨蹭着，瞬间血就涌上了头顶：“小耀你……”  
王耀抬眼看他，含着他的手指意味十足的吞吐了两下，眼看着伊万的睫毛颤抖起来，喉结随着吞咽的动作滚动了一下。于是王耀满意的笑起来，伸手去解伊万的衬衣扣子，领带在进屋的时候已经摘掉，领口的扣子也为了放松解开了两颗，王耀慢悠悠的解开一颗，似乎又嫌麻烦，于是干脆把衬衣从裤腰里拽出来，手掌贴上他的小腹，顺着腹肌的纹路把手滑进了裤子里。  
伊万其实不喜欢前戏，情动就像一锅开水，沸腾着难以遏制，与其把时间浪费在冗长的前戏上，不如先直截了当的解决问题，酣畅淋漓之后再相拥着慢慢温存。可王耀想要慢点，他就只能忍耐着。  
在手触碰到的瞬间，王耀感受到了压迫感，来自于那个膨大起来的家伙和紧绷的西裤，滚烫的东西完全硬起来了，把他的手挤得连指尖都没有活动的余地。他触摸到了鼓起的血管，微醺的酒意催发着情欲让血管突突的跳动，一下一下抨击着紧贴的掌心和手指。房里的暖气开的足，王耀隐隐的闻到些味道，好像是汗水，酒，蜜糖，白桦树，雪，钢铁……伊万顺着他的温氲忍耐着，粗重的呼吸像是野生动物的喘息声。  
“小耀……”伊万小声叫他，迫切的想要从着难耐的悸动中摆脱。  
王耀像是故意想要磨他的性子，勉强动动手指揉捏一下，可是这种隔靴搔痒般的触感除了让渴求继续膨胀之外毫无用处。于是伊万自己解开皮带和裤子，好歹缓解一下被勒紧的痛楚。  
“耀…”  
伊万压着嗓子叫他，希望他做些什么，好缓解自己被压迫的胀痛。  
于是王耀善解人意的抽出手，挪着身子滑下去坐在地毯上，伏在他的腿间用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭被撑起的那一块。熟悉的味道，似乎更浓烈了，伊万已经出了一头的汗，无法在继续等待王耀慢条斯理的动作，他自己退下裤子，已经肿胀到疼的肉棒像弹簧娃娃一样猛地弹出来，啪的轻轻弹到了王耀的嘴边。  
王耀知道自己动情了，他的身体很热，皮肤似乎在微微的发痒，迫切的想要被抚慰，他迫不及待的含住嘴边的大家伙，仿佛只要含住他就能压制住躁动不安的心情。  
被温暖又柔软的口腔包裹的瞬间，伊万长舒了一口气，虽然王耀的嘴巴只能勉强含住硕大的龟头，但被粗糙的舌面包裹摩擦的感觉足以弥补方才那一阵抓心挠肝的忍耐。  
王耀没有令他失望，在含住之后下意识的总舌尖在顶端描绘了一圈，随即像嗦冰棒一样开始吮吸吞吐，他的鼻息吹在耻处的毛发，伴随着啧啧的水声和难耐的喘息声，痒痒的挠着心尖。口中的东西又长大了一圈，撑得他嘴巴发酸，王耀觉得自己坏掉了，原本味道难闻的前液此时竟然尝出了甜味？他像是舔舐琼浆一般急切的吮吸着，舔舐掉顶端溢出的液体。  
这种感觉很难与满满插入时相比谁更优劣，伊万只觉得胸口发烫，下身越发胀痛，单纯的舔舐已经不足以满足他现在的需求。酒意怂恿着他，让他把手按向了王耀的后脑，猛地一用力，将胀大的下身往他的口中顶入。王耀闷哼一声，接着更加激烈的冲撞顶向喉头，摩擦着他的嘴唇和舌面，口腔被肆意的侵犯了，可他却莫名的兴奋起来，皮肤下那种隐隐的瘙痒更加明显了，他竟下意识的想象着这根粗大…是不是也一直是像这样，粗暴的侵犯着后面的……于是王耀也配合着他抽出的节奏吮吸着，就像他在后面抽插时收紧一样。  
伊万喘息着叫着王耀的名字，仿佛这个名字就是他为之勃起的理由，他能感觉到王耀的配合，也能听见对方因为被顶上喉头而难耐的呜咽，可是他忍不住，忍不住想要欺负他一下，就像在大人面前争宠的孩子，想要用这样小小的任性来证明自己被爱着。  
而王耀纵容了他的这点任性，任凭他在自己口中肆虐，把嘴唇磨蹭到红肿发麻，他伸手抚摸向硕大的囊袋，轻轻揉摸着里面滚动的球体。他听到头顶传来愉悦的叹息，像是听到了一声鼓励，于是他越发卖力的吮吸，舔舐，取悦着他，兴奋的期待着即将而来的奖励。  
紧接着一声粗重的喘息，一股细细的水流携带着浓烈的味道射向喉头，王耀下意识的吞咽下去，然后他发觉…被灌入口中的液体竟然是甜的，是水果的味道……他有点慌了，难道自己患了什么奇怪的妄想症，竟然会从这种不慎美好的味道中尝出甜美？  
王耀困惑不安的偷偷抬眼去看他，伊万注意到了他的眼神，露出一个得逞般的坏笑。一定是这个坏蛋偷偷做了什么，可王耀猜不到，舌尖的味道莫名的甜美，他像是着了魔似的意犹未尽的嘬阭几下，像是去吸珍珠奶茶最后剩下的那几粒珍珠。  
直到按着头的双手放松下来，对方胸膛起伏的喘着粗气轻度呼吸，王耀这才松口，舔舔稍显谦逊的肉柱。  
“小耀…”伊万喘息粗气平复着呼吸，他把王耀拽起来抱住，亲昵的蹭着耳侧，“你胆子也太大了，不怕我吃了你么？”  
王耀眯着眼睛蹭回去：“喝酒了，壮胆～”  
伊万轻笑着吻上去，王耀口中甜甜的味道在两人唇齿间扩散共享。  
“真的是甜的啊~”伊万轻轻啧啧嘴。  
“坏熊，你干了什么啊……”  
伊万神秘的一笑没有回答他：“好喝么？”  
“去~臭狗熊……”  
第一波射精姑且缓解了伊万的急迫，他也总算有点耐心去一边吻他一边耐心的解开扣子。但这还远远不够，他的情欲和占有欲不允许今晚就这么草草结束，而且，他还有一个小计划准备实施。现在是十点钟，时间还早。  
“耀，我们去洗个澡吧？”伊万舔着他的耳垂轻声问。  
“现在？……”王耀有点不满…自己都帮他口了，他爽过了自己可还晾着呢……  
“嗯，现在~”  
伊万没有在意王耀的小情绪，把他的衣服一件一件脱掉，直到只剩下赤条条的身子。他把王耀抱去浴室，衣服就这么顺着丢了一路。  
浴室里水汽氤氲，熏得人一阵阵犯晕，王耀软着身子靠着伊万身上，花洒中的水把人从都到脚暖透了，可伊万只是慢条斯理的抚摸着帮他清洗身体，时不时的揉一下纤而不弱的腰背。王耀觉得更热了，每当指尖划过后腰，身体就不自觉的颤抖，伊万抱着他贴着耳畔厮磨，他身体软的仿佛要化成一捧暖水。  
“万尼亚…快点儿……”王耀咬咬他胸口的肌肉小声催促着。  
于是他的一条腿被架起来，先前被唇舌含过的家伙此时抵在了私密处，故意折磨他似的挤入一点点又退出来，每一次进入都比上一次深入一点，就这样反复数次之后才全部没入。王耀喘息着收紧身体，被填满的感觉稍稍安抚了皮肤下躁动的瘙痒，可是不够，还不够……他咬着伊万手臂催促，可伊万没有像他们之前约定好的那样奋力猛攻，他以为是伊万没注意到，又一次的加重力气咬下去。可伊万还是耐着性子缓慢的大幅度出入。  
王耀确信这个小约定他不会忘记，因为王耀一贯的羞于启齿，很早之前他们就有一个小约定，如果想要温柔的情事，就舔舔脖子，如果想要激烈的，就咬他一口。  
对于这个约定伊万一直很好的遵守着，哪怕是他解体后失忆的那几年。  
那时大帝还没有上台，伊万也还没有恢复记忆，叶利钦并不是一个出色的政治家，短短八年的执政却让俄罗斯不胜反衰，他不仅拆除了几乎所有带有共产主义痕迹的标志，甚至封存了大量官方文件和资料，拒绝让伊万想起曾经苏联时期的事情。  
信息的封存加上琼斯的蛊惑，那时在伊万眼里，王耀就是骗走了整套套工业基础之后倒戈相向的骗子。  
那是关于一个购买战斗机的谈判，愚蠢的休克疗法让俄罗斯的经济几近崩溃，对于这笔好不容易来的买卖当然求之不得，中方则是想要买回之后进行反向研发，对方当然知道这边魔改的技能有多强大，可是当一个人想魔改的时候，你是拦不住他的，于是就只能选择提高单价，能多赚一点是一点。  
王耀也知道反向研发这种行为并不太光彩，但是自己的军工技术需要发展，自己又那么穷，改革开放不过十几年，经济发展才刚刚走上正轨，各方面的开支都是能省一点是一点。  
于是在谈判陷入僵局之际，老大决定让王耀去和对方单独谈谈，而谈判方式是多年前总结出来的专门针对苏俄的独特手段——桑拿外交。  
王耀慌了，老大他们一直都认为在桑拿房里双方都松弛的状态下，更容易坦诚相见，所以谈判和事宜也更容易达成，但王耀从来没有告诉过他们，在达成谈判的事宜当中，其实多少掺杂了自己和伊万的私情，只要不触及核心利益，只要他开口，伊万都会考虑，交涉方式并不重要。  
而他更没办法告诉老大，伊万失忆了，失去了苏联时期的记忆，也失去了曾经对自己的那份感情的记忆，单纯的更改交涉方式已经不管用了……  
这是只有他、琼斯、亚瑟、弗兰四人，加上俄罗斯最顶层的几个人知道的秘密，那些不能被写入文件里的秘闻，只能从历史的字里行间透露出一丝难以察觉的情愫，当事人已然忘记，外人也无从提起，所以曾经出于情感而做出的退让和温柔，此时已经不是王耀能够拥有的了。  
可老大的坚持让他无法拒绝，科研部门还在为没有样品陷入胶着，王耀没有办法，最后只能同意再次启动了被搁置许久的桑拿外交策略，当然他也必须承认，自己私心里还是抱了一丝小小的期望，希望能让伊万记起来些什么，一点点都好。  
到了那一天，热气腾腾的桑拿房里只有他们两个人，只在腰间围着白色浴巾，赤身相对。王耀低着头，滚烫的水汽凝结成死寂让他难以呼吸，双方都沉默了良久之后，伊万突然没头没脑的说：“我昨天夜里梦见你了。”  
王耀突然浑身一个激灵，紧接着就听到对方问：“你跟我…以前到底是什么关系？……”  
有些人，大脑忘记了，身体还记得，当伊万扳着他的的肩膀，两个人四目相对，不知是谁先靠近的，就这么吻了上去。王耀鬼使神差的没有拒绝，他一边带着能够让伊万恢复记忆的妄想，一边又仿佛是一夜情般的放纵，伊万的动作有些粗暴，没有了曾经的温柔，他像是借这场性事来发泄自己挤压许久的困惑，他不止一次的梦见王耀，梦见他的哭他的笑，梦见他在自己身下喘息着叫着自己的名字，带着现在这样的表情。  
“告诉我…我们以前到底是什么关系？……”  
伊万固执的问着，王耀固执的不肯回答，他要怎么回答？我们以前是恋人，我很爱你，你也很爱我，我们是全世界都羡慕的红色夫妻？  
王耀说不出口。  
王耀的缄默让伊万越发的烦躁，他被他弄疼了，推搡着让他轻点慢点，但对方完全没有慢下来的意思，王耀只能勉强撑起身子抱住他，轻轻舔上他脖子上的疤痕。伊万像是被从梦中惊醒一般突然停下动作，看着王耀被生理泪水浸湿的双眼，仿佛在疑惑为什么事情会发展成现在这个样子。  
沉默片刻后伊万抱住他：“抱歉…我……”  
他想说我失态了，可是现在这个状况，一句失态了似乎也太不负责任。  
王耀抱着他摇摇头不说话。  
接下来伊万放慢了动作，小心翼翼的讨好着研磨着，王耀努力忍耐着不出声，可颤抖的身体出卖了他的本心，伊万没有继续追问过去的关系，王耀本能的抱紧了他，仿佛是想要用体温唤醒他冬眠的记忆，接下来的温柔让这次冲动的放纵成为了恋人间的缠绵，几乎要让人感动的落下泪来。  
极乐降临之时，王耀因为高温和缺氧昏了过去，当他醒来的时候，身体已经被清洗干净，包裹着厚厚的被子躺在休息室的床上，伊万已经离开了。之后的谈判顺理成章的完成了，从那天之后，中俄双方恢复了高层的互访惯例。  
但王耀并不觉得高兴，因为伊万并没有恢复记忆，而他对于之后各种谈判条件的放宽，让王耀感觉自己受到了侮辱，好像那场冲动之下的情事，是自己用身体拿来交换合同的交易。王耀非常后悔自己当时冒失的决定，他只想着能让伊万恢复记忆多好，却忘记了自己是带着谈判任务来的。他不知道接下来该以什么样的表情去面对他，他会不会以为那天的情事只是一场交易？而自己为了一份合同跟谁都可以？  
一想到这里，王耀就忍不住的犯恶心，可是他该怎么开口呢？对于没有记忆的伊万，自己说是因为爱，好像也太过自作多情，而且万一…他不在乎呢？……  
于是王耀只能躲着不见他，反正一年能碰面的机会屈指可数，开完了会大家各自收拾东西回家。他没有主动去问，伊万也没有过来找，双边关系一直蓬勃稳固发展，两个人约好了似的谁都没有去想区区一次交易怎么可能这么值钱。这么一耗就是十八年，连伊万恢复了记忆这件事，都是许久之后才从弗兰那里听说的。


End file.
